Pinky Promise
by Code-Kya
Summary: Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself? BellaxEdward AlicexOCxJasper
1. Prolougue

**A/N: Hello! And Welcome to Pinky Promise! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now so I'm happy to post and share this story with everyone. For now this story will be rated T HOWEVER it WILL go into M territory sooner or later. As for the pairing you see in the summary AlicexOCxJasper; this is a polyamorous relationship, meaning equal love for everyone in this triad no more no less. No Oc giving more attention to Jasper than Alice and vice versa. Of course because of the relationship it involves femmslash so classic slogan don't like don't read. Other than that all other parings are cannon and this will be AU Cannon-Divergence so! Sit back relax and please review!**

 **Pinky Promise**

 **Prologue**

Five year old Bella could not contain her excitement, Christmas was tomorrow! She wrote her letter to St. Nick and asked for everything she could, the top of her list was a doll that she oh so desperately wanted.

 _Maybe wishing one more time wouldn't hurt_. Bella thought gripping the bed sheets she was comfortable tucked into. Closing her eyes she whispered into the silence in her room.

"Please oh please Satan, if you're listening I really want a doll for Christmas." She squirmed in her bed feeling a strange presence but brushed it off. "Please I would give _anything_ for a pretty doll-"

" _Anything_ hm? Well...wait a doll?"

Bella's eyes snapped open as she heard the voice permeate the silence of her room. Little eyes squinted in the darkness as she took in a figure standing at the foot of her bed. Squeaking in fear she quickly pulled her bed covers over her head, monsters shouldn't be here on Christmas Eve!

Lilith blinked as she stared at the shaking bundle on the bed, she was assorting the souls placed in purgatory when she was summoned. As the devil herself she thought it odd for someone to be calling her on Christmas. Of course there was the usual satanist that she ignored on a daily basis but in front of her now was a little girl who was scared out of her wits. Smelling the salty tears coming from her Lilith softly groaned, this is not how her night was supposed to go.

"Hey, little one, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." Even though she knew the girl couldn't see Lilith held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "It's alright." Slowly but surely the child peeked over the sheet taking in the person in her room.

Bella was utterly terrified, this wasn't St. Nick standing before her, from the pictures seen in her books and on T.V she knew what the figurehead of the merry holiday should look like. Before her was a woman dressed in a fancy suit like her daddy wears to special places. Her skin was a dark brown and black eyes held a softness to them. From what she could she in the dark the woman's hair was short, coarse short black curls were close to her head and the sides and back were shaved and faded into the longer locks.

"Y-you're not Satan…" Bella whimpers out. "He's big and old and is supposed to have lots of presents."

Lilith had to hold back a laugh at the predicament, instead she gives Bella a small smile. "Ah I think you mean _Santa_ , little one. Not Satan." Lilith watches as the rest of the covers fall revealing the girl's scrunched up nose, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Oh."

This time Lilith let out a small quiet chuckle, she couldn't wait to tell one of those snotty elves what happened tonight the next time she got a chance.

"Will you be my friend?" Bella asked suddenly gripping the sheets once more, she always wanted a friend in fact that was the second thing on her christmas list below the doll. The woman blinked at her and tilted her head. Bella continued her explanation. "I don't have any friends and I asked for one for Christmas…"

Lilith was just about to leave when the question came from the child's lips and when she continued her heart seemed to crack into tiny pieces.

 _Damn my love for children_ Lilith thought, she watches over millions of souls, albeit suffering and sinful souls; so what's one more living innocent soul going to do? Losing her tie from the suit she wears she smiles and nods at the girl. ' _It could be fun to have a friend.'_ Lilith felt her heart swell when a beaming smile was given to her and now instead of shaking in fear the girl was vibrating with excitement. Holding out a small hand, pinky sticking out she whispered joyfully.

"You have to pinkie promise! If you don't then we can't be friends!"

Lilith raised a calculating brow, but with a smile a long brown pinkie intertwined with a small pale one. Shaking it a few times Lilith felt as if a ice cold bucket of water fell on top of her. Unbeknownst to the five year old Bella quite literally made a friend for life, because once you deal with the devil there's no going back.


	2. Side by Side

**A/N: (Edit) Wow my computer messed up the formating for this chapter, heres an updated one.**

 **Chapter 1: Side by Side**

"Daddy can I go outside and play?" An eight year old Bella Swan looked at her father, eyes pleading for permission to enjoy the one sunny summer day in Forks, Washington. Charlie looked up from his newspaper to look at his daughter, one who he only gets to see over the summer and a few holidays before nodding. Giving his child a smile under his bushy mustache the man warns Bella not to wander off and stay in the backyard. Nodding Bella ran upstairs to grab her dolls and some action figures (courtesy of her friend Jake) and ran out the back door. Content with the warm rays of sun and dry day Bella enjoyed herself, creating a fairytale out of her toys.

"Having fun Izzy?"

Bella gasped happily at the familiar voice and turned around. "Lilith!" She scrambled to stand up and almost tackled the devil over by her hug. Feeling Lilith shake from her chuckles Bella ceased burying her face from her stomach and looked up at her friend. "Are you done with work today?" Bella asked.

Lilith hummed and shook her head, placing a hand on top of Bella's own head rubbing her fingers through her scalp in a loving gesture.

"I'm afraid not little one, you _know_ I work everyday, no rest for the wicked." Lilith eyed her toy set up and looked back down, black eyes kind as she asked Bella. "But I always will have time for you Bella, would you have me for your play date?"

Bella stepped back and nodded but then frowned taking in what her best friend was wearing. As usual when Lilith "worked" she wore either a business suit or a fancy blouse with a pencil skirt and high heels. Bella stated when she was six that when she was older she wanted to dress like her, she always looked so pretty. Noting Bella's frowned face Lilith looked down at herself and chuckled. Waving an ebony hand her attire changed to something more suitable to wear on a play date. Gym shorts and a tank top with a pair of trainers now adorned her body and Bella grinned when she sat down on the ground and waited for Bella to explain the plot for her toy heroes.

* * *

Bella was eleven when she came home crying from school and no matter what Renee did she couldn't figure out what was the deal. That night it was Lilith who held her head in her lap and soothed the child's tears; and when Bella told how two girls named Taylor and Olivia have been bullying her ever since she moved to Phoenix it was Lilith who handled it.

The next day when Bella went to school Taylor and Olivia apologized profusely and once the apology was made ran away but not before Bella caught the fearful look in their eyes. The next time Lilith visited her she asked what she did and Lilith simply replied: "I gave them a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

It was when Bella was thirteen she got a dog, a hellhound to be specific. Christmas Eve was a special time, but it was even more special for Bella and Lilith it signified their bonded friendship and now that Bella was old enough to understand what she actually did when she pinky promised Lilith she was horrified and embarrassed for months.

"I practically made you my slave!"

"No, it's a mutual relationship, you get perks and benefits from being friends with Satan and _I_ get the enjoyment of torturing anyone who causes you harm and seeing how you live your human life."

One of those benefits that Bella had was a dog from the pits of hell, it was all black and had three eyes on each side of it's head and a giant rack of teeth. When she asked how she was going to hide or take care of it the canine, named Anubis, blended into the surrounding shadows of the night.

"He can also take care of himself," Lilith stated "He'll go out and hunt and protect you if anything or anyone tried to hurt you if I'm not with you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Not all demons are under my control Bells, and now that you're older you're more susceptible to spirits that wish to manipulate you. Especially now since we're bonded."

Bella gave Lilith a hug after that confession, she seemed angry at herself and so she promised to keep Anubis close by for Lilith's sake.

* * *

She was sixteen when she first went to hell.

"What do you want for your birthday Bella?" Lilith and Bella were sitting on a bench in a secluded park in Phoenix simply enjoying each other's company. Lilith was sipping on a root beer her friend generously offered when Bella responded.

"I want to go to hell."

Lilith sputtered and choked on her drink as she coughed out "What?!" Bella simply nodded and turned her body to look at Lilith.

"I want to see you work, see what you've been doing for the past millennial."

Seeing Bella's determined look and knowing her sister in all but blood for years, Lilith sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Feeling the buzz cut hairs with her hand she moved the appendage up to her curls and took a minute before giving Bella an answer.

"Fine."

"No Lilith I want to-wait really?"

Raising a brow at Bella she nodded and sighed. "It was only a matter of time before you asked. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. _However,_ we're only going to Purgatory and the First Gate." Bella nodded at this, she learned last year that Dante's poem was accurate regarding the nine layers of hell. Lilith explained the place where damned souls resided as a corporate. She was at the top overseeing and making big decisions while there were other smaller bosses taking care of each layer.

The night of Bella's sixteenth, she took Lilith's hand and received a taste of what Lilith did on a day to day basis. When they returned Bella was incredulous and shocked to say the least.

"You're telling me that Purgatory is like the DMV for souls? How do you wait there every day?" To which Lilith simply shrugged and responded.

"Being the Devil has it's perks. Besides I've tried countless of times to speed the process up but the folks up above," she points her thumb towards the ceiling "want to be a pain in my ass."

Bella chuckles at this statement, she knew what Lilith meant, while waiting in Purgatory for what it seemed to be hours (Lilith assured her that time just worked differently in ethereal planes) she was able to see Lilith go off on an actual angel who dropped important papers and made waiting even longer. Lilith had sprouted ram horns and a tail going off on the angelic being while the angel himself apologized over and over again. When Lilith realized the angel was new she did a complete one eighty and started to help the guy giving him tips and pointers. Bella chuckled when they were done in Purgatory, reaching up and poking her horns. Lilith just rolled her eyes and complained that she was getting soft for being friends with a mere mortal.

Nevertheless Bella was thankful that Lilith even considered bringing her to her domain. Giving Bella a kiss on the top of her head, she said goodbye and wished a goodnight to the brunette. Once Lilith left, Anubis appeared from the corner of Bella's dark room and gave a low bark. Laying his head in his owner's lap Bella smiled as she pet his head, hand seeming to disappear in the pitch black tresses that was Anubis' fur. As she drifted off to sleep Bella thought about Renee, her and Phil were becoming pretty serious. Her mother was really more of a roommate than parent at this point.' _I should talk about moving back to Forks with Charlie then she can focus more on Phil.'_

Sinking into the covers Bella made a decision that would change her and Lilith's life forever.

* * *

Bella stepped back to look at her handy work. She was back in Forks with her father and finished the tedious trials of unpacking. With her father out at the station Anubis was visible and lying on her bed looking at his owner with a tilted head and a wagging tail. Sighing she walked over to sit on her bed and scratched the hellhound's head.

"I wonder where Lilith is Anu, it's not like her to be gone for months and not check in." Anubis seemed to whine in agreement and snuggled closer to Bella. Patting her companion's head one last time Bella stood up and walked downstairs preparing to make dinner for Charlie but not without a worried mind for her closest friend.

Later that night Bella was woken by a shake of her shoulder.

"Bella!" A familiar voice hissed. Shooting up quickly from her prone position Bella turned on her bedside lamp and stared wide eyed at Lilith. The devil herself looked like, well hell. Her eyes had dark bags under them and her body seemed to sag in exhaustion. Her usual work attire of business wear was gone and replaced were worn black military fatigue pants and a muscle shirt. Reaching forward to hug her friend Bella proceeded to whisper in Lilith's ear.

"Lilith! Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in months!" Pulling back from their embrace Lilith crawled over Bella and laid on the other side of the bed. An arm was placed over Lilith's eyes and with the moonlight mixed with the soft glow of the lamp in her room, Bella could make out the numerous scars on Lilith's arms and hands. Nudging Lilith from her trance Bella called her name again. "Lilith?" In response to Bella's inquiry Lilith simply groans softly before finally responding.

"I need a vacation."

Bella narrowed her eyes at this confession. "What?" Lilith turned her head, letting the arm covering her eyes drop to her side.

"I said I need a vacation Bella, the last few months have been, no pun intended, hell. There was a mix up in soul assignment and Purgatory was sending me INNOCENT souls committed wrongly to my domain." She suddenly sits up whispering furiously, conscious of the other breathing mortal, Bella's father, in the next room. "They sent me a _virgin nun_ and placed her in the Second Gate Bells, you know the second gate is the circle of lust." She pinches the bridge of her nose continuing her rant. "But no it wasn't just a few souls that get mixed up once in awhile, no it was millions. That's why I was gone for so long, I had to resort millions of souls that were innocent and meant for the golden gates and not a eternity of suffering."

Bella patted Lilith's back giving her comfort and a open ear to listen.

"What's worse is that Yahweh, God, Allah, however you want to call Him wants to keep the mix up souls on His end. He has no idea how bad that is, I've spent the last few months getting some semblance of order back but when the other half of the ethereal plane doesn't agree it's all for nothing." Bella tilted her head at the last bit of information, bad souls in heaven was a bad thing? Apparently the seventeen year old asked that out loud because Lilith responded accordingly.

"Yes, its a bad thing Bells, when souls are committed wrongly it upsets a fragile balance. Bad souls in heaven become fallen angels while good souls in hell become a rather volatile demon or violent spirit. They are able to walk the earth shatter the veil between reality and the ethereal plane. It's a mess all around, so like I said; I need a vacation." Lilith finished her rant and laid back down, closing her eyes and letting loose a long breath.

A comfortable silence washed over the two unbeknownst to Lilith Bella was in deep thought thinking about Lilith's rant. Another few minutes went by and Bella spoke up.

"Do it."

Opening one eye, Lilith glanced at the brunette. "Do what?" She asked. Bella turned her head to look down at the devil.

"Do it, take a vacation, live a human life for a while." Bella states. "All the stuff you've been through and dealing with, you need it." She shrugs laying her head back on the head board. Another moment of silence passes through them.

"Last time I tried that I accidentally started a crusade war." Lilith snicker quietly before venting a soft breath through her nose. "I guess a vacation wouldn't hurt, I'll have Tamiel look after things…" Bella begins to drift back to sleep listening to Lilith's musings. Sensing her friend falling asleep Lilith wishes Bella goodnight and stands up. Patting Anubis on the head Lilith looks back at the sleeping mortal behind her before disappearing without a sound.


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two of Pinky Promise I'm so happy that people are adding this to their favorites and following! Please review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: First Day of School**

Bella awoke the next morning to her alarm, signifying her to begin the process of getting ready for school. The young adult groaned as she smelled the attempts of breakfast Charlie was making downstairs. Getting up and going through the motions was simply enough, Bella took a shower brushed her teeth and contemplated what to wear. Not wanting to stand out on the first day, she simply threw on some jeans a t-shirt and her red hoodie. Walking downstairs Bella's nose was assaulted with the smell of burnt pancakes and her ears were affronted with Charlie's numerous curses he was throwing at the stove. Laughing Bella quickly strode over and helped remove the ruined breakfast to the sink.

"I see the stove won dad." Bella smiled as her father blushed and grumbled in embarrassment. He was already dressed for work, most likely leaving the same time as Bella would for school.

"I just wanted you to have a nice breakfast for your first day of school," He replied "Didn't expect the pancakes to become campfire fuel." Muttering to himself Bella shook her head as she rinsed out the pan and started on some toast and coffee. She told her father that now that she's here she'll focus on the food, knowing him he's lived off of diner food and take out for the past 10 years or so. In response to that Charlie sneered playfully at his daughter who simply laughed once more and handed him a thermos of fresh coffee and wished him a good day at work. Making her own thermos of coffee, Bella grabbed her keys and bag and made her way out the door straight into a solid body.

"Woah! Sorry, Bells." Thanking herself that she screwed the cap on her thermos tight enough, Bella gathered her bearings and looked at the person she ran into.

"Lilith? What are you doing here?" The dark skinned woman grinned at Bella's question and responded.

"I'm taking a vacation, like you said!" Lilith winked at her friend. "Getting a taste of the human life, you know high school and other things."

"Wait, wait, you're going to high school? With me?" Bella took a look at the torturer of souls and noticed what she was wearing. Lilith adorned black diagonal sweatpants and a grey tank top below a red and black plaid flannel. Atop her head was black skull cap protecting her ears from the slight chill of the morning. A messenger bag was slung across her shoulders, all in all she looked like a kid in high school who would smoke a joint rather than learn. Raising a brow at Lilith Bella asked. "No sexy pantsuit or pencil skirt?"

Lilith scoffed and tilted her head towards Bella's truck indicating they needed to get going as she responded.

"No, I wear those to work as is, I don't need to be turning heads nor look like I'm old enough to be your mother." Placing her bag in the truck Lilith hopped in the passenger side while Bella adjusted her seat and started up the engine.

"Please Lil, I doubt age would matter to others if they saw you strutting in with your heels like you own the place…" Bella trailed off as her eyes narrowed now focused on the road. "Wait, if you're taking a break where are you living? Or are you just going to pop back and forth between Hell and here?" Bella glanced to her right eyeing Lilith, who was leaning back in the seat and feet propped up on the dash.

"I bought a house." Lilith stated. Bella's eyes widen at this admission.

"What?"

Lilith nodded with a grin at Bella's response, she raised a hand and ebony fingers curled as she explained. "Mhm, I have to keep up appearances Bella. Just some manipulation of the mortal mind and of course having infinite stashes of riches can go along way. It's a quaint little house three houses down from yours."

Bella knew which house she was talking about, she saw the for sale sign coming home in her father's cruiser the other day. Bella chuckled as she pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School. "Jeez Lilith, I didn't expect for you to take this seriously. I assume you're in the school system as well?" As Bella turned off the truck Lilith grabbed both their backs and raised a brow at Bella.

"Of course," she stated opening the door to step out of the vehicle "transferring senior Lilith Infernus at your service." Lilith mocked bowed at Bella as she stepped out of the driver's seat. Rolling her eyes playfully at Lilith, Bella grabbed her offered bag and smiled. Noticing the stares they've acquired Bella flushed slightly in embarrassment. Chuckling quietly at her friend's predicament Lilith wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder and began walking towards the school entrance.

"Ah, ignore them Bells, if anyone looks at you the wrong way-" Bella interrupted her hissing.

"You will _not_ damn them to spirit hauntings Lilith." Lilith grinned at this, her sharper than normal canines protruding slightly.

"I was gonna say rip them a new one verbally, but your idea sounds way better Isabella."

Bella scoffed and shrugged off Lilith's arm walking towards the office to get her schedule. A lady named Ms. Cope eyed the two new students her gaze lasting longer on Lilith who raised a brow in question. Clearing her throat Ms. Cope talked to Bella on how she heard that the police chief's daughter was attending today. Bella smiling sheepishly just nodded and received her papers while Ms. Cope explained what to do with them. When finished Bella waited by the door for Lilith who was receiving a suspicious eye from Ms. Cope. Lilith simply smiled as she got her papers and turned on her heel to walk out the office with Bella.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked. Lilith simply shrugged and spoke lowly.

"I can look human Bells, but mortals will still be wary of the aura I put off I _am_ Satan."

"Really? I've never noticed that, why-" Bella was interrupted by a flash of the camera and she could see Lilith's scowl before she heard the low growl.

"Hey you're Isabella Swan right? The chief's daughter? I'm Eric, nice to meet you!" A boy of Asian descent was speaking quickly and judging my the light in his eyes Bella believed he wanted to get to know her more intimately.

"Bella," She responded "just Bella, and what do you plan to do with those photos?" she then inquired. Eric then flushed slightly and fiddled with his camera.

"School newspaper of course, front page, you're a new student so you'll be the talk of the school for a bit."

Bella immediately shook her head at that statement and held back a laugh when she heard Lilith mutter ("What am I? Chopped liver?"). "No thank you, please no papers." Eric seemed to deflate at this but nodded, peeking a glance at her schedule Eric's enthusiasm seem to return.

"Oh you're building three? I have class there too! We can walk together."

Glancing at Lilith who _still_ had a scowl on her face and deducted that's why Eric was avoiding her like the plague, Bella patted her arm and smiled when she relaxed her features. Looking down at Bella, Lilith gave her a grin and spoke up.

"Well looks like you have this under control Bella, I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" With a nod Lilith walked away from the two teens and Bella could see the amusement in her eyes as she left her with Eric. ' _I'm gonna kill that woman.'_ Bella thought. Taking it as a cue to start walking, Bella followed Eric to her first class.

"I think your friend doesn't like me that much." Eric made small talk on their way to class. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"No, she just has to warm up to you that's all." Reaching building three Bella ignored the common whispers and stares that came from being the new girl, she supposed it was her fault for coming in at the middle of the semester. Getting her papers signed by the teacher Bella proceeded to go through with the school's routine. During the classes before lunch she met Angela a nice girl who invited her to sit with her group during the food break. When lunch period finally came Bella found herself sitting with a group of new people. Jessica and Lauren seemed a bit too excited to have her there, asking questions about Phoenix and why she moved. Before she could answer majority of the questions a silence went over the table. Raising a brow at the even Bella turned her head to see Lilith holding a tray of food tilting her head.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked. Bella scooted over to Lilith could have a place to sit seeing the others stare (and she could swear Mike and Tyler were drooling) she introduced her friend.

"Guys this is my close friend Lilith, we've been friends for years." Bella explained. Lilith gave the table a two finger salute and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Soon the table was back to asking questions now aiming at Lilith. Where was she from? Why was she here? Lilith gave them a fabricated story of course. Once she hit eighteen her parents kicked her out the house, regardless of her still being in high school. With the help of an Aunt and Uncle she was able to rent out a house here in Forks. As Lilith was explaining her story, the door to the cafeteria opened and Bella's gaze was immediately drawn to the group walking in.

"Who are they?" She asked. Lilith stopped talking and followed Bella's eyes to the group and she too started staring.

"Ah I see you've met the Cullens." Jessica stated.

"Don't bother getting to know them, they don't talk to anyone." Lauren huffed. Jessica rolled her eyes and spoke up again.

"Yeah well, the big burly one is Emmett, the pretty blonde one is Rosalie." Jessica nodded her head towards the Cullens and kept talking. "The short one is Alice and the guy who always looks like he's in pain is Jasper. And the last guy is Edward." Lauren chose that moment to take over the conversation.

"Yeah but get this, Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper are all like _together_." She says this little piece of information as if it's a bad thing. Angela took this moment to intervene.

"There adopted Lauren, it isn't wrong." The girl said. Lauren scoffed.

"Hmph," Lauren brushed that fact off, "Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme adopted them, because she can't have kids." The girl stated this with a scrunched nose as if it was something to be ashamed about. Lilith narrowed her eyes at this and responded.

"So? I think it's wonderful that Esme has a kind soul and open heart to adopt so many kids, their are plenty of children out there who don't have a home at all or put into less than suitable homes." Lilith sneered at Lauren as she said this and Bella placed a hand on her leg to calm her down. Lilith always had a soft spot for children, she took care of the particular souls that abused young and innocent lives personally. Bella seeing her friend's ire rubbed circles on her leg and could feel the tension leaving Lilith. Releasing a soft breath Bella looked at Lauren who was frowning at Lilith as if she insulted a new pair of shoes. However while stealing a glance at the Cullen table she was shocked to find five pairs of golden eyes staring at them. Looking back down in embarrassment she was so deep in her thoughts barely heard the lunch bell ring until Lilith nudged her.

Lilith took Bella's tray and told Bella she would meet her at her truck at the end of the day. Seeing Lilith's dark eyes glinting in irritation Bella sighed and patted her friend's arm, wishing her luck for the rest of her classes.

* * *

Lilith sauntered into AP history her mood dampened by the recent lunch hour. Mortals making idle gossip on petty topics irritated her. Putting her paperwork on top of the teachers desk for him to sign, Lilith looked around the room assessing her classmates. When her teacher said to sit by a Mr. Jasper Cullen and told him to raise his hand Lilith could not find herself looking away. Lilith saw him and his family walking in at lunch but she wasn't able to get a good glance. As she walked over to the stool and sat down Lilith took in his features. Pale skin seemed to be flawless like a slab of marble and his blond hair was tousled as if he was a model on stage. Lilith noticed his beauty of course but she also knew what they are.

Vampires were not a common soul she came across, when a human died, depending on the morals of the soul, it would either be sent to Heaven or Hell or when undecided, Purgatory. When a human turned into a vampire the soul is suspended not fully immersed in the ethereal planes. Rather when they become the undead the soul returns to them, tainted, but still there. When a vampire dies Lilith always takes extra care assigning them. Some have redeeming qualities such as golden eyed vampires. Ones who choose not to take a life but savor it, she ensures they are sent the other way. When the eyes are red she looks into their immortal life seeing if they've enjoyed the kill or regret it.

So when Lilith sat next to Jasper and saw his stiffened posture she gave him a small smile and looked ahead at the board, droning out the lesson. Every once in while she would catch his topaz eyes glancing at her as if trying to analyze her motives. When the bell rang signifying the end of class Lilith simply stood up gave the vampire a timid wave and left out the door. _If he talks, I'll talk, but for now let's just leave the vampires be_ she thought.

With her last class done and over with, Lilith was standing by Bella's truck waiting for her to emerge from the school. When she saw Bella's disgruntled look and annoyed face, she gabbed her bag and tossed it in the truck. "What's the matter?" She asked. Before Bella got in the car her eyes darted over to the target. Lilith glanced back to see the Cullens all gathered by their cars starting right at them, the bronze haired male, Edward if she recalled, was dark eyed and _glaring_ at Bella. Lilith released a soft growl which in turn caused all the eyes to shift to her. Lilith huffed and got in the passenger side of Bella's truck. As they drove out the school's parking lot Lilith glanced in the rearview mirror taking note of how the Cullen's eyes bore into the back of the vehicle until they were out of sight.

* * *

"He was just so-ugh!"

Lilith was sitting cross leg on Bella's bed listening to her rant about the infamous Edward Cullen. With an arm resting on her knee and her head resting in her hand Lilith took her turn to speak up.

"Bella it's alright, it's the first day, don't worry about how it went over some boy."

Bella deflated at Lilith's explanation and sighed she glanced over at her friend and nodded. "Yeah, your right," she said petulantly "I shouldn't be worrying about it." Sitting down on her desk chair she ran a pale hand through her brown locks. "Besides I can ask him what his deal was tomorrow." Bella shrugged.

But Edward didn't come the next day or the day after that. Lilith also found it odd how now the Cullens were staring both at her and Bella like they wanted them to burst into flames. Bella took note on how Lilith seemed to be more protective of her for the next month Edward was missing. She would be close by when she was walking towards her next class and when school was over they would always walk back to her truck together. It was routine until the day Edward returned.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Lilith blinked as she looked down at the short female before her. Alice seemed to be the only one out of all the Cullens who didn't stare at Lilith and Bella murderously for the past month. Taking in her fashionable attire and positive attitude Lilith determined this little vampire as cute.

"Um, Hi?" Lilith tucked her thumbs in the waistband of the usual sweatpants she wore having them dip slightly exposing the branded waistband of her boxers. Satan herself noted how the girl's amber eyes flickered down at the action but quickly returned to her face. "Can I help you?" Lilith continued with a raised brow. This question seemed to snap Alice out of her trance who returned to speaking.

"Well, I noticed that you recently transfer to drawing the other day and I wanted to walk to class with you!"

Lilith took note on how observant this girl was, she recently transferred out of her phycology class stating to Bella ("I can judge a person's mind based on their soul, this class is useless.") So she switched her last class of the day to something more enjoyable, art. What Lilith didn't understand was the sudden approach from Alice herself. As she thought about it, this day did seem odd, Jasper had finally spoken and introduced himself in their history class and Edward had decided to return after a month of absence. Maybe that was the culprit, not wanting to offend Alice she simply nodded and the two began walking to class gathering stares from the student body along the way.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Alice chirped, Lilith hummed before she replied.

"I'm sure my response would be the same as my friend Bella's; it's cold and wet." In turn to that response Alice giggled and Lilith noticed how it sounded like bells. Reaching the class room Lilith opened the door for the smallest Cullen who smiled at the gesture. Following her in Alice asked another question.

"So what weather do you like?"

Lilith sat down at a work station next to Alice in the back of the room. "It's not that I don't like the weather, I just prefer dry and hot type of days," she said "feel the heat on my skin and bask in it, its relaxing." Lilith shrugged. Looking at Alice, Lilith noted how she seemed to be zoning out, eyes distant.

"Alice?" Lilith called her name and the girl in question blinked shaking her head and turning it to look at Lilith.

"Sorry, its just I feel like we're going to be great friends Lilith." Alice gave Lilith a kind grin and proceeded to dive into her work. Turning to her own work Lilith began to plan what she was going to tell Bella about her day, she was sure that if her day is going same way as Bella's she would have some information to share.


	4. Revelations

**A/N: Some of you may note that the story is advancing rather quickly, no worries because it will start to slow down when Bella visits the Cullens, its also where we diverge off of cannon a little bit. I'm so happy that people are favoriting and following this piece of work. Stick with me and I hope to see you all through the end. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

 _Nothing has been the same_

 _Since the devil on my shoulder_

 _Reached out its hand_

 _And asked your angel to dance_

 _-Jonny Ox_

Lilith was hiding something. For as long as Bella knew Lilith, the brunette could tell when something was on Satan's mind. Lilith would become quiet and professional in her speech, her posture stiff and alert. So as they were sitting on Bella's bedroom floor late afternoon, specifically a week after Edward Cullen returned and spoke to her, Bella stated. "Edward Cullen isn't normal." Lilith glanced up from her assignments raising a brow.

"Oh?"

Bella frowned and responded "Yes, 'Oh'. Do you know anything about it? I know you've been taking up a strange friendship with Jasper and Alice." Bella had seen Lilith walking to her history class with the stoic Cullen and her art class with Alice who was always talking up a storm. Nevertheless when she was either with the quiet or excited Cullen, Bella would always spot a fond small smile on her face. Pointing her pencil at Lilith she continued. "Their strange and you know something."

"What makes you think I know something?" She replied, but soon looked away when Bella started to glare at her. "Bella, don't give me that look," Lilith sighed "Okay listen, if they were a danger to you I would have said something. They do not pose a threat, so you," she nodded her head towards Bella "have to figure this out for yourself."

Bella groaned in irritation. "Why can't you just tell me?" she asked. Lilith went back to her work writing responding in a snarky tone.

"Because you need to be more observant of your surroundings. See it as a lesson after that one time a succubus _almost_ took your virginity."

Bella felt her face heat up at that admission and memory. She groaned once again this time into her hands as she muttered. "She seemed so nice and normal, how was I supposed to know she wanted to feed on my innocence?" She heard Lilith snicker at her embarrassment and blushed even harder if possible. Grabbing a pillow from the bed she was leaning on, she proceeded to throw the stuffed object at Lilith's laughing face. While seeing her friend collapse in fake pain and acting as if she was dying Bella's mind drifted back to the mysterious Edward Cullen. ' _I'll figure out what they are soon enough'_ she thought.

* * *

"I can't read them." Those were the words that spilled from Edward Cullen's lips at their table and each one of the vampires were immediately alert.

" _What?_ " Rosalie hissed. "Edward what do you mean you can't read them?" The blonde was now glaring at the two new incomers with disdain, if Edward couldn't predict their motives they could be a threat.

"It means, I can't read them Rosalie, both of them are silent…" As Edward trailed off his eyes widen and he looked at his smallest sister in shock. Noticing this Rosalie spoke quickly.

"What? What is it?"

Alice who was leaning against Jasper replied with a worried tone. "I can't see Lilith."

"What?" This time it was her husband who responded to Alice's statement. Alice nodded and proceeded to explain.

"I can see Bella, but at times it's blurry and hard to focus, like I'm underwater." Alice's topaz eyes glance over at the strange girl named Lilith. "But with Lilith I can't see anything a few flashes come up now and again but nothing definite."

"So they're a threat."

"Rose…"

"I don't know, but we should just keep an eye out, Bella is still Edward's mate it's inevitable." Alice shrugged.

So when history rolled around Jasper was alert and apprehensive when he saw Lilith walk towards his table. But it was strange, the feelings he could get from her were serene and calm. As if the normal reaction of being flustered or afraid by him wasn't present at all. When she sat down Jasper breathed in and was shocked to not find the familiar burning sensation in his throat that usually accompanied him throughout the day. Instead as he breathed in her scent he found that he became addicted to it. It was warm and savory, dark chocolate mixed with the bold but soothing smell of a summer's night. It was odd but not unpleasant. When stealing a glance at the girl he would find himself drawn into her features. Pitch black eyes seemed to blank out at the teacher's lecture and her hand preoccupied, rubbing the sides and back parts of her hair that were buzz cut and faded into the small short and coarse curls atop her head.

She seemed interesting to say the least, even when Jasper did not speak a word to her, at the end of class Lilith stood up and waved him goodbye with a smile on her face. When a month passed and Edward returned from his trip to Denali, Jasper took his time to introduce himself.

"I apologize for my behavior and not introducing myself early ma'am, it was rude of me." To which Lilith just chuckle softly and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"It's fine, I figured you were just shy, is all."

After that her and Jasper started walking to class together making idle talk. He found her intelligent and dare he think it, started to look forward to go to history class. His family noticed the change and when Alice did, she wanted to meet and talk to Lilith as well.

Thankfully she was in luck, the other day she overheard Lilith and Bella talking about how Lilith switched into art class for her last period. So Alice grabbed the opportunity and introduced herself to the dark skinned girl in the hallway before class. She could tell why her husband was so fascinated now, the girl before her emitted a sort of allure that made Alice pause. She was distracted by her posture, eyes glancing down as her sweatpants dipped slightly where her thumbs rested on the waistband. When Lilith called Alice out of her trance she explained how they had class together and she wanted to walk with her. Alice was surprised to say the least when she agreed, she couldn't see this Lilith so when asking her questions she was just as blind as her siblings or a human.

They walked into art class together, Alice asking simple questions. When they sat down in their seats Alice was overtaken by a vision. It was blurry and unfocused as her visions usually were as of late, but the pixie vampire could make out her family in their home and two other additions. Knowing it was Bella that was next to Edward she could just make out Lilith, her dark skin being a contrast to the rest of them and what seemed to be her sitting between her and Jasper. So when Alice was called out of her trance by Lilith she simply grinned at her new companion and said that they were going to be great friends.

Of course after school that little tidbit didn't go over well with Rosalie or Edward.

"We don't need _one_ human coming in and ruining everything, let alone _two_!" Rosalie said with a growl lacing her speech. "You know what happens when we get attached? We get hurt," She spat. "not only that but Alice and Edward's abilities don't work, I don't trust them."

The Cullen Clan were sitting in their living room, seemingly in their respective places. Alice and Jasper in the love seat with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap. Edward was next to them leaning back against the seat. Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side, with Emmett sitting down and Rosalie standing up stating her opinion on the human issue. Esme was in Carlisle's arms watching her children with a worried gaze and Carlisle was silent letting his second oldest rant before taking his turn to speak.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just because Edward's and Alice's talents don't work on these particular humans." Carlisle said. "We should just be wary and alert and if anything is amiss we'll handle it." The tone in his voice signified the end of this discussion.

So for the next two weeks the romantic tension between Edward and Bella increased and the friendship between Alice, Jasper, and Lilith grew much to Rosalie's irritation.

"Lilith!" Alice waved the girl over to their parking spot at school, it was a cold and icy day but that didn't deter school to be let out, as Emmett's disappointed groan would let the others know his opinion on that matter. Alice watched Lilith wave to Bella stating she'll she her at lunch and jogged over to where Jasper and Alice were standing. Alice saw Lilith's eyes flicker over to Edward who was standing there watching Bella intently, before looking back at her two friends and gave them a smile.

"Good morning you two, how's your morning been?" she asked.

Jasper smiled at the human, a small one but a smile either way as he replied before Alice could open her mouth and talk a mile a minute. He heard Edward snort softly at that thought.

"Fine darling, how 'bout yourself?" If Jasper's heart was still beating it would have stalled at the smile she gave him.

"Ah, the usual, cold and wet but content." Before Lilith could continue however, yells and screams broke throughout the parking lot. Jasper saw Lilith turn around so fast he was afraid she would have whiplash. Tyler's van now spinning out of control was heading towards a wide eyed Bella. Jasper's instincts were on full alert and he stepped protectively in front of Alice when he heard a deep guttural growl come from Lilith's lips before she yelled.

"Bella! **MOVE!** "

Hearing Lilith's voice seemed to snap Bella out of her trance and she attempted to move out of the way, however being the klutz she is, slipped and fell on the ice. Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw his brother blur to stop the inevitable collision. Silence reigned over the parking lot before chaos took over. Lilith broke away from Alice and Jasper and sprinted over to the van and Bella's truck.

"Bella?!" Lilith's voice was filled with concern as she saw Edward carry her friend out between the vehicles. People were calling emergency services but Lilith walked up to Bella and cupped her hands around her face, oblivious to Edward's confused look Lilith inquired.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why didn't you move?" Bella felt Lilith's hands probe her for any sign of injury. Ignoring the other students asking the same thing she only replied to Lilith.

"Lilith I'm fine, Edward saved me…" Bella looked around for her savior only to find him gone. Confused she looked back at Lilith who had narrowed eyes and a frown on her lips. "Lilith," Bella continued as she heard the ambulance sirens draw nearer. "Lilith, Edward was next to Jasper when the accident happened." She spoke lowly so only she could hear.

"Later, Bella."

"But-"

" _Later._ "

* * *

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie Swan rushed towards his daughter's hospital bed as he passed by Tyler's he frowned. "You can kiss your license goodbye."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

Charlie eyed his daughter and then turned his head to look at Lilith, who was sitting in a chair, one leg over the other reading an _Essence_ magazine. Nodding at Bella's friend he turned back to the situation at hand.

"Dad I'm fine, can we just go home?" Bella pleaded. Charlie shook his head.

"Not until a doctor at leasts checks you out, you never know Bells something could actually be hurt." With those words the doors to the room opened and a handsome man with the same eyes as the rest of the strange Cullens walked in holding a clipboard and pen.

"Ah I heard the chief's daughter was in my care." Lilith watched as Bella stared at Dr. Cullen, the woman could swear she could see the gears turning in Bella's head. Lilith droned out the medical talk and recap of what happened in the parking lot.

"You're a good friend to be waiting here with Miss Swan, Miss…."

"Infernus, Doctor Cullen, Lilith Infernus. And I'm afraid I have to she's my ride home." Lilith looked up from her magazine and winked at Bella who rolled her eyes with a smile. Dr. Cullen seemed to chuckle at this banter and spoke again.

"Very well, Bella you're clear to go if you start having headaches call back and let me know. You hit your head pretty hard on that fall." With that Carlisle walked out the room and Bella hopped out the bed giving a pointed look at Lilith she said.

"I'll meet you at the car."

"Bells-" But before Lilith could get another word in Bella was gone. Groaning softly snapped her literature entertainment shut and stood up. Walking by Tyler she gave him a murderous glare and if the situation wasn't serious at this point in time Lilith would've laughed at the utter terror plastered on the boy's face. Stalking down the hospital hallway with a purpose Lilith's mind wandered to Bella's insistent curiosity. She couldn't blame her, the girl has always been inquisitive since the day she met her. It also wasn't her place to tell the Cullen's secret, so Lilith was in a tough position. As she reached a glaring Bella waiting by her truck Lilith wished she could be in her domain at this moment.

In a short agreement and talk with Charlie, who still was worrying about Bella's health, Lilith would drive Bella's truck home drop it off and she then would walk to her house. So now the two females rode in an awkward and tense silence until Bella spoke up.

"So, it's 'later' as you put it."

Lilith vented a harsh breath through her nose. "I can't tell you Bella," she said "it's not my secret to tell."

"Oh, for God's sake-"

"Bella! Obviously you didn't hear me when I said _its not my secret to tell_!" Lilith snapped and her dark eyes turned into slits as she glared at her friend. Seeing Bella recoil in shock at her response, Lilith tightened her grip on the steering wheel and sighed.

"Look," she began "do your research and tell me what you've learned in a week's time." At this Bella looked at Lilith confusion laced on her features.

"Why a week?" She asked. Pulling into Bella's house Lilith turned off the car as she replied.

"I can't just leave hell and not check in once in awhile. It has been a month and a half since I've taken my 'vacation'," her fingers create air quotes as she says the word "I have to make sure there's at least some semblance of order, so I'll be gone for about a week."

"You're mad at me." Bella said and Lilith shook her head.

"No I'm irritated at your persistent and blatant curiosity," sighing she turned her head to face Bella. Her expression was of utter concern. "Promise me, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone...please?"

Bella bit her lip at this request but nodded making Lilith relax her shoulders which were tense in apprehension.

"Alright then," Lilith muttered. "I'll see you in a week, if anyone asks I've had a family emergency with my 'aunt' in Seattle." With that Lilith snapped her fingers and gone were the sweats and flannel replaced by a red business suit and black tie. Giving Bella a wink and another snap of her fingers Lilith was gone.

* * *

For the following week, Bella couldn't shake the fact that she pushed Lilith away somehow. Knowing Lilith a week could turn into a month depending on what work she had to do or meetings she had to attend. However Bella kept herself busy, she went to the Quileute reservation with her group of friends and talked to Jacob a companion she hasn't seen in years. Jacob told her of the Quileute legends when she asked about the Cullens. Bella learned how they were the supposed 'Cold Ones' which made the brunette even more suspicious of the Cullen's origins.

What made the week even more strange is when Alice and Jasper Cullen walked up to her in the hallway asking where Lilith was and if she was alright.

"Oh, yes!" Bella exclaimed "She uh, had a family emergency and is visiting her aunt in Seattle for a bit. Not sure when she'll be back" Bella shrugged

At this news Bella noticed how Alice seemed to deflate and Jasper's hand that was rested on the petite girl rubbed circles on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. Looking up at Jasper with a smile and eyes darting back to focus on Bella she replied.

"Well, if you're in contact with her, please let her know that we hope she's okay!" With that the couple walked away from a very confused Bella making her think how close those three had become in the past weeks.

Jessica and Angela invited Bella to Port Angeles after school, which was perfect for Bella who need to visit a bookstore to gather a piece of informative literature important to her research. When the weekend finally rolled around and still no sign of Lilith, Bella was a little apprehensive about the trip. By the time Angela and Jessica were trying on dresses in the shop Bella's nervous feeling was dulled. So Bella told her two friend's she would meet them at the restaurant while she went to the bookstore.

Satisfied with her purchase Bella exited the shop with a groan, now noticing it was dark and she was late with her meet up with the girls. Walking with a purpose down the quiet streets she didn't notice the leery men until they spoke up.

"Hey little lady~"

' _Crap'_ Bella thought. She walked faster, ignoring the jeers and praying that the restaurant was close by. Turning into a back alley hoping to elude them Bella was muttering and cursing all the demon names she knew hoping to get some attention. With no luck Bella froze in fear as the men surrounded her.

"Aw, come on don't you want to play with us?" The lead man, encouraged his friends as they laughed and jeered at Bella. Steeling herself for bloodshed, she took a deep breath about to call for her hellhound until she was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires. The group turned towards the sound and Bella could've fainted in relief seeing Edward Cullen step out the silver Volvo with a hateful glare gracing his beautiful features.

"Get in." He growled and Bella did not hesitate. Once in the safety confinement of the car and Edward speeding off Bella thanked him. If Bella hadn't shown up, Anubis would have and instead of drunken men running away they would've been mangled to bloody pieces beyond repair. Her hound was a violent beast from hell, meant to kill not to cripple. Sighing at this thought she looked at Edward his jaw was tense and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard she was afraid it might crack in his hands.

"Talk to me."

Bella blinked. "What?"

"Talk to me Bella, I need a distraction. You have no idea what they were thinking." He hissed. Bella leaned back in her seat thinking of what to say.

"How did you know where I was? Were you- were you following me?"

Edward at least had the nerve to look sheepish, amber eyes focused on the road in front of him. With that Bella asked more questions, trying to ebb and coax an answer from the boy. When they reached the restaurant and found out that Jessica and Angela already ate, Edward offered to buy her dinner as an apology. While eating her food Bella gained more information on Edward's apparent telepathic abilities and how she and Lilith are utterly silent to him. While driving back to her place, Bella's mind was reeling with information and when she thanked Edward and ran to her room after saying goodnight to Charlie, she closed her door and slid down the wall.

Groaning in her hands she heard Anubis whine in concern. Looking up to stare at her dog Bella bit out.

"Well this is great Anubis. The one boy I'm interested in is a vampire."

Anubis woofed.


	5. Violent Business

**A/N: Next Chapter here we are! A little look into what Lilith goes through at work. Something to take note of, hell is based off the poem _Dante's Inferno_. Meaning there are 9 circles of hell, each circle significant to the type of sinner. So here's a little lore to help you understand, read up the circles as well if you wish for more information.**

 **First Circle ( _Limbo_ ): Limbo, a place of sorrow without torment. You encounter a seven-walled castle, and within those walls you find rolling fresh meadows illuminated by the light of reason, whereabout many shades dwell. These are the virtuous pagans, the great philosophers and authors, unbaptised children, and others unfit to enter the kingdom of heaven.**

 **Second Circle ( _Lust_ ): You have come to a place mute of all light, where the wind bellows as the sea does in a tempest. This is the realm where the lustful spend eternity. Here, sinners are blown around endlessly by the unforgiving winds of unquenchable desire as punishment for their transgressions.**

 **Third Circle ( _Gluttony)_ : The third circle, you find yourself amidst eternal rain, maledict, cold, and heavy. The gluttons are punished here, lying in the filthy mixture of shadows and of putrid water. Because you consumed in excess, you meet your fate beneath the cold, dirty rain, amidst the other souls that there lay unhappily in the stinking mud. Cerebus, a canine monster cruel and uncouth with his three heads and red eyes, dwells in this level.**

 **Fourth Circle ( _Greed)_ : Just before the river Styx is the Fourth Level of Hell. Here, the prodigal and the avaricious suffer their punishment, as they roll weights back and forth against one another. You will share eternal damnation with others who either wasted and lived greedily and insatiably, or who stockpiled their fortunes, hoarding everything and sharing nothing.**

 **Fifth Circle ( _Anger_ ): The river Styx runs through this level of Hell, and in it are punished the wrathful and the gloomy. The former are forever lashing out at each other in anger, furious and naked, tearing each other piecemeal with their teeth. The latter are gurgling in the black mud, slothful and sullen, withdrawn from the world.**

 **Sixth Circle ( _Heresy_** **)** **: You approach Satan's wretched city where you behold a wide plain surrounded by iron walls. Before you are fields full of distress and torment terrible. Burning tombs are littered about the landscape. Inside these flaming sepulchers suffer the heretics, failing to believe in God and the afterlife, who make themselves audible by doleful sighs.**

 **Seventh Circle ( _Violence)_ : The violent, the assassins, the tyrants, and the war-mongers lament their pitiless mischiefs in the river, while centaurs armed with bows and arrows shoot those who try to escape their punishment. The stench here is overpowering. This level is also home to the wood of the suicides- stunted and gnarled trees with twisting branches and poisoned fruit. At the time of final judgement, their bodies will hang from their branches. In those branches the Harpies, foul birdlike creatures with human faces, make their nests. Beyond the wood is scorching sand where those who committed violence against God and nature are showered with flakes of fire that rain down against their naked bodies.**

 **Eighth Circle ( _Fraud_ ): An ampitheatre-shapped pit of despair Wholly of stone and of an iron colour: Those guilty of fraudulence and malice; the seducers and pimps, who are whipped by horned demons; the hypocrites, who struggle to walk in lead-lined cloaks; the barraters, who are ducked in boiling pitch by demons known as the Malebranche. The simonists, wedged into stone holes, and whose feet are licked by flames, kick and writhe desperately. The magicians, diviners, fortune tellers, and panderers are all here, as are the thieves.**

 **Ninth Circle ( _Treachery_ ): This is the deepest level of hell, where the fallen angel Satan himself resides. His wings flap eternally, producing chilling cold winds that freeze the thick ice found in Cocytus. The three faces of Satan, black, red, and yellow, can be seen with mouths gushing bloody foam and eyes forever weeping, as they chew on the three traitors, Judas, Brutus, and Cassius. This place is furthest removed from the source of all light and warmth. Sinners here are frozen deep in the ice, faces out, eyes and mouths frozen shut. Traitors against God, country, family, and benefactors lament their sins in this frigid pit of despair.**

 **In this story each circle is guarded and looked after by a Fallen Angel you will find the names I use for these Angels all have meaning and a story behind them. For example Azza, the guard for the Seventh Circle, is known for his lust for power (and mortal women) and strength. And Tamiel used to be known as a intelligent astronomer before his fall from grace.**

 **Any who I've spoken too much, you will find that I have responded to some of you lovely reviewers down below after the chapter. Review and enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T (Strong Language in this chapter)

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"Men's conscience tells them:_

 _There is a dreadful Hell_

 _And everlasting pains;_

 _Where sinners must with devils dwell;_

 _In darkness, fire, and chains"_

 _-C.H Spurgeon_

 **Chapter 4: Violent Business**

"Mistress! The souls collected from Purgatory await your judgment!"

"Mistress! The Seventh Circle has overflowed into the Sixth, causing disorder!"

"Mistress! The Angel Ezekiel wishes to speak to you involving the rise of fallen angels from heaven, he blames you for the event."

"Mistress-"

"ENOUGH!" Lilith snarled, her booming voice ringing throughout her chambers. The surrounding group of demons cowered at the sound quickly silencing their updates to the leader of hell. Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose and sighs. "I leave for a month and a half, which mind you is like a minute in this plane of existence, and everything goes to shit." Lilith can feel her sharpened teeth protruding and her horns sprouting from her head. "Where is Tamiel?" she hisses.

A small imp bowed and squeaked "I'll retrieve him right away Mistress!" With a flash of fire the imp was gone. The other demons of all shapes and sizes were still standing before her at attention, but Lilith could see the apprehension in their eyes.

"Well? What are you still doing here? Leave me!"

"Yes, Mistress!" A chorus of voices echoed and with that command the group disappeared just as fast as the imp did. Once she was alone Lilith gripped both of the curled horns on her head and released a frustrated groan. She could never get a break in this place. With a wave of her hand a glass of liquor was placed in her palm. As soon as she took a sip of the hard alcohol the imp from earlier returned with his assignment.

Standing before her was Tamiel a fallen angel who sought refuge in her domain. The man was short, his withered black wings seemed to dwarf his small stature. His tailored shirt and pants had seen better days, letting Lilith be known of the toll temporarily leading hell had on him. Nervous green eyes behind a pair of spectacles stared back at her and it took Lilith all of her self control to not throw the glass in her hand at his bald head.

"Leave." She stated to the imp, and the demon obeyed her command. Lilith stood in the middle of her chambers, liquor in hand and eyes narrowed as she watched her second in command fidget. "You had one job, one _fucking_ job and you screw it up."

"Lilith I-"

"No." She raised a hand to silence him. "All you had to do was to keep order, the system is set up as a chain-of-command, and somehow you manage to screw that up?"

Tamiel remained silent and looked down in shame as he murmured unintelligible words.

"Speak up." Lilith growled.

"How can I keep order, when some of your own subjects are wary of your loyalty and question your strength?" Tamiel's frustrations bit out in his voice and he immediately regretted it. The murderous look on Lilith's face made him wish he hadn't said anything at all.

" _What?_ "

"I-It's just there has been talk on how you've been spending more time with the human as of late. Others believe you are becoming soft, especially after the soul mix up a while back."

There was a silence between the two before Lilith spoke again. "Who?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Lilith hissed at this response and stalked towards Tamiel her face dangerously close to his own, invading his personal space. "Who was it? Who started this talk? Was it Azza?" Tamiel's silence was enough for an answer and Lilith roared in fury as she strode out the door from her chambers and traveled to the deep depths of hell. Tamiel was hot on her heels pleading for her to seek reason.

"Lilith, there's no need for this!"

"No need? No need?!" Lilith exclaimed as they made their way through the Second Circle, ignoring the erotic, pained moans of the punished souls; and the smell of sex and lust that permeated the air. "He questions my authority and the realm that I have been ruling for thousands of years Tamiel! How dare he!" Tamiel took two steps back as Lilith's rage grew, her demonic aura becoming visible as she stalked through the Circles of Hell.

Making their way through the Fourth Circle, the place where the damned are punished for greed, Lilith pushed her way through the jousting souls and the pleading cries of ancient clergymen and cardinals. Their destination was the Seventh Circle, known for it's place where the violent sinners, such as murderers, perish and the circle that Azza himself guards. Tamiel's pleads were deaf on Lilith's ears as finally made it to her destination. Lilith stands in a river of boiling and blood and fire that accompanies the outer ring of this circle as she yells out.

" **AZZA!** "

The fallen angel in question appeared in front of Lilith. Unlike Tamiel, Azza was his complete opposite. Broad shouldered and hefty, the giant guard of the Seventh Circle was shirtless exposing his bronze skin to the harsh elements of violence. Blue eyes stared at Satan and Azza raised a ginger brow, a condescending smirk was plastered on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" As Lilith spoke she poked Azza's strong chest with a surprising amount of force that made him stagger back. With the smirk turning into a mocking frown Azza questioned his leader.

"What do you mean, Mistress?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lilith snarled "You've been questioning my leadership, my strength and planting seeds of doubt within my subjects. So I ask again. Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" With each enunciated word Lilith's formed morphed to become more demonic, a small flame appeared between her horns and with her face contorted with rage, the human in her receding to the back of her mind. In front of Azza now was Lilith, Satan, The Devil, torturer of millions of souls and one who showed no mercy. Azza heard the small voice of reason to tell him to submit but his pride became the best it him.

"If I didn't question your authority, who will?" Azza spoke, his deep voice smothering over the screams of the damned. "Ever since Lucifer fell things haven't been the same! You've become weak the moment you took up an oath with your human pet!" He spat. "And you put him-" Azza pointed to a trembling Tamiel who was bowing his head at the sight of Lilith's power. "-to lead us while you frolic on Earth? Knowing you, that human is probably just a fu-" The fallen angel was cut off by Lilith's clawed hand around his throat. Regardless of their stature Lilith was lifting the large man by his neck and Azza felt fear as he stared into Lilith's furious slitted eyes.

"You finish that sentence-" Her grip tightened and Lilith felt enjoyment at seeing Azza's tanned skin redden in pain "-and I'll gut you where you stand." She threw him down in the river, blood and fire covering his body as he coughed and sputtered gathering his bearings. Growling in frustration and batting away the pleading hands of damned souls, Azza quickly silence himself as he saw Lilith crouch in front of him.

"The next time you question my leadership," Lilith grabbed Azza's red hair, forcing him to look at her "be a man and challenge me like a true demon would." She hissed and stood up making an about face on her heel, she barked at Tamiel for him to follow. Leaving Azza, now filled with contempt and rage to seethe within the boiling river of hell.

"Tamiel, hand me the list of souls that need judgement." Lilith's voice was still filled with anger as they walked back from the Seventh Circle.

"Y-yes Mistress." A clipboard appeared in his hands and he quickly passed it to Lilith's outstretched one. Lilith, with a quick eye and hand, read through the list and assignments. An inefficient way to condemn the souls but she didn't have time to sit through and individual sort through the damned.

"Do you know why I chose you as my Second Tamiel?" The sound of Lilith's heels tapping on the brimstone echoed throughout the corridors between circles. Lilith's appearance, while still intimidating and demonic, didn't deter Tamiel answering his boss.

"I'm afraid not, Lilith." The man wrung his wrists together eyes downcast and afraid of the negative answer Lilith would give him. Lilith stopped mid stride, snapping her fingers and the clipboard with condemned souls disappeared with a flash. Crossing her arms Lilith stared at her second in command before replying.

"I chose you, not because of your physical strength, but your mental strength." Tamiel looked up at this confession in shock and Lilith continued nodding. "Mhm, you're intellectual prowess is something of legends Tam, you focus on keeping the balance of things. Not like Azza who thirsts for strength and power. If he was in charge the book of Revelations would probably be happening on Earth right now."

"I don't know if I'm the right man for this job Lil…"

Lilith placed a hand on her friend's shoulder gazing deep into his emerald eyes she sighed.

"You need to grow a backbone and step up my friend. Use that big brain of yours and _lead_." standing up straight Satan fixed her blouse and spoke to Tamiel once more. "I took a vacation for a reason and I plan to finish it. I'll be doing monthly check ups and if anything is amiss, don't be afraid to contact me."

Tamiel dipped his head at Lilith indicating his respect. With that and in a blink of an eye Lilith was gone.

* * *

' _It's been a week and four days_ ' Bella bit her lip, a nervous habit she seemed she couldn't get rid of. Sitting in her Biology class Bella could feel Edward's worried gaze settled upon her.

"Are you alright?" He murmured and Bella nodded. On Monday Bella confronted Edward and told him she knew what he was, a vampire. Edward had tried to scare her off and deter her but unbeknownst to Edward she's been threatened by worse. Comes with being able to visit hell once in a blue moon. However when Monday came around there was also no sign of Lilith. When Tuesday appeared still no sign or peep from the devil. Now it was Wednesday and Bella was scathingly close to drawing a pentagram and summoning a demon in the middle of class to take her to the underworld.

Bella should be excited, she was seeing, dating? Venting a soft breath she rubbed the back of her neck. She was going out with Edward Cullen, they haven't necessarily kissed yet and Bella didn't even meet his family, well she was this weekend. ' _Get back on track Swan!'_ she scolded herself. Right there was the issue, a Lilith issue. Needless to say she left a confused Edward when she gave him a kiss on his cheek goodbye and rushed out of the classroom and to her truck, determined to get to the bottom of Lilith's disappearance.

Bella's frantic search for her friend was cut short when the devil appeared in her car while she was driving.

"Yo."

" _Fuck!"_ Bella slammed on the breaks and gripped the steering wheel for dear life as she pulled over to the side of the road. "What the hell Lilith!" Catching her breath, Bella now red-faced and breathing hard began interrogating the woman. "Where have you been?" Bella eyed Lilith who was strangely enough, wearing her usual business wear for work. A red silk blouse matched with a black pencil skirt that accented her legs.

"Work."

"Work?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were on vacation?"

"I am, but some demons need to be reminded who's still in charge."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bella could _feel_ the frustration and anger radiating off of Lilith so she decided to cut her interrogation short. Obviously, things weren't going well down south and either Lilith received bad news or the angels were getting on her nerves again. Judging by Lilith's stiff posture she assumed it was the former. Pulling back onto the road Bella asked Lilith if she wanted to drop off Lilith at her house. When Lilith agreed they rode in silence. Reaching their destination Lilith thanked Bella and stepped out of her truck, before she closed the door Bella blurted.

"I'm dating a vampire!"

Raising a brow the dark skinned woman replied. "I know." Bella groaned and slammed her head against the steering wheel.

"Of course you knew, you're Satan for God's sake."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't His name and mine in the same sentence. Unless you're quoting the Quran, Bible, or other religious text." Lilith said in a teasing tone.

Bella chuckled at this and looked at her friend. Narrowing her eyes at Lilith, Bella questioned. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Lilith waved a hand in dismissal, shaking her head. "I'll be fine, it's nothing I can't handle. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that sound of Lilith's clacking heels disappeared into her house.

So the next day, routine went as normal as it did when Lilith first arrived in Forks. Meeting Bella at her house and making small talk with Charlie. Lilith told him how there's been some family issues that came up and that's why she was gone for so long. Charlie being the kind man he was offered his aid if needed but Lilith just politely declined and said goodbye to Bella's sire following her friend out to her truck. When they arrived at school, Lilith exited the truck and proceeded to be tackled by a 4'10 Cullen.

"Lilith!" Stepping back, Alice crossed her arms and gave Lilith a suspicious look. "Where have you been?" Feeling as if she was on thin ice, Lilith's black eyes caught Jasper's amber ones, and she pleaded for help. Jasper in turn responded with a raised brow, he too wanted to know where his missing history partner ran off to. Alice noticed this exchange and snapped her fingers.

"Uh-uh, no asking him for help!"

Lilith ignored Bella's giggling behind her and sighed. "I was pretty sure Bella told you, I had some issues with the family, took longer to deal with than I expected it too." She shrugged. Jasper narrowed his brow the same time Alice tilted her head. The empathic vampire asked.

"Are you okay?" Lilith gave the both of them a small smile and nodded.

"Peachy."

Alice seemed to brighten at this and bounced on the ball of her feet.

"Great! Then I can ask you to go shopping with me this weekend!"

"What." Lilith stated with a blank look on her face. "Why just me and not Bella?" Black eyes flickered over to Bella who was in the arms of Edward. Both of them seem to take humor that the banter between her and Alice.

"Because," Alice chirped "Bella will be with Edward, besides I scheduled another time for all three of us to go, next weekend in fact." Lilith snickered as she heard Bella's laughs turn into a disappointed groan and muttered darkly.

"I hate shopping."

With bell like laughter Alice grabbed both Jasper's and Lilith's hands and dragged the two towards the school. Bella and Edward followed them in, the brunette looked up at Edward question on her lips. "Those three seem pretty close, hm?" Edward nodded a small smile graced his lips.

"Mhm, they're both happy, Alice and Jasper, they enjoy her company." Walking with hands intertwined in the hallway, Edward then voiced his concerns. "The only thing I'm worried about is if my family should fill her in on what we are." Before Bella could think the words were already out of her mouth.

"That won't be a problem she already knows."

"What?"

' _Shit'_ Bella thought. She waved a pacifying hand so she could speak before Edward jumped to conclusions. "Edward it's fine, she's the one who actually knew before me. In fact, Lilith encouraged me to research and guess. She hasn't told a soul."

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze locks and blinked, his eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"And she's just fine, with you and me? With her being close to Jasper and Alice? Just like that?" The two now stood outside Bella's first class of the day, leaning against the door frame she spoke quietly knowing Edward could hear her just fine.

"I'm sure Lilith will have words with you soon to see if you're worthy of me, and not just because-you know…" She gave him a pointed look. "As for the last two questions, you'll find that Lilith doesn't care. As long as you have a good soul it doesn't matter what you are."

Edward frowned as he heard the bell ring signifying five minutes before school began. "Trust me Bella, we don't have souls." In that moment Edward witnessed the strangest smile to come across Bella's face and as she backed into the classroom, waving him goodbye she said:

"I think Lilith would argue otherwise."

* * *

 **A/N: Replies!**

 ** _AsuraNight_ : Thank you! Yes, Bella's and Lilith's relationship is interesting to say the least, I try to have them banter and bicker at each other, have Bella as the voice of reason and Lilith the voice of action. Yin and Yang type stuff.**

 ** _IllegitimatePrincess_ : I'm glad I got you hooked! If the Tumblr post you're talking about is the one where kids accidentally write letters to Satan instead of Santa then you're right! I had a little bit of inspiration from that post as well. I agree with you on the Poly ships, theres not enough healthy portrayal of them to go around. Most focus on the sexual aspect of them but forget the communication and the emotional support and effort that makes a triad, quad, or any other poly group goes through. I haven't found a _good_ triad relationship fanfic in the Twilight section as of yet so why not be the first to contribute?**


	6. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: Welcome back! You'll find that I'm popping out these chapters like they're nothing and thats because I'm home most of this week so I have time on my hands. However, we are here at the infamous meeting the family scene as well as a little shopping trip between Alice and Lilith. We are starting to pick up! As always Review and Enjoy! Replies to Previous Reviewers will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _Read to me;_

 _A page from your soul;_

 _One night at a time_

 _-Jonny Ox_

 **Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil**

"Lilith, what should I wear?" Bella was staring at her closet like it would become sentient and attack her at any moment. It was Saturday, the scheduled day where Bella and Lilith were going to visit the Cullen household and Lilith's unavoidable shopping trip with Alice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with some jeans and a nice shirt Bells." Lilith replied, she was sitting at Bella's desk, in her hand was a cheesy romance novel about fallen angels. "I can't believe you've read this trash, none of it is true. And I mean come on, this guy Patch is a total dick."

Bella turned around to see what Lilith was reading and blushed at the book in her hand. She plucked the book from her grasp and threw it in her closet. "It was a phase." Bella muttered.

"Oh?" Lilith gave Bella a knowing grin. "I see, you've went from checking out fallen angels to getting all physical with vampires." Lilith leaned back in the desk chair, enjoying Bella's face become even more red.

"Lilith!"

Satan laughed her head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Composing herself Lilith looked at Bella who was now back to staring at her closet. The girl was still in her underwear, Lilith rolled her eyes and checked the time on her golden watch, something she put on for today's attire. She was meeting Alice and Jasper's 'parents' and being a woman who was proud of her image Lilith didn't want to dress like she had been at school. The devil decided to wear light blue jeans and a casual button up collared shirt that was the same color. Draped on top of the chair was a beige blazer. Hopefully the attire wouldn't disappoint Alice, Lilith was sure that woman was prepared for her to walk in her home with some sweats on.

Deciding to not let Bella die of a fashion aneurysm, Lilith stood up from seated position and walked over to stand next to Bella. Arms crossed the two females stared at the closet for a while until Lilith spoke up. "Wear the long sleeved grey shirt with the tan pants and flats." As Lilith spoke Bella took out the selected articles of clothing and laid them on her bed. Taking one last look at the attire Bella nodded and smiled gratefully at her friend. However the smile quickly turned into a look of horror when the doorbell rang.

"Shit, he's here?"

Lilith raised a brow "You're the one who spent twenty minutes freaking out on how you should introduce yourself to the family instead of getting ready." Lilith shooed Bella into the bathroom "Go get ready, I'm pretty sure it's time for Edward and I to have a heart to heart talk about his intentions with you."

"Lilith…" Bella said her name in a warning tone. Lilith responded with a calm smile and grabbed her blazer on the chair before giving Bella a wink and walked downstairs to the door. Opening it Lilith found a rather nervous Edward standing before her. Giving him a smile Lilith invited him in.

"Hello Edward, Bella is upstairs getting ready, she should be down in a few minutes." Walking into to kitchen Lilith pulled out a chair and sat down, legs crossed. "But, while we're on the topic of Bella let's discuss your intentions with her."

If Edward had the ability to sweat he would be doing it in buckets. Something about Lilith's demeanor screamed for him to run away. Instead he swallowed a copious amount of venom triggered by reaction to danger and sat down across from Lilith, hands laced together and placed on the table. Edward noticed the short sleeved shirt she was wearing exposed her arms, showing of numerous scars that made Edward wonder if the girl bear wrestled or did some other dangerous feat in her spare time.

"Bella is my best friend," Lilith began "She's practically my sister in every way except for blood." The woman gave Edward a knowing glance as she stated this. "Therefore, if I find out that you've hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form, I will proceed to make the rest of your immortal life a living hell." Lilith basked in the nervous ticks Edward was showing. His strong jaw twitched and topaz eyes, bright from hunting recently, showed apprehension within them.

' _Why do I get the feeling she isn't joking?'_ Edward thought to himself. Nodding and finding his voice Edward replied.

"I wouldn't even think of hurting Bella, not for a second."

"Be sure it stays that way." With that the conversation was over and Edward felt he talked to Bella's father rather than her friend. The two then both heard Bella rush down the stairs, appearing around the corner the girl was slightly out of breath from trying to move quickly.

"Sorry, are we ready?" She asked. Lilith nodded and put on her blazer while Bella grabbed her jacket. Edward being the everlasting gentleman, held the door open for the two ladies and once Bella made sure to lock the door the three hopped in Edward's car. They rode in a comfortable silence, Bella striking up an idle conversation now and again as Edward sped down the road. Eventually they pulled into the long dirt road that was considered the Cullen's driveway. Bella chewed on her lip.

"What if they don't like me?"

"It's a little too late for that."

Bella glared at Lilith from the rear view mirror who she in return, gave her a raised brow. Edward responded to his mate attempting to quell her nervous mood.

"You'll be fine Bella, Alice and Jasper already like you via from Lilith." Coming into view was the coven's home and Edward slowed his Volvo down to a stop. "The others will love you, Esme's been excited to finally meet you and Lilith."

Now the three were coming to the front door, Edward and Bella in the lead and Lilith traveling behind them, her black eyes took in the beautiful house and trees surrounding it. When Edward opened the door the two girls were hit by a aroma of smells. The first thing Bella saw was a strange sight indeed. The family of vampires were _cooking_. Rosalie was tossing salad in a bowl, her face morphed into incredulous disgust as if she had to be doing such a mundane task. Emmett was taking out a tray of garlic bread from the oven, the temperature of his cold skin making contact with the hot material caused steam to rise from the source. Esme was mixing some type of batter for a cake. From Lilith's sense of smell she guessed it was chocolate, her favorite. Carlisle, the helpful husband, was assisting his wife by checking on the boiling pot of pasta, simmering on top of the stove. They all paused their actions seeing the trio enter the home, Esme wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked up to greet the two newcomers.

"Bella! Lilith! It's finally nice to meet you. Im Esme, Carlisle's wife." Bella found Esme strikingly beautiful her posture screamed motherly, Bella waved at the woman with a sheepish smile, while Lilith gave her a small bow at the waist responding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esme."

Esme smiled and clasped her hands together "Well, we hope you two are hungry because we made some food for you."

Bella's eyes darted to Lilith's own whose glinted at the word food. Bella couldn't understand it, well maybe she did but Lilith enjoyed basking in 'human activities' while she was on her vacation. She didn't _need_ to eat, but she enjoyed the variety of different textures and flavors that exploded on her tongue when she ate. Lilith also didn't need to sleep either, but she enjoyed the feeling of drifting of and thinking of nothing while your physical body rests. She was weird, but that's why Bella loved her.

' _Bella's probably thinking I'm weird right now.'_ Lilith thought as she replied to Esme kindly. "Well I'm starving, but you didn't have to make a three course meal." Lilith chuckled. "What are you even going to do with all the extra food? You all don't eat."

Esme simply waved her hand. "We'll worry about that later. Bella? Are you hungry?"

Bella shook her head. "No thank you Esme, I already ate." The family heard Rosalie growl at this and Lilith shifted her gaze to the blonde making the action being cut short. In a instant Rosalie felt a bucket of cold water being dumped on her as she froze looking into Lilith's eyes.

"Babe?" Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist. "Are you okay?" He murmured quietly. Rosalie shook her head coming out of her stupor and nodded.

"Fine." She said "I'm fine." Before what just happened could be touched upon Jasper and Alice entered the kitchen from the outside balcony.

"Lilith has no time to eat Esme, we need to get her out of those-" Alice paused mid-sentence as she stared at Lilith's attire, confusion shown on her face. Emmett's booming laugh came afterwards.

"Holy shit Lilith, you broke Alice!"

"Emmett! Language!"

"Sorry."

Jasper's shoulders were shaking, he was holding in his laughter finding the hilarity in this situation as he held Alice in his arms. His wife was going off all morning, preparing herself for the inevitable of Lilith showing up in her usual dress code she wore for school, sweats and flannels. It didn't help that Alice couldn't see Lilith either, so Mrs. Whitlock was in the dark when it came to Lilith's fashion sense. Needless to say Jasper was surprised as well seeing the ebony woman show up in dapper attire he could appreciate. From Alice he could feel excitement, appreciation, and something else stir in her as she stared at their friend. "Alice, love." Jasper spoke quietly into her ear, causing her to shiver. "You're staring."

Blinking multiple times, Alice gently removed herself from Jasper's embrace and walked around Lilith taking in her clothing. Stepping back she crossed her arms and seemed to pout.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be-"

"Dashing? Handsome? Making men fall head over heels and women swoon for me?" Lilith wiggled her eyebrows at the couple making Emmett laugh once more.

"Ooo, I like you Lils." Lilith laughed as she turned and gave a thumbs up to Emmett.

"Thank you Emmett, but I'm afraid you're already taken by the lovely lady you have in your arms." Lilith winked a Rosalie, who actually scoffed and turned her head, not wanting to let the human see her small smile. Alice huffed playfully as she pointed a finger at Lilith.

"We're still going shopping I hope you know."

"Can I eat first?"

"You get thirty minutes."

"Thirty?! Alice I need at least an hour."

"Forty-five."

"You might as well take it darlin' there's no winning against Alice."

Bella laughed softly seeing her friend get along well with the family. She suddenly heard Edward murmured quietly. "Come on let me give you a tour of the rest of the house." The two left, leaving the rest of the family with Lilith, who was now darkly muttering how vampires had no sense of time.

Sitting down in front of a plate piled high of food, courtesy of Esme, and dug in. She groaned in pleasure as the different types of tastes exploded on her tongue. And out of the corner of her eye Lilith saw Esme beam at the reaction. Alice was sitting on the island in the kitchen, tapping the granite top impatiently, waiting for Lilith to finish.

"So Lilith, Edward told us you knew what we were before Bella figured it out." It was the head of the Cullen Coven who spoke. Carlisle was curious, he wanted to know how this human knew their secret. Swallowing a carrot from her salad, Lilith responded.

"He's right, I've known since the first day of school." she shrugged "My family has always been superstitious, my grandmother told me stories of the red-eyed monsters. Hell, my grandfather was killed by a vampire, so naturally I've become more observant to the supernatural world. I spotted the tell-tale signs, pale skin, unnatural beauty, your eyes, also you guys should really focus on actually at least taking a bit out of your food at lunch." Lilith lied smoothly, that was a given bonus for being the master deceiver. She didn't want to let the Cullens know who she really was, it wasn't necessary in her opinion. Here on Earth she was just Lilith, Bella's best friend. Carlisle nodded and seemed to accept this.

"Well," He said "Regardless of how you figured out we're happy to have you here."

Lilith smiled and finished devouring her meal, thanking Esme once again when she was finished. Lilith stood and button her blazer, giving a pointed look at Alice she held out a hand. Alice appreciating the gesture grasped it, cautious of her strength, and hopped off the island.

"Well, Alice I'm at your utter mercy, ready to go?" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Finally!" She said and hand still encased with Lilith's dragged her out the house only stopping by Jasper, giving him a peck on the lips. Jasper caught the fearful looks in Lilith's eyes and the human looked at the Major. ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ Jasper smirked and waved at the two girls as they left silently replying.

' _You have no idea.'_

* * *

Alice sped down the interstate, vibrating in her seat with excitement. She was going to be shopping with Lilith. Her excitement was increased twofold, learning that Lilith had a taste for fashion. They talked in the car getting to know each other better, Alice learned that Lilith owned a lot of business and formal wear. When Lilith spoke how she owned a handful of pencil skirts and heels, the vampire's mind blanked at the image that appeared.

"So why do you wear such casual wear at school?" Alice asked.

"It's _school_ Alice. We sit there eight hours a day, I want to be comfortable." Surprisingly Alice couldn't argue with that logic.

When they reached Port Angeles Lilith soon learned that if Alice had a sinful and guilty soul she would most definitely condemn her to the Fourth Circle of Hell. This woman loved to shop. They spent hours at the mall, Alice dragged her to every shop known to man, but Lilith found that she didn't care as long as she was spending time with the pixie. Lilith had to stop Alice from buying her too many dresses, subtle hinting to her more masculine dress code. Through the art of persuasion Lilith had Alice buy more stuff for Bella than for herself.

Now Lilith was sitting at the food court, reminding Alice that she needed nourishment. Alice told her she was going to make one more stop at a shore store while she ate and then they could head back home. Sipping on a chocolate milkshake Lilith became aware of a group of guys who've been eyeing her for the last ten minutes. ' _Great,_ ' she thought ' _please don't let me have to deal with some idiots tonight.'_ Lilith hoped eventually the group would get up and leave, unfortunately that was not meant to be as the leader of the boys walked to her table.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

Lilith's black eyes took a good look at the male who even had the nerve to speak to her ' _He has balls I'll give him that.'_

"I'm waiting for a friend." Lilith tapped her foot and eyed the way Alice left to go to the store hoping to see her on her way back.

"Well when she gets back why don't you and her come hang with us?" His grin was lecherous as his friends laughed over at the next table and Lilith felt a spike of annoyance rush through her. Clenching her fists Lilith bit out.

"You have five seconds to walk away and leave me alone."

"Lilith!" Alice with an armful of bags ran up to her friend, who had annoyance written all over her face. Ignoring the persistent man she asked. "Are you ready to leave?" Lilith nodded and gathered her own things. She was standing up and about to follow Alice out when the male grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You don't just walk away from me!"

Alice turned and her topaz eyes shifted two shades darker when she looked at the hand surrounding Lilith's bicep, Lilith could hear the low growl emitting from the petite woman. Taking a deep breath, Lilith turned her face away from Alice and put it face to face with the piece of trash she had to deal with. The devil bared her teeth, sharp canines elongating and adding a menacing flare as her eyes shifted into slits. The man's eyes widen at this sudden change and Lilith could _taste_ the fear emitting of him.

" _ **Let go."**_ she hissed and as if her arm was suddenly on fire the guy released her arm and jumped. Backing away slowly as he looked at Lilith in horror. Face morphing back into human like qualities Lilith grinned at the group of boys who saw the exchange and in turn they paled and looked away. Turning around she faced Alice once more, whose head was tilted and eyes narrowed signifying her confusion. The vampire didn't question the strange interaction until they entered her car and made their way back to Forks.

"What was the deal with you and that guy?"

Lilith was leaned back in her seat eyes closed, but Alice could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Nothing, I just put the fear of God in him, that all."

"That's all?" Alice said incredulously "I could smell the terror coming off him, what did you do?" Opening one eye, Lilith looked at Alice, her eyes narrowed and nose scrunched in thought.

"I put on the scariest bitch face I could muster, works every time. Rosalie would be proud." At that statement Alice laughed, a mega-watt smile adorning her face and Lilith could not find herself looking away. Composing herself, Alice inclined her head, eyes still focused on the road as she spoke.

"I had fun, today."

"Me too."

"And now that I know you don't just have clothes that make you look like a stoner-"

"A _fashionable_ stoner."

"-you can come to school with some variety."

Lilith groaned. "Alice."

"Oh no, if your friends with me and going to be a part of this family you are not going to school wearing sweatpants everyday."

"Three times a week."

"No."

"Twice."

" _Lilith."_

"Aw, come on Alice!"

"Okay, how about a deal?" Lilith chuckled darkly and Alice shivered at the sound.

"Oh? What type of deal? You should know I'm not the type to back down when deals are made."

Alice bit her lip, apprehension suddenly apparent as she stated the regulations for the assignment. "You have to wear a different outfit everyday for the next week at school, starting Monday. If you can impress me and Jasper then I'll let you wear your 'stoner' clothes on Fridays."

"Wait, why is Jasper in on this deal?"

"He'll be the middleman."

"He's your husband! That's not entirely fair." With that Alice just seemed to raise a brow as if to say ' _It's that or nothing at all.'_ So Lilith ponder over this and soon a wicked grin graced her face.

"Alice Cullen, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Monday came around and Bella found herself staring at Lilith.

"Are you going to work?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well…" Bella waved her hand gesturing at Lilith. She was wearing her work attire for sure, a silk long sleeved grey blouse and black pencil skirt. Lilith was also wearing heels, the bane of her existence as she states.

"I'm going to win a bet." The two entered Bella's truck and Bella kept the conversation going.

"A bet? Against who?"

"Alice."

Bella laughed, full blown belly laughter as she gripped the steering wheel. Ceasing her humorous response, Bella continued driving but found that Lilith wasn't laughing with her.

"Wait, you're serious? You, the devil and Alice, the future seeing vampire, struck a deal?"

"Mhm." Lilith explained the terms of the deal and by the time they reached Fork's High School parking lot Bella was grinning widely.

"Oh, she is so going to lose." Lilith smirked at this response and chuckled softly.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 **A/N: Replies!**

 ** _LouiseFisher_ : I woke up to this review and I have to say it made my day. I'm so glad that you've found and enjoyed this story. I try to focus on character interactions and dynamics without diving into too much dialogue unless its needed. I love the banter between the characters as well it is what I look forward to when I write. **


	7. The Devil Wears Prada

**A/N: A short light hearted chapter for you all before things get serious. Never bet against the devil. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _The heart wants_

 _What it wants_

 _-Woody Allen_

 **Chapter 6: The Devil Wears Prada**

Jasper couldn't stop staring.

As soon as the Cullens heard the familiar rumble of Bella's truck coming down the road their eyes shifted to the source. Alice had told Jasper the other day about the deal she and Lilith made. Soon the entire household knew of it and respective bets were placed. Jasper as the mediator for this deal couldn't put down his money but if he was able to it would be on his wife. Boy, he was wrong. Lilith stepped out of the vehicle and all heads in the parking lot turned in her direction.

"Rose! Rose! Look at Jazz and Alice!" Emmett was whispering loudly, amusement in his voice.

When Jasper's awareness returned to him, courtesy of Emmett's gleeful pointing and snickering, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Alice." His voice was gruff and southern accent prominent. "Are you sure ya' know what you got into?" He glanced down at his wife who was also staring at Lilith, her jaw tense and eyes wide.

"I'm not so sure anymore." she said meekly.

Jasper nodded, accepting this and returned his gaze to their friend. She was stunning, beautiful, _sexy_. Jasper felt an array of different feelings stir inside him only amplified from his mate's own. Lilith was in attire that screamed she was getting shit done and it was a complete turn around of what she wore this past weekend. The tight skirt that hugged her curves just right and legs that seemed to go on for miles. This time it was Edward who cleared his throat highly aware of the thoughts that were coming from his two siblings were highly inappropriate.

Lilith, while talking to Bella, seemed to catch wind of their starting and without pausing from her own conversation turned her head and winked at her two friends. Inclining her head towards the school she and Bella started walking to the building, Lilith's hips swaying and turning heads with every step.

"Did you have to be that extra?" Bella laughed as they entered the school.

"It's part of my job to be extra, have you seen where I live?" Lilith replied.

The two ran into Jessica and Angela in the hallway, and the two proceeded to stare at Lilith as if she grew a second head.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jessica asked.

"I have job interviews all this week after school, so I'd rather be dressed to impress all day than rush and put something on." Lilith shrugged, the lie passing easily through her lips and Bella raised a brow impressed at the fabrication.

"Well, you have to tell me where you got those shoes, they look amazing."

Lunch came around and in a span of three hours Lilith was the talk of the school. The way she strutted down the halls to the sultry yet innocent smirks she gave to people she caught starting. Who knew the girl who came in wearing sweatpants everyday of the week could look like a woman who owned a business. Edward was finding amusement listening to Alice's and Jasper's thoughts throughout the day. To Alice's ' _It's only Monday and she's wearing THAT.'_ to Jasper's ' _We have four more days of this torture.'_ They were sitting at their usual table, Emmett's constant snickering at Alice's and Jasper's expression and Rosalie's raised brow and iconic smirk was what the rest of the school saw as Bella and Lilith arrived to sit down.

Lilith, being the devil she is, sat down in between Jasper and Alice. Stealing a fry from Jasper's plate she took a bite. "So, how's everyone's day so far?"

Rosalie couldn't take it, the combined action of seeing Jasper and Alice's stiffened, uncomfortable posture and Lilith's scandalous smile caused her to laugh. Hiding her mouth behind her hand, the blonde chuckled as she stared at the trio. Ignoring Emmett and Bella's wide eyed look at her burst of emotion, Rosalie composed herself and spoke. "As much as it is humorous to see my brother and sister act like newborns around you, did you have to take this deal so seriously?"

Lilith hummed in thought, tapping her chin before responding. "To be fair I did warn Alice, I don't back down when deals are made with me." There was a sudden glint in her eyes that made Rosalie uneasy. "So Alice," Lilith purred. "Are you impressed yet?"

"Jesus Christ." A strained murmur came from Jasper's lips as he held his head in his hands. Alice mindful of her speed, stood up quickly.

"Well, would you look at the time! I have a project that's due for the next class, I'll see you all later. Come on Jazz!" Once the couple left the cafeteria Lilith broke down laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Oh man, this week is going to be _so_ much fun."

* * *

Tuesday came around and thankfully for the two Whitlocks it wasn't as extreme as Monday was. Nice slacks with a dress shirt and vest could be found on Lilith's body for the school day and a brief moment of hope shot through Jasper. Hopefully it would all go down from here and Monday was the worst case.

He was wrong.

So Wednesday night Jasper was sitting on the couch, palms pressed together as if in prayer and face pressed against them eyes closed. Today Lilith had come in wearing a form fitting red dress, a small white jacket on top that covered her arms. Needless to say Emmett though for sure Jasper was going to have a heart attack when Lilith 'accidentally' dropped her pen and bent over to pick it up.

"Son?" Carlisle had just returned home from work, seeing Jasper sitting on the couch still as a statue without Alice anywhere to be seen worried him. "Are you alright? Where's Alice?"

"Out hunting." Jasper replied and Carlisle's eyes jumped to his hairline.

"Again? She just went Sunday…" Carlisle was interrupted by a drawn out groan from the Major.

"Alice and I have had a little trouble controlling ourselves this week."

Carlisle made his way to sit down across from Jasper, hands on his knees and sitting up straight, he listened.

"Alice made a deal with Lilith, neither of us expected it to fire back on us."

"What do you mean?"

Running a hand through his hair Jasper sighed and shook his head. "It's fine Carlisle," Jasper stood up and turned his head to the window, no doubt hearing his wife return home. "It's only for two more days."

* * *

Alice couldn't last another day. What was she thinking making a deal with that girl? For the past four days Lilith has done nothing but tease her and Jasper in ways that made her undead heart flutter. She thanked whatever deity that was listening that is was Friday and prayed that she wouldn't act like a fool like she has been this past week. So as she held Jasper's hand she prepared for the inevitable.

When Bella and Lilith stepped out of the truck, Alice released an unnecessary breath of relief. Skinny jeans, combat boots, with a plain shirt and leather jacket. Alice could deal with that. The two humans walked over and Lilith gave the couple a knowing grin.

"Well, it's Friday, Jasper, Alice, were you two impressed by my wardrobe?" Alice groaned, she already knew she lost this bet since day one.

"Yes, yes. I have to say Lilith, you were very...formidable in your efforts." The pixie glanced to the side avoiding to look at Lilith's black eyes.

"So I can go back to my stoner clothes?" Alice heard her siblings and Bella laugh at Lilith's comment and Alice rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine, because you've impressed me-"

"Oh I'm sure she did." There was a sharp crack indicating Rosalie smacked Emmett across the head.

"-you can wear your 'comfortable' clothes twice a week only."

"Yes!" Lilith pumped her fist and Bella shook her head laughing at her friend's antics in Edward's arms. Lilith's gaze shifted to her mortal friend and suddenly Bella wanted to run in the opposite direction. "Oh don't be so happy Bella," Lilith began "Now that I'm off Alice's fashion radar, it's your turn. You didn't forget all three of us are shopping tomorrow did you?"

Bella mumbled a string of curses that left all the vampires eyes wide and mouths open in shock. Lilith cackled as she wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist and led him and Alice to class.

"Damn Bella-Bear, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Emmett!"

* * *

"So if cookies bake in ten minutes at four hundred degrees, would it take one minute at four thousand?"

"Lilith that's not how baking works."

"Well, why the fuck not?"

Bella and Lilith we're having a sleepover at Lilith's house, the one she bought starting her vacation. When Bella opened her pantry and saw that all the devil had was brownie and cookie mix, they ordered a pizza and started baking. Tomorrow morning Alice would pick them up to go shopping while the boys went on a hunting trip. Surprisingly at the last minute, Rosalie stated she wanted to join the girls. So Alice excitedly exclaimed how tomorrow would be a girls day out.

"Bella, I could easily conjure some hellish flame and bake the cookies within seconds."

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before explaining the process of baking to Satan. "Lil, the point of baking is to let the sweets slowly cook in the oven. That's how Esme gets her cookies and cakes to turn out so well, she waits." Bella watched as Lilith seemed to drool being reminded of Esme's cooking. The brunette laughed and shook her head. "You have an insane sweet tooth."

"Anyone would have an insane sweet tooth after eating Esme's chocolate cake."

Rolling her eyes Bella set the timer for the baked goods and dragged Lilith to her living room, where a fort of blankets and pillows resided. Sitting down Lilith asked. "So what do mortals do at sleepovers? The only ones I've been to is when some idiot brings an ouija board and doesn't expect it to work. By the time I appear the mortals are either dead from conjuring a spirit beforehand or ran away." When Lilith was finished speaking Bella was looking at her with a raised brow. "What?"

Bella sighed "Well usually teenage girls who don't want to summon spirits at sleepovers do each others hair, talk about boys, watch movies, that kind of stuff."

Lilith hummed as she rested her head on an outstretched palm.

"Well I can only do your hair since, mine's cut so short. As for boys you have Edward, and I definitely don't want to know about your love life."

"What about yours?"

Lilith raised a brow. "What about mine?"

"Well…" Bella trailed off "You're pretty close to Alice and Jasper." She shrugged.

"They're married. To each other at that." Lilith waved a hand and averted her eyes. "I do like them, but I would never even think of getting in between the two of them."

"But if they didn't mind?"

Lilith furrowed her brow. "What are you trying to get at Bells?"

Bella shrugged again. "Nothing, I just want you to be happy." Lilith's eyes softened at this admission.

"I _am_ happy Bella, with you and that's enough."

"Everyone deserves a chance at love Lilith."

"You're just saying that 'cause you finally have some vampire di-"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you."

Lilith laughed at Bella's pointed look and for the rest of the night the conversation wasn't brought up again. Through Lilith's persistence they baked five dozen cookies and two trays of brownies. Stomachs filled with pizza and sweets the two females fell asleep in the living room.

Bella was awoken by a constant knocking on the door. Shooting up from her prone position, Bella eyed the clock in the kitchen and cursed when she realized what time it is. Running to the front door she opened the door to come face to face with a rather confused Alice and annoyed Rosalie.

"Shit, sorry Alice, Lilith and I stayed up late last night. Here, go wake up Lilith while I get ready." With that Bella grabbed her overnight bag and rushed to the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie stepped into Lilith's home. It was plain and simple, not too many decorations graced the house. Seeing a body, still asleep in the living room Alice found her target. Lilith wore shorts and a tank to sleep, which showed off the most skin Alice had seen on Lilith. The vampire's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern as she gazed at the scars that adorned Lilith's arms. Tracing some of them se noticed a few more that led to her torso and one big scar that started on the curve of her shoulder and round its way to her back. Putting this new information aside for later Alice crouched down and shook Lilith gently.

"Lilith, get up."

The girl groaned.

"Lilith!"

Eyes popped opened and Lilith yelped seeing Alice's face close to hers.

"Wha-?"

"We're late." Rosalie snapped and Lilith stared at the two vampires in confusion, sleep still laced on her face.

"Shopping today, remember?" Alice inquired. Lilith rubbed her eyes and nodded, mumbling an apology.

"Right, sorry, next time I should listen to Bella and not eat thirty cookies before bed."

Alice and Rosalie's eyes widen at this confession as Lilith stands up and stretches. The girl scratches her head and looks around for a bit before looking back at Alice and Rosalie.

"What?"

"Where does it all go?" Lilith shrugs and makes her way upstairs to her room, planning to get ready.

The day went as planned, Alice, with her new shopping partner dragged Bella to each and every store just as she did with Lilith the previous week. Rosalie and Lilith seemed to had made a truth, both enjoying the looks of horror Bella was having as Alice yammered on about different fashion lines, styles, and of course, shoes. While at the food court, the group taking a break to let the two humans eat, Alice invited them to see their family play baseball next week. Lilith frowned and shook her head politely declining.

"Sorry Alice I have to visit my aunt in Seattle that weekend. Maybe another time though?"

Bella knew that 'aunt' meant 'work' and she gave Lilith a look but didn't question it. However Lilith didn't like Alice's disappointed demeanor and to make it up to her, Lilith told Alice she could pick out a few outfits for her while they were here. Alice brightened instantly and while the group was walking to a different store Bella step back to walk by Lilith and with a flick of her hand she made a whipping sound and ran away. Rosalie snorted and Lilith with wide eyes growled and chased after a laughing Bella.

All in all, it was a good day.


	8. Witness Protection

**A/N: Short, but we are coming to the end of _Twilight_ and slowly but surly diverging from canon. The next chapter will be the longest yet and from there, they'll get longer or stay the same. Some more lore and insight in this chapter about what goes on, on Lilith's end. Here's what you need to know.**

 _ **Onoskelis**_ **-Female Fallen Angel, who lives in caves and perverts men. Is the Leader/Guard of the Second Circle of Hell(Lust)**

 ** _Mastema_ -Fallen Angel whose name literally means "Hostility". Is the Leader/Guard of the Fifth Circle of Hell(Anger)**

 ** _Ezekiel_ -God's Angel, acts as a liaison between God and Lilith. **

**Song Lyrics are from: Johnny Cash- _Hurt_**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _I'm not playing a role;_

 _I'm being myself,_

 _Whatever the hell that is_

 _-Bea Arthur_

 **Chapter 7: Witness Protection**

Lilith loved to sleep.

She found that the human process of letting her mind be blank and quiet for 8 hours of the day was brilliant. Her body, with all it's aches and phantom pains, ceased as she laid down and just breathed.

What she didn't love were the nightmares.

Her subconscious mind reliving her thousands of years of existence. To the times before she was the ruler of hell and Lucifer was in charge. Those were the worst types of dreams. Lilith would always wake up, scream dying in her throat and the burning pains from the scars on her back kept her awake for the rest of the night. Tonight was one of those nights. Usually she would gather her bearings and pop over to Bella's, she would sneak in her bed to seek comfort from her friend. Bella, who would usually wake up, would take one look at her face and move over allowing space for her companion. Now Bella had a vampire boyfriend, that liked to stay in her room and lay by her once in a blue moon (It used to be every night, but Lilith put a stop to that stalker behavior real fast.).

So now Lilith was staring at herself in the mirror, clad in a sports bra and shorts. With calloused hands she traced the numerous scars she found on her body. Signs of a life filled with violence and death. Ironic considering who she is. Rolling her shoulders Lilith grimaced, feeling the tell tale aches she rubbed the back of her neck, sighing. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at this rate. Walking out of the bathroom, Lilith threw on a t-shirt and walked through her house flicking the lights on as she went. Reaching the kitchen Lilith continued her mundane task by turning on a kettle to boil some water and turning on the radio to fill the silence of her home.

 _I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

Lilith snorted at the song that made its way through the speakers, the voice of Johnny Cash seemed to sum up what she was feeling. Grabbing a mug and her choice of tea, Lilith made her way to lean against the counter to simply, _be_.

 _I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole, the only familiar sting_

The kettle whistles, signifying it's job done. Pushing herself off the counter, Lilith made her soothing beverage. Sitting at the bar stool with the warm mug in her hand Lilith sighed. Lilith hated nightmares, but it reminded her that she was still alive.

 _What have I become, my sweetest friend_

 _Everyone knows I go away, in the end_

* * *

"I still don't know why you can't wait til next weekend to go to work. It's vampires playing baseball Lilith. That's gotta be like, the coolest shit to see."

Bella and Lilith were going by their usual routine, with Bella driving the both of them to school. Bella was excited for this coming weekend, but Lilith with her demonic instincts, couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen while she was gone. Cue Bella, pleading her to stay and postpone her inevitable check in for hell.

"Because, I have a meeting that I've been holding off with Ezekiel." Lilith responds, disdain clearly in her voice. "And I'm not that evil to let Tamiel deal with that ass on his own."

"Ezekiel, the Angel? The one that wants you to put Limbo back to its 'proper' use?"

Lilith nodded. "The one and only." She paused "Bella, I'm sending Icarus to watch over you this weekend."

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. The were now parked in the school lot and Bella looked at her friend with confusion and concern. "The imp? Lilith, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all week." Lilith sighed and shook her head, cautious of the looks they were receiving by the Cullens outside the truck. "What about Anubis?"

"Bella, you've known me for years." Lilith spoke quietly "you know that when I feel something is wrong, it most likely is. I know you have the vamps to protect you, but I doubt they know about anything about spirits and demons, regardless of their supernatural status." Rubbing her face she continued. "I wouldn't send a demon to watch you if I didn't think you would need it. I've commanded Anubis to look after Charlie while Icarus follows you. Besides Icarus likes you. If I recall you used to play dress up with him when you were eight."

Bella blushed and laughed softly at that memory. Tapping the top of the steering wheel with her thumbs the brunette nodded. "It's only for two days right? You'll be back Monday?"

Lilith held out an ebony pinkie, a small smile graced her lips as she watched Bella's eyes look fondly at the gesture. "I promise." Taking her own pinkie to Lilith's own Bella looked into the devil's black eyes, seeing nothing but the truth she shook their hands once.

"Okay."

* * *

"Greetings Mistress Bella!"

Bella jumped and dropped the book she was reading on her lap. Looking up she gave a smile to the small demon standing on top of her bed. Imps were small but formidable creatures in the underworld. They are known for their mischief and pyromaniac tendencies, however the older they were the more they mellowed out. Lilith sought the Imps as well guided messengers, quick to get to the point and be in and out.

"Just Bella Ica, you've known me since I was eight." Icarus was an old demon, he was alive when before Lilith ruled Hell and according to her friend that was a long time ago. The imp's age showed in his appearance, he was short as all imps were, but his back had a slight hunch. The tips of his pointed ears seemed to sag and Bella could see the age old lines on the imps serene face as he smiled. Bella noted the one tusk protruding from his bottom lip, the other missing from the countless battles Icarus has been in throughout his life. She also noticed how he seemed to dress like an old man as well. It was quite funny seeing the demon in golfer pants and a polo shirt. Usually when Bella saw the younger types of imps they were clad in just pants or worse, a loin cloth.

"Mistress-

"Just Bella, Ica"

"Bella, you know why I'm here, yes?"

Bella nodded, closing her literature and setting it on her bedside table. "Yes, Lilith said you would be keeping an eye on me if anything is amiss." she narrowed her eyes. "She _did_ tell you about-"

"Your vampire mate and family? Yes yes, not to worry young blood, they won't even notice my presence." With those words Icarus snapped his clawed fingers and disappeared, but Bella could still feel his presence near by. Bella heard a canine like huff and looked down at her dog who was staring at her with all six eyes. Anubis tilted his head and whined, Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to the foot of her bed.

"Get on up here you big baby. You're lucky Edward isn't here tonight." Anubis licked Bella's hand happily and hopped on her bed, making himself comfortable the hellhound laid down and proceeded to go to sleep. Bella decided to follow her pet's example and turned off her lamp letting herself fall into a world of dreams.

The baseball game was a thrill to watch. Seeing the vampire family go all out with full speed and full strength was as cool as Bella thought it would be. That was until Alice yelled in fear to stop the game and Bella had never seen her with such unadulterated fear written on her face. Bella soon understood what had the Cullens on edge as another coven of vampires confronted them and asked them to join their game. One terse introduction and diplomatic talk later Bella was about to breath a sigh of relief as she and Edward were about to leave. Until the wind decided to be an ass.

Quickly it all went to shit and soon Bella found herself in the car with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. They were talking fast about what to do, how to keep James off their trial. Bella could care less, because all she could think about was how Lilith was going to kill her when she got back.

* * *

"I don't know why I have to attend this meeting with you Lilith."

"Because, I don't want to deal with this idiot as much as you do...your tie is loose."

Lilith and Tamiel walked through the white hallways of Purgatory, they planned to meet Ezekiel and his entourage of angels in a meeting room in a few moments. Lilith hated these semi-annual meetings between Heaven and Hell, but it was necessary to keep the peace and order within the system of tracking and committing souls. Tamiel fixed his tie, spectacles sliding down his nose as he looked down to solve the problem. When they reached the door Tamiel opened the obstruction for his boss and they stepped inside.

"You're late."

Lilith raised a brow at the source of the voice before unbuttoning her blazer from the suit she was currently wearing and sitting down. Unlike the business attire and modern look most of her subjects wore while at work, the Angels of Heaven were old fashion. Ezekiel wore a white robe, seeming to blend in with his pale skin. Regal wings folded against his back and an icy glare of blue eyes stared back at the devil. What really gave what Ezekiel was away, was the metal like halo floating around his head.

"Time is an illusion in Purgatory, there is no 'late'." Lilith quipped back. "Well? Let's get this meeting over with. I have better things to do, ya know souls to damn and torture."

Ezekiel sneered and counted a stack of paperwork, it's heavy weight making a thud on the table.

"Those," he spat "are all the recorded souls turned fallen angels since the mix up a year prior. They've increased in number and wreaked havoc among the peaceful and on Earth."

Lilith rubbed her forehead as he said this, holding back a sigh she responded.

"I _told_ you when that whole fiasco started, to send the wrongly committed souls back to me so they can be properly judged." Lilith takes a random file and opens it. Smacking a hand against the paper she continues. "Like this one, you kept a serial rapist who murdered his victims and you thought slapping a halo and wings on him would make him repent?"

Lilith pointed to the angel accusingly "At least I have the decency to know right from wrong and send the innocent souls back to your golden gates."

Ezekiel scoffed. "If the First Circle was working properly as it did thousands of years ago, maybe we wouldn't have such blurred lines of who to let in."

"Unbaptized children do not deserve a spot in my domain, they are still _children_." Lilith hissed. "I made the original purpose of Limbo obsolete because as we've seen throughout the years times change, you goody-two-shoes chicken."

Tamiel groaned next to Lilith as if he knew where this argument will be going if they didn't get back on track.

"The Fallen Angels." Tamiel spoke up. "Have you had any word of their whereabouts?"

Ezekiel broke his staring match from Satan and shook his head. "That's the problem, we know some are wreaking havoc on Earth but the majority have gone silent."

This news worried Lilith and she frowned, eyes narrowed in thought. "Gone silent? The last time that happened…"

"Was when Lucifer started the uprising, yes." The angel finished. "Fallen Angels and Demons are your problem Miss Lilith. You best get on this issue or their will be repercussions."

Lilith rolled her eyes, huffing she waved a hand in dismissal. "You and your master have nothing to worry about, I don't plan on starting another war, nor storm the gates of Heaven wanting a seat at the holy throne."

"History, can repeat itself. All you demons are the same, it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

Lilith felt a stab of hurt at the comment but brushed it off. Promising she would look into the issue the meeting went onto the usual topics, soul quotas, the influx of deaths from wars across the world, the usual. With a terse and stern goodbye the group left the meeting room and one Ezekiel was out of earshot, Lilith visible sagged in relief.

"I hate Angels."

Tamiel snorted as they traveled back to Hell. "We were Angels once Lilith," pushing up his glasses from the edge of his nose, green eyes looked worriedly at his friend. "What are we going to do about the Fallen Angel issue?"

Sighing, Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a tense headache coming on. "Looks like my vacation has turned into my work. I'm already 'living' on Earth, so while I'm there I can look into the problem."

Accepting this, Tamiel nodded and as they entered the fiery gates of Hell, the two were met with chaos.

"Mistress!" A rather large minotaur ran up to the two, panic was evident on his animalistic face. "Azza, Fallen Angel and Guard of the Seventh Circle has gone missing!"

Lilith already stressed from the previous meeting and the constant worry for Bella now building to dangerous heights could describe her day in two words.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Lilith paced in front of the eight remaining guards of Hell's circles. Her curled horns were protruding from her head and black eyes slitted, her attire changed to less business and more like she was going into battle. Black military fatigues graced her body and the heavy sound of her combat boots echoed throughout the silent atmosphere. Stopping, Lilith took a deep breath and pointed to the Circle of Lust's guard.

"Onoskelis, report."

The sultry woman stepped up, bowing slightly before giving her leader the news. "While you were gone to attend your meeting, Mastema came to me from the Fifth Circle saying how the Sixth and Seventh were in chaos, spirits mingling and causing instability and disarray." she licked her lips, the action either out of concentration or arousal, Lilith could never tell with her. "We searched everywhere, Azza is nowhere to be found. We suspect he went AWOL soon after your confrontation with him a month prior."

Lilith pursed her lips, she had a feeling that arrogant man would do something so rash and unreasonable, Azza and her have never been able to get along for centuries. Flaring her nostrils, slitted eyes moved to Mastema, guard for the Circle of Anger. "Mastema, I need you to watch over your station and Azza's, can you handle it?"

Gruff and scratchy voice commented in affirmation. "Yes, Mistress."

Lilith nodded and addressed the others. "Listen, with Azza gone and now Fallen Angels going quiet we have a serious and possible threat on our hands. I have no doubt that even some demons have gone missing as well, pledging their allegiance to Azza." Satan crossed her arms and stood in a confident manner. "I need you all to be alert and attentive. The last thing we need is another uprising and war on our hands." The group nodded at this, all seeming to agree. "Alright then." Lilith sighed. "Let's get searching shall we?"

' _Sorry Bella'_ Lilith thought. ' _Looks like I have to break our promise.'_


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**A/N: End of _Twilght._ Now we can get into _New Moon_ where the real fun begins. Review replies are at the bottom of this chapter as always. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _Hell is empty_

 _And all the devils are here_

 _-William Shakespeare_

 **Chapter 8: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Alice was attempting to keep her composure. She knew she couldn't see Lilith in the first place, ever since they've met the girl. And yet the small vampire couldn't help but worry as she, Bella, and Jasper sat in the small hotel room in Jacksonville. She kept an eye on James and Victoria of course, James being the priority. No matter how many times she or Jasper texted her or tried to call she wouldn't pick up and Alice feared for the worse. Somehow for some reason Bella kept them calm, kept saying 'She's fine, probably just busy.' But that had been during the weekend, when they knew she would be in Seattle as she put it. Now it was the middle of the week, with no word from their friend what so ever.

"She'll be fine love." Jasper murmured in her ear. He could tell his wife was tense, trying to see into the future to at least see a flash or glimpse of proof Lilith was alive and not James or Victoria's next meal. Jasper also couldn't help but worry for their friend as well, they were focused on getting Bella to safety, the thought of Lilith didn't hit them until they were on the plane to Jacksonville. Bella, who Jasper expected to be emitting some type of fear or depression, was calm in the situation she was in. In fact the girl was reading a book _Dante's Inferno_. An interesting choice, he mused. Not only was there the sense of calm emitting from the human but something else. Something foreign. Jasper didn't know why but it made him feel uneasy and unpleasant.

When he reported this to Carlisle he was surprised that he, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett had the same feeling when when they watched over Charlie at Bella's home. They felt as if someone or rather something was watching them in the dark corners of the house. They couldn't pinpoint it so eventually they brushed it off, put it to the back of their perfect minds. So now Jasper held his wife's hand as she went through vision after vision, drawing pictures of places and scenery, trying to pinpoint James' whereabouts.

"I can't see her Jazz, it's black, no matter how far I look or how close." Alice's eyes were cloudy and distant and Jasper could see the strain on her face as she tried so hard to look for their friend. The Major could feel his still undead heart clench, seeing his mate in such distress.

"It'll be okay Alice." Bella spoke up, eyes still scanning her novel. "Lilith always comes back, don't stress over it."

Alice frowned at this and blinked, cleating her mind so she could respond to Bella with some focus. "How can I not worry Bella? Lilith hasn't answered any of our calls or texts. What if something terrible happened to her while she was with her family in Seattle?" Alice chewed her lip, her perfect teeth not doing any damage to the flawless skin.

Bella sighed and slammed her book shut looking at her two friends that have done so much to protect her. ' _If only they knew_ ' She thought to herself. "I just know Alice." Bella shrugs. "When Lilith doesn't reply like this it mostly means she has a lot of stuff going on and doesn't want to be bothered."

"No bothered enough to not even check in on her friends?" Alice asked incredulously.

Bella shrugged again stretching and holding back a wince as she heard her spine crack in different places. "It's just how she is Alice, don't question it."

"We can't help but be afraid for her Bella." Jasper's southern accent joined in the conversation, he too was tense from staying in the cramped hotel room for a couple days as well as the amplified emotions from his wife. His eyes were a dark amber, he needed to hunt soon. Before Bella could respond once more, Alice stiffened as she was overcome by another vision. Jasper quickly handed her some charcoal and a piece of paper and Alice began drawing the image that played out from her mind. When she was finished she looked at the picture in confusion.

"Do you know this place Bella?"

Bella walked over to look at the illustration and furrowed her brow. "Yeah...I used to go there when I was younger, it's a ballet studio, see all the mirrors?"

Alice tilted her head in confusion. "Why there?"

"Dunno." Bella replied. Alice hummed and got up, peeking out the blinded windows.

"Well it's sundown, Jasper and I are going to go out to hunt, we haven't got a chance to replenish since Forks and it's taking its toll." Alice gave a pointed look at the brunette. "Don't leave this room."

Bella waved her hand, nodding. "Yes yes, I understand, now go hunt I don't plan on being your next meal." She said jokingly. Jasper raised a brow at this, surprised she could joke so easily about their diet. Either way the couple proceeded to leave the room, letting Bella know to call them if anything happens while they're gone. Once they left Icarus appeared out of thin air, concern written all over his face. Immediately Bella bombarded him with questions.

"Icarus! Have you gotten any word from Lilith?"

The old imp shook his head reverently. "I'm sorry Mistress Bella but I cannot say, it is not job to inform you of the issues happening other than if it involves your protection." he stated. Bella sighed. Of course, that was the answer he always gave her when it came to questioning Lilith's status and whereabouts. Shaking her head, Bella went to go grab her shower bag to clean up when she received a call from her mother. Picking up the phone she began speaking.

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

In just a few short minutes, Bella went from calm and collected to panic. Hanging up the phone she grabbed her bag and coat and made her way to the door.

"Mistress Bella?" Icarus squeaked.

"Icarus, there's no time to explain, my mother is in trouble and may be visiting Purgatory if we don't move fast."

When Icarus did not say another word Bella assumed he went back into hiding, making sure to follow Bella wherever she went. She was going to kill James, she didn't know how of course but he threatened her family and Bella was not going to let that slide. Of course she couldn't call Jasper or Alice, the bastard told her not to bring them if she wanted to find her mother alive. On the outside Bella seemed calm and collected throughout this whole ordeal, hell she probably managed even to confuse Jasper with her lack of reactions. But that was because she knew she had a companion sent by Lilith protecting her and Anubis protecting her father.

She completely forgot about her mother. Bella assumed because she was in another state, a sunny state at that, she would be perfectly fine. She was wrong. So now Bella marched her way to the old abandoned ballet studio, mind racing how she was going to confront James. She knew she had Icarus, but would he be enough to hold him off while she contacted Alice or Jasper? She was going out on a limb here and honestly, Lilith would strangle her if she knew she didn't have a plan.

When she finally reached the designated location, Bella took a deep breath and entered into the unknown.

"Mom?" Bella called out. She shivered as the cool night air passed through the abandoned building. "What the hell, am I even doing?" She hissed to herself.

"I have to agree, what _are_ you doing?" Bella felt her blood freeze as the husky voice seemed to echo throughout the eerie silence. Turning quickly Bella was face to face with a smiling James.

"Where's my mother?" Bella sneered, she was afraid, deathly afraid. The only thing that wasn't having her scream bloody murder and try to run away from the vampire was the demonic presence she felt and knew it was Icarus.

James responded by holding up a recorder and pressing the 'play' button, the device soon emitted Renee's voice. The red-eye vampire chuckled, tilting his head as he started at his captured prey.

"You're so gullible Bella." He purred. "It took me a while to catch up to you, but now that I have you I'm going to enjoy this." He pulled out a camera and grinned a lecherous smile.

' _Okay, this guy's fetish is way out of control.'_ Bella thought. Her palms were sweaty and she was sure all the blood drained from her face. She was so worried about her mother, she didn't even think rationally about the situation, actually call her mother back to make sure that she was still in pieces, or ask James to bring the phone to her mother.

' _Be more observant of your surroundings.'_ Lilith's voice bounced around in mind and Bella cursed at herself. If she made it out of this alive, Lilith really was going to kill her multiple times.

"I can't wait til I show your mate the sheer agony you'll be going through." James tapped the camera in his hand. "You can start your lovely farewell by begging for your pathetic life."

Bella wanted to scream and run away, but knowing what vampires were capable of, that was out of the question. So she did the next best thing she gave James an eerie smile and called on her hidden companion.

"Icarus."

In an instant the imp appeared out of his 'old man' clothes as Bella dubbed them and in a set of leather armor, you would find in the times when Kings and Queens ruled the land. Icarus' black beady eyes bore into the vampire and even though the imp was only three feet tall, James took a step back, either out of shock or fear.

"What the hell is that?!" James growled. Bella was in a position ready to bolt if needed when things got ugly. She didn't need to be in James line of sight when she attempted to make an escape.

"He's a friend," Bella replied "a friend who believes that my 'pathetic' life is worth more than yours ever was."

Icarus crouched, teeth and tusk bared as he growled out, demonic voice vibrating of the walls of the building. "You will not harm a single hair on this human. If you do not wished to be incinerated where you stand I suggest you leave."

James' anger was visible, clenched teeth and wild eyes showed as he crushed the camera in his hand. Roaring in frustration the vampire lunged and a small blast of fire caused him to redirect and flash the other way. James seemed to stare in disbelief as he stared at the little demon that now held a small flame in his hand. Icarus turned his head and growled out.

"Bella, _run_."

Bella didn't need Icarus to repeat himself as she immediately started running towards the exit of the studio. Breathing hard she ignored the sounds of thrown flame and demonic cackling, until they were cut short and Bella felt like she had been rammed by a truck. Bella felt the wind get knocked out of her and gasped, lungs burning as she tried to receive oxygen.

"You think you can run away from me?" James hissed in her ear. "Let's fix that shall we?" Bella heard the crack of bones before she registered the excruciating pain. She screamed, of course. A blood curdling scream that James took enjoyment in as he leaned in and sniffed her scent. Where was Icarus? What happened to him?

"You think you could surprise me with your little friend? Well guess what? He's a little coward. Disappeared the second I got close." James laughed as Bella whimpered in pain. That wasn't true, Icarus wouldn't leave in the midst of battle without good reason. Her leg was broken and from what she could tell the leg was broken in a way that caused her to bleed. She could smell the coppery scent and feel the sticky liquid growing on her pant leg. Bella grit her teeth, she wouldn't show weakness anymore, not now.

"I'm going to enjoy this." James said gleefully, but before he could commit any more damage, another body slammed into him. And as Bella gather her wits and turned over to see who arrived she felt herself go limp in relief. Edward was fighting off James it was only a matter of time before the others came. As Bella thought of this her mind went back to Icarus, was that why he left? He sensed the others coming? His orders were to stay hidden from the others except her. Bella could feel herself getting sleepy and as she looked down at her leg she could only think how there was a lot of blood and she would have to buy some new jeans because the one she has one were ruined. If she could just close her eyes….

"Bella!"

A different voice, not the perverted James or the soothing Edwards, nor the raspy and high pitched Icarus. Bella opened her eyes, breathing suddenly harder and more painful as she tried to sit up. She caught some blonde and black hair, but she could care less, she just wanted to sleep.

"Bella!" Ah there was the voice again. "Bella do not close your eyes, wake up!" Bella groaned whether is was out of pain or annoyance she wasn't sure. Feeling cold palms against her face she gasped and her eyes shot open.

"Alice?" She slurred.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay we're here. You have to stay awake though, okay?"

"Hmmm…"

"No Bella! Stay awake."

"Alice, give me your belt we need to make a makeshift tourniquet for her leg." Bella could make out Carlisle's voice and deducted that must of been the flash of blonde she saw earlier.

"Bella, come on stay awake," Alice again. "Carlisle...she's lost a lot of blood."

"I know Alice, go help your brothers dispose of James."

Bella felt a rush of wind and assumed that was Alice leaving. Feeling a tight pressure suddenly snap around her leg, Bella bit back on a curse and breathed in sharply.

"I know it hurts Bella, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

Sharp tearing sounds reverberated throughout the room and Bella could hear James' pained screams as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice dealt with the son of a bitch. If Bella had enough energy to smile she was sure it out be a picture worthy grin. Another rush of wind and a cold hand grasped against hers. She knew that hand.

"Edward." She hoarsed.

"I'm here Bella. I'm here my love." Out of the blurred tears from her pain she could see Edward's grief stricken face.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered before she passed out, but she wasn't sure who the apology was for. To Edward? For being reckless? Or to Lilith? For breaking her promise?

* * *

Lilith searched top to bottom and Azza was nowhere to be found. It had been a few days since the announcement of the Fallen Angel's disappearance and Lilith continued to become more and more frustrated. With so much on her plate, she hadn't even had the time to check in with Bella, Jasper, or Alice. For now they called off the attentive search opting to wait and lay low. Lilith was in the middle of reassigning the search parties when Icarus appeared none to worse for wear but fear was evident on his face. Lilith immediately noticed his battle gear and stood up quickly barking commands.

"Where's Bella? Is she safe?"

The imp quickly shook his head and Lilith was mere seconds away from going to Bella's location before Icarus blurted. "Wait Mistress!"

"What?" She snarled.

"Bella, is safe! I left right before her mate arrived so I would not be seen or cause suspicion of another contender in the area."

"Is she hurt? What happened?"

Icarus explained the past few days that he was with Bella and the vampires and how they moved her to a different state altogether to keep her safe from a hostile coven. Not leaving a single detail out Icarus explained up to his short battle with James and Bella's status.

"She was running away when I left her Mistress."

"You _left_ her?!" Lilith snarled. "Give me one reason not to pike you right now Icarus, damned be how long we've known each other. You had orders to watch and protect over Bella!"

The imp stood his ground at the snarling devil, not budging. He held his head high as he bit out his explanation.

"With all due respect Mistress, you are already putting your position at risk for letting a human know who you are, _without_ owning their soul. You made a bond, not a deal, with Mistress Bella. In a sense you marked her as your equal as soon as you made that promise with a little girl on Christmas Eve." Icarus bore his gaze into an enraged Lilith. "You told me not to be seen or known by others, and that's what I did. I gave the human enough time to run and as soon as I sensed her vampire mate I left the scene. If Bella sustained injuries during my brief absence then that burden will be on me and me alone." When the imp was finished with his comments he gave a deep bow to his leader, who in turn let her facial features relax slightly and sighed.

"Damn you, you always have the most logical explanations Icarus." Lilith said.

"It comes with the thousand of years I have existed, Mistress." The old imp paused before speaking up again. "Mistress, if I may speak out of turn?"

The dark skinned woman looked at the demon and waved a hand for him to continue. "You already have, but speak."

The imp placed his hands behind his back, still in a respectful stance he eyed his leader. "I have heard of the talk surrounding Azza and the other issues surrounding his absence." He heard Lilith grunt in confirmation. "Mistress, Lilith...it may be time to put the armor back on and _act_."

Black slitted eyes bore into Icarus as he said his piece and Lilith breathed a heavy breath, full of exhaustion and weariness. "I know you mean well my friend, but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Things down here are different now, you know this. If I act rashly there will be consequences and repercussions." Lilith rubbed her temples, closing her eyes as she did the action. "You and I both know the sacrifices that were made during Lucifer's reign. Some more than others. I don't want that to happen once more. When the time comes and Azza makes his first move we will be there to retaliate. I'm sure of it."

With that, the imp just vented a soft breath and shook his head. Biding his dismissal the demon left without another word. Lilith groaned and grabbed her horns out of frustration. She needed to get everything under control. She called Tamiel to let him know that once again she would be topside, vacation now over and she would be there to look into the Fallen Angel dilemma. Tamiel accepted this and was sure to assure Lilith that he would have everything under control while she was gone. Lilith told him to send her weekly reports if needed and with a snap of her fingers Lilith appeared in her home in Forks.

Making sure that her demonic features were not present, she looked around the house, basking in the simple scenery before noticing her cell phone that she always left behind when she went into work. Grasping the device and flipping it open she read the notifications.

 _31 Missed Calls_

Frowning Lilith went through them, most from Jasper and Alice but a few from Edward and even Emmett. She then scrolled through her messages. All of them out of concern.

 _Are you okay?_

 _Where are you? Call us._

Before she could read anymore worrying and frantic texts, her phone lit up and the caller id showed it as Jasper calling her. Hitting accept, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Lilith!_ " Jasper breathed. Lilith could hear the relief in his voice. " _Are you okay? Where have you been?_ "

"I'm fine Jasper. I left my phone at home when my relatives picked me up." Lilith began walking around the house checking for any sign of break in or if something was moved out of its original place. You couldn't be too careful. "Is everything alright?" Lilith knew it wasn't but she had to play the part.

" _No, I'm afraid not._ " Jasper replied, Lilith could hear his southern drawl indicating that he was emotional about the situation. " _Bella's in the hospital._ "

"What?" She snapped. Yes, she already heard that Bella was in danger from Icarus but now that she knew she was actually hurt. "How?" Lilith reached her room and paused, the window was open. Holding back a curse, eyes darted around the room seeing if she could catch any movement. Over the phone, Jasper explained the situation about the hostile coven and their plan to get Bella to safety.

" _You were lucky you were out of town. We tried to contact you to stay out of Forks but it seems that your stay was longer than anticipated?"_

Lilith hummed in confirmation. She was now moving across her room seeing if anything was missing, she really didn't keep anything here except her clothes. So when she noticed her black beanie, the one she wore the first day of her vacation, was missing; Lilith was thrown for a loop. ' _Weird,'_ she thought to herself. ' _Do I have a stalker on my hands?'_ Walking over to close the window she placed her hand on the glass and a flash of red pulsed around it. ' _That should keep them out.'_

" _Alice is on her way to take you to the hospital. Be prepared darlin' she's pretty upset."_

Sighing through the speaker Lilith thanked Jasper for the heads up and the news. She told him she would see him soon and hung up the phone. Making sure she was in proper attire, Lilith pocketed her phone and grabbed her jacket, hearing the sounds of Alice's porsche outside her home. Stepping out of her home and into the car she was met by an upset Alice, as Jasper told her to expect.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey Alice? That's all you can say after we've been worried sick about you?" As soon as Lilith closed the car door they sped off.

"I told Jazz, I left my phone here when my relatives picked me up for Seattle. I was in the dark." Lilith sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you all."

Alice seemed to visibly relax at this confession and amber eyes glanced at Lilith as they sat in a relatively silent drive to the hospital.

"So, how did you get rid of this James guy?"

Alice grunted noncommittally as she responded looking back on the event. "Jasper and Emmett held him in place while I jumped on him and ripped his head off."

Lilith felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of that image and cleared her throat. She sometimes forgets that Alice could probably lift this car they're in no problem with one hand. The thought of her vicious and violent, destroying an enemy that wished to cause her family harm. Lilith found that mildly attractive, of course that was her demonic instincts telling her that blood and violence was arousing.

"Lilith?" Snapping out of her trance from the sound of Alice calling her name, Lilith shook her head and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking…so you all killed him, right?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, once we tore him to pieces we started a fire and burned him to ash, no vampire can come back from that."

Lilith hummed, letting that information settle to the back of her mind. She would have to tell Tamiel to keep James' soul for her judgment later on when she returned. She would enjoying damning that bastard for eternity.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Alice led Lilith to Bella's room. Satan had to suck in a breath at the sight of her friend and she immediately went to sit by her bedside. Lilith did not fail to notice Edward sitting by a chair in the window and as she grabbed Bella's hand she asked "How long will she be like this?" The human looked so fragile and pale. Tubes connected to her to help her breath and receive nutrients, times like these Lilith wished she never fell from Heaven, maybe she would've been able to heal Bella immediately.

Edward responded, his voice thick with emotion. "Carlisle says it may be a couple weeks, she lost a lot of blood and hit her head pretty hard. She's in a coma."

Lilith released a hesitant breath. A coma of all things, it could've been worse. Lilith could've found her soul in Purgatory and then what would she have done? Laughing bitterly, Lilith rubbed the top of Bella's hand with her thumb. "Bella you idiot. What did I say about being reckless?" From then on Lilith sat there silently, holding Bella's hand and zoning out to the constant rhythmic noise of the heart monitor. She didn't know how long she sat there, nor did she care. When a cold hand rested upon her shoulder, Lilith jumped in surprised and turned her head to see Carlisle giving her a sad smile.

"Lilith, visiting hours are over."

"Hm." Lilith took one last look at Bella and stood up, bidding Carlisle a farewell she walked out the door almost running into Jasper and Alice.

"Lilith!" Alice grabbed her hand and they began walking out the building. "You'll be spending the next couple weeks with us until Bella wakes up."

Lilith narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked back at Jasper for confirmation. The Major just gave her a small smile.

"I am?" Lilith questioned. "Well I need to go back home and get some clothes-"

"Already taken care of, I have some extra clothes for you those times we went shopping. You need to be with some friends and family and not cooped up in that house all alone."

With all of what was going on with her, from the issues regarding in Hell to here with her friends, Lilith felt her heart clench and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It all came crashing down on her the stress, the anxiety, and the concern she had for her subjects. She had friends who cared for her up here, people who didn't just listen and follow orders or fear her. They _cared_ and that mattered. She heard Jasper suck in an unnecessary breath as he was hit by her onslaught of emotions and Alice stopped dragging Lilith and turned to look at the two. Noticing Lilith's unshed tears Alice became alarmed.

"Lilith? What's wrong?"

Lilith shook her head, arms wrapping around her midriff as she held back the oncoming sobs. Sensing and _feeling_ Lilith's distress Jasper embraced her from behind and Alice seeing her husband take lead followed suit, hugging Lilith from the front. Feeling the two bodies surround her in comfort Lilith released a shaky breath into Alice's hair. Breathing in she could smell her two friends, from Alice's crisp springtime like smell to Jasper's rugged soothing one. Lilith wasn't supposed to show weakness she bottled her feelings and released them through her anger. However as she felt the tears fall from her eyes she supposed she could show her weakness just this once, in the safety of her two companions arms.

* * *

"Lils! Come play video games with me!"

"Emmett, do you want me to graduate high school?"

"Yes?"

"Then I'll say what I've been saying for the past hour. Once I finish my homework I'll play with you, ya big baby."

"Hey!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and continued her work, she had been staying at the Cullen household for a week now. Alice said that Bella would wake up in a few days, thanks to her precognitive abilities. Needless to say her time at their home was interesting. She and Emmett had gotten closer, unfortunate for the rest of the family because now the two were unstoppable with their antics. Lilith would always beat Emmett in video games somehow and someway which caused him to step up his game and challenge Lilith at every given opportunity.

She also baked 24/7 with Esme, with her stomach as a bottomless pit Lilith would eat anything Esme could give her and enjoyed every bite of it. Esme loved having a human to eat her food of course and she could always be seen, milling around the kitchen fixing food for their mortal guest. Rosalie was tolerable of her, more so than Bella for which Lilith could not figure out the reason she held such animosity toward her friend. They had short conversations but at times when they did bond it was when Lilith was kicking her husband's ass in video games or teasing him.

Alice and Jasper were a different story. After her minor breakdown in the hospital they became closer if possible, but they were acting weird. She would catch awkward glances from time to time and when she questioned their behavior they brushed it off and changed subjects. Other than the weird looks she also noticed how they were more physical. A kiss on the cheek from Alice or an arm around the waist from Jasper. Lilith didn't mind this behavior at all and by the looks she was getting from Emmett something else was going on with their newfound behavior. Lilith didn't focus on it too much as she had other things to worry about as well. Edward was always at the hospital, looking after Bella so Lilith didn't see him as often as the others nor get a chance to speak with him about the whole ordeal.

So when the day of Bella's recovery came, she rode with Edward to the hospital and the two waited for Bella to wake. When the girl did stir and flutter her eyes open, Lilith left to give Edward and her some privacy. Soon after Edward stepped out, Lilith took that as her cue to enter her room. When Bella laid eyes on her friend, she groaned.

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Damn straight." Lilith sat down in the chair near her bedside crossing her arms and staring at Bella.

"Look, maybe going in with no guns blazing against a vampire wasn't such a good idea."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Bella narrowed her eyes and nodded her head towards Lilith. "You don't get to talk, where were you while all this shit went down? I expected you to appear in your full glory, armor shining and pitch fork ready to flay an undead man."

Lilith closed her eyes, venting a soft breath as she leaned forward on her knees and rubbed the back of head. "There's been some issues going on Bella. Things that can take a turn real fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets just say my vacation's been cut short but part of my job now involves being here topside with you." Lilith stared into Bella's eyes and Bella herself could see the turmoil that stirred within them. "Times are always changing Bella and history will always repeat itself."

"Lilith?"

The devil turned her head, towards the door and she stood up. "Your parents are here, let Renee know I said hi. I'll see ya soon Bells." With that Lilith walked out the door and Bella felt a sense of dread wash over her. Her life most definitely got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **A/N: Review Replies!**

 ** _blackcat711_** : **Modern times and dress is prominent in Hell yes, but not to worry Lilith's actual battle attire is more intimidating. In the scene you are talking about in the previous chapter it was more of a search party than a war party. Battle Lilith will have her time to shine, not to worry.**

 ** _Mrs. VampDiva Belikov:_** **Not at all! Of course it has its cute moments! Especially with Little Bella and Lilith, I was thinking of creating small one shots of their misadventures later on once the story is more fleshed out!**


	10. 104 Days

**A/N: Nice little chapter for you all. I appreciate all the follows, reviewers, and favorites. It makes my day when I see the amount of emails I get signifying someone enjoyed this story! As always Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Suggestive Themes, Language

 _If you don't set the tone for today;_

 _The devil will set it for you_

 _-Joel Osteen_

 **Chapter 9: 104 Days**

On a rare sunny summer day in Forks Washington, grunts of exertion could be heard in the backyard of the Swan residence. Bella Swan, supernatural magnet and friend of Satan was in the middle of a fight. Untimed and sloppy blocks was her defense as Lilith pushed forward, exerting her energy and ferocity upon the mortal. Blocking a slow punch from Bella with her left forearm, Lilith pushed against her shoulder with her right and swept Bella's legs from under her while still holding on to her arm. With a pained grunt Bella went down and sighed when she realized she was defeated, once again.

"You're getting sloppy." Lilith stated as she held out a hand to help Bella up.

"Yeah, well we've been at this for two hours and you forget I don't have endless stamina like you do." Accepting the hand Bella stood up and brushed herself off. "Remind me why you've been beating me to the ground for the past month and a half?"

"Because, you need to know how to at least defend yourself if I'm gone or our vampire family isn't present." Lilith sat down, cross legged in the grass and Bella followed suit. "The moves I've taught you aren't effective against vamps of course. But if a Fallen Angel tries to nab you, you have a slim chance to fend 'em off until help comes."

Bella hummed as she leaned back on her elbows, enjoying the rare sun and warmth that decided to show up in the dreary town. "Lilith?" The woman grunted letting Bella know she was listening. "Have you ever loved someone?" Bella asked.

There was a long silence after the brunette asked this question and she was about to take her inquiry back and move onto another topic until Lilith responded.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. Before I fell from grace."

Bella's eyes widened at this and turned her head to look at her friend. Lilith was still sitting, her gaze clouded as if she was looking back all those years ago.

"What happened to him or her?"

"They're long gone Bells."

"They?"

"Mhm, they as in plural. Their names were Daniel and Antoinette, Tonie if you didn't want to be smited by her." Lilith laughed bitterly at the memory. Shaking her head and glancing over at Bella she asked. "What brought this on?"

"Well...how do you know if you're in love?" Bella bit her lip as she asked this, nervous for the answer.

"Hm, it's different for each person I assume, but the common bond between people who are in love is complicated. Do you love them for all their faults? Would you give your life for them so they could live? Or maybe, would you give up your happiness? Do you feel an ache in your heart when you think about them? There's different ways to know and figure out who you love." Lilith blinked and suddenly a smirk adorned her face. "This is about Edward isn't it? Oh Bella! You're in love with him!"

Bella's face immediately turned red at this admission and looked away mumbling. "You're too observant." Lilith laughed and bumped shoulders with Bella.

"Nah, you're just too obvious."

"Hey girls!"

Both females turned their head at Charlie's call, his head was poking out the sliding glass door. Seeing that he caught their attention Charlie continued. "Bella, Billy and Jake are here. Want me to send Jake out here to say hi?"

"Sure dad."

With that Charlie went back inside and a moment later Jacob Black emerged. Lilith noted his large stature and short hair, different from the last time Bella described him.

"Jake!" Bella stood up and rushed over to hug her friend. Jake smiled and engulfed Bella in his huge arms. Lilith in turn stood up and walked over to the two, smiling at the Quileute boy as he pulled away from Bella.

"Hey Bella! Did you guys burn something?" His face was suddenly scrunched up as he breathed in, nose wrinkling in slight disgust. Confusion written on her face Bella replied.

"No why?"

"It smells like ash, and a bit of sulfur around here. Its weird."

Bella caught eyes with Lilith and she in turn gave the mortal a knowing look. Shaking her head, Bella shrugged acting like she didn't know the source and waved her hand towards Lilith. "Jake, this is my friend Lilith. I don't think you've met her yet."

"Yo." Lilith stated as she waved at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head at Lilith, giving her a small smile. His gaze and attention returned to Bella.

"I've missed ya Bells. You need to come down to the Rez more often, especially now since it's the middle of summer."

"And do what?" Bella asked. "Eat what you're eating and become the hulk? You're huge man!"

Jake sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at Bella's comment and laughed nervously. "Yeah some weird stuff has been going on with me, but it's nothing." He shrugs.

Feeling left out of the conversation, Lilith decided she should get back to her work. She bid Bella and Jake aa goodbye and left her friend. Jake watched Lilith leave with narrowed eyes and once out of earshot he spoke to Bella.

"Your friend is weird." Bella rose a brow at this.

"Hm, not really. She just needs to get to know you." Stretching her arms, Bella winced, feeling he oncoming soreness that plagued her exhausted body. Bella made her way back inside her house with Jake following. "So why are you and Billy here?"

"Dad wanted to drop of some of Sue's cookies to Charlie, I just tagged along for the ride."

Bella hummed in acknowledgment and picked up her phone off the kitchen counter. She texted Edward asking if she could come over. Knowing the weather today had rendered the Cullen family to stay indoors. In an instant, Edward replied saying he would love for her to come over. Jacob being curious asked who Bella was texting.

"Boyfriend." She replied. She pretended not to see the downcast look on Jacob's face as she said this.

"Who is it?"

"Hm?"

"Your boyfriend, is it anyone I know?"

Bella placed her phone down and received a bottled water from the fridge as she answered Jacob's question. "It's Edward Cullen."

" _What?_ " Jacob growled. He actually growled like an animal and Bella felt her eyes widen at the action. "What are you doing dating him Bella?" Bella's wide eyes turned to narrowed ones as Jacob ran his mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Billy and Charlie go quiet, watching the exchange.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked. "Who are you to question who I date? Last time I checked that was my dad's job. Not yours."

Jacob's frown deepened and anger burned in his dark eyes. "You can't date him Bella, he's not good for you!"

Bella stared at Jake for a good minute before turning her head to look at her father. "Dad, I'm going to take a shower and go over to the Cullens. Is that alright?"

Charlie, who did not want to get in the middle of this feud, simply nodded. With a glare at her friend she sidestepped around the kitchen counter grabbed her phone and marched her way upstairs.

"Nice seeing you Billy. I'll see you, whenever Jake."

"Bella!" The boy was cut off to the bathroom door slamming and water running.

Bella was in the midst of driving, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other rubbing her temple, trying to ward off the oncoming headache that produced with her small argument with Jake. She didn't know what his deal was all of a sudden. They barely spoke or seen each other and he acted as if he knew what's best for her. Huffing as she pulled into the long driveway leading to the Cullen's house her mind drifted to Lilith.

The past few months Lilith had been searching all over the world for Azza and dealing with rogue demons. In April, a week after Bella's cast was removed from her leg Lilith instantly began training Bella in self-defense. Bella didn't understand the need at first, until she went over to Lilith's one morning for training. Usually Lilith would text her ten minutes before to make sure she was still coming. But that morning there had been no text. Bella called Lilith and there was no answer. With a spare key that Lilith had given her Bella made her way into her home.

Gripping tight on the steering wheel Bella shuddered at the memory of finding her friend. Lilith was passed out in the middle of the kitchen, lacerations covered her head to toe and dried black blood pooled around her body. Bella had never been so scared in her entire life, luckily Lilith was breathing and as Bella took care of her, she woke. Bella had cried hard into Lilith's chest who did her best to calm her down. She would heal within an hour now that she was awake and told Bella not to worry. Apparently while searching for Azza she was ambushed some demons and a couple of the missing Fallen Angels. They caught her by surprise and the antagonists were able to get a few licks in before Lilith retaliated.

"This is why I want you to at least be able to defend yourself." Lilith had said. "Many know of the little human Satan bonded with and that makes you a target."

Shaking her head out of the memory, Bella shut off her truck and made her way to the front door of the Cullen household. With no need to knock, Bella was greeted by a smiling Alice and Bella laughed as she was embraced by the small woman.

"Hello to you too Alice." Bella noted as Alice stepped outside to hug her, sunlight danced on Alice, making her skin shine bright like diamonds. Pulling back Alice practically dragged Bella inside their home and the human was greeted by the others. Emmett was playing his video games, Esme was cooking for her. Rosalie was most likely working in the garage and Edward and Jasper were sitting by a covered window, playing chess. Carlisle was even home, sitting on a barstool by the island of the kitchen going over medical documents. Every once in awhile Bella would catch him glancing at his wife moving about with sheer adoration and love.

"Hullo love." Edward stated without looking up from his game with Jasper. Bella chuckled.

"You better not be cheating Edward."

Jasper grunted in agreement with Bella as he made his move on the chess set. Edward smiled sheepishly at his mate and nodded before going back to focusing on his game. Alice bounced on the couch, making sure to make room for Bella and as she walked over to join Alice, she noticed multiple drawings of people in different outfits strewn about. Raising a brow as she sat Alice answered her unspoken question.

"Sketches for a new fashion line." Alice chirped.

"You own a fashion line?"

Alice giggled as she replied. "Yes Bella, being alive for hundreds of years sooner or later we get bored. It's exactly why we have multiple degrees or have defining habits. Jasper writes physcology books in his spare time and publishes them under an alias. While I," she points to herself. "Create fashion lines for different companies or when I'm _really_ bored, predict the stock market for the next ten years."

Bella blinked at this explanation and sputtered when Alice said the bit about the stock market. "Is that why you guys live comfortably? I thought it was just Carlisle's job but sheesh Alice, you're a walking lottery!"

Emmett chuckled a few feet away from them, he was playing some sort of zombie game. "That's shortie for ya. The great know it all, next to Edward of course."

Alice playfully scowled at the nickname Emmett called her. "You rely on this 'know it all' when you ask when the next Pokemon game is coming out."

"Hey! That's a valid reason, lets me know when I need to start replaying all the previous games."

Rolling her eyes Alice glanced back at Bella who was smiling widely at their antics. Esme walked over and handed Bella a bowl of watermelon, once Bella thanked the woman she asked if Lilith was coming over.

"Not today Esme, she's busy at her internship." Another lie but an effective one. Tired of using her aunt as an excuse Lilith made up some documents 'proving' her internship as a secretary at some business company. Since she did apply as a senior at Forks High, Lilith already graduated along with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. As if being summoned, Bella's phone buzzed and saw that she had a text message from her friend.

 _ **Tell me why Satanists exist again?**_

Snorting Bella replied.

 ** _Well considering your looks, I'd worship you_**.

 ** _Haha, but srsly, I just had to deal with a rogue succubus that they summoned._**

 ** _How'd tht go?_**

 ** _Well, I appeared and the chick was riding a dead guy so ya know._**

 ** _I did not need tht image Lil._**

 ** _Aw, live a little chica._**

 ** _Where r u anyway?_**

 _ **Mexico.**_

"Are you texting Lilith, Bella?"

Bella looked up, seeing Alice looking at her. Laughing Bella nodded. "Yeah, she's bored out her mind at work right now. The only highlight of her day was some hispanic guy flirting with her and asked her out. She was giving me the play by play."

Bella noted the frown that graced Alice's perfect features as she explained.

"Did she turn him down?" Alice asked.

"The guy?"

Alice nodded an intense look in her eye, and as Bella looked down at her phone to go back to texting with Lilith she saw Jasper's inclined head, still focused on the chessboard but he also seemed to be listening to her and Alice's conversation.

 _ **When you get back Alice or Jasper may ask you about a hispanic guy at 'work'.**_

 _ **Y?**_

 _ **I made up some story how you were getting hit on and they wanted to know if u liked his advances.**_

 ** _By the river Styx Bella_**

 ** _I don't kno y u can't just tell them the truth._**

Lilith did not reply back immediately but a couple minutes later Bella's phone buzzed again and she read the message.

 ** _Tell them I turned him down._**

With that Lilith stopped texting Bella, holding back a sigh she told Alice that yes Lilith turned the man down and she could see Alice relax. This always happened when Bella would tell Lilith to just tell the Cullens who she is. Lilith would either dropped the subject or changed it all together. Bella didn't pressure her of course as Bella had learned it was Lilith's secret to tell and this time she would respect that.

* * *

The succubus beneath Lilith's boot hissed and withered as Lilith put her phone away. Satan glanced around the abandoned church, rolling her eyes at the reversed crosses and scattered pentagrams throughout the building. Ignoring the strewn bodies of naked and deceased men and woman Lilith looked down at her captive. Adding pressure to the demon's neck, Lilith tilted her head.

"You know, my succubi report to me, before they go on a sex and murder spree. So, I'll cut to the chase. Do you work for Azza?"

The demon growled and spat at her. Wiping the spit off her jeans Lilith raised a brow. "Wrong answer." Leaning down she grabbed the sultry woman by the neck and slammed her down on the stone floor of the chapel. Straddling the demon Lilith conjured a knife out of then air and pressed it against her neck.

"Oh?" The succubus' voice purred. "I like it when you get rough, _Mistress._ " The demon bucked her hips against Lilith's, trying to stir a reaction out of her. Unfazed the devil pressed the blade harder against the succubus' neck.

"Cut the shit. If you tell me where Azza is or what you know about his plans, I'll make your death quick and painless."

The demon hissed once more. "I don't have to tell you anything. Azza is the one true King of Hell and you will get your fill, sooner or later."

Lilith sighed as if she's heard this speech said to her thousands of times, considering the past few months of chasing rogue demons has. "Very well. Demon of lust and pleasure, I, Satan, ruler of Hell and torture of souls, release you from your duty." The succubus screamed her least scream in rage as the word was spoken and the blade moved in action. Lilith stood up and nonchalantly watched as the demon's boy erupted in flames and in a few short moments, the demon was gone and ceased to exist.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lilith breathed in, ignoring the stench of death and bodily fluids. "Why can't I catch a damn break?" Looking around the chapel, Lilith meticulously arranged and placed the bodies to make the deaths look like the classic crazy cult mass death. Hearing sirens and loud shouts of the police. Lilith snapped her fingers and disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the summer continued on as planned, with Lilith continuing her 'internship' and Bella making her way to prepare for the next year at school as well as progress in her self defence lessons from Lilith. It was late August a week before school began again and the Cullens plus Bella and Lilith were milling about their home. Alice decided on a sleepover at their house, most of the family were gathered in the living room. Alice, Lilith and Jasper were all sitting on the couch, with Alice laying down, her feet on Jasper's lap and her head on Lilith's. Jasper was reading some type of history book and both Alice and Lilith were watching T.V. Bella was also watching television sitting between Edward's legs on the floor. Emmett and Rosalie could be found on the love seat participating in the movie everyone but Jasper was watching.

"Wait a second." Emmett stated as the movie ended. "Emily just denied heaven to become a martyr?"

"Well, she wanted to make sure people never doubted that demons and Hell do exist Em." Alice replied from her position. The small vampire seemed to purr as she felt Lilith's fingers rub her scalp.

"Yeah, well that Thomas guy was an idiot. If I saw all that supernatural shit going on I would definitely guess demons instead of a scientific explanation."

"Some people choose not to believe until the evidence is in front of them." Lilith joined in the conversation, shrugging as she said her piece. "I've met plenty of people who are the types about 'seeing is believing,'" Lilith air quoted with the hand that wasn't occupied in Alice's hair. "Until it's in front of their face they won't believe it. Unlike Bella here whose curiosity kills her every chance she gets."

"Hey!"

The group laughed and Lilith enjoyed the moment, looking around to see smiling and amused faces. It was nice, to come back to friends and family and just relax. But knowing how life turns out, Lilith had that dreadful feeling that sooner or later things would take a turn for the worse.


	11. A Scattered Dream

**A/N: Here it is, where we diverge of Cannon. You'll noticed what's different. Honestly all that New Moon Drama was pointless in my opinion. Once again Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Language

 _A scattered dream is like a far off memory;_

 _A far off memory is like a scattered dream;_

 _I want to line the pieces up;_

 _Yours and mine_

 _-Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 10: A Scattered Dream**

Lilith, Archangel and a member of the Lord's Legion walked out the council building with her beloved and work partner, Daniel.

"The councilmen are stubborn chickens." Lilith grumbled.

Daniel laughed as he wrapped an arm around Lilith's waist, angelic wings brushed together as they walked side by side throughout the realm of Heaven.

"Don't worry my love, they'll come together and figure out a battle plan sooner or later."

"Mama! Papa!"

Lilith's bad mood completely turned when she spotted a small body running towards them and slammed into Lilith's legs. Laughing the angel picked up her daughter and settled her on her hip, hugging her tightly.

"Hello little one. Did you have fun with Mommy today?"

"Oh she sure did."A new voice replied.

Antoniette, the last member of their tight-knit family was not too far behind their excited child. She smiled fondly at her two loves and moved in to kiss Daniel before turning to Lilith and doing the same, kissing a giggling child's cheek afterwards.

"Mama, will you teach me how to fly fast like you and Mommy?"

Lilith stared into the hazel pools that made her heart melt and nodded, she was then laughing at the protest Daniel made about how his daughter was calling him slow.

"That's because you're _old_ Papa."

"Oh, your Papa is old, hm Alex?"

Daniel had a playful look on his face, green eyes alight with mischief. Crouched slightly, arms up and feathered wings flared he crept towards Lilith. Alex squealed and held tight onto her mother, laughing "Don't let him get me Mama!"

"He'll have to catch me and your mother first!" Holding the small body against her securely, and giving Tonie a playful wink, Lilith shot off into the air.

Feeling the air currents beneath her wings and the exhilaration of being able to defy gravity always awed Lilith, she loved flying, with her soul mates following her in flight and their daughter laughing in joy within her arms.

"Mama?"

Looking down at Alex and slowing the beat of her wings to go steady herself, she responded.

"Yes, baby?"

"You need to wake up."

"What?"

And then, in an instant, she was falling. Day turned to night and white was now black. A strangled cry never left her lips as Lilith felt her back hit solid ground and the sound of cracking and shattered bones filled her ears. And just like that the dream was over.

Lilith woke with a sharp inhaled breath and sat up slowly. She knows the deal and the routine, she's had this dream plenty of times before, but she blinks. Something isn't right. This isn't her room. Rubbing her eyes she quickly calms the rising panic as she remembers the sleepover Alice proposed at her house with her and Bella. They are still stationed in the living room, having set up sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets to get the true sleepover feel. Looking around Lilith noticed how there were no vampires to be seen, no doubt retiring to their respective rooms for the night.

Looking at the glowing clock on the cable box, Lilith sighed softly. The clock read 3:13 AM. Well aware of the vampires with super hearing, she grits her teeth as she stretches her arms above her head. The phantom pains were back again, reminding the pieces of her that were broken and lost forever. The woman slowly stood up, mindful of her mortal friend sleeping, blissfully unaware of the turmoil stirring inside her mind. Knowing that one of the vampires would be downstairs to check on her by the time she starts her ritual, Lilith with her sock-covered feet, makes her way to the kitchen. Finding the tea kettle and starting the water, Lilith was stuck as she stared at the cabinet full of different types of exotic teas placed in front of her.

"Lilith?"

The devil knew it was Jasper, she could recognize the voice anywhere. Turning around to see his face, Lilith couldn't help but smile sadly at the concern that was etched across his marble features. "Are you alright?" He continued to ask quietly.

They both stood in the kitchen for a few moments, just staring at eachother as Lilith tried to find a response.

"No," Lilith answered honestly "I'm not and I don't think I'll ever be." She didn't know why she said it. Maybe because deep down she knew Jasper had felt her influx of emotions during her dream to the time she woke up. Did he sense the longing? The pain? The sorrow and loss of a family and child? Lilith closed her eyes and breathed out, cutting off the water right before it could start to whistle. The two were silent for a few more moments as Lilith made her tea, she decided on chamomile. Holding the now filled mug in her hand she leaned against the kitchen counter staring out of the large windows that brought in a pale moonlight.

"I've been through a lot of trials in my life." Lilith murmured, knowing that Jasper could hear her perfectly. "Some more difficult...and painful than others." She traced a finger across the rim of her mug, mind drifting. After another moment of silence, Jasper spoke up.

"Only when your ready."

Lilith could've broken down into sobs at that admission. Instead she let Jasper feel the gratitude and appreciation she had for him. So with glassy eyes filled with tears that could never shed, Jasper walked up to Lilith and stood next to her by the counter. Both watching the rest of the night fade into a new day.

Later on, Jasper watched Lilith fondly as she bickered with Bella about if pancakes were better than waffles. Regardless of their argument Esme was making both of the girls their respective breakfast. Bella only ceased her protests when Lilith playfully growled at her and put her in a headlock, messing up her bedhead hair even more. Alice was still upstairs, most likely picking out an outfit for the day. Using his speed to reach Alice's room, Jasper knocked once only for the door to open and his wife dragging him inside before shutting the door. Jasper found that he was right, the small woman was standing in front of her open closet, a small frown on her face.

Jasper could feel the worry radiate of Alice, no doubt that she caught wind of the conversation he and Lilith had mere hours ago.

"How is she?" Alice whispered, she was concerned for Lilith. During the night he and Alice were laying together, listening to the only two heartbeats and breaths in the house. Their siblings and foster parents were surly doing the same, keeping an ear open for the humans. It was when Lilith's breathing pattern changed and her heart rate quickened, Jasper stiffened. It was only for a moment, one second at that, but the sheer sorrow and despair Jasper had felt from Lilith had been overwhelming. He sat up quickly, actually startling Alice, and paid acute attention to their mate.

' _Mate'_ Jasper thought, Lilith was both his and Alice's mate. It was a very rare occurrence for a vampire to have more than one. There were plenty of keep quiet conversations between him and Alice from the rest of the family when they first felt the bond. At first he thought it was just Alice, he was hurt, very much so, until his wife cupped his face with her hands and told him to feel. Their bond together was still there as strong as ever, it just happened to make space for one more soul. Needless to say it was an awkward conversation with the family. Yes, vampires take breaks from their bond once in a blue moon for companionship, or in Rosalie and Emmett's case to experiment; but even Carlisle couldn't mask his surprise at his two youngest revelation.

So came the flirtations and teasing from the both of them. They were new at this, so they took it slow. Both of them were wary, was Lilith even attracted to females? Or males at that matter. But as they got to know Lilith, that worry was put to rest. She easily and flawlessly reciprocated their advances, and when Alice was truly unsure of her sexuality and asked one day, Lilith without a beat responded in the most powerful way.

" _Labels are the opposite of understanding. I fall in love with the person, not their genitals."_

Jasper could feel his love swell at the confession and after that, their were no worries, of course other than the fact of actually telling her. They were naturally close, they became closer if possible, especially after that day in the hospital, when Jasper felt the overwhelming gratitude emit from Lilith after Alice stated she was staying with them at the time. They'd fit like a puzzle piece when they embraced, and Jasper could've stayed in that position, both of his mates within his embrace and protecting them from the world.

Realizing he hasn't replied to his wife yet, Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not sure…" Golden eyes track Alice as she swiftly puts on the outfit she chose for the day. "She hides her emotions well."

Alice sighed walking over to take Jasper's hand. She projected contentment and understanding towards him.

"I know," he murmured knowing what Alice was saying without words "we have to give it time, when she's ready." Lifting up his hand he kissed the back of Alice's and they made their way back downstairs.

Majority of the family was gathered and Lilith, with her black hole of a stomach, was vigorously eating the waffles that Esme seemed to keep stacking on her plate. Jasper heard Alice giggle softly, she squeezed his hand before letting go and bouncing over to their friend.

"Lilith, you're going to choke if you don't slow down."

That was Bella, who was staring at Lilith as if she's seen her eat this many waffles before. Elbow resting on the counter, Bella's tired gaze flickered over to Emmett, which when Jasper did the same he noticed how Edward and Emmett seemed to be placing bets on how much Lilith could eat.

" _So-mph Gooph."_ Lilith grunted, still focused on her food. Bella in turn, lightly slapped Lilith on the back of her head and chastised her.

"Don't speak with your mouth full dude, your not an animal," Bella sighed as she turned to glare at Emmett. "I blame you for this."

Emmett giggled childishly as he gave a thumbs up to Bella. "That's fair."

Jasper could feel Carlisle and Esme's bewilderment as they watched the woman eat the copious amount of food. Finishing her last bite, Lilith sighed happily patting her stomach. Alice narrowed her eyes and poked Lilith as well, eyes widened as her finger came in contact with toned muscle.

"Where does it all go?" She asks incredulously and at the look on Alice's face, Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

Lilith smiled roguishly before flexing her arms in a teasing manner. "I work out, so my metabolism is off the charts," She shrugs and turns to point at a now pouting Emmett "Pay up. I ate twenty waffles in one sitting."

Emmett grumbled as he pulled out a Benjamin Franklin and handed it to Lilith before doing the same to Edward, who had a smug look on his face. Bella sighed for what seemed the millionth time this morning and grumbled "I'm in love with a gambler and friends with the stock market herself. What next?"

Lilith snickered beside her, finding amusement in the comment. "You could be friends with worse Bells."

Bella gave Lilith a pointed look and in turn the devil wiggled her eyebrows. Bella laughed lightly shoved Lilith.

"Well, we have a week before school starts. You know what that means?" Alice quipped. Hearing the tone in the pixie's voice Bella groaned and placed her head on the cool granite of the kitchen island. Alice gave Lilith a devious grin and in turn the woman quickly shot up and hid behind Jasper.

"Jasper, contain your wife, she has that glint in her eye I don't like."

Lilith could feel Jasper's body shake as he chuckled. "No can do darlin', Alice I'm afraid, is the one who contains me."

The rest of the Cullens watched in amusement as Alice crept behind Bella and lifted the human above her head. A hilarious sight considering the height on Alice. Bella shouted in protest as with ease, Alice walked to the front door. Turning her head Alice raised a brow at Lilith. "Do I have to carry you to the store to make you shop for business wear? You have to look your best for work."

Lilith laughed nervously and shook her head. "No ma'am, thanks for the food Esme." Lilith walked around Jasper and quickly kissed him on the cheek, as if it was natural habit. Waving goodbye to the others she walked out the door with Bella and Alice. Jasper heard Emmett snicker.

"Man Jazz, you and Lils are _so_ whipped."

Jasper growled and was about to lunge at his brother when Esme quickly stood between them. With a stern glare that even seemed that it would even bring the Volturi to its knees, the matriarch of the coven pointed outside to the back door.

"I just fixed this kitchen from your last fight, and I will not be fixing it again!"

* * *

As predicted, school started back up again. Not all the Cullens were returning to Forks High, so it was only Alice and Edward, and of course Bella much to their animosity. With the start of school also meant one week left before Bella's birthday, and that's where Lilith found herself. Sitting in Alice's room on her bed with Jasper next to her. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she looked down at a rather boring textbook about finances, no doubt something for her internship turned to job. Jasper didn't fail to notice how Lilith's head would droop once in awhile indicating her falling asleep. He was worried, Alice had told him that she looked exhausted for the past week at school too and she couldn't figure out why.

"What should the color scheme for the party be Lilith?" Alice was zipping around, a plethora of sketches and books strewn across her floor, written on them plans and ideas.

"I keep telling you Alice…" Lilith drifts off and Jasper gently nudges his shoulder, waking her up. Blinking Lilith sits up and shakes her head, trying to clear the exhaustion creeping in. "I keep telling you, Bella would be fine with a simple pinata or cake. As long as she can spend her birthday with family and friends that's enough for her."

Lilith was physically exhausted, she was sure it showed to her two friends. For the past week since school started back up she had been out catching and fighting rogue demons every day and night. Coming back just in time to clean up and get ready for her to do it all over again. The attacks had been increasing, and Lilith could not figure out why. She contacted Tamiel who also mentioned an increase of activity in the underworld. More souls were appearing and that meant, more killings. The fights themselves were getting more difficult, that Lilith found herself summoning some of her subjects to aid her. More Fallen Angels were also showing up, and right as Lilith gained the upper hand in these skirmishes they would retreat. It made her mind real and her head ache as she thought about the circumstances.

Lilith barely noticed the dip in the mattress as another body joined her and Jasper. She felt Alice's cool body rest against her right side and Lilith sighed in contentment as her heart ached in remembrance. If she closed her eyes and imagined she could believe that is was Daniel and Tonie beside her right now. These two had somehow wormed their way into her heart and became her anchors. She enjoyed both of their company, she was without a doubt attracted to them, and she was undeniably falling hard for her two friends. She cursed love and it's many ways to make itself known, but she couldn't help herself. At times Lilith felt sick to her stomach, who was she to fall in love with a couple who's been committed to each other for decades?

So Lilith enjoyed this small moments between them. Their cold touch and the silence and relaxation she could feel with the two. Lilith vented a soft breath, sighing quietly.

"Lilith?" Jasper's quiet voice cut through the silence.

"Hm?" Lilith responded, eyes still closed.

"You're falling asleep on us darlin'" Jasper chuckled.

"Don't care, work sucks, need rest."

She just needed to close her eyes for a little bit and rest. It had been ten minutes of silence until Alice's voice spoke up.

"Lilith?"

Lilith grunted.

"Wrapped presents or bags for Bella?"

Lilith laughed quietly as she opened one eye to glance down at Alice, who was holding her hand and lightly tracing the scars she found on her body.

"Bags, that girl could get a paper cut and it would turn into a bloodbath."

So taking advice from her mate, Alice did not go all out on Bella's birthday, who was eternally grateful. Esme made a delicious cake which Lilith devoured in minutes and Emmett jokingly bought a piñata. It was fun seeing blindfolded vampires trying to hit a candy-stuffed animal. What made the party even more great is that when Rosalie was pressured into trying to hit the piñata she miscalculated her strength and the party game flew through one of the house windows.

There was a tense silence at the event before Bella and Lilith cracked up laughing. Esme teasingly scolded Rosalie before the both of them couldn't help themselves and started laughing as well, the rest of the Cullens followed their example. True to her word Alice made sure all of Bella's presents were in fancy decorated bags. When the brunette gave Alice a questioning look, the small woman simply pointed at Lilith, who had a fourth slice of cake in her hand. Bella seemed to understand this and rolled her eyes muttering " _It was one time."_ To which Lilith replied.

"One time is enough for me, now get greedy."

Obviously something happened involving wrapped gifts happened between Bella and Lilith, so the short banter went over the Cullen's heads. Presents opened and stomach filled with sweets, Bella hugged everyone who gave her a gift (including a very tense one with Rosalie). Edward and Bella went to go put her gifts in her truck and Lilith went to say goodbye to Jasper and Alice. Wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck she gave him a tight squeeze. Jasper in turn, moved his head to kiss her head, then moved down to kiss her cheek. Pulling back from their embrace he asked.

"Do you want us to come over tonight?" After figuring out Lilith was having trouble sleeping for the past two weeks, Lilith would invite Alice and Jasper over to spend time together. Lilith, who now had her arms around Alice, shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine guys." Alice looked up at her and tilted her head, golden eyes studying Lilith.

"Are you sure?"

Lilith leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead, before breaking their hug and nodded. "Positive, I'll try and see you guys tomorrow, work has been piling up." With that, Lilith waved to the others and left the house.

Edward came back in soon after and shook his head at his two siblings. "I don't know why you two don't just get on with it." He said quietly. "Your thoughts of what to do or not are giving me a headache."

Alice giggled and bounced over to Edward, hopping up to give him an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Eddie, Jasper and I are working on it."

"Well, hurry up. It's painful to see you two holding back your affections." Rosalie's drawl cut in, and Jasper's raised brow indicated his surprise of his 'twin's statement.

"Aw Rosie." Emmett came up behind Rosalie and wrapped his burly arms around his wife's waist. "You _do_ care!"

Rosalie scoffed, but no one could deny the small smile that was placed on her lips.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Tamiel?"

Lilith was back in Hell, she received word that Tamiel had urgent news as soon as she got home and immediately, changed and appeared before her second in command. The Fallen Angel nodded, his face grim and somewhat confused. Fixing his glasses, Tamiel took a deep breath.

"We have a problem."

"Well that's an understatement, Tamiel. What else is new?"

Tamiel shook his head and continued, his voice more urgent. "No, Lilith, a real problem. Something serious. You know the soul mix up that happened months ago, yes?"

Lilith nodded. "Of course, it was a disaster, how could I not?"

"It was on purpose."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at this revelation.

"What?" She asked. Tamiel nodded, flipping through some papers on the clipboard on his hand.

"Someone, in Purgatory, purposefully caused the mistake in the assignments. They _knew_ what they were doing."

Lilith rubbed her temples, eyes clamped shut. "Tamiel, if what you're saying is true, then that means there's Angels involved with this situation!" Lilith starts pacing. "That's blasphemous! It's treachery to the highest order!" She stops and turns to face Tamiel "Have you told any of the Archangels this?"

Tamiel sighed and shook his head once more. "I've tried, they've brushed me off every time. Saying 'How could a holy being even think of betrayal? Unheard of.' Then they would continue on saying how we had our own problems to fix."

Lilith growled, they weren't wrong, they did have their own increasing amount of problems to deal with. Lilith put the information to the back of her mind and asked Tamiel to hand her the reports. When Lilith found Azza, she was going to kill him for starting this mess.

* * *

For as long as Bella had been living in Forks, she felt like she knew Angela. They were friends and when she wasn't hanging out with Lilith or the Cullens she made sure to spend time with the others. So for the past few weeks when Angela would come to school with bags under her eyes and looking physically worn out, Bella was worried. Today at lunch she decided to ask Angela about.

"Angela." Bella spoke lowly, drawing out the conversation between the others about some new movie coming out. "Are you okay? You've been looking down in the dumps lately."

Angela, looked a Bella wearily, putting down her sandwich that she hadn't even taken a bite out of yet.

"I-I'm fine Bella, just haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I've been having some terrible nightmares." She murmured. As Bella really looked she could tell Angela was not eating either, she's lost a terrible amount of weight and now Bella was wondering how her other friend's have missed this?

"Are you sure that's it?" Bella placed a hand above Angela's in comfort, it was clammy and cold. Angela pulled her hand away and nodded, picking up her sandwich and nibbled on it, signifying the end the discussion.

Regardless, Bella kept on checking in on her friend, to the point she made sure to text her everyday to see if she was alright. She couldn't figure out what it was but something felt off with Angela. Unfortunately Bella's worries were increased twofold when she got a call from the girl at two in the morning.

"Hello?" Bella's voice was thick, laced with sleep. Anubis, who was at the foot of her bed, woke up and tilted his head, wonder why his master was awake at this hour.

" _Bella?"_ It was Angela's wavering voice and she sounded absolutely terrified. Instantly Bella was awake and sitting up.

"Angela? What's wrong are you alright?"

" _I'm not sure, I-I think someone or something is watching me."_

Bella sucked in a breath. "Okay, it's fine, where are your parents? Have you called the police?" Bella could hear Angela's shaky breath through the other line and her free hand was clenching her sheets, ready to bolt and wake Charlie if things got serious.

" _My parents aren't here, they've been on a business trip for a couple days now."_

Bella cursed, thinking of what to do, she met the six red eyes of her hellhound and a light bulb immediately went off in her head. Covering the speaker with her hand she hissed out. "Anubis, go protect Angela, you know who she is boy?" Anubis blinked and released a soft bark before jumping off Bella's bed and slinking into the dark corner, disappearing completely.

" _Bella?"_

"I'm here."

" _Bella, I think they left, I'm not sure but...yeah I think they're gone now. Probably left if they saw me on the phone..."_ Bella sighed in relief at Angela's confession before speaking again.

"Is this what's been bothering you for the past few weeks? A stalker?" Bella took the silence on the other line as a yes.

" _I didn't want to worry anyone. At first it was just the nightmares, I thought they just made me paranoid and made me see things. But then I would feel like someone was watching me, things in my room have been moved or missing. I'm not sure how to take that."_

Bella's mind was going through a whole list of possibilities. "It's alright Angela, do you need me to come over?"

" _No, thank you though for answering Bella...do you think we could talk about it tomorrow?"_

Bella hummed in confirmation. "Of course, I'll see you bright and early at school okay?" As they bid their farewells and Bella hung up her cell, she couldn't help but feel an uneasiness about what was happening to Angela. Closing her eyes to go back to sleep, Bella couldn't shake the feeling and she hoped that whatever was happening to her friend, could be resolved sooner than later.

So the next day after school, Bella went over to Angela, who still looked worse for wear. She offered Bella some tea who politely declined. They sat in Angela's living room, Bella listening to her experience.

"The nightmares have been awful. It's always the same, like someone's been chasing me for hours on end and I can't get away. Even when I take a short nap I can't escape the dream." Tears pricked at the corners of Angela's eyes. "Then, when I got home from school I noticed some of my stuff was missing, some clothes, a hairbrush, simple things. I didn't think much of it until one night I saw someone or _something_ standing outside my window." Angela shifted her body on the couch.

"I don't know what to do Bella, I don't want to worry my parents while they're on their trip and I think the police is too much." She says quietly.

Bella comforted Angela, saying they would figure it out, but made Angela promise that if anything else of hers went missing or she saw the stalker outside her window again to call the police. Angela agreed to this and when Bella left her home she immediately jumped in her truck and dialed Lilith.

" _Hello?"_ Lilith answered and Bella could hear a bustling city in the background.

"Lilith, I think we have a problem." Bella didn't want to jump to conclusions, but spending time with Satan made her aware of how some demons work and act. Lilith gave her a crash course over the summer of the various different types. If it was just the things missing from Angela's home and creepy guy looking in her window Bella would deduct her problem as a regular honest to god stalker. But Angela mentioned the nightmares and that rung the alarm bells in Bella's head.

" _What do you mean?"_

Bella sped down the street, making her way to the Cullens. "There's a terror demon in Forks." she said fearfully.

" _Shit! Are you sure? Who's it attached to?"_

"Yes, the signs are there, it's attracted to Angela Weber. I'm not an expert, but I would have to say it's been with her for a couple weeks." Bella could hear the string of curses from Lilith.

" _Yeah, that's a big fucking problem Bells! That demon is a parasite. It feeds on a mortal's terror making them paranoid to the point of insanity or suicide! Not only that it multiplies and spreads. Fuck!"_

Bella gripped the steering wheel, she could feel the blood drain from her face at Lilith's explanation.

" _I'll be back at Forks, in a couple hours. Bella, go to the Cullens and stay there until I come back, do you understand?"_

"Y-yeah, I got it."

" _Be safe."_

The line clicked dead.


	12. Terror

**A/N: Oh, my God, 101 followers for this story. I can not believe it, so from the bottom of my heart , Thank You. This is my first story that as gotten so popular within a matter of weeks, it motivates me to write as fast as I can so I can give you all the finished product. But alas I'm afraid you all my hate me after this chapter, we'll have to wait and see, hm? Translations and Replies are at the bottom of this chapter. As always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Language, Violence, Blood Mention

 _I love the name of honor;_

 _More than I fear death_

 _-Julius Caesar_

 **Chapter 11: Terror**

Terror demons were abominations that Lucifer designed when he reigned. He wanted to instill unfathomable fear into the mortals to drive them to suicide, which during his time, was a violent sin. Thus it was simple, the more demons that drove mortals to kill themselves the more souls Lucifer had in his hand. They were nasty things, infecting one person and through the mortal's paranoia and fear, then the mortals themselves passed on a little sliver of doubt to the next victim and that was enough for another demon to latch on to.

Lilith made sure to have control and reign over these demons when she was in charge. Locking them up in the Ninth Circle of Hell, her domain, was the only way Lilith could have control over the Terrors. So now she was not only scared out of her mind of a Terror in Forks, but she was also reeling on how one got out and was roaming the Earth.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." She grumbled.

Lilith was in Tokyo, searching for a Fallen Angel when Bella called, and she was still searching when she finished talking with her. Walking swiftly into an ally Lilith determined she would give up the chase in another hour. Soon Lilith found that wouldn't have to be the case. Hearing rapid footsteps rush behind her, Lilith quickly turned just in time to see a hooded man running at her. Seeing a blade in his hand, Lilith quickly side stepped out of his attempted thrust. The devil didn't have enough time to summon a weapon so she found herself defenseless, as slash after desperate slash came after her in the narrow alleyway.

When the man went for another thrust of his blade, Lilith ducked and rolled behind him, putting the assailing in a chokehold and attempted to disarm him. A second after Lilith saw stars as the man slammed his head back onto her own and she cursed as she stumbled and once again played the game of narrow cat and mouse. Lilith needed to get out of this ally, she was not trying to be injured or incapacitated when she had other matters at hand. Forming a escape plan while continuously dodging and counterattacking the rogue Fallen Angel, Lilith failed to notice another presence appear behind her.

Lilith heard the sound of metal sinking into flesh before she felt it. When she finally did comprehend what was happening, she let out a pained and furious cry; but before she could retaliate, the two assailants had fled with a victorious shout.

"Azza will rise!"

Lilith stumbled and leaned against the brick wall of the narrow alley, gritting her teeth as her hand made contact with the handle of the blade embedded in her.

" _Fuck_." She hissed, taking off the leather belt she was wearing with her attire, she folded it in half and placed it between her teeth. Flaring her nostrils, Lilith breathed harshly and counted to three before she pulled.

A guttural scream passed between her lips and clenched teeth as she pulled out the blade. Opening her mouth, Lilith let the belt fall to the ground. Wiping the weapon off with her jeans she took a look at the knife and blanched.

' _Poisoned.'_ she thought ' _Great just what I needed.'_ Now that she noticed, Lilith wasn't healing immediately and was still bleeding from her wound. She recognized the type of concoction used and grunted as she pushed herself off the wall. It would take a couple of days for the poison to clear out her system, that's if she didn't exert herself. Gathering enough energy and strength, Lilith focused on making herself travel back Forks.

Her destination and landing was a bit off.

Lilith literally face planted in the middle of the woods not far from her house. Cursing in multiple languages at the pain, she slowly picked herself up. Hand clutched to her left side, Lilith stumbled and staggered to her house. Her breathing was labored and she was for sure starting to black out from the constant blood flow leaving her body.

When she finally made it to her home, Lilith began searching for her first aid kit. Because of the poisoned blade she wasn't healing properly, meaning she was slowly but surely bleeding out from the open wound. She needed to stitch the injury together if she didn't want to be in a small coma for a week. Her hand placed upon the kitchen counter for support, Lilith braced herself for what was about to come next.

* * *

Rosalie knew that Lilith was different. It was the little things that she noticed first, when both of her siblings powerful abilities didn't work on the girl, that was a red flag. However as Rosalie studied Lilith more she noticed how her blood didn't call to anyone in the family. There was a scent, and a heartbeat, but the burning that accompanied breathing in a human scent was non-existent. Carlisle presumed it was something special, similar to Bella's shield but Rosalie knew better. The day when Bella and Lilith first came over, when she growled at the little chit for not accepting Esme's offer for food. Lilith glared at her and for a brief moment, Rosalie had felt such pure unadulterated fear. She had never felt such a feeling except for the fateful day she was turned.

The gaze was raw and powerful, ancient. From then on Rosalie watched the woman when she was near their family, trying to figure what she really was. Overtime they became tolerant of each other, but Rosalie still retained her suspicions. Today had been strange, Bella had come to their house with a grim look on her face. When Edward asked what was wrong, she brushed it off and said school was stressing her out. Bella was a terrible liar. It was Friday, so usually both Bella and Lilith would come over together, or if Lilith had work she would be picked up by Alice or Jasper to be brought over. Both Alice and Jasper as well as her husband were out hunting, so after a series of pleas and begs from her little sister Rosalie caved in and made her way to pick up Lilith.

So that's how Rosalie found herself standing in front of the girl's front door, knocking a few times before standing by with her arms crossed. She was annoyed, she could've been hunting with Emmett right now instead of having babysitter duty. As she listened to the footsteps come towards the door, something was off. Lilith was staggering and if Rosalie listened to her breath, it was harsh and ragged. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, she was not going to be chastised by Alice or glared at by Jasper if she brought back their mate broken.

When Lilith finally opened the door, Rosalie froze and she could've sworn her undead heart started up again in fear.

"Bella, I need some- _shit_ , this day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

Rosalie stared at Lilith, who answered the door, stark in her jeans and bra. That wasn't the defining detail that Rosalie noticed. No, it was the fact that there was pitch black blood slowly seeping from what looked to be a stab wound, which was half-way and hazardly sewn. Needle and thread was still in one of Lilith's hand and it seemed she was in the middle of stitching herself up when she confronted Rosalie.

Of course Rosalie did the sensible thing, she panicked. Quickly picking up Lilith, she was about to make a beeline toward her house, to Carlisle. He could fix this, he could-

Lilith wasn't in her arms anymore. Stopping and turning back, startled golden eyes stared at Lilith who was back standing at her front door, now wide open. She raised a brow at the blonde vampire.

"Don't just stand there Rosalie, the electricity bill doesn't pay itself."

Out of shock, Rosalie was on autopilot as she stepped inside Lilith's home. She was mindful of the blood that made a trail from Lilith's back door to her kitchen. She watched as Lilith settled back into what she was doing before she arrived. Rosalie noticed a glass of liquor was in her unoccupied hand and she herself winced as Lilith hopped onto her kitchen counter, which was littered with first aid materials. Taking a quick sip from her drink, Lilith placed her glass down and continued giving herself stitches.

"W-what happened? What are you?" Rosalie found herself asking. "Your blood I'm not attracted to it, it's like there's no smell and you disappeared out of my arms. _What are you?_ "

Lilith grunted as needle pierced through flesh. "I believe the correct question would be ' _Who'_ am I?'" she cursed as her hand slipped and paused, taking another sip of her liquor.

Rosalie sneered, wary now of what she was witnessing and facing. "Fine." She spat. "Who are you?"

"Satan."

A pause.

" _What_?"

Lilith raised her glass in a mock salute towards Rosalie. "Mhm, the only and only Satan, The Devil, Antichrist, Shiginami, whatever other religions call me."

"Cut the bull-shit!" Rosalie snarled, her hands were clawed, preparing to strike. If she was a threat to this family…

Black eyes stared at Rosalie for a solid minute before Lilith continued. "Rosalie Hale, killed and turned in the summer of 1933. One of your murderers and rapists was your fiance, Royce King II. I had great pleasure in committing him to Hell, as well as his little friends." With that Lilith went back to her patch job, mumbling curses now and again when her hand slipped. Lilith almost jumped when a pair of cold, pale hands took over, quickly helping her with the rest of her stitches. Lilith looked at Rosalie's face, which was grim but contemplative.

"So, Heaven and Hell exist?" The question that left Rosalie's lips was hesitant and unsure.

"Yes, so does Purgatory which is a middle ground between the two." Lilith's eyes tracked Rosalie as she grabbed one of the unused washcloths Lilith had with her and soaked it in warm water, then turned back and gently wiping the now closed wound.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

And so Lilith launched into her explanation of how she became friends with Bella and her vacation she took from her job. Lilith also did her best to explain the issue's regarding her domain. While she was explaining Rosalie was listening with rapt attention and curiosity. When Lilith explained her demonic appearance, Rosalie asked if she could show her. Next thing Lilith knew she was being studied like a rare animal. Rosalie was poking and prodding her horns in morbid fascination.

"Did they suffer?"

The two women were now cleaning up Lilith's bloody kitchen, with Lilith properly aided (to which when she asked Rosalie how she knew how to stitch, she simply responded how she had three medical degrees.) and cleaned up, Rosalie offered to help her get her house situated before they left to go back to meet the others.

"Royce and his friends. Did they or...are they suffering?"

Lilith paused rinsing the bloody sink out and nodded. "Yes, as of now, for their horrid actions from their mortal life, their souls are forever damned and drowning in a boiling river of blood and fire." Then the unexpected happened. Lilith found herself pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Rosalie's voice was thick with emotion. "Even though I enjoyed getting revenge, I still felt...empty, like killing them was merciful compared to what they had done to me. So, thank you." Stepping back Lilith grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't thank me, it's my job… although I'm surprised. You are taking this information about me exceedingly well."

As if two miracles happened in one day, Rosalie laughed.

"Well if vampires and shapes shifters exist, one should have an open mind to other possible realities, right?"

Lilith smiled and nodded before looking at the blonde with a serious expression. "Rose," she said "As glad as I am to tell you the truth, you can't tell the others, not yet."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at this. "Why not?"

Lilith sighed as she threw the soul washcloth in the sink and went to grab her coat. The two were done and ready to leave the house. "With all that's going on, I don't want any of you involved. It's dangerous to dabble in the ethereal plane without knowing what your doing or have sufficient knowledge." Putting her left arm in her sleeve, Lilith winced as the movement pulled at her wound. "I promise, once I figure out everything and get this shit under control I'll tell the others."

Rosalie stared into Lilith's eyes to see if she could take in any sign if what she was saying was a lie. After a brief moment, Rosalie crossed her arms and nodded. "Fine, but if anymore serious danger comes to you or my family I'm telling Alice and Jasper first. They care about you and you're hurting them by not telling the truth." Her tone was sharp and all business. Respecting that, Lilith nodded once.

"I know, now let's get on the road so I can rest my head on Jasper's lap and sleep. This poison in me is a bitch to deal with."

"Hmph-wait poison?!"

* * *

Once Lilith and Rosalie arrived at the Cullen household, Lilith immediately sought the couch that was occupied by Jasper, laid down and fell asleep. Jasper looked at Rosalie in question, she simply responded.

"Long day at work." And just like that she was out like a light. Bella had just come downstairs when Rosalie left and frowned when she saw her friend knocked out, near drooling on Jasper's lap. Lilith didn't need to sleep or rest unless her body was stressed out and needed its rest. She remembers, when she was seven years old, she wanted Lilith to take a nap with her. Lilith laughed and told Bella she hasn't taken a nap in a thousand years. After a good amount of begging and wide innocent eyes, Lilith broke and for the first time in a long time, rested. Other than those small moments and when she was work free, Lilith didn't just lay down and sleep whenever.

So for the majority of the time Bella was enjoying her company with her vampire family, she kept an eye out for her best friend. Edward noticed her anxious behavior and kept making sure she was comfortable and feeling okay. Bella would always respond with a kiss on his cheek and a pat on his shoulder, thanking him for his concern. Alice had came back hunting with Emmett, the burly man stating he didn't want to hunt by himself when Jasper left early. Bella watched as Alice tilted her head, watching Lilith sleep. They soon found out, no matter how much noise they made (thanks to Emmett) the woman didn't even stir. Even the smell of Esme's cooking didn't rouse the girl and that was the sign, that Lilith was either exhausted or something was wrong.

Not wanting the others to start over reacting Bella finally stood up from her comfortable position next to Edward and walked over to Lilith. Kneeling down next to her and wary of the pairs of golden eyes watching them, Bella touched her shoulder and shook her gently. When her hand came in contact with Lilith's shoulder, Bella somehow knew that something was awry.

"Lilith." She said.

Nothing.

" _Lilith._ "

Still there was no sign of stirring from her, Bella licked her lips and to the shock of the others in the room, began speaking _Latin_.

"Lilith, _te requiro."_

Somehow for some reason, by the act of speaking another language, Lilith opened her eyes and responded in an exhausted tone.

" _Quod melius sit amet._ "

Sighing to what seemed to be in relief, Bella switched back to the english language. "You need to get up, it's the first friday of the month, so it's steak night with Charlie." A perfect excuse to leave to house and start interrogating Lilith and formulating a plan for Angela's demon problem. Grumpy Lilith however, was a sight to behold, as she sat up rather slowly and continued speaking in the dead language. "Charlie _inhaero potest ius suum in carne sua-_ "

"Lilith!" Bella actually snapped at the girl and Lilith in turn bared her teeth and hissed. Her aggression was cut short however when she finally came to her senses and realized where she was. Groaning with her head in her hands she asked. "How long was I out?"

"For about five hours darlin'" Jasper responded, amused and confused at the situation that fell before the family. Lilith turned her head and looked at Jasper to what seemed to be horror as she saw the damp spot on the leg of his jeans. Lilith was thankful of her dark skin that hid her blush of embarrassment.

"Oh jeez, shit, I'm so sorry Jazz. I drooled on you like an animal."

The man just smiled and chuckled. "It was only for the last hour when we tried to wake you. I'm flattered that you find my lap so comfortable ma'am."

"Lilith, I didn't know you and Bella spoke latin." That was Esme, who, bless her soul, held a warm cup of tea out for Lilith to take.

"Yeah, it's something Bella and I picked up along the years we've known each other." She shrugs. "We know it's a dead language, but that's what made it interesting to learn."

In reality, Lilith was fluent in every language known to man, including the languages that have long since died out. Latin was Lilith's go to, as it was a connection that stuck throughout demons and angels of all shapes and sizes. So Lilith jokingly taught it to a little Bella, later telling her if she ever wanted to do an exorcism she could do it the right way by speaking the prayers in latin.

After a few more words were exchanged as well as inquiries of Lilith's health, whom she pacified them with excuses of work. Bella and Lilith said goodbye to everyone and made a beeline to Bella's truck.

"What was that?" Bella immediately asked as soon as they were off Cullen property. Lilith was rubbing her temples and taking deep breaths.

"Before I came here, I was stabbed, poisoned, and stitched up by a blonde vampire."

"What?!"

"I don't want to repeat myself."

"You were injured during one of your stakeouts? Oh God, is it my fault, did I distract you when I called? Shit it's my fault I-"

"Bella!" Lilith sighed. "It's not your fault, it happened long after I got of the phone with you. It was my mistake. I've been running myself ragged for the past couple months. I've also got a million other things to worry about so I was caught by surprise. It's not your fault."

Bella glanced out of the corner of her eye and noted how every time Lilith shifted in her seat a flash of pain and discomfort showed on her face.

"Wait, a blonde vampire...Rosalie went to get you, Rose knows?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I asked her not to tell the others until we have everything sorted out. Especially with the Angela situation. Which, mind you, we need to rectify immediately."

"How did she figure out?"

"I was half way delirious, so I thought it was you at the door." Bella saw Lilith frown. "So I answered it with me in the middle of stitching myself up."

Bella snorted. "Eloquent, Lils."

Lilith scoffed and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. I blame the poison."

"Yeah, about that...is it still working. Or you know, inside you?"

Lilith now had an amusing grin on her face as she snickered. "That's what she said."

"Lilith!"

"Joking, joking. Yes, it'll take a couple of days for it to clear out, I'm pretty fatigued and exhausted, that's why I slept for so long."

Bella hummed, signaling she understood. "So what are we going to do about Angela?"

" _I_ am going to lure the demon away and eradicate it. _You_ are staying at home with Charlie or with your boyfriend."

"Lilith! I can help!"

"No, Bella. You heard me over the phone Terror demons are dangerous and just because you're friends with me, doesn't make you immune to it's effects."

Bella begrudgingly accepted this, knowing that Lilith always had her best intentions for her. When they finally made it to Bella's, Charlie had dinner ready (which consisted a lot of meat.) and they ate in a joyful yet humble mood.

Bella kept asking if Lilith was alright and if she need anything. Lilith kept denying Bella and told her to calm down, she would be done within the night with no more than a couple scratches since she was not at full strength. Her stab wound had finally closed, thanks to the stitches and she made sure to take them out before she left. Lilith stretched and wince, the wound although closed was still tender. This prompted Bella with another round of concerns. Shaking her head Lilith simply gave Bella a tight hug and told her to be safe and made sure Anubis was near by. As usual, with a simple snap of her fingers, Lilith was gone.

The devil appeared silently in the young teen's room. Angela was sleeping however Lilith could see the girl's tense breath and hear her rapidly beating heart. Black eyes observed Angela's room for any suspicious activity. There was nothing obvious so in silence, Lilith sat and waited. An hour or two passed before Lilith saw it.

Angela began whimpering and moaning in fear while she slept. Lilith tensed her body, knowing the signs of what was to come next. The room's atmosphere became layered in fear and hidden in the dark corner of the room, Lilith looked up to see the abomination hanging from the ceiling right above Angela. An elongated arm attached to a skeletal hand reached down to stroke Angela's face, its touch causing Angela's breathing to quicken to the point Lilith thought she would start hyperventilating.

Terror demons were ugly things, freakishly tall with long limbs, the skin seemed to melt and hang off their body. But what took the cake was their faces. Multiple beady black eyes, similar to spiders and their mouths permanently hung open similar to the famous picture _Scream_.

Not wanting for Angela to suffer more than she already has, Lilith silently stalked towards the demon, who was now standing over the poor girl, breathing in her scent and tasting her fear. Lilith scowled silently, if this went on for another two weeks, there would have most likely been a funeral for an Angela Weber and a much bigger problem to deal with. Finally, within arms length of the Terror, Lilith sprung into action.

Grabbing the demon by the wrist, Lilith quickly traveled an abandoned field, who knows where. She assumed somewhere in the midwest, considering all the wheat fields and…

' _Of course I summon myself and the demon near a fucking tornado.'_

Albeit the natural disaster was far away, it still made Lilith wary and now it seemed the Terror came to its senses. It stared at Lilith and bellowed an ear shattering shriek. Lilith stood her ground as two daggers appeared in her hand.

"You have no right to be terrorizing an innocent soul." Lilith stated. "I have no clue how you got out of your confinement, but I won't stand for your kind roaming the earth again." Lilith watched as the Terror twitched and fidget, she braced herself putting herself in a fighting stance and waited.

The sounds of the tornado destroying land and making its way across the field filled the would be silence as the two opponents stared at each other. That is until Lilith shifted.

The Terror screeched and lunged.

Fighting was Lilith's dance, her serenity, her drug if she was really honest with herself. Over her thousands of years of existence and fighting on both sides of the spectrum, Lilith was a force to be reckoned with. While a majority of Fallen Angels used swords, hammers, and even scythe, Lilith was one of the few who used daggers.

The reason she could get in close, it was easy to do that when you had no wings. Unlike her kin there were no withered black wings that adorned her back. In their place were two large scars, starting from her shoulder blades and ending on her lower back. Muscles that no longer had use twitched and spasmed in pain on her worse days, reminding Lilith that she was forever grounded.

Lilith took it to an advantage, it's what made her unique and deadly. Feet side stepped and twisted as she barely missed being gouged by a large set of claws. Lilith unfortunately, was already breathing hard due to the exertion she was putting out. It caused her heart to beat faster which in turn cause the poison to move fluidly through her system. She need to end the battle fast and efficiently.

As the Terror once again slashed its claws towards Satan, she crouched low, feeling the after wind of the attack rush above her head; and with a calculated step forward, lunged and stabbed the demon in the abdomen. Screams of pain and rage came from the Terror and Lilith grinned in satisfaction as she felt the green ichor run over her hands. Quickly removing the blades from the Terrors stomach, Lilith watched as it crouched over in pain, making itself low enough for her to strike with a final move.

With precise movements Lilith buried her blades deep into the Terror's skull. The demon screamed as it was killed and Lilith watched with relief as the body seemed to either before her and burn, soon becoming nothing but ash.

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and almost sat down out of exhaustion, that is if she didn't feel the familiar presence of _multiple_ Fallen Angels appear before her.

"You look tired Mistress."

Lilith could feel the sheer rage build inside her as she heard the arrogant voice that reached her ears. Turning around Lilith faced Azza, behind him a handful of Fallen Angels she's been tracking or battled with. She inwardly cursed, there was no way she would be able to fight all of them, especially with her weakened state. Lilith didn't show that she was worried from her posture, instead her look and post battle fatigue showed power if possible.

"An ambush Azza? I have to say, any honor you had left is long gone by now." Lilith snarked. She was stalling, the longer she talked the more energy she would regain and she could get out fast.

Azza chuckled and Lilith now just noticed that he was wearing battle attire, something only reserved for war or…

"No, not an ambush, that would stoop me down to the lowest level. Not fit for the future King of Hell." Hitting his right fist against his chest the last words Lilith wanted to hear came out of his mouth.

"I, Azza, Guard of the Seventh Circle of Hell challenge Lilith, Queen and Ruler of Hell for the rightful title of Satan!"

The others behind Azza cheered and bellowed in excitement. And as Lilith felt the bond of the challenge wash over her, and for once she did something she hadn't done in a thousand years.

She prayed.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _ **"Lilith, I need you."**_

 _ **"It better be important."**_

 _ **"Charlie can stick his meat right up his-"**_

 **Replies!**

 ** _Mousey Kimmy_ : Thank you so much! It's a joy to see others enjoy my writing so much. I'm so happy that you always review every chance you get it means a lot to me.**


	13. Storm

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone had a memorable Memorial Day. Okay time to announce this: I have never in my twenty years of living, watched Supernatural. So none of the information or lore on Heaven and Hell is based on Supernatural. On that note, starting from this chapter (I may go back and edit the others) at the bottom before the replies there will be random entries called Codex. You don't have to read them, but they will help you give insight on the lore, rules, and history on Heaven and Hell in this story. With that, Review an Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Language, Violence

 _You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it_

 _-Margaret Thatcher_

 **Chapter 12: Storm**

"We should tell her."

Jasper looked up from an old history tome, to stare at Alice. "Tell her what?"

Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper, was flipping through fashion magazines when she spoke up. "We should tell her, how we feel. Edward was right, we can't hide it forever." A lip snagged through perfect teeth as Alice was deep in thought. Jasper hummed in agreement and closed his book. Wrapping an arm around Alice's waist, Jasper leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

"You're right, but why don't we ask her out before we jump the gun Alice." He chuckled as he saw the small vampire nod in excitement, probably already planning how the date should go. A new voice then entered the discussion.

"Ugh, finally. You two have been holding this off for months now." Emmett had come down stairs and hopped on the couch. The man was avidly channel surfing as he heard the conversation between his brother and sister. "I can't wait to tease Lilith about it. I've been holding back all my jokes."

Alice scoffed playfully and crossed her arms at her sibling. "You mean innuendos, Emmett?"

Emmett turned around and stuck out his tongue at Alice, who returned the gesture the same way. Laughing Emmett turned back to the T.V as Alice rolled her eyes. She loved her big brother and the fact that he was rooting for she and Jasper to 'get on with it' with Lilith always made her heart swell, along with the other members of the family that supported them too.

"We can ask her tomorrow, when she comes over with Bella!" Alice chirped happily. Jasper chuckled and nodded, agreeing with his wife's assessment.

"Tomorrow then."

Alice beamed and kissed Jasper on the cheek before speeding over to Emmett on the couch.

"Alice! It's the big game!"

"Miami wins. Now suck it up, the season finale for Project Runway starts in five minutes."

* * *

"Lilith, you can't go through with this!"

Tamiel was speaking to Lilith, trying to make her seek reason and find clauses with in the challenge that was made between her and Azza. Word had spread through Hell, Purgatory, and even Heaven of the challenge for power that was made not even an hour ago. Lilith was in her chambers, getting dressed and ready for the traditional battle. She seemed to ignore Tamiel as she fastened a golden chestplate to herself.

"He poisoned you Lilith, he cheated! He has no honor! No-"

"I know, Tamiel!" Lilith snapped. Her physical appearance was at its usual demonic state, slitted eyes and her large curling horns. "I now know that everything he's done was a setup, I was too blind to see it!" she spat. Grabbing her leather bracers, she placed them on herself methodically. "The poisoned he used was of Tonie's, my _deceased_ wife's creation. It's something that those bastard angels kept in stock after the rebellion. Weakening Fallen Angels enough to capture them or have the final blow. He had to have gotten it from an Angel up top, because there's no way to get it down here."

Tamiel watched in silence as Lilith droned on, putting on her armor piece by piece. Lilith attached the sheathes to her knives atop of her belt. "Lilith." He said. Satan looked at Tamiel, brow raised in question. If one looked hard enough, they could see the apprehension and fear within the devil's dark eyes.

"You can do this."

Lilith smiled grimly and walked up to Tamiel and clapped his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Let's hope so." She said.

Tradition has dictated for eons, that when there was a disagreement between demons or Fallen Angels a challenge was to solve the problem. This can go for anything or anyone, including challenging a higher authority. A well known challenges that have made themselves be placed in the history books of Hell have been: Gomory and Onoskelis, a battle to see who was fit to guard the circle of lust. Malpas and Marbas, brothers who over a petty argument challenged one another to see who was the better sibling. Of course there was the most famous one, Lucifer and Lilith. A young Fallen Angel, who had recently just joined Lucifer's ranks. She was quiet, yet stubborn. She would talk of the wrong Lucifer was doing by trying to take over Heaven and take his seat at the Holy Throne. No one had the nerve to speak against Lucifer but Lilith did and she suffered for it. All remember the day Lucifer had stripped Lilith of her wings, taking away her status and pride.

It didn't deter Lilith, but instead made her stronger. She kept quiet for a few centuries, letting herself seem submissive until the fateful day she called the challenge. Lucifer laughed at the audacity, that one of his subjects had the nerve to challenge him? The King of Hell and soon to be Heaven. He decided to humor Lilith an concede to the challenge, he had to anyway. When the battle began, others in the crowd would say it was either the fastest or longest battle they've seen in their immortal lives. Somehow and someway Lilith had won, and the new ruler of Hell stood in the middle of the battle ring silent as ever but with a content smile placed upon her face.

Lilith knew that the fight she was going to face soon was not going to be an easy one. Azza may physically be a brute, his broad physique intimidating even the largest minotaur, but his mind was slick and cunning as a serpent. It's what made him deadly in a battle of wits and even more so in battle. The fight would be taking place in a specified arena, where everyone would be able to watch the event. Lilith could feel the stares of her subjects as she walked through the corridors of Hell. She would have to go all out on this battle, let be quick and done with. The longer she fought, the faster the poison would work and the more tired she would become. Not an ideal plan especially if she didn't want to be pummeled to death by Azza.

She could hear the roars of excitement coming closer and closer with each step she took. She could smell the musk of sweat and lust for battle. Something like this hadn't happened in centuries and the populace was showing their encouragement. When Lilith entered the arena the yells were deafening to her ears. She spotted the other guards of the multiple circles of hell, Lilith was fighting for them too. If she lost, their lives and purpose would be on the line, just for showing loyalty to her.

Lilith spotted Azza in the middle of the circle, looking as smug as ever. As usual his attire lacked a proper chest plate, instead a single iron pauldron graced his right shoulder and heavy greaves attached to his bottom half. In both of his hands a large warhammer was his weapon of choice. He stood tall, withered wings extended slightly to be intimidating and show his confidence. Lilith narrowed her eyes at this, the bastard set this all up. Making her run all over the world, chasing demons and other betrayer's for information. He made her become slightly paranoid and exhausted so when that opportunity knocked, Azza took it by kicking down the door.

Now the two stood infront of each other waiting for the proctor to begin his announcement.

"You made a grave mistake challenging _me_ , Azza. Do you forget what happened to Lucifer centuries before?" Lilith bared her sharp teeth at the Fallen Angel, whom, with a tilt of his head gave her a condescending grin.

"Oh I do Mistress. I was there. It was a mistake to let you, a pathetic waste of space to rule and weakening the glory of Hell for so long," He chuckled, a bass sound that seemed to vibrate throughout his exposed chest. "I do have to thank Ezekiel for the poison he lended me. Once I win, Limbo will be restored to its true purpose. The screams and cries of unbaptized children will grace the first circle once again."

Lilith's dark eyes widen at this revelation and she almost lunged at Azza right there with thousands of watchful eyes placed upon them. Luckily for Azza, the proctor for the challenge began to speak.

"Denizens and subjects of Hell! A challenge has been issued on this day! Between Azza, Guard of the Seventh Circle and Lilith, Ruler of Hell!" Shouts and chants reverberated throughout the arena as the challengers were announced. "Because of the circumstances if Azza wins this challenge the title of Satan will go to him and he will become our new king!"

The proctor turned to face the two opponents, staring each other down. "You know the rules," he states. "The battle is over if one of you yields or is killed in the process." The proctor bows to what might be the last time to his Queen and nods to Azza. Once he left the arena they had five seconds before the battle began.

 _ **Five**_

Lilith took several steps backwards, giving her self space between her and the brute of a Fallen Angel.

 _ **Four**_

Calloused hands graced the pommels of her daggers, ready to unsheathe at any moment.

 _ **Three**_

Green eyes met slitted black.

 _ **Two**_

Lilith inhaled, filling her lungs with fresh air. An image flashed through her mind, only for a moment. It was her with Bella and the Cullens laughing together. Her heart clenched.

 _ **One**_

She exhaled.

* * *

It had been a day and Bella was starting to worry. For the teenager it was hilarious for her to be worrying about Satan's health, but here she was, laying in her bed on a Sunday morning and biting her nails out of habit. Lilith told her it wouldn't even take a day and she found some relief when Angela called her last night and said she had gotten the best sleep she had in months. So Bella deducted it was a job well done and waited for Lilith to pop in any second in her room.

She never did.

So now Bella was a _little_ freaked out. Was she hurt trying to contain the Terror? Or maybe she just had some business to do in Hell afterwards. After a few more minutes of worrying she sat up and ran a hand through tousled brown hair. Bella nearly screamed when she heard tapping at her window and saw Edward. Sighing in relief, she got up to opened the obsession that was blocking her boyfriend, knowing damn well if he wanted he could've just pried it open.

Edward gave his mate an apologetic smile for startling her and Bella just rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. "Next time you see me zoning out, wait until I'm up and about or doing something before you knock." She said. The vampire chuckled softly and nodded before moving to sit on her bed.

"Are you coming over with Lilith today?"

Bella froze for a brief moment at the sudden question but continued her process of picking out clothes to wear for today.

"For sure. Lil had to run some errands today so she might be over late."

"Do we need to pick her up?"

Bella smiled at his consideration and shook her head. "You're sweet, but no I don't think so. She'll text me, or Alice or Jasper when she's ready." That should give Lilith time to get herself situated if there were some unexpected problems she had to take care of. It was getting harder and harder for Bella to make up some excuses for Lilith not being able to come over to see the Cullens during the weekend, especially so abruptly.

"Now go, I'll be over later. Let me get dressed." Bella shooed Edward out her window, before Edward could get out the frame he turned quickly to give Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." He said quietly and Bella's heart swelled.

"I love you too." She said and with that Edward was gone. Closing the window, Bella flopped back onto her bed just as Anubis appeared from under her bed. The hellhound whined as his snout bumped Bella's bare foot. Looking up, Bella stared at her dog and sighed.

"I know boy, I'm worried for her too."

Later on when Bella came over to the Cullen household with Edward, she noticed how Alice and Jasper seemed nervous. If that was even possible for vampires, her boyfriend had soon told her that they were finally planning to ask Lilith out when she came over. Bella herself became excited and nervous for different reasons. Excited because her friend would be with people who loved her dearly once more, but nervous because she didn't even know if she would show up today as promised.

Bella also was aware of the looks Rosalie was giving her. Considering that she now knew Lilith's secret the blonde was now aware of Lilith's sudden absence. In fact Rosalie called Bella over to her garage, something about letting her look at the junkpile that was her truck.

"Where's Lilith?" Rosalie immediately asked once they were a sensible distance away from the family.

"I'm not sure." Bella shrugged "Sometimes she can be gone unexpectedly when issues pop up in Hell. But even then, she makes sure she texts me or even Alice and Jasper ever since Alice chewed her out way back when."

"Do you think something happened?"

Bella barked a short bitter laugh.

"How am I supposed to know? She's Satan Rosalie, she really doesn't have an obligation to tell us where she is and what she's doing every moment of the day. It's why I worry so much, especially with all the shit she's been dealing with."

Rosalie's brow rose at the uttered curse from Bella's lips and she herself sighed. "Jasper and Alice were going to pop the question to her today."

"You make it sound like marriage."

Rosalie scowled, but no malice showed in the expression.

"In a way it is, she is their mate, thats a bond more powerful than marriage for vampires." Bella sagged at this and nodded.

"Right I knew that, from Edward…" she trailed off "Look, if I don't hear from her by the end of tomorrow, I'll let you know. For now we need to try and distract the others so they don't get too suspicious."

Rosalie crossed her arms and nodded in agreement, before kicking Bella out of the garage. Bella was relieved in a sense to have another person know who Lilith was. She was at the breaking point of lying to the ones she loved. If Lilith doesn't show up tomorrow, they would be in big trouble.

It was Monday evening and Bella was officially worried. It didn't make it any better that there were strong thunderstorms going on all day. The sounds of thunder were so sharp and loud Bella was afraid the ground would crack from the sheet vibration of the noise. Her friends were saying how it looked like all week it would be this way with no sign of it letting up through the weekend. It made Bella more suspicious if possible, but she warily brushed it off as global warming.

Alice and Jasper were irate, to say the least. Alice was mildly upset that Lilith didn't show up to their house yesterday. The family denied her accusations of them texting Lilith of she and Jasper's plans. Jasper himself was quiet, more reserved. The similar behavior that Bella saw when she first met him and during the month of Edward's unexpected Denali trip. It was unnerving, the couple was more quiet as if a silent anger washed over them. Bella did her best to sooth Alice's anger and slight hurt, but nothing would deter the little vampire. At times Bella would see her checking her phone every now and again to see if she got a reply or anything really from Lilith. Bella knew that she was more frustrated and worried because she couldn't even see Lilith, so Alice was literally in the dark.

Now Bella was home, she was supposed to be doing her homework but her mind drifted to her best friend. Lilith would always tell her if she would be gone for a couple of days, not just disappear out of thin air; and ever since Alice chewed Lilith out of leaving her phone at home from the whole James incident, Lilith would send a text or call either of them to let them know she was fine.

The room was dark and gloomy, thanks to the dark stormy clouds that graced the outdoors. It was raining bullets as well, but Bella couldn't find herself relaxing at the sound of the pelting water against her window pane. She turned her head and looked down next to her desk as she heard a soft breath release from Anubis. Her dog was curled up on top of Bella's spare pillow, ears perked and alert as he listened to the rolling thunder and rain from the outside. Bella had this idea in her head for a while now, she could send Anubis to find Lilith. She was only hesitant because she wouldn't know if Lilith was in the midst of working and she couldn't be bothered.

Bella contemplated on this option for a few more moments before nodding to herself. Making her decision finale and valid.

"Anubis."

The hellhound lifted and tilted his head. Bella turned in her seat and lowered her hand to pet the top of Anubis' head. "Hey boy, can you go find Lilith for me? To make sure she's alright?"

Anubis wagged his tail and licked Bella's palm, before stalking into a dark corner and melding into the shadows. It wasn't even an hour when Bella noticed Anubis' presence return. As soon as she heard his pained whines, Bella immediately stood up and found him in the dark corner he left her and hour before.

"Anubis! Oh what happened?" She kneeled down in front of him and noted his torn fur and scratched that were already healing. Anubis kept whining and his ears were pressed down against his skull. Bella felt dread fill in her chest, if Lilith was in Hell and Anubis came back injured, something was very wrong.

* * *

Lilith had lost.

It was obvious considering her state. Stripped down to a tunic and trousers and chained to a wall within the bowels of Hell. She found that she could care less, Lilith could rest easy knowing that she willing lost to protect the ones she loved.

" _Just do it already." Lilith hissed. "Kill me, if that's what you wish."_

 _The battle had gone on longer than Lilith had planned. Azza was smart, letting her adrenaline and energy be exhausted as he moved forward and Lilith barely had time to counter attack as swing after swing from Azza's hammer kept her on her toes. Hours had passed as the game of cat and mouse was played out. Lilith was able to get a few knicks in, but as she felt the effects of the poison rush through her, she began to act irrationally. That proved fatal, as one wrong step led her chestplate being caved in from the force of Azza's weapon and her lying on her back gasping for breath._

" _Oh no Lilith, I'm not going to kill you as much as I want to. You're going to yield and I'm going to make sure you live to see my power and strength bring Hell back to it's former glory." Azza stood over Lilith a lecherous grin place upon his face._

 _Lilith spat black blood on his feet and looked up defiantly. "I will never yield to_ _ **you**_ _."_

" _I think you will, when your precious human's life is on the line." Azza chuckled._

 _Lilith saw red as she screamed in rage and lunged at Azza tackling him to the ground. She found a small bout of strength as she clawed and punched the Fallen Angel. Azza was not caught by surprised for long as he roared back at her, his much larger body removed hers from his own as backhanded her and reversed their positions. Large hands squeezed her neck and as Azza spoke spittle covered Lilith's face._

" _You will yield!" he growled. Lilith grabbed at his hands, trying to pry them off her. He was crushing her, she couldn't breathe. Thankfully Lilith felt the pressure ease from her neck, obviously Azza figured out that she has to speak to follow his command._

 _Lilith closed her eyes, she knew she had lost long before this match started, Azza had planned this event perfectly. She felt her eyes burn, knowing what's to come._

" _If I yield to you, you must give me your will not harm Bella or her family." Lilith saw Azza's eyes brighten, he knew he had won this._

" _As the new king, I give you my solemn word no harm will come to your human." Breathing out Lilith nodded._

" _I yield!"_

When Lilith felt the ancient power of Satan leave her, the pain was second to when her wings were stripped from her. She had watched curling into herself in pain and prone on the arena floor as Azza raised his hands in victory, curled horns growing on top of his head and flame alit between him, marking him as the new ruler. She wished that Azza would've killed her, then at least she wouldn't have to feel anymore.

It was a blur, but Lilith remembered being dragged by two guards to the deep depths of hell. Her armor stripped and thrown into an old cell. The worst part of the whole thing is that Azza was still giving her that blasted poison, orally now. As if he knew if she was full strength she could escape easily and challenge him again. He was a coward and dishonorable, unfit to rule. Now it wasn't her problem, Lilith''s main concern was if she should close her eyes or not. If she did the dreams would come, she was sure of it. If she didn't she would be driven mad by the hallucinations she was seeing thanks to the doses of poison in her system.

She was so tired and in pain, she wanted to scream and struggle but she didn't have the energy. Ironically the screams of tortured souls soothed her own aching one. Before Lilith had realized it, her tired eyes had closed shut.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Fallen Angels_

 ** _Since the fall of the Angel Lucifer, many more have followed in his foot steps. Angels who no longer saw the glory of Heaven or their purpose turned their backs on their Lord. Each Fallen Angel is known to follow Satan as they did to God in their previous lives. Unlike the elite Archangels who lead parts of Heaven, there are the eight guards of the circles who act as commanders and keep order with their assigned souls. It is said that each Fallen Angel's name describes their purpose an behavior. One can not be sure as there have been many who've defied their name sake, such as Zepar, Naamah, and Lilith._**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **BleckBah5956:**_ **I'm afraid you're pleads were unanswered my friend! I apologize but its all part of the story! I'm so glad you look forward to new chapters, I'm trying to pump them out as fast as I can!**

 _ **blackcat711:**_ **I sent you a PM, so I'm unsure if you've read it or not! If not I'm going to reply to you here and you can ignore that PM! Satan is a title, the bearer of this title has the power to control Hell along with its other perks. That title can be taken as easy it is to be given. Lucifer was King and Ruler of Hell before Lilith dared to challenge him and won. The same with Azza to Lilith. Fallen Angels are on equal ground for power and skill, how they use it and be effective with it depends on the fight. I explained in this chapter why the stab wound and poison affected Lilith as well so there's that. Over time more lore and information will be revealed to give you a better picture of how this world works. The Codex entries will help and just keep in mind: I know absolutely nothing about Supernatural so nothing here is based on Supernatural. I thank you for taking your time to review!**


	14. Sun

**A/N: Greetings! I apologize for my absence, work has started up again for me and I had to get back to the grind. I hope I can make it up to you with a long chapter filled with some backstory on our lovley satanic friend Lilith! I will warn you, at the end of this chapter it gets heavy so if you shy away from emotional turmoil; do not read. As always Replies are at the bottom of the chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Language, Violence, Death (This chapter gets pretty heavy at the end. So note the warning.)

 _"Did you ever notice how in the Bible, whenever God needed to punish someone, or make an example, or whenever God needed a killing, he sent an angel?_

 _Did you ever wonder what a creature like that must be like? A whole existence spent praising your God, but always with one wing dipped in blood._

 _Would you ever really want to see an angel?"_

 _-Thomas Daggett, the Prophecy_

 **Chapter 13: Sun**

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"You have a pretty voice mama!"

Lilith chuckled and rested her forehead against her child's, who was being held within her arms. "Thank you little one. Your mommy and papa have pretty voices too, you know." Lilith watched Alex's face scrunch up in thought. Lilith laughed as small hands traced her face.

"Yeah, but when you sing you smile a lot. You, mama, and papa haven't been smiling a lot lately. Are you sad?"

With Alex in her arms Lilith began walking back to their home up in Heaven. The two went out for a walk, a rare event with the rebellion of Lucifer right on their doorsteps. She and Daniel had been out fighting numerous battles against demons and the Fallen, while Tonie worked with the council gaining intelligence to somehow get the upper hand in this war.

"No baby," Lilith finally responded "We've just been busy with work."

"Is it about what's happening outside the gates?"

"How do you know about that?" Lilith watched as her daughter frowned and played with the white robes on her body.

"Job's papas never came back from work. He says that when your parents leave the gates they don't come back." The child's eyes quickly welled up with tears. "I-I don't want you and Papa to leave!" she hiccupped. "Then me and Mommy would be alone and she would be really sad! And-"

"Alex! Alex, honey it's okay, shhh." Lilith held the girl close to her body as she sobbed. They had finally made it home and when Lilith entered the abode, the cries of the child reached the other occupants of the house, causing Daniel and Tonie to appear. Lilith sighed as she handed their daughter to Daniel who immediately started his attempt to sooth the child as he walked off to another room.

"What happened?" Tonie asked. Lilith looked into the hazel eyes that Tonie shared with Alex, she rubbed her forehead trying to ease her tension as she responded.

"Alex heard of the deaths beyond the gates through Job. I can't take this anymore love. Dan and I have seen things out there, terrible things."

Lilith felt the arms of her love wrap around her waist, Tonie embraced her in comfort and Lilith felt herself relax at the action.

"She cried herself to exhaustion." Daniel's voice rang through the quiet hallway and the two women broke apart from their hug. The man walked up to take Lilith's and Tonie's hand. "I don't know how long this war can go on," He closed his eyes and Lilith noticed the exhaustion that washed over his features as he let his guard down for his two mates. "The council isn't taking any action, no matter how much sway me and Lilith have on the manner." Opening his eyes he looked at Antoinette. "Has there been any word on your front?"

"Unfortunately not. Other than the poison I created years ago, there has been no advancements in fighting back or information on the demons next move."

"We can only hope our Lord will take the right actions in due time." Daniel stated. Lilith barked out a bitter laugh.

"Our Lord? Daniel, where was our Lord when our cities were razed to the ground by Lucifer's troops? What does he do? Send us to fight his battles. More Angels fall day by day because of their loss of faith!"

"Lilith! Do you not have faith as well? What have you?" Daniel snapped.

Lilith hissed. "I have you both and our child to fight for. That is my reason. There would be no point of living an eternal and happy life if I lose you. Day by day you and I go out and fight, we lead our brothers and sisters to battles where they might never return to their families. I can't stand the fact that one day, you would be one of them!"

"I-"

"Daniel! Lilith!" Antoinette growled. "Unless you want our daughter to wake up even more upset by overhearing your words you will cease this banter." she sighed "We will fight through this war and we will survive. We will endure the trials the demons throw at us and we will keep faith because sometimes that is all we can hold on to."

* * *

"Look at you, pathetic." Azza chuckled maliciously at the sitting figure in chains behind the bars before him. The King eyed Lilith in satisfaction as he saw the glazed blackened eyes staring into space.

"What do you want _Master_?" Lilith hissed out the word as if it was acid on her tongue. "Come to mock me and tell me how 'great and glorious' Hell reins in your presence?"

"Do not mock me! I could kill you right now without question!"

Lilith scoffed weakly and shifted her body. "Why threaten me? Afraid the beatings the guards been giving me isn't enough?"

Azza grunted as he took in Lilith's features, her hair had grown out in the time he had kept her here. In this dungeon, along with Azza's newfound power, he used ancient runes that could make one human day feel like months to Lilith and she would be none the wiser of her reality. He took in the former Queen with disdain written all over his face. A matted afro covered in dirt and blood framed her skull, her face was no better. It was currently healing from the recent beating she received on a daily basis. Regardless of her bruised features, the woman kept her spark and glared at Azza in spite.

"You aren't worth my time."

"Then why are you down here? To make sure I didn't miraculously escape? Not like I could do anything if I did, you've pumped me with enough poison to feed a mess hall filled with Minotaurs. I can barely move with these shackles and because of your fucking cowardice."

"Silence! You will respect your King!"

Lilith turned her head and spat on the ground in front of Azza. "You will never be my King." Before Azza could grab the woman by her neck between the bars a small imp appeared in the dungeon.

"Master! One of your guards requests you!"

Azza narrowed his eyes and scoffed at Lilith in disgust. "You better make yourself comfortable Lilith, because I plan on having the rest of your immortal life spent rotting in this cell." With that the man turned on his heel and walked out leaving Lilith to bask in her silence.

The woman released a harsh breath and ran a hand through her growing hair. Lilith had no clue how long she had been here. She hoped at least, that Bella had moved on with her life with Edward and Alice and Jasper simply forgot about her. The time in this prison had felt like months and Lilith couldn't be sure if it was simply the effects of the cell she was in or the constant beatings she had taken that she had merely lost count.

She sat against the wall and listened for a few more moments, trying to decipher if the guards were slacking off in their duty. Sure of herself that no interruptions would come to her soon, Lilith removed herself from her seated position and began doing exercises. Regardless of the aches and pains she was experiencing throughout her whole body, Lilith moved her body into a plank position and began doing push-ups, chains restricting some of her movements but getting the job done.

There was a solution to this madness, she found that if she exerted herself and got her blood pumping she could try and make herself resistant, or at least tolerable to the poison's effect. The longer she could move and work without getting tired, the better chance of escape. No matter how long it would take. As the soft breaths of exertion filled the silence of her cell, Lilith found her mind working a mile a minute, making a plan to get out and take back her seat of damnation.

* * *

"We can't keep sending our Angels into a slaughter! It isn't right!"

"Archangel Lilith! You will watch your tone before the council!"

Before Lilith could retort, a pale hand was placed on her dark skin. She looked at the source to see Daniel, speaking up to speak to the hall of ancient angels.

"With all due respect, I would like permission to speak to the council." Daniel said.

"Granted."

Daniel turned around and paced within the open circle surrounded by the Angels who see over the decisions made in Heaven next to God himself.

"We have been at war with Satan and his troops for centuries now, with no sign of him surrendering or letting up." Daniel gestured to Lilith and then himself "We have seen the atrocious acts committed by demons and the Fallen. They kill and corrupt with no remorse and with each passing day more of our brothers and sisters are gone or have joined Lucifer. Why?"

Lilith crossed her arms and raised a brow at her beloved, wondering where he was going with this speech.

"So far all we have done is go into the fray of battle, no questions asked. Because our Lord told us to. We do not question Him, why should we?"

"You would be wise to choose your next words Archangel."

Daniel raised a facilitating hand in peace, wanting to continue. Lilith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Daniel, one of the most faithful Angels she has known, about to question his leadership? Does he know what could happen to him? Lilith made eye contact with Daniel, pleading eyes telling him to rebuke whatever was about to leave his lips. They could argue with the council all they wanted but to go as far as to question their Lord in front of them?

"I simply must ask the council, what has He done for us?"

"You dare question-"

"I dare, because every time Lilith and I leave for battle we lead men and women with their heads held high, confident that with their Lord watching over them and being by their side nothing can go wrong! That they can win! Why hasn't He come down from the throne Himself and put an end to this war immediately!"

"Blashphemy!"

"Truth!" Daniel roars back. He jumps when he feels a warm hand touch the back between his wings. Turning his head he sees the fearful and worried gaze of Lilith and his demeanor softens. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he gives a respectful bow before the council. "I-I apologize for my outburst. The stress of battle must be taking a toll."

Silence reigned over the room for what seemed like a decade before a member spoke.

"Archangel Daniel, you of all angels should know that our Lord is merciful and kind, and that for whatever his reason of not interfering with this war He surely has a plan for us. Do not doubt Him. If we ever hear this type of talk from you again we will be sure to strip you of your rank and put you in the front lines with the others."

Daniel stiffened at this and nodded. The two were dismissed and once they were a reasonable distance away, Daniel shot off into the air with Lilith on his tail.

"Daniel!" Lilith caught up to him, now they flew side by side. "What was that about? Out of all people who should be questioning God before the council it should be me! Not you!"

Lilith could tell by the way Daniel was flying he was furious. Wings harshly beating against the air currents and fists clenched at his sides.

"Ever since that day you told me and Tonie about your worries, I couldn't get it out of my head." Daniel rubbed his face out of frustration. "Why hasn't God stopped this war? Is He waiting for the right moment? It's been centuries in human time. Does He have a plan? Thousands of our brothers and sisters have been killed or fallen. Would He allow that? Nothing makes sense to me anymore Lilith!" The yell from his lips seemed to surround the air they were flying in and for once, Lilith had nothing to say.

Daniel was right nothing made sense, but she hoped that soon things eventually would.

* * *

"We have to o something."

"Alice-"

"She's been gone for days with no contact-"

"Alice-"

"What if nomads got to her, I'll kill them, I'll-"

"Alice!"

"What?!"

The Cullens reared back as the little vampire snapped at Carlisle. The family had gathered for a meeting to discuss Lilith's whereabouts. Alice was pacing the room, visions useless in this situation because there was nothing to be seen. Her frustration and worry was visible to everyone in the room. As for Jasper, his expression was a stony mask, no doubt his own concern for Lilith amplified by the others and especially his mate. The patriarch of the coven gave Alice a stern look for her attitude before speaking.

"We are all worried for Lilith as much as you are. We understand the circumstances and as you and Jasper's mate this is a serious issue we need to tackle." He inclined his head to Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. "Have you found anything at all at Lilith's home?"

Rosalie took over as the voice for the three of them. "No, no sign of struggle or anything amiss in the home. It looks like she hasn't been back in a few days." Her tone was even and cautious, not wanting to set off her two irritable and worried siblings a few feet away from her.

"What about scents, did you catch anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Other than the group of nomads we caught whiff of a couple weeks ago, there's nothing there. Lilith's sent is stale and barely lingers."

Carlisle rubbed his jaw as his brow furrowed in thought. "And Bella? Anything from her?"

Edward took over this time. "She won't say, I'm not sure if she knows something. Everytime I ask about Lilith her heart rate spikes for a few beats before returning to normal."

"So she's hiding something." Jasper's voice shocked the family, he had been silent for the past week, deep in thought trying to connect the pieces of Lilith's disappearance.

"Now I didn't say that."

"Edward, when a human lies their heart rate picks up as well as other physical signs. Bella knows Lilith better than any of us, if she does know where she is why would she keep it from us?"

"Maybe she has her reasons and own secrets, just as we have ours." Rosalie snapped. Emmett looked at his wife in surprise.

"Rose, are you alright? It sounds like you're defending Bella."

"That's because I am." Rosalie huffed, she rubbed her polished nails on her jeans before looking at them. "If Bella knows what's up with Lilith and she doesn't want to tell us we should abide to that."

"But what if she's in trouble! Or hurt!" Alice cried. "Bella would at least let us know she was safe!"

"Enough!" Carlisle barked through the banter "We'll keep asking Bella about Lilith's whereabouts, _if_ she knows. For now let's keep looking, if we run into the nomads near here we'll ask questions. We have nothing, no evidence or clues of her departure. All we can do now is adapt."

A deadly growl emitted throughout the room and all heads turned to see Jasper, eyes black and posture stiff. As Alice reached out to calm him, he huffed and sped outside and away from the house.

"We'll be back soon." Alice murmured and with that she ran off to follow her mate. Once the two were gone, Carlisle seemed to collapse in one of the living room chairs. His head was placed into his hands and Esme, rubbed a soothing hand across his back as she spoke.

"Do not fret my love, it will all turn out in the end."

* * *

"Daniel! On your right!"

The sound of battle echoed throughout the skies of Heaven. Angels both Fallen and Righteous fought to live and to win for their respective sides. For as long as the war had been going on, fighting had become routine to some. However there were others, new souls who just arrived expecting a new eternal life of peace only to have a weapon placed in their hands and the threat of living being faced upon once more. Lilith hated this, holy beings such as herself shouldn't worry of such things. Devout men and women shouldn't have their faith questioned when arriving at the gates once they see the demons lingering outside of it.

She couldn't muse for long as a wayward strike attempted to disable her. From her bond with Daniel she could feel his aggression and intensity as he fought. This was their most important battle yet. If they lost this nothing could stop the demons and Fallen from breaching the Holy Gates and killing more innocent souls. Gripping her long sword Lilith made sure to be a significant part in this fight. As an Archangel she had a duty to protect and lead. She had already seen the ranks of the opposing side. They were outnumbered but as she and Daniel spoke to their brothers and sisters, they did not let it show that this battle could be their last. As usual before any battle they go into, Daniel and Lilith pray. They pray that casualties would be few or none at all. They pray that their Lord would give them strength to lead this men and women to victory against Hell's spawn. And of course they pray that they would make it home safely to Alex and Tonie, another day of living and surviving.

"Lilith!"

Her head had turned at the cry from Daniel and her blood ran ice cold at the sight before her. Daniel was outnumbered. The surrounding reinforcements that he acquired were either dead or dying. Out of the corner of her eye Lilith could see one of her sisters get on her knees and look up at the ethereal sky as she pledged her allegiance to Satan. She knew she had lost. Lilith looked back, the others that were left were trying to hold off the push the demons were making to the gates.

Daniel roared as he hacked away his aggressors with his battle axe, but as he cut down one demon, two more came in its place. Lilith roared a battle cry as she launched towards him only stopping as he cried out.

"No! Lilith protect the Gates!" Daniel growled as a blow nicked his shoulder, as he gave his all he could see Lilith standing there, ready to charge again.

"Daniel!" He felt his heart break at the anguished cry that left Lilith's lips.

"Go! Protect our people, protect our family!"

Lilith held back tears as she saw him fight, but he was right. They had to guard the gates. ' _He'll make it. He'll be alright.'_ Lilith thought as she turned and charged to the others towards the gates.

"Everyone! To me! Do not let them past the Holy Gates at all costs!" Lilith yelled. She could hear the chorus of affirmations throughout the battlefield. Wave after wave of aggressors tried to push through, but with the fierce determination of her comrades and sheer motivation the Angels held them off. That's when Lilith felt it. A sharp burning pain that coursed throughout her soul. It was agony and terrifying, because Lilith knew what it meant. She couldn't focus on it now the haze of battle clouded her mind. However a few short moments after her internal event, the demons and Fallen calculated assaults began to let up. Lilith noticed that they were making a retreat.

Lilith could feel the tension throughout her troops even as the aggressors disappeared. For a short while all was silent and then at once the surrounding Angels sighed in relief and cheered, their mission successful. The Archangel could not feel the same, Lilith felt a piece of her soul had hollowed out and a barren wasteland was left in its place. She assigned orders to the second highest ranking in the group, to clean up and reinforce their defenses for the next fight. Once a semblance of order was assured, she left.

When she entered her home, she couldn't take two more steps before she collapse at the entrance. A keening cry left her lips and sobs shook her body. Daniel was gone. Just like that, an instant one minute he was in his prime and fighting and the next…

She felt warm hands cup her face and looked up. Tonie's face was grief stricken as well, no doubt feeling the same amount of pain Lilith did when Daniel was taken away. She couldn't look at her face, she failed them. How was she supposed to protect her loved ones if they felt the crippling pain as she did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

Lilith was silenced as Tonie pulled her into her chest, her own sorrow and grief letting itself known as Lilith felt the warm tears fall on top of her head. They both sat there for what seemed to be an eternity until a small voice interrupted them.

"Mommy, mama? What's wrong?"

The two woman looked up to see the small child rubbing her eyes, a sign of her recent endeavors of rest. The girl wiggled her way in between them and Tonie released a soft breath, bracing herself what was to come next.

"Where's Papa?" Alex whispered the question, and by listening to her voice Tonie deducted that their daughter most likely already knew what happened. She was intelligent, just like Daniel. Tonie swallowed a thick lump that formed in her throat, she had to respond to Alex, Lilith was in no shape to speak. She was still covered in the blood and grime that defiled her white battle robes and Tonie could feel the hilt of Lilith's sword digging into her hip. Tonie in a rare but an intimate and familial gesture, spread her wings and surrounded the family unit now missing a member.

"Oh Alexandra, my darling. You're going to have to help mama and I be strong for a little while. Can you do that? Can you be our rock like papa was?"

"Papa's not coming back, is he?" Alex's meek voice pained Tonie and she could hear the sniffles of oncoming tears. The silence was all Alex needed for her answer and soon fresh tears were shared between all three of them. The family grieved for their lost loved one and together they wallowed in their sorrow.

* * *

' _This is it.'_ Lilith thought. She would enact her plan today, sitting in this cell it felt like months have gone by. However her mind was a different story, common sense would tell her it had only been a week due to the state the guards would visit her in or when Azza would come to her cell and brag. Her body on the other hand did not know the difference, her hair had grown to a fuller length, its usual buzz-cut areas now thick with curls. Being an ethereal being, her body didn't need sustenance but the poison the guards had been giving her day in and day out had its toll. She still had muscle due to the exercises she had been doing to keep up her strength and resistance but if one of her friends looked at her they would noticed the sunken black eyes and gaunt face.

As she heard the tell tale signs of the dungeon door opening, Lilith made sure to put up a passive face. Another dose of poison was scheduled. One guard would come in the cell and administer the dreaded concoction while the other would stand outside, that _if_ she was compliant. If not then she would be hurting or knocked out for hours. Heavy boots reverberated on the stone floors and Lilith simply took a fleeting glance at the guard.

He was shorter than most guards assigned to this post, odd, but Lilith did not question it. In the long run it would make it easy to overpower him. The other guard was female, twin whips at the hip ready to be used if necessary. As the male guard entered her cell, she sat in the same position against the wall, waiting. The guard took out a vial from his pouch and crouched down, expecting Lilith to be weak and easy from the last dosage.

He was getting closer and closer, expecting Lilith to comply. That is until with shackled hands she quickly wrapped the connected chain around the guard's neck, catching him by surprise. The female turned quickly assessing the situation, eyes widening behind her helmet as she watched her partner about to be choked out.

"Give me the keys and I'll be on my way. Do it now before I snap his neck." Lilith growled. Her grip tightened and she pulled. The captive guard choked out in pain, unable to speak. What shocked Lilith however was when the female held up her hands in a sign of peace and spoke.

"Easy Lilith, you don't want to choke out your second in command do you?"

Eyes widening at this confession Lilith's hold loosened "Onoskelis?"

The former guard of the second circle took off her helmet and smirked before placing an index finger on her lips, indicating her to speak quietly. Lilith quickly let go of what she assumed to be Tamiel, and he sputter and coughed as he removed his own helmet and glared at Lilith.

"Weakened and you still have a mean grip." From his chest-plate Tamiel received his scholarly glasses and placed them upon his face.

"I knew you were too short to be a guard…what are you two doing here? _Why_ are you here?" Lilith asked.

As Onoskelis explained Tamiel helped Lilith out of her shackles. "After Azza took over the guards and Tamiel were booted out of our duties. It was to be expected really. In a short span of a human week, Hell has been unorganized and becoming more like a war party than a business."

Lilith rubbed her wrists feeling freedom of being unchained. "Wait, a week! That can't be it's been months!"

Tamiel led her out of the cell and shook his head. Tapping on the bars once, glowing runes appeared. "No, a week. Azza enchanted this cell just for you to make your stay here feel longer than it is."

"This are angelic runes. Where in the world did he get those?"

"As it's been revealed, Azza's been working with Ezekiel...Lilith it's looking bad, there's been talk of another war coming. We have to get you out of here." Tamiel spoke quickly and quietly as Onoskelis watched the entrance.

"What? No Tam, I have to challenge Azza again and take back the title of Satan. I can't leave!"

"Yes you can and you will! You're in no state to be fighting, your physical body is weak, you can't handle another fight." Tamiel growled

Lilith's eyebrows rose to her hairline at the sudden backbone of her usually timid friend. Lilith knew he was right, but she couldn't just leave Hell in the hands of Azza.

"This dungeon has runes that doesn't permit Fallen to summon in and out of here. Not only that but I don't even have enough energy let alone power to summon myself out of Hell. So what are we going to do? Hide?"

Onoskelis took this moment to step in speaking quickly. "We'll handle that, what you need to focus on is once getting back to Earth stay low and regain your strength. As the humans say, you may have lost the battle, but not the war. Now, _let's go._ "

With the conversation and questions at a halt, the three made way for their escape. Lilith could see their plan. As long as they left the boundaries of the dungeon one of them could summon her out of the realm on into Earth. Easier said than done. Close calls came one after another and eventually their luck had to run out. The next shift of guards to watch Lilith had come and once seeing no prisoner and no guards the alarm was sounded.

"We're almost there! Come on!"

The resonating sound of whips cracking in the air was loud to Lilith. Onesklis was at the front, powering through guards as they fought their way to the boundary. Lilith was in the middle, relying on excess energy and adrenaline to sprint behind the woman. Tamiel was holding up the rear a mace in his hand and doing his best to knock down pursuers trying to stop them. There was a group of Fallen blocking their path but that didn't stop them.

With tooth and nail the former guard hissed and lashed out with ferocity, trying to make an opening for Lilith. In the midst of fighting Onoskelis cried out.

"Icarus!"

With a large flash of fire on the opposite side of the boundary, the old imp stood crouched ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Lilith!" Onseklis shouted "Go! Go now! Get out of here! Before Azza comes!"

Lilith looked behind her and saw Tamiel putting up his own front, he too looked back and nodded in agreement, yelling over the sound of fighting. "She's right! Go! Don't worry about us!"

Reluctantly Lilith nodded and grit her teeth, turning back to an awaiting Icarus, she sprinted towards him hand out ready to grab him. As soon as she felt her fingers brush against the small demons own, Lilith felt a blowing force hit the back of her head. Before her vision darkened she felt the heat of the imps flames surrounding her and when they landed she felt relief as caught sight of the lush greenery of the Washington forest.

* * *

Alex had to be a rock for both of her mother's, ever since papa had gone away she had to make sure to put a smile on their faces. In fact that's what she was going to do now! Mama was at some elder meeting but her Mommy was home, maybe if she asked to teach her flying again she'd be happy. As Alex tiptoed throughout her home, she made her way to her mother's study and paused as she heard the familiar sniffing and quiet sobs.

Mommy would always cry when she thought she was alone and it made Alex sad too. Mama had been working more inside the gates but she was barely home. Frowning Alex made her way into the study and saw her mother sitting on the floor clutching what looked to be Papa's robes.

"Mommy?" She called out hesitantly.

"Oh! Alex!" Tonie quickly composed herself as she heard her daughter's voice. "I-I'm sorry darling, did you need something? Mommy was just being silly." She laughed but no emotion was present in the action.

She watched as he little one bit her lip and rubbed her wrist a habit picked up from Lilith.

"C-Can we go flying today?" She asked quietly, unsure and wary.

Tonie smiled and stood up, nodding. "Of course, let me clean up."

* * *

"Archangel Lilith, you have not said a word during this meeting. Would you like to add something?"

"No."

"Not even a strategy for the board."

Lilith huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I see no need, defences are at a all time high. The new assigned Archangels that I assigned for the front are doing a worthy job, what more could you want?"

"Well you could-"

 _ **BOOM**_

The building shook as if an earthquake had shattered through Heaven. The council tensed and a second later a ragged looking Angel burst through the doors.

"The Holy Gates have been breached!"

Uproar throughout the chamber happened in an instant and Lilith immediately shot up, sword in hand and on her way out the door before she was stopped.

"Archangel Lilith! You will fall back and lead troops near the Holy Throne, you will fight another day!"

A sneer was plastered on Lilith as she turned to look at the elder who spoke. "I will not let innocent souls have their peaceful and eternal lives cut short because I could not do my part. And I will be damned if I leave without protecting my family!" Turning back she took a few more steps before the elder spoke again.

"You will forsake our Lord if you leave this room!"

With that sentence Lilith left as if she didn't hear it being said in the first place.

It was a nightmare outside, the skies turned red and screams of terror and pain filled the plane of Heaven. Lilith fought her way back to her home, stopping and making sure to save others and lead wayward troops to protect families and defend the assault for as long as they can. When she reached her home she was frozen in shock to see it in ruins, no doubt caused by the aggressors.

"Tonie?! Alex?!"

Tonie was still alive, she was sure of it, the soul bond told her so. She still had time. Shooting up into the air, she could see multiple battles taking place airborne. "Tonie?! Alex?!" She called again. Lilith was so distracted that she barely missed a wayward swing from one of the Fallen. Wings beating rapidly, Lilith turned to retaliate. The two fought back and forth, Lilith with desperation and the Fallen with ferocity.

"Lilith!"

Lilith shouldn't have turned her head, she knew that. But hearing the sound of her bonded's voice brought fear and relief to her soul. She felt a stabbing pain in one of her wings and Lilith knew she would've fell if the Fallen's arms didn't wrap around her to hold her in place.

"Oh what's this? Is that your mate?" The Fallen hissed in her ear "Oho? A little girl too, looks like Bathin is going to have fun with this two."

"No!" Lilith struggled and the Fallen tightened his hold onto her.

"None of that now, why don't we just watch the show?"

Lilith screamed and thrashed against her captor. Tonie had Alex clutched to her chest as she maneuvered and dodged out of the way of Bathin's sword.

"Let them go _please_ , I beg of you." Lilith pleaded as she struggled, as if she could do anything something, with her injured wing. She had to get to her family she had to protect them and keep Dan's promise. Another Fallen had joined in the pursuit between Tonie and Bathin and Lilith screamed once again out of frustration and pain.

Her captor cackled and Lilith could feel his glee as he watched the game of cat and mouse. "Ooo, this is the best part!"

Tonie was so distracted by the other Fallen in her wake she didn't notice Bathin behind her, a sadistic grin as his arm was poised ready to strike. Lilith struggle once more crying out.

"Tonie!"

"Oho! Two for one! A little messy there don't ya think?"

A pain she never wanted to feel again engulfed Lilith as she watched the last of her family fall. She went limp in the Fallen's arms and her body trembled. "Kill me."

"What was that?" Lilith could hear the smirk in his voice. She found that she couldn't care, she was weary and tired. She didn't want to exist anymore.

"Kill me, _please_."

The Fallen chuckled and Lilith could feel his grip loosening as he shook his head. "I think not, you may be useful later...for now it's time for a little free falling don't ya think? Bye bye!"

The fall didn't kill her of course, but hitting the ground and hearing her little girl sob in pain did. Scrambling to her feet Lilith made her way to the source, her dark skin became ashen as she saw Tonie's limp form impaled by the weapon the killed her. Lilith choked back a sob as she fell to her knees next to Alex. She was injured badly as well, only a few feet away from her mother when she fell from the skies.

Small trembling hands clutched the wound on her stomach and Alex cried in fear and pain.

"Alex it's okay, move your hands baby." Lilith's voice was thick with emotion as she looked after her child. Alex whined in pain as Lilith's hands touched the wound. "I know baby, I know." She could feel her arms being gripped like a lifeline by Alex as she applied pressure. She could get her out of here, to the inner city to safety. "Listen to me I know this hurts, you're going to be okay Alex, stay with me," Lilith shifted her arms. "I'm gonna pick you up okay?

Lilith's heart and soul were breaking into pieces hearing Alex cry out. "I know it hurts baby come on." She was halfway gathering her child into her arms when her cries stopped.

' _No no no no no.'_

"Alex?" Her body was limp. "Baby?" Short gasps released from Lilith as she began rocking herself and Alex back and forth. "Don't do this to me baby, don't do this to me baby girl, come on." A sob escaped her lips. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ Lilith closed her eyes as she sung, wishing and hoping it was all just a dream. " _You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_ Her embrace tighten on her child. " _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _I've Seen the Holy Gates by Unknown Scholar_

 ** _It was amazing, phenomenal! An event that only God himself would bless me with! I have seen the gates of Heaven with my own eyes. Vast cities surround the gates like a kingdom, angelic beings move throughout the grounds. And above! In the multicolored sky I see the beating wings and hear the laughter, what I would not give for such happiness! I have to figure out how to go back! Maybe I could-_** _*The rest of the page is heavily damaged and the following are ripped from the old leather-bound journal*_

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **HeartlessVampireGirl:**_ **Thank you so much! Looks like you found out what happened this chapter! It will be a while before Lils can get back to tip top shape but don't worry she'll get there!**

 _ **CrystalVixen93:**_ **I'm glad you love it! It's always a joy to see people enjoy my work. I get nervous posting so reviews like this make my day!**

 **To all my guest reviewers you are also appreciated! Love you guys so much!**


	15. Safe

**A/N: Hello again! Here's a light hearted chapter after the pain I put you all though last time. Fair note! Starting here the rating will bump up to M and for good reason. It ain't mature just yet, but I'm sure you all can guess why its gonna be upped by reading this installment. As always replies are at the bottom of the chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** T

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Suggestive Themes, Blood Mention

 _Every day is a journey;_

 _And the journey itself is home_

 _-Matsuo Basho_

 **Chapter 14: Safe**

Emmett had to get out of the house, he could taste the tension surrounding the family. Alice and Jasper were always out of the house searching for Lilith or hunting. Edward was trying to wheedle out information from Bella and that put a damper on their relationship. He also noticed how even Rosalie was hiding something from him, which made him upset but knowing his wife, he didn't pry.

So that's how Emmett found himself out for a hunt. He had already quenched his thirst on an unsuspecting grizzly and now he was just running for the hell of it. He was near the border from La Push when he caught the familiar stench of the wolf shifters. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Emmett slowed his pace. They were gathered at the border for some reason and if Emmett listened closely he could hear the leader of the pack, Sam arguing with another guy.

"She doesn't smell human, she's a threat."

"She's not even on our side of the borderline and she's hurt. Let one of the leeches find her."

"No! I want to know what she is!"

Emmett was now curious, bracing himself for a tense confrontation, he move throughout the trees and landed in the clearing that designated as the meeting place between the two species of supernatural. As soon as Emmett arrived, he was assaulted by the sound of multiple growls and Sam with the other boy, which Emmett now recognized as Bella's friend Jacob, glared at his arrival. He could've cared less because five feet away from him, was Lilith. She was knocked out, and Emmett could black blood seeping from the wound on the back of her head. Emmett soon found out that when he breathed in to hold his breath, there was no scent to the liquid that was a vampires sustenance.

Besides the worrisome color of her blood what was more concerning was her appearance. A large tunic-like shirt hung off her body and Emmett could tell she hadn't been eating, her hair had also grown a lot from its usual style. What happened was she kidnapped? Emmett quickly stepped forward to pick her up but was halted by the barks of the wolves in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, leech?" Sam growled.

Emmett put up his hands as a sign of peace and began explaining himself. "I know her, she's Bella's friend, Lilith. We've been looking for her, she's been missing for a week." he spotted a flash of recognition in Jacob's eyes when he mentioned Lilith's name. "It looks like she's hurt pretty bad. We're not breaking any rules here, so I'm just going to take her back to Carlisle and you all won't have to worry about it."

"No." Sam stated. "She's not human. Paul and Embry were patrolling the border when they saw her appear in a flash a fire with this _thing_ , a demon or something."

Emmett's eyes widen at this, Lilith wasn't human? She smelled like one, without the blood lust but Carlisle had just assumed it could be a gift like Bella has with Edward.

"Look." Emmett said. "I don't know what she is either, but she's been here for months, almost a year without harming anyone. She's eaten human food and slept, I doubt she's a danger to the public."

"Sam, Bella says she's known her for years. I've met her and other than the weird smell, she's not a threat. Let her get patched up and then we can interrogate her when she's awake, yeah?" Jacob stated.

Emmett was surprised that Jacob was somewhat siding with him, he didn't even know that Jacob knew Lilith. For a tense moment the two shifters stared at each other, until eventually Same nodded. Turning back to look at Emmett he pointed at him.

"I expect you to make a meeting with us once that girl is awake. There will be repercussions if the meeting is not made immediately, are we clear?"

The burly Cullen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. "Of course man, I want some answers too. I'll talk to Carlisle once I get home."

Same grunted and then shifted with Jacob following suit, soon the pack of wolves dispersed into the wilderness, leaving Emmett by himself once again. Walking over to Lilith he crouched down and gently picked her up bridal style, making sure to support her head. He frowned at how light she was as well as the abrasions and bruises that covered her body. When Emmett figured out who or what did this to her, he was going to rip them limb from limb. Shaking his head to clear it, Emmett focused on the task at hand and sped through the forest toward his house.

He almost collided into Esme when he reached the front door. The woman dropping her garden basket in shock when she saw who was in Emmett's arms. She sped back in the house and immediately retrieved first aid supplies. Emmett followed suit and the other occupants who were in the house made their way to see what the ruckus was all about. A sharp inhale was heard and Jasper was standing in front of Emmett in an instant.

"Lilith?" He whispered. Narrowing his eyes he looked at his brother. "What happened?"

Emmett shook his head in disbelief "According to the wolves of La Push, she just appeared in a flash of fire. She has a head wound and is knocked out pretty cold."

"What is she wearing? Where was she?" That was Emmett's mate, who was covered in grease, Rosalie was in the garage.

"I don't know." Looking at Jasper's worried expression he gently handed the limp woman to Jasper. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Why is her blood _black_?" Esme whispered in slight horror. She had a wet cloth in her hand and while Lilith was in Jasper's arms, she wiped the offending substance away from Lilith's head. "Jasper get her upstairs and run some bath water. Not too hot. Rosalie, call Alice and Edward and tell them to cut their hunt short. Carlisle has too much going on at the hospital so we'll have to handle this ourselves."

Nodding, the respective vampires Esme assigned went to complete their tasks. "Emmett," Esme continued. "Could you go pick up Bella?"

"Sure thing, Ma. Let me just change shirts and I'll be on my way." Esme took a good look at her son and nodded, dirt, blood, and grime covered his clothing, it would be best for him to changed. Speeding off to his room, Esme made her own way upstairs to Jasper. She could hear the bath still running and knowing Jasper, being the southern gentleman he is, made sure Lilith was comfortable as she peeked into his room where Lilith was laying down on his bed. That meant Jasper was in the bathroom checking the water.

Picking up Lilith, Esme entered the large bathroom that accompanied the bedroom. She saw Jasper running a hand through his blonde locks and face grim with contemplation. He looked up when he saw Esme entered and nodded, knowing he would have to leave for this next step. Jasper took an unnecessary breath and walked over to place a gentle kiss on Lilith's forehead before leaving. Once the door was closed, Esme began to undress the unconscious woman. Her shirt went first and Esme had to hold back a gasp at the sight of Lilith's back. She and the family knew that Lilith had an array of scars, she rarely wore short sleeves or tanks, but when she did evidence of the marred skin showed.

When asked about them, Lilith would brush them off as accidents and how she was a very clumsy person. Of course they didn't push her about them, they weren't self inflicted by the looks of them, but this...it was worrisome. Two large and jagged vertical scars were parallel to each other on her back. They started from the tops of her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. These were the more prominent ones that stood out, atop of them were the raised and scarred tissue of whip and slash marks in an array of directions. Taking a shaky breath, Esme shook her head and removed the other articles from Lilith. She tested the water and with a maternal gentleness, lowered the woman into the tub.

She was halfway finished washing Lilith when Alice burst through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"What happened? How is she?"

"She'll be alright Alice." Esme spoke quietly "Could you get some clothes laid out for her?" She watched as Alice bit her lip and nodded blurring off to do her task. Confident that Lilith was clean Esme wrapped a towel around her and walked out the bathroom, fining Alice with a pair of flannel pajamas laid on Jasper's bed. Judging by the size she assumed they were his. Alice helped Esme get Lilith into some fresh clothes and while putting on the shirt, Esme saw Alice freeze and watched as her eyes darkened when she eyed the scars, Esme viewed earlier.

Making sure Lilith was laying down comfortably, Esme watched as Alice laid beside her taking Lilith's hand in comfort. A quick moment after, Jasper came in and followed his wife's actions laying on the other side of Lilith and wached her shallow breathing. Emse took this as her sign to leave and walked out of the room and downstairs back to the rest of the family.

When arriving, she saw Bella sitting next to Edward on the loveseat and Emmett and Rosalie on the couch across from them.

"Esme." Bella spoke up, her voice was tired and weary. Apparently Edward had told them she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week, fretting over Lilith. "How is she?"

Esme sighed and rubbed her hands together. "I may not be a doctor like my husband, but Lilith should be fine, I cleaned the wound on the back of her head and it seems to be already healing at a fast rate. I'm not sure how long she'll be out of it."

Bella nodded and sighed with relief.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Em?"

"Lilith isn't human, is she?"

Bella shook her head in confirmation. "No she's not."

"Then what is she?"

Bella had a feeling that Alice and Jasper were also listening to this conversation from upstairs. "It isn't my place to tell you. When Lilith wakes you can ask her."

"But-"

"Sorry Emmett, I can't." Bella became silent after this, curled up next to Edward with her thoughts going a mile a minute.

The family went back to a tense routine, the only two absent were Alice and Jasper who were upstairs watching over her. Carlisle came home and Esme quickly filled him in on the situation. He proceeded to go upstairs and check on Lilith, however when he came back own confusion was laced on his face.

"Esme, you said their was a gash like wound on the back of her head, correct?"

"Yes? Why?"

"It's entirely healed."

Save for Rosalie and Bella, the rest of the family were befuddled at the situation. So for now they would wait. It was a Saturday night so after a quick call to Charlie about a sleepover with Alice, Bella was set to stay incase Lilith woke up. The night held suspense and a crippling sense of caution and the family found themselves at a loss.

* * *

When Lilith opened her eyes she immediately regretted the action.

' _Too bright.'_ she thought. Lilith groaned softly, her head was killing her. She assumed someone had got a good whack in during her escape. As she breathed in, the familiar smell of the forest didn't tickle her senses and as she began to become more aware of her surroundings she noticed a few other things. She was clean, thank goodness for that, and in some type of pajamas. As she breathed in again, she caught the comforting scent of vanilla and old parchment.

' _Jasper.'_

Gasping Lilith shot up from her prone position and hissed at the throbbing rush that took over her head afterwards. As she rubbed her forehead to try and sooth the oncoming headache, she looked around the room she was in. Before she could gather anymore of her bearings, Lilith heard the door open and a small, cold hard body slammed into hers.

"Lilith! You're okay!"

Lilith wheezed as she felt the air being squeezed out of her. "Alice...air!" The embrace she was in lessened considerably but Alice did not pull back. Looking over the spiky mess of black hair, Lilith caught the sight of Jasper with a relieved smile on his face. Lilith chuckled softly as she felt tears burn in her eyes. "Get over here Jazz, you probably need this hug just as much as Alice does."

With those words Jasper strode over to the two girls and with large harms engulfed the two in a hug.

"We've been worried sick, darlin'. What happened to you?" Jasper murmured into her hair, he now took note of how long it grew, like she had been gone for months.

"I'm sorry." Lilith whispered "I got caught up in some bad business." In the embrace, Lilith's head was laying against Jasper's chest, her ear pressed against it as if she was listening to his non-existent heartbeat. Lilith felt Alice shake her head atop of her own chest and shivered when Alice's face nuzzled against her neck.

"Are you going to tell us what really happened?"

Lilith's mind seemed to stall as she took in what she was feeling. Jaspers hand had somehow, wormed its way under the borrowed shirt she wore and cold hands traced her lower back and sides. She could feel Alice's lips close to her pulse point, her mouth ghosting across her neck making feather light kisses. What were they doing? Lilith's breathing became shallow and now she was aware how close the two bodies against her really were.

"Lilith?" Alice's inquired softly in her ear and Lilith blinked out of her trance to answer her previous question.

"It seems like I don't have a choice, do I?" She murmured. Lilith closed her eyes, basking in their embrace. "I'd rather tell the whole family then, I'm tired of the lying and deceiving. And I'm sure Bella is about to blow a gasket for keeping things secret for so long."

She could hear and feel Alice giggle at the statement and Jasper hummed in confirmation. And by the River Styx, they were _still_ touching her. Lilith wanted to tell them to stop, ask them why they were being so intimate with her. Was it for comfort? Solidarity? The question was on the tip of her tongue, but she found she couldn't speak. Lilith was touch starved and _oh,_ how she wished Jasper's hand would reach a little higher and for Alice's lips to touch her own. The moment was interrupted by a loud rumble from Lilith's stomach and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. However, the action seemed to break the two vampires out of their trance and their embrace broke apart.

"Can you walk Lilith? If not we can bring your food up here." Alice asked.

There it was, everything back to semi-normalcy, as if the intimate moment never happened. Lilith found herself a little breathless as she shook her head. "I'm fine, I think I can handle stairs you two, I'm a little concussed, not crippled."

Nevertheless, Jasper and Alice made sure to stay close to her when they walked down to the first floor of the home. Lilith could feel herself tearing up at the smell of Esme's cooking and the sound of her soft humming filling the kitchen. To everyone here on Earth, it might have only been a week that Lilith was gone, but for Lilith it felt like months, almost an entire year since she was in that damned cell.

Esme turned and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. Seeing Lilith up and about, Esme gasped and made a beeline towards her. Lilith laughed softly in delight as she was embraced in motherly arms. Pulling back Lilith said "Hi, Esme."

"Oh, Lilith we were so worried, you've been out of it for a couple days. We weren't sure when you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?"

If Lilith was honest with herself, she felt horrible. As of now she could barely stand, if she wasn't leaning part of her weight on Jasper she'd probably collapse. Physically, she hurt all over, she was still tired even though she apparently slept for days. Mentally, she was worse. She most likely had what the humans called battle fatigue, or PTSD. She had failed and there were the constant reminders of her failure that appeared in her dreams, and worse her hallucinations. She was weak, unworthy to hold the title of Satan. What was the point anymore? How could she-

"Lilith? Are you alright?" Esme's voice snapped Lilith out of her spiraling thoughts,

"Sorry Esme, kind of faded out the for a second." She reached up run a hand through her hair and slightly scowled at the length of it.

"It's alright, would you like to sit down and try to eat something? It looks like you've lost some weight dear." Lilith founded herself nodding at the inquiry and made her way to sit down at the island with a little help from Jasper, who noticed how she was moving more sluggishly. Alice sat in the other bar stool next to her and Jasper leaned against the counter. Esme placed a bowl of soup and crackers to test Lilith's appetite and Lilith smiled in thanks. She could feel two pairs of eyes watching her as she ate slowly, her heart ached feeling the concern Alice and Jasper had for her.

"Woah Lils! Rocking the afro!"

Emmett appeared in the kitchen and winked at Lilith, who laughed softly at his antics.

"Hey, Emmett."

"How are ya feeling, sleepy head?"

Lilith shrugged at Emmetts question and nibbled on a cracker. "My head still feels like it's been stepped on an elephant, but it could be worse." Emmett snickered at that and gave Lilith a thumbs up.

"Right on."

Lilith playfully rolled her eyes at him and continued eating. Everyone seemed to be here except Edward and Carlisle, the latter being at work and former at school. At that Lilith blinked and turned her head to look at Alice, who was still watching her.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

The pixie vampire tilted her head in a cute manner and furrowed her brow "I couldn't leave you. Jasper and I wanted to be there in case you woke up. Carlisle wrote me some doctors note and it's only been three days, I should be fine."

Lilith bit her lip at that statement. They waited by her side? They were too good for her and Lilith felt sick all of a sudden. She would have to tell them who-no _what_ she was. Would they think differently of her? Or be upset that she kept this secret from them for so long?

"Thank you for the meal Esme. I'm sorry I couldn't eat too much." It was true, the bowl of soup wasn't even halfway empty and only one cracker was missing from the five Esme placed on a plate. Lilith didn't fail to notice the glances she gave to Alice and Jasper in worry, but Esme's golden gaze flickered back to Lilith.

"It's alright dear, we'll just have to get your appetite back up." Esme gave Lilith a small smile to which Lilith returned it with a hesitant one of her own.

"When's Carlisle coming home?" Lilith found herself asking. She wanted to get this confession done and over with.

"Should be in a few hours." Jasper said. The man then proceeded to help Lilith out of her chair, he caught her as she stumbled and gave him a nervous laugh before stating she was fine. Alice was adamant on her getting back into bed, but Lilith couldn't lay down for another minute. She told Alice she had been resting for the past five days. Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation at Lilith's explanation and begrudgingly agreed for them to just sit in the living room.

So that's how Lilith wasted time before the inevitable 'family meeting', sitting between Jasper and Alice on the couch with some program about penguins on the television. However it was just dull background noise to Lilith. Her head was leaning against Jasper's shoulder and her eyelids were drooping as she felt Alice's cool and nimble fingers rub the back of her neck.

Lilith didn't even realize that she fell asleep, until a gentle nudge of Jasper's shoulder shook her awake. Lilith rubbed her eyes to regain a sense of awareness and froze when she realized that everyone, including Bella was sitting in the living room. Lilith looked at Alice with a confused expression lace on her face. Alice looked miffed, if that was even possible for her.

"I told them to let you sleep, but we all need to talk." Alice stated. Lilith sighed and nodded. She sat up and breathed out slowly before speaking.

"So, what do you all want to know?"

Carlisle was the first to question her. "I suppose the first question would be, what are you? You look like and smell like a human, without the blood lust of course. But you've always put off a rather odd aura." Lilith could see the doctor's gears turning in his head, trying to figure it out. She nodded again, a sensible and reasonable question.

"Well to answer your question Carlisle, I have to ask you one." The patriarch of the Olympic coven incline his head, giving her permission. "Are you a religious man, Carlisle?"

Carlisle tilted his head in confusion, but answered. "Not as much as I was before I was turned. I was a pastor in my human life long ago."

Lilith nodded. "So you believe that there is a Heaven and Hell, with angels and demons?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Edward aptly paying attention, this conversation was leading right up his alley.

"Why do you ask?"

"If vampires and werewolves exist, why can't angels and demons?"

Being the intelligent man he was, Carlisle put two and two together and his brow reached to his hairline in disbelief. "You're an Angel?" He asked breathlessly.

Lilith released a bitter laugh before responding in a hollow tone. "In part." She was highly aware of all the eyes staring at her. "I _was_ an Angel, once upon a time. But even Angels lose faith in their Lord and question their purpose. So I fell." The pained cries of her child filled her mind and the image of an impaled Tonie flashed briefly. "I was something more, but now I'm not."

Silence reigned over the household and Edward took over the questioning. "What do you mean, 'something more'?"

Lilith swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "Before me, Lucifer was the King of Hell." She could see everyone's eyes, besides Rosalie and Bella, widen in shock.

"Wait." Emmett said. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" his tone was incredulous as if what he was hearing was impossible.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." Lilith stated quietly. "My name is Lilith, former Queen and Ruler of Hell and holder of the title of Satan."

"Wait, _former_ , Lilith what do you mean?" All eyes turned to Bella, who was frowning in confusion.

"Remember what I taught you Bells."

Bella did just that and starting mouthing to herself, Lilith could tell she was remembering the crash course on rules in Hell she gave her. Bella's lips paused and she sucked in a breath before covering her mouth with her hands and staring at Lilith in shock. "No…" she whispered.

Lilith hummed and continued her confession to the Cullens, she would talk to Bella later. "As I said former, my job consisted of assigning damned souls to their eternal suffering. It's why I was gone for a week with no trace. I was in Hell." she sighed and wrung her wrists together. "I'm not up to explain the politics or how it works right now, but that's the jist of it."

"D-do we have souls?" Ah, that was Edward, the ever melancholy man. Lilith had to chuckle at his question, it was another reasonable one.

"Yes, you are still technically living. You all have thoughts and morals, consciousness in a physical form, thus you still have a soul."

Lilith knew if Edward was physically able to cry he most likely would be doing so. He seemed relieved and it looked like a giant weight was relieved from his shoulders.

"Rose," Emmett said "You seemed to be relatively calm about all this."

"I already knew."

"What?"

"Mhm, figured it out when she answered her door with an half sewn stab wound in her gut." Rosalie eyed her nails as she leaned against Emmett.

"What?!" Lilith winced at Alice's exclamation and seemed to shrink into herself as she gained a disapproving but concerned look from Carlisle and Esme. Alice on the other hand pushed Lilith into Jasper's side and lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach.

"Alice! Wh-I'm fine now!" Sure Lilith was embarrassed at the situation but she was also relieved. Judging by their reactions, Lilith's revelation didn't deter them. In fact Lilith could feel all the unanswered questions wanting to spew from the family's lips.

"Hold on, Bella-bear, how in the world did you become best friends with Satan?"

Alice paused her probing and the others looked at Bella expectantly. Now being the center of attention, the human blushed and averted her eyes. "I uh, kind of made a deal with the devil when I was five."

Now Jasper was intrigued and also amused. Looking down at Lilith with a raised brow, Lilith knew what the southern man was trying to ask.

"It was Christmas and like any other religion, Satan has followers," Lilith began explaining. "I ignored the usual fanatic satanists praying for me to bring the end of all times. You know the usual." Rosalie actually laughed at her nonchalant attitude. "That's when I felt it, a little girl calling to me. Bella here, being the cute little human she is, was pronouncing Santa wrong, thus calling me wishing that she could have a baby doll for Christmas."

Bella was covering her face in embarrassment and Edward along with Emmett and Alice were snickering in amusement. While Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper looked at Bella like she had grown a second head.

"Love, how did you not know how to pronounce S-"

"I was five!"

Lilith smiled and continued. "Anyway, I appear in the dark. Realizing that this is a mistake I go to leave, when Bella out of the blue asks me to be her friend. If I recall it was second on her list below the doll." She gave a pointed look at Bella who glared playfully at her. "I couldn't say no to a little girl on Christmas, I've always had a soft spot for children." Lilith's voice seemed to lower into a quiet tone as she said this. Shaking her head she finished her story. "So I said yes, and then Bella said we had to pinky promise on it and next thing I know I made a deal with a little girl. The rest is history."

"Oh man Bella, you have to have some crazy stories when you were younger." Emmett noticed how tired Lilith looked, she was worn out and each passing word that came from her turned more breathless and a little slurred. He caught sight of his brother and sister looking at each other in silent communication, wondering what to do with their mate. So Emmett took control and deflected the attention to Bella, they would have plenty of time to ask her questions once Lilith recovered. He saw Jasper give a grateful look at him for the action and and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Lilith felt exhaustion taking over her once more as she listened to Bella explain how she got her hellhound. ("Hellhounds exist? And you have one? Shit that's awesome!" "Emmett! Language!") She found herself breathing easier being surrounded like this. For now she could just be in the moment. The Cullens didn't hate her or shun her, they just went on about the night as if the bombshell revelation of having a Fallen Angel in their home didn't effect them. So Lilith drifted off to sleep, knowing she was safe and knowing she was home.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Daniel the Faithful_

 ** _Daniel the Faithful is known for his compassion and devotion to his Lord. As an Archangel he is part of the Council a mixed group of Elders and Archangels who enforce the rules and keep order in the kingdom of Heaven. Daniel is well known for his valiant efforts in The Rebellion of Satan and fought side by side with one of his bonded soul mate Lilith._**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 ** _Blackcat711:_ Spot on! I love TLOU, such a great game filled with such emotion. Always a go to when I feel like crying my eyes out the 100th time I play it.**

 _ **HeartlessVampireGirl:**_ **Ha! Sorry for making you cry! But you were right about being it another Cullen who found her! Bravo! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story!**


	16. Withdrawal

**A/N: Wow! Almost to 100 favorites! Here's another chapter! The Quileute language is fascinating, I spent a good 2 hours listening to audio clips of how to pronounce the words as well as learn the alphabet. The translations come from the site QuileuteNation. As always replies are at the bottom of the chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Language

 **Translation:** _Haćh chi'í-_ Good Morning, _Pó'o_ _ķ-_ an Indian (male and female tense)

 _If I could I'd give you the world_

 _Wrap it all around you_

 _Won't be satisfied with just a piece of this heart_

 _My angel_

 _-Anita Baker "Angel"_

 **Chapter 15: Withdrawal**

Alice's mind was reeling with newfound information. Lilith was a Fallen Angel, Heaven and Hell exist, Lilith was _Satan_. It was surreal and she still had numerous questions to ask her. What happened to her? Why was she hurt? _Who_ hurt her? Alice scowled deeply at this thought before shaking her head. She and Jasper could ask all the questions they wanted once Lilith was better. For now their mate was back upstairs in bed, asleep. It was late, but the family was still gathered in the living room, trying to weed suitable information out of Bella.

"Aw come on Bells! I want to see your dog!"

After over an hour of begging Bella had to finally commit to Emmett's pleads. She threw her head back on the loveseat she was sitting on with Edward and groaned softly.

"Fine, go turn off the light in the kitchen, will you?"

Emmett's gleeful expression turned into a confused one. "Why?"

"Do you want to see Anubis or not, Em?"

With that Emmett sped to the kitchen and a second later a considerably dark corner seemed to contain a presence as Emmett returned to his spot in the living room. The rest of the vampires felt it an Esme gasped as she recalled the feeling.

"Bella was your dog watching over Charlie while the whole James incident was happening?"

Bella nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, Lilith had Anubis guard Charlie, while she sent an imp for me."

"An imp?!"

"Later Emmett." Looking over to the dark kitchen Bella called for Anubis. At first there was nothing, but then the Cullens watched in fascination as the shadows in the darkened kitchen took shape. Another moment passed and sitting in the kitchen, ears perked and tongue rolling out of its mouth, was Anubis. The hellhound tilted its head in curiosity, wary of its new surroundings, but calm seeing his master sitting comfortably and not in distress.

Alice watched as Bella leaned forward and clapped her hands "Come here boy, someone wants to meet you."

Anubis released a low huff and trotted over to the living room. As Alice looked closer at the dog she was surprised to see its fur seemed to be alive and moving. It looked like shadows were dancing across the dog's body. Bella giggled when Anubis licked her hand and proceeded to sit down in front of her looking at the family. Alice was fascinated at the six eyes Anubis had, it was eerie and if Alice had any concerns if Bella was telling the truth about Hell or not, this would probably settle it.

Out of everyone Emmett now seemed more nervous instead of excited. "Can I pet him?" he asked.

Bella grinned. "Of course, he recognizes you all from your scent, since I've been around you guys so much. So he's familiar. Here Em, just hold out your hand and let him sniff it. He's much more intelligent than a regular old hound."

Emmett did as instructed and Alice had to hold back a laugh of how child like he looked when Anubis licked his hand in an accepting gesture. She watched in wonder as Emmett's hand petted Anubis' dark fur. The large appendage seemed to disappear and meld into the hellhound's body and this action had Carlisle get up from his spot and study the beast. Alice had to giggle at that, her dad had kept his composure and let everyone else ask questions, now he wanted to study the strange creature before him.

"I assume you guys never had pets?" Bella asked. Alice felt Jasper's arm snake around her waist as he answered the human.

"Animals are wary of our presence, we are predators, so even if we got a regular cat or dog they would probably run away as soon as we get close."

Bella nodded at receiving this piece of information then looked at her phone. She uttered a curse and then blushed when Esme cleared her throat. "Sorry Esme, Edward could you take me home? I forgot it's a school night and Charlie will kill me if I'm late again." Her boyfriend nodded with a smile and as they got up, Emmett looked at Bella with his best puppy eyes. Already knowing what he wanted to ask, Bella laughed softly.

"Yes Emmett, Anubis can stay here. Don't worry about feeding him, he hunts in the woods."

"Yes! And sweet! A hunting dog!"

Bella laughed again and brown eyes flickered over to Jasper and Alice. "Take care of Lilith, okay?"

Jasper nodded and Alice looked scandalized that Bella would even have to tell them that, but Bella shook her head. "I don't think you understand. There's a lot Lilith hasn't told me, even after knowing her for 13 years. I know she's been through so much…" Bella trails off before shaking her head and getting back on track. "I'm sure you know about the nightmares, they're going to be worse now that her body needs to recuperate whatever she's been through for the last week. So just, be there for her, distract her too when her mind wanders. You'll know when that happens. Ugh jeez, I'm rambling." Bella laughs and runs a hand through her hair.

"We got it Bella. Thank you." Alice stated with a grim smile. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Bella and Edward left but not before Emmett gave Bella a playful noogie and called her the best sister ever. ("You're a badass little human!"). The rest of the family decided to retire to their own rooms for the night. When Alice and Jasper reached Jasper's room, they change into more comfortable clothes and settled themselves beside a sleeping Lilith. Alice examined her sleeping face, it was taut with worried lines and a frown graced Lilith's lips.

"You're thinking about what Bella said, aren't you?" Jasper murmured. Alice nodded in response.

"Yes." She whispered. "Just the thought of her being in pain triggers my instincts." A delicate hand traced over Lilith's forehead, the action causing her to sigh and her face to relax slightly.

Jasper hummed "We'll help her, whatever she's going through. Together." Alice smiled at her husband and reached over Lilith's waist to intertwine hands with him. Their world might have been thrown off it's axis by Lilith's revelation, but it didn't change a thing between them.

Later on that night, nearly early morning, Alice could hear Lilith's heart rate quicken. Was she about to wake up? Or was she having a nightmare? It turned out to be the former, because a few seconds later Lilith's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. A pained and confused looked flashed on her face, before one arm curled around her stomach and the other hand was covering her mouth. Alice watched as her stomach convulse, and realizing what was about to happen, she quickly picked up Lilith and ran her to the bathroom. Alice placed her hand under Lilith's shirt and rubbed her back as she heaved into the toilet.

She saw Jasper come in with a glass of water, eyes full of worry has he watched Lilith expel the contents from her stomach. Lilith coughed violently for a few moments, before resting her head on the porcelaine throne.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked "I thought you couldn't get sick?"

Lilith groaned, her voice raspy from her recent endeavors. "No I can't, my body is going through a withdrawal like a fucking drug addict." Alice's hands still rubbed Lilith's back soothingly, she gently traced the scars she could feel upon her flesh.

"Withdrawal from what?" Jasper asked as he handed Alice the glass of water, and Alice in turn, handed it to Lilith.

"The poison in my system. My week spent in Hell wasn't necessarily a week for me. More like ten months, give or take." Lilith graciously sipped on the glass of water given to her. "My body got used to the poison and it's effects. So now it's retaliating now that I don't have a vial of it forced down my throat everyday."

Lilith could hear Alice gasp at the confession and Jasper growl. "Is there an antidote?" He asked. Lilith barked out a dry laugh.

"No, the Angel who made it...she was intelligent and cunning, there is no cure. I just have to let it pass through me. It's why I'm so weak right now." Lilith groaned again and quickly pushed the glass of water into Alice's free hand and leaned over the toilet again and Jasper grimaced.

It took an hour for Lilith to move from her kneeling position in the bathroom. During that time, Esme had come in with a mug of ginger tea and a cool wash cloth. Jasper had thanked his mother for helping, he was a bit upset that he couldn't do more for his mate. Lilith was now sitting, knees drawn up and head between them. He couldn't see her face, but the feelings she was emitting was more than enough to cause more concern. It was almost crippling on how Jasper could barely feel a hint of despair to a forceful blow of dread. He gasped and he felt his unbeating heart clench in a phantom pain. Alice must have also felt it, he wasn't sure if he was projecting or not, but he could see the glassy eyes of unshed tears as she breathed in deep.

"Lilith?" Alice whispered. Her hand still had contact on her back, now slick with sweat from the exertion Lilith had been doing for a solid hour. She could feel her trembling and the back of her head shake. "Lilith? Oh sweetheart, it's alright."

"No it's not." Lilith croaked "I _failed_ ," Alice could see Lilith's calloused hands dig into her scalp. "I can't do it, not again. After everything I've done, everything I've seen. I can't, I can't, Ican't, I-" Her breathing picked up it's pace and Alice had to quickly remove Lilith's hands from her head, she was pulling out her hair.

Jasper immediately emitted a strong wave of calm and a little bit of lethargy. Lilith's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the foreign feelings wash over her. Feeling the cool thumbs of Alice, rubbing the back of her hands and Jasper's projected emotions, Lilith calmed down considerably.

"Sorry…" Lilith looked up and squeezed Alice's hands with her own. "S-sometimes I lose myself, now that I don't have a million souls to sort and judge, or the calls of people praying to me, my mind is quiet." She bites her lip and both of the vampires could see the sharper than normal canines chewing at her mouth. "When it's quiet, I have more time to think...and to remember, it's just-" Lilith sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm okay now."

Alice met Jasper's eyes, they could tell she was lying. Regardless of the silent conversation the two were having, Lilith stood up. "Do you mind if I take a shower? Don't think I can go back to sleep anyway, don't want to really."

Alice smiled softly "Of course! I can go get some of your clothes if you want?"

"That'd be great Alice, thank you."

The small vampire nodded and gave a kiss on Lilith's cheek. She stood up and took Jasper's hand, leading him out o the bathroom to give her some privacy.

As Lilith stood under the shower head, she began to plan and organize, anything to keep the dark corners of her mind at bay. She needed to recover, gather her strength and fight back, but that could take months the way her body was reacting. She clenched her fists and her eyes were squeezed shut. It could all be for nothing, Azza could just be content in ruling. But Lilith knew better, the man wanted power just like his mentor, Lucifer. She should have never kept him at such a high position in Hell. She couldn't worry about that now, she had to worry about keeping the Cullens and Bella safe, no doubt Azza would try to kill her while she was on Earth.

She sucked her teeth and vented a fresh breath of air before stepping out of the shower. Annoyed at the constant drips of water coming from her fro, Lilith vowed to cut it today, making sure to ask if the vampires had any clippers laying around. Wrapping a towel around herself and picking up the soiled and sweaty clothes, Lilith stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alice, I didn't need you to bring my whole wardrobe-" She paused as Alice took out a pair of lace panties from the box she brought and had apparently packed full of her clothes. Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, Lilith rushed over and snatched the undergarment away from her. "Styx, Alice!"

Bell-like chimes filled the room as Alice laughed, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't decide what you wanted to wear, so I just brought the majority of your clothes. You do have a vast underwear collection. You sure like your boxers though."

"Yes, well," Lilith replied, rummaging through the box and taking out a pair as well as other clothes to dress in. "They're comfortable and I tend to be androgynous in my casual wear." She raised a brow at Alice, who was intently staring at her face. Lilith blinked and realized she was still in her towel. "Do you mind Alice?"

"Hm?"

"I need to change."

"Oh! Right! I'll be outside, Esme is downstairs making you something to eat."

As Alice left, Lilith looked at the window to find that the sun was peeking out of the horizon. She assume it was about six in the morning. She threw on a hoodie and sweatpants, finished off with some fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm. Stepping out of Jasper's room, Lilith's sense of smell was assaulted with the scents of Esme's cooking. Smiling, the reinstated fallen angel made her way downstairs to find Esme in her usual scene, and surprisingly enough, Carlisle was sitting near the island of the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room, if Lilith looked closely she could catch the mouths moving rapidly. They were talking about something important, judging by the flashes of emotion on their faces.

"Good Morning Lilith, how are you feeling?"

Lilith looked at the patriarch of the Cullen family with a soft smile. "As good as I can get for now Carlisle, thank you for asking." She sat in the empty seat next to the man and thanked Esme when she placed another mug of tea and toast in front of her.

"Lilith?"

"Hm?"

Carlisle's voice was curious when he asked. "Do you mind if I could ask you some questions?"

Lilith chuckle and shook her head. "You're doctor is showing. Mr. Cullen," Lilith teased "Be my guest, I apologize if I wasn't able to answer much last night, and I doubt that Bella was no better than giving the minimum."

Carlisle grinned and Lilith could see the excitement in his gold eyes. "It's quite alright Lilith, I guess we should start with the simple questions then. So, how old are you?"

"It's rude to ask a woman her age Carlisle." Lilith joked. She sipped her tea, brow furrowed, and Carlisle could see her mouthing numbers. "If we go by a biblical timeline, I was an Angel before the Exodus of Moses' people and I fell about 200 years after the death of Christ," She could see the doctor's eyes widen as she counted off her fingers. "I achieved the title of Satan around the year 400? No, 500 A.D." Lilith scratches her cheek and turns her head to look Carlisle. "I'm stretching to about 3,000 I think? Time doesn't really matter for me."

"Amazing." Carlisle breathed. "When you have the time, could I ask you about historical facts before Christ? If I start now, I'm afraid we'll get off track."

Lilith nibbles on a piece of toast and nods. "Of course."

"Okay, moving on, so you can still be injured? Can you be killed? Or do you just reincarnate?"

Lilith hummed, out of the corner of her eye she could see Esme listening in, there was no doubt in her mind that Alice and Jasper were as well from the living room.

"No, Angels or Fallen do not reincarnate. We simply exist, until we don't." She gestures to her body. "I am an ethereal being. What you see of me is a literal, physical embodiment of my soul. Each scar and blemish caused by a demon or Fallen, even Angel, but never a mortal. And yes, you all still count as mortals."

"How does that work?" Carlisle's eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"When a human dies, their physical bodies are left behind, while the soul ascends to the ethereal planes...I'll get to that later. The ethereal planes consist of Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory if undecided." Lilith holds up two hands, her right clenched into a fist. "The soul is dense, it is your entire being, your thoughts, emotions, actions. It tells your history and motives, who you've loved, who you've killed. It is _you._ " Carlisle was enraptured by Lilith's impromptu lesson. Lilith raises her right fist above her head. "If you ascend, your soul is pure and it shifts into an angelic form, wings, halo, and all. However," The right hand in the air unclenches and Lilith curls her fingers as if she was prepared to claw something. She then drops the hand down to her stomach. "If you doubt, disobey, or betray in the Kingdom of Heaven and choose to turn your back on God, your soul shifts."

Lilith looks straight into Carlisle's pools of gold. "In the eyes of God, He sees you unfit to wear His wings, to be a part of His glory, so as you fall your wings burn and turn black and withered. Your soul becomes tainted." Lilith shakes her head. "I'm getting off track, just think of it like this." The left hand was open, palm facing up. With her right clenched in in a fist again, Lilith places the right ontop of her left.

"The body is a vessel for the soul, as vampires your mortal body is still, well… alive in some shape or form. So your soul remains, until you know, you're ripped apart and burned." Lilith takes another sip of her tea, mouth dry from all the talking. "So if you punched me full strength, I would fly back into a wall, but it wouldn't kill me. In fact I could just phase and your hand would go right through me. But, if you did want to hurt me, you would have to find a demonic or angelic weapon of some sort, now _that_ can hurt me."

"So it's basically, souls can only hurt or kill other souls." Carlisle murmured and Lilith grinned.

"Exactly!"

"Carlisle, let the poor girl eat, she needs her energy...do you even need to eat Lilith?" Esme was looking at the fallen angel with worried eyes. Lilith laughed softly as she replied.

"No, I don't require sustenance, however like sleeping, it does give me a boost of energy when my body is exhausted or weak. Plus I enjoy your food too much Esme, I just can't turn it down. You can ask one more question if you would like Carlisle. I have a feeling once I get up I'll be whisked away by your children."

Esme beamed at the compliment and Lilith could tell if the woman could cry, she would be doing so out of joy at this moment. Carlisle smiled as well for being allotted one more question. He thought over it long and hard before asking.

"You seem to blend into the human population pretty well, do Angels or Fallen have any instincts or defining features? Similar to our skin or eyes?"

Lilith nods, and with rapt fascination, Carlisle watched as Lilith's black eyes turned into demonic-like slits. "When Angels fall, our personalities become more demonic, the sight of violence or blood can be a turn on for some, or an aphrodisiac." She bares her teeth, all of them now sharpened similar to sharks. When Lilith reverts them back, Carlisle notices how only the canines of her set of teeth remained pointed. "There's also the wings, that can give it away. For Angels their entire eyes glow white when they reveal themselves and of course the white wings or halo. When I was Satan, I had curled ram's horns that would sprout and a tail when riled up." she says.

"May I see yours?" Carlisle asks innocently. Lilith's eyes shift back to normal as she tilts her head.

"See what?"

"Your wings."

Lilith's mouth became and thin line and shook her head. She turned back to face her plate and cup. "There's nothing to show you." The ebony woman downed her tea in one gulp and held back a grimace at the strong ginger taste that settled at the bottom of her cup.

Taking the hint, and knowing that he had somehow struck a nerve, Carlisle stood up and nodded. "Thank you for the insight Lilith, I do hope we could speak more. My office is always open to you if ever need to talk."

"It's no problem Carlisle, I'm happy to answer any inquiries you have." Lilith said quietly. She stood up and handed her plate to Esme, who was happy to see that she ate more than yesterday. Lilith got out of her funk quickly enough as her fingers ran through her thick and knatted hair. Sucking her teeth and huffing she walked over to where her two favorite vampires were sitting. Seeing her walk over, they made room for her to st between them. As she sat down, her head leaned back against the back of the furniture. A comfortable silence passed between the three until Alice spoke up.

"Lilith, did you want to do anything today?"

Jasper's hand was intertwined with her Lilith's own. As she glanced to her right she found Jasper nose deep in the book _Dante's Inferno_. She had to hold back a laugh at the irony. Lilith would have to make sure she asked if he borrowed that book from Bella later. She then turned to look down at the spiky mop of black hair on top of Alice's head. A small hand was on her knee, it's thumb rubbing small circles on top of the joint.

"Not really, I could honestly sit here all day with you two and I wouldn't mind."

Alice hummed "Well if you're up to it later this week, would you like to go Christmas shopping with Bella, Rosalie and I?"

Lilith blinked and furrowed her brow. "What month is it?" she asked.

"Beginning of December," Jasper drawled "You missed Thanksgiving while you were...gone." He snapped his book shut to look at Lilith. "We don't celebrate holidays usually, but now that you're here and Edward has his mate," The fallen angel didn't miss how his voice softened and carried a fond tone as he said the word 'mate'. "We have a reason to start up old traditions again."

Lilith squeezed his hand and asked. "You guys never bothered with a tree? Decorations?"

"Oh trust me, Esme goes crazy with decorations," Alice giggled "The last time we got a tree a few years after Emmett turned. So 1941."

Lilith laughed, shoulders shaking as she indulged herself in amusement. "Well, I'm glad Bella and I can be your holiday inspiration." She grins as she nods at Alice. "Of course I'll come, might be fun to indulge in the holiday spirit."

Alice gave her a full rack of white teeth with her smile and Lilith chuckled again. Before they could relapse into another content silence Jasper spoke up.

"Lilith, Alice and I need to tell you something."

The dark-skinned woman lifted her head and tilted it. "I'm all ears." She looked between the two. "What's up?"

Jasper breathed an unnecessary sigh of air before continuing. "We both care about you, so much. You've become a close friend between me and Alice."

"You're mine too." She said. "I would've never thought I would get close to anyone else on Earth besides Bella." Lilith smiled. She kept her expression neutral, she was now highly aware of the two's touch. She had a feeling where this conversation was going, but Lilith didn't want to assume or jump to conclusions. If they were going to ask what she think they were going to ask, Lilith wouldn't be sure on how to handle it. She could still feel the dull throb of pain from her lost family, and yes she cared for Alice and Jasper, more than she would like to admit. But was she truly ready to love again? Could she talk about what happened before? Who she loved?

Lilith felt her throat constrict at the thought. She needed to focus on the present. She kept her ears open as she listened to Jasper's soothing voice.

"What we want to say is-"

A loud howl interrupted the man and soon the living room became occupied with the entire family. Lilith blinked in confusion.

"Was that a wolf?"

"Unfortunately, and it's a pack of them. I can smell their rancid scent from in the house." Rosalie scrunched her nose in disgust. A loud crack reverberated throughout the room as Emmett facepalmed himself.

"Crap, it slipped my mind. Carlisle I forgot to tell you that the wolves wanted to have a meeting with Lilith once she was awake. I guess their patience wore out." Emmett stated.

"It's alright son, Lilith I don't think we can hold them off, do you mind?"

Lilith stood up and waved her hand. "It's fine Carlisle. It's just a talk right?"

Rosalie scoffed. "With them a 'talk' can turn into a fist fight."

Esme gave Rose a look and flashed into another room before handing Lilith a wool hat, coat and boots. Thanking Esme Lilith shrugged on the articles of clothing and Jasper chuckled and murmured out a "cute" when Lilith's fro poofed out the bottom of her hat covering her ears. Lilith scowled playfully at him before following Carlisle outside with the rest of the family at their heels.

They stopped at the forest line, where they saw the group of shifters staning an growling at the family. Sam was at the front arms crossed and a menacing scowl on his face. Carlisle nodded at the alpha of the pack.

"Sam." He greeted.

"Leech." Sam bit back. "I see your little pet is up and about. I think is time we get answers."

"Lilith isn't a threat to you or Forks. There is no need for this discussion in the first place."

"Lies." Sam growled. "And I don't want to hear anything from you." He pointed to Lilith. "She better start talking."

Lilith sighed, the puff of air visible in the cool winter morning. " _Haćh chi'í_ " Lilith bowed slightly, showing a sign of respect. She knew not to start a fight, it would only cause more trouble than it's worth. "My name is Lilith."

Sam's eyes widen at the use of the Quileute language. "You are Quileute?" He asked. "You are _Pó'o_ _ķ_?" he pressed.

Lilith shook her head. "No, I just know many languages. Your people's language is one of them."

"What are you?"

"As Carlisle said, I am no threat to Forks or your tribe."

" _What are you._ " Sam growled at her, his patience thinning. She could hear the vampire growl back at him in warning.

"I'm an Angel that's fallen from grace."

Same blinked, once. Twice. His pack surrounding him tilted their heads, an animalistic gesture that was rather cute considering their massive bodies.

"Don't lie to me." The Alpha's eyes narrowed. "Angels don't exist, so quit the bull-shitting."

Lilith crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not lying. Look, I don't feed off humans or hurt them in any shape or form, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about that _thing_ that appeared with you, then disappeared!" Sam snapped.

Lilith raised her brow and then a look of realization crossed on her face. " _Oh_ , you're talking about Icarus. Styx, now that you mention it, I hope he's alright…" Lilith trailed off before turning to look at Sam in the eye. He tensed, primal instincts telling him that this was a challenge, but he kept his composure, he wanted answers. "You don't need to worry about that old imp, he's back home."

Lilith inwardly groaned at this pointless conversation. She just wanted to go back inside and relax, not only that, but the giant dogs interrupted her, Jasper, and Alice at the most inconvenient time. Honestly Lilith felt the boy in front of her was just trying to find a good reason to fight, she could tell the majority of his pack felt otherwise. The wolves standing behind him were apprehensive and she guessed that was because they were in the backyard of their mortal enemies. Seeing as the alpha was not budging, Lilith decided to take a more assertive route.

"Look kid,"

"I'm not a child-"

"I have about 3,000 years on you, so if we want to be literal, everyone here is a child compared to me. Including Carlisle and he's pretty old. No offense, Carlisle." She could hear him chuckle and shake his head good naturedly, "So look, I'm an old woman, old women get tired and like to take naps and cuddle. To be frank, I wanted to enjoy cuddling with my two friend's here and sleep off the consistent pain I feel everytime I fucking breathe. I've had a rough few days and I would really, _really_ like it if we could just shake hands, be cordial and move on. Okay?"

Sam was sputtering and gaping like a fish as he stared at the outstretched hand Lilith offered. It took a couple beats, but hesitantly a tanned hand shook a dark one. Lilith grinned and winked at him.

"Well then! That's that! I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly. Now," She turned back to face the Cullens and noticed the dark skies began to release snowflakes. "Let's get back inside before you all become a external freezer." Taking Alice's and Jasper's hands she took the lead to return to the house. She passed Emmett and Rosalie, who both had amused looks on their faces, Emmett looked like he was trying not to burst into giggles.

When they all were back into the comfort of the house, Esme made a mug of hot chocolate for Lilith, who was now sitting on the floor, between Alice's legs, who was on the couch playing with her hair.

"Aw man Lils, you totally owned those mutts. I've never seen Sam at such a loss for words!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah well, he's like what 16? I don't have time for teenage angst or male bravado maxed out from wolf hormones. Honestly, they have nothing better to do?" Lilith thanked Esme as she handed her the mug of delicious chocolate and purred as Alice's nimble fingers massaged her scalp. Edward had come back downstairs after going up to change for school.

"I'm off," he said "Alice, are you coming today?"

Lilith whined as her impromptu massage ceased. Alice laughed softly at her antics. "I guess I have to." she sighed forlornly. "I do need to graduate for the 15th time."

Alice stood up and leaned across the couch to give Jasper a kiss. She then blurred to kiss Lilith on the cheek. "I'll see you two later." In a blink of an eye, Alice had changed, grabbed her bag and walked out the door with Edward blowing a kiss to her family. "Bye!"

Lilith chuckled and moved onto the couch to sit next to Jasper, mug in hand she leaned against the arm of the couch and placed her feet on Jasper's lap. "She's a ball of sunshine, that Alice."

Jasper smiled, one hand was on the remote, surfing channels while the other was now rubbing her feet. Lilith groaned in appreciation.

"That she is. We need someone to keep us on our toes."

Lilith hummed as she sipped her cocoa, Alice or Jasper didn't bring up the previous conversation before they were interrupted and neither did Lilith. As she stared at the side of Jasper's face, Lilith's mind wandered. It was a good thing they didn't bring it back up, Lilith wouldn't be sure how to handle it. Hopefully it would be a while before the conversation happened again and Lilith hoped that it would give her enough time for the fallen angel to sort out her mind. As Jasper turned his head to give Lilith another fond smile, Lilith couldn't help but to smile back. Yes, her heart was ready to love again, but her mind wasn't. So for now, she would wait.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Antoinette the Wise_

 _ **Antoinette was known for her cunning and intelligence. A vital asset during the The Rebellion of Satan, she created the poison known to weaken the Fallen and make it easy to defeat them in battle. With her brilliant mind and strategies, Antoinette made sure her soul mates, Daniel the Faithful and** *The name is burned out, a hole takes its place, seeing through the next page* **were ready for battle.**_

* * *

 **Replies**

 _ **HeartlessVampireGirl:**_ **Thank you! Gosh that's so flattering, I'm so glad that you enjoy this! To think a little idea in my mind became this! We're not getting to the romance yet, sorry about the tease in this chapter, but we'll get there!**

 _ **Mousey Kimmy:**_ **Thank you! You're a constant reviewer and I appreciate you take the time to comment!**

 ** _CrystalVixen93:_ Thank you!**


	17. Snowfall Pt 1

**A/N: Wow! 100 favorites! I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read Pinky Promise. Every follow an review gives me joy and motivation to write more! It's Christmas time with the Cullens so were gonna cover this lovely holiday in two parts! As always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Graphic depictions of mutilation, Language

 **Translation:** _En Ror=My Sun,_ _Bolape micaelazodo=Be Strong_

 _"All that I want, is to wake up fine_

 _Tell me that I'm alright, and I'm not gonna die"_

 _-Paramore "Hard Times"_

 **Chapter 16: Snowfall Pt. 1**

" _Come down to Washington Auto!"_

" _Snowfall is expected to be heavy for the next two days-"_

" _But Joshua! I love you!"_

" _The missing person case in Port Angeles has moved up to three-"_

" _Now if you take your eggs and pour-"_

"Emmett! By the river Styx, choose something already!"

It was around noon when Emmett took control of the T.V, flipping through countless channels and not deciding on one, Lilith had enough. She was still lounging on the couch with Jasper, dosing in an out throughout the morning. The snowfall outside was soothing, along with the cozy atmosphere of the house.

"Sorry." Emmett said sheepishly. "Why do you say that by the way?"

Lilith raised a brow in question. "Say what?"

"Styx, like a curse or something."

"Ah," Lilith said "Well, second commandment is don't say the Lord's name in vain right? Seriously though, I try to keep His name as well as His son's name out of my mouth. Feels weird when I say it out of context." She shrugs.

Lilith could feel Jasper's cellphone vibrate and as he retrieved it out of his pocket and looked at the text, he chuckled.

"Alice says school will be cancelled for the rest of the week because of the snowstorm. That means more shopping opportunities for her."

Lilith laughs softly at that statement and shakes her head. "I better prepare myself then." She traces the scars on his hand that she's holding. Fingers graze the barely visible markings, that would be non existent to the human eye. Jasper notices and hums, looking down at Lilith.

"What are you doing?" he murmured. Lilith's fingers rubbed over a bite mark found on his forearm.

"Trying to find the story." she replied. "Chicks dig scars Jazz, luckily you and I have enough of them for Alice to drool over."

Jasper threw his head back and laughed at her comment. Sobering up he looked back at Lilith who was grinning as well at her joke. "A story, huh?" Jasper pressed. "Would you tell us yours some day?" He nodded to her hoodie covered body, knowing the many scars that lie beneath the article of clothing.

"Mhm." Lilith said. "Someday, many of them are from countless battles from a war that never seemed to end." she squeezes his arm in comfort and settles back into a comfortable position. "In time I'll tell you the tales, if you promise me to tell me yours."

Jasper chuckled softly and wrapped and arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and Lilith felt herself sink into his touch.

"Deal." he said.

It turns out, the harder the snow fell the more bored Emmett became. Esme wouldn't let him outside until the storm passed and Lilith had to laugh at the stern talking Esme gave her son when he tried to sneak out. They still had another hour or two before school let out for the others. So Emmett settled into a game of twenty questions, surprisingly Rosalie joined them, stating that the garage was getting too dreary with the storm going on. Even Anubis was with them, laying down at Lilith's feet and taking a peaceful nap.

"Favorite color?"

"Red!" Lilith was bundled up in a blanket, another mug of hot chocolate in her hand, courtesy of Esme. She was having fun asking numerous questions, she learned about Emmett's favorite sport and Rosalie's favorite car, even Jasper's favorite song.

"Okay, okay. What about instruments? Do you play any?" Emmett asks. He was sitting on the floor with Rose nestled between his legs.

Lilith licked her lips before taking another sip of her drink. "I can play any instrument if I put my mind to it. However, I do have to say I'm pretty good with a fiddle." she gave Emmett a knowing smirk. Rosalie chuckled and Jasper smiled. Emmett tilted his head in confusion.

"The Devil Went Down to Georgia, Em." Lilith clarified. "A classic for me, if I do say so myself." She wiggled in her spot on the couch. "Okay now my turn. Em, favorite color?"

"Dark white."

Lilith blinked. "Dark white? Do you mean grey?"

Emmett shook his head and Rosalie rolled her golden eyes, as if she knew where this conversation was going.

"Nope, dark white. We're vampires Lils, heighten senses, including sight, remember?"

"Is that why Alice is so adamant on getting the same type of shirt with 'different' colors?" Lilith hold on to her mug with one hand as she makes air quotes with the other.

"I heard that!"

The group was so invested in their conversation, they did not take note of the front door opening and closing. Alice had sped into the living room, her winter clothes were still covered in snow as she sat on Jasper's lap, who responded to the action with a grunt. Bella obviously came back with Alice and Edward, because Lilith could hear Esme fretting over the human and starting up the tea kettle again. Lilith chuckled as Alice stuck her tongue out at Lilith for her previous comment.

"I have you know Lilith, that there are thousands of colors on the spectrum and new ones are being created everyday! I have to keep up with the latest trends."

Lilith chuckled heart swelling at the familiarity that had settled once again into the house. "Of course you do _En Ror_." The familiar words were spoken outloud. Her usual soothing, slightly deep tone of voice shifted into a euphonious one. She had slipped into a language she had not spoken in centuries. It felt odd, hearing the musical characters fell from her lips and Lilith felt herself become quiet as Alice stared at her in awe.

"What was that?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"Enochian." Lilith muttered, her fingers tracing the lip of her cup. "Angelic tongues, I haven't spoken it, in a while. It's a language based on emotion, some words slipped out I guess." she shrugged.

Alice squirmed in Jasper's lap as she took off her coat and hat. "What does it mean? What you just said?" Jasper was looking curious as well. Lilith felt her mouth go dry as the two of them looked at her with rapt curiosity and fondness. She felt heat simmer under her skin as she mumbled.

"I'll tell you later. It's not important right now." she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "How did it look out there? I see you all made it back safe."

Lilith watched as Bella, now with her own mug of hot chocolate, found her place on one of the other couches in the living room. Her cheeks will still red from the cold outside and gone was the outer were, in place an oversized wool sweater.

"It's getting heavier by the hour." Edward said.

"Don't worry Lilith, the roads will be clear just in time for us to go shopping!" Alice chirped. Jasper buried his face in Alice's shoulder, hiding his amused grin as he heard Bella groan and see Lilith's smile falter for a brief moment.

Esme giggled at her children's antics as she reassured Bella. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be with you and the other girls to make sure Alice doesn't go overboard." Even when Esme was simply dressed in house slacks and a worn blouse with an apron on top, she still resonated beauty and radiance. Her motherly charm was a buffer to her loving personality as well. Lilith was glad the Cullen brood had someone like Esme. She loved the times she saw Esme scolding Emmett or greeting Carlisle from work with a wide smile and pure love and adoration in her eyes. Lilith hoped the kids spoiled Esme to death during holidays or her birthday (If they celebrated birthdays).

The family unit was complete when Carlisle came home early, surprising his wife. Seeing everyone in the living room enjoying themselves, Carlisle gave the group a brilliant smile.

"Well this is an enjoyable sight to see."

And it was, for the rest of the evening the group cracked open Christmas decorations from storage and started decorating the house. It was rare for all of them to be home and spend time together like this so they basked in the moment.

Bella was in the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle, making baked goods enough for an army. Apparently every year the woman makes a huge batch and gives them out to the children's hospital. Alice and Emmett were giggling mischievously and Lilith could catch the handful of mistletoe in the burly vampires hands. At times the two would blur at vampiric speed to set wreaths around the house before working back at human speed, knowing grins on their faces. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Lilith were handling the lights. They were in the process of of wrapping some around the banister of the stairs when another conspicuous bout of laughter came from Alice and Emmett. Sighing, Lilith looked at the mind reader and raised a brow.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked. Edward chuckled and shook his head. His hands were preoccupied untangling another set of lights to test them.

"No, I don't even bother trying to look this time of year for the risk of spoiling presents. Everyone is well guarded." he paused for a moment, chiseled jaw twitching, like he was hesitant to ask something. Eventually Edward shook his head and golden eyes stared at Lilith. "Lilith?"

"Hm?"

"Did you celebrate Christmas at all when you were alive?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Ed, were you not here when I told Carlisle my age?" He shook his head as Jasper's baritone voice answered Lilith's question.

"It was just you, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice and I darlin'. Rose and Emmett were...occupied and Edward was at Bella's before coming back to the whole Sam incident."

Lilith's face didn't shift when Jasper mentioned Rosalie's and Emmett's escapades. "Ah," she said. "Well, back in my day we didn't have Christmas."

Bella, from the kitchen, snorted and turned to point a frosting covered spoon at Lilith. "Christ wasn't even born when you were alive Lilith."

Lilith playfully glared at the human brunette and crossed her arms as she sat on the steps. "I rest my case." She clucks her tongue. "Religions are pointless anyway."

"Darlin'," Jasper drawled amusingly "Technically you are living proof that some types of religious beliefs exist."

"Oh, hush up cowboy."

Edward barked out a laugh at their bickering topping the action off with a roguish grin. Happy thoughts were traveling throughout the family. It had been a while since they truly got into the Christmas spirit. He was thankful for the shift in change Bella and Lilith brought to the family.

* * *

"Lilith! Come on, it's time to get up!"

Lilith softly groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Alice…"

"Oh no. It's Saturday, the roads are clear. The boys already left to get the tree and everyone else is ready to leave."

If Lilith pretended that she was still asleep maybe she would leave. Of course that didn't work. Laying on her stomach, Lilith felt Alice's small body straddle her rear and cold hands permeated the warm confines of Lilith's cocoon. Of course, Lilith did the sensible thing and shrieked. Flailing, she bucked Alice of her, which surprised the small vampire, and fell to the ground with a hiss as she landed on her back.

"Oh gosh! Lilith I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Lilith grunted, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Her phantom pains were stronger than usual today, it was part of the reason why she wanted to rest a little longer, hoping to sleep it off. Seeing Alice's worried face above her, Lilith decided to grit and bear it.

"I'm fine Alice," she laughed softly. "Warn a girl next time you want to cop a feel, hm?" Lilith's grin widen as Alice giggled. She apologized again before helping her up.

"Get dressed. Esme has breakfast waiting downstairs. Then we can start the day!" Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Lilith could see Alice stop for a brief moment before a quick gust of wind and a lingering tingle on her cheek told her that Alice had given her a kiss. Lilith blinked, that was different. Alice and Jasper had always shown their affections without hesitation. For the past two days since, what Lilith assumed their almost confession, they've been wary and unsure. Wrinkling her nose at the thought, Lilith shook her head and proceeded to get dressed, she chuckled, Alice had laid out her outfit.

It was a white button up dress shirt, next to it a light blue sweater to wear on top of it. Along with grey slacks with a brown belt and to finish it off, a pair of casual brown oxford shoes. Lilith processed this, as Alice was wearing a blue cardigan the same color as her sweater when Lilith got a look of her this morning. Leave it to Alice for everyone to match for a shopping trip.

After getting ready, Lilith walked downstairs, she greeted Bella, Esme, and Rosalie as Esme handed her a plate of food. As Bella ate the last of her breakfast she asked Alice. "So what's the plan for today Alice?"

Alice, who was in her own world. Blinked a few times before grinning at Bella. "Well, we're going to Seattle first, their mall has just what we need for presents."

"Alice Cullen." Esme started with a warning tone. "No cheating this year with the presents."

Alice sheepishly chuckled and glanced to the side as if she was a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry mom."

Esme beamed at the affectionate name and tidied up the kitchen. Soon after Lilith finished her fill, all the women were piled in Alice's yellow porsche speeding to Seattle.

Lilith was worrying her lip, deep in thought. Really she wasn't sure what to get the Cullens for Christmas, specifically Alice and Jasper. The only reason she even thought about the spirit of Christmas at all was because of her human friend. She wanted it to be sentimental, not something store bought. Looking out the window and seeing the scenery speed by, Lilith began thinking of multiple ideas. Her mind wandered to a few days ago when she slipped into enochian. A smile formed on her face as she thought through her sudden idea. Yes, the presents she had in mind would do just fine.

While walking through the huge Seattle mall, Lilith was surprised that Alice wasn't swept away from all the busy bodies moving around her. Sometimes Lilith forgot she was super short, but somehow and someway, Alice was always in their field of view. Of course Rosalie's strut kept most people away from the clique. That woman walked with confidence and a demeanor that screamed 'Don't fuck with me'.

It seemed like they went to each and every store in this labyrinth of consumer products. Lilith didn't mind one bit, it helped take her mind off things. Especially now with Alice's arm link with hers as she chattered excitedly about the idea's she had for presents for the boys. Bella surprisingly was also animatedly joining the conversation, asking Alice what Edward would like. Lilith turned out for a little bit, listening to the other sounds of the mall. The bustling sounds of movement and chatter from families and friends. The advertisements blasting from the PA system, little children crying from their temper tantrums-. Lilith paused, one cry was different from the rest. It was a frightened and scared one, she could feel the negative emotions from the child. Black eyes darted around for the source, surely Alice, Rose, or even Esme could hear the frightened cries? Glancing down at Alice, Lilith concurred that wasn't the case. Her little pixie was still talking to Bella.

She could feel the cries of the child become louder and a stab of pain pierced her soul when she heard the cry.

' _Mommy!'_

Not even a human would stop and see if she was okay? Scowling deep, Lilith slipped her arm from Alice and made her way to the location of the lost child. She could see the other women stop and look at her in confusion, even call out her name. She ignored the inquiries and settled on her mission.

It was always overwhelming to her senses to come to such a crowded place. No, it wasn't the smell of multiple humans moving around, close together, it was the noise. Having sensitive hearing could be a burden, multiple voices become so jumbled it could even give a vampire a headache. So with practice ease, Alice in a sense, tuned out everything except Bella's voice, which was being directed at her.

When she felt Lilith's arm slip out of her grasp and Esme call her name worriedly, she was confused. As always she couldn't see Lilith, a troublesome but refreshing aspect, she had to admit. So instead of waiting to see the outcome as she always did, she went to go follow the woman with the others in tow.

Alice felt an unnecessary breath catch in her throat when she caught up to her mate and saw what worried her.

"Oh…" Esme sighed fondly and Rosalie hummed.

Lilith was crouched down on the balls of her feet, making herself eye level with the small child that was sniffling and sobbing in fright. The fallen angel's face was soft and kind as if she was familiar and comfortable around children. Alice found herself watching in fascination as Lilith handle the situation with ease.

"Hello little one. I'm Lilith, are you lost?" Lilith's voice was quiet and soothing trying to ease the child to a sense of calm. It was a little girl who looked to be no older than five years. Dark hair was tied up in two ponytails and through the red eyes of the child's crying Alice could see striking green eyes stare warily at Lilith.

The little human eventually nodded at Lilith's inquiry and sniffed again, eyes welling up with more tears.

"Oh no no, little one. Don't cry, it's alright. Will find your mommy okay? What's your name?"

The child hiccup and with a wavery small voice said "A-Alexis"

Alice saw a flash of something make itself known in Lilith's eyes. What she wouldn't give to have her husband with her right now. She would be able to tell what Lilith was feeling.

"That's a very pretty name." Lilith said softly. "Do you know your mommy's name?"

Alice saw Alexis scrunch up her nose in thought and shook her head, sniffing again. "Mommy s-said we were going to get i-ice cream if I was good." Alexis rubbed her eyes. "I was holding on to mommy's shirt and a big man pushed me down…. I got a boo-boo." The little girl pointed to her forehead and with her keen sight, Alice could make out the small abrasion from running into the adult that separated her from her mother. Alice then watched as Lilith hummed and nodded.

"He was a big meanie, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Alexis nodded, now seeming to be distracted at the fact that she was lost in a city mall. Lilith stood up and offered a hand to the girl.

"Why don't we head to the food court, your mommy might be there looking for you."

Alexis nodded. "Okay." she said softly.

As the two walked back towards Alice and the others she saw Alexis stare in awe and fear at her mother, sister, and herself. The free hand that wasn't clutching Lilith's own went to her pant leg, gripping it like a lifeline.

"Alexis, these are my friends, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Everyone this is Alexis, she's a bit lost." Lilith smiled sheepishly as if to apologize for getting their schedule off track. Alice couldn't care less, she felt her love grow for her mate for being such a nurturing person. "We should head to the food court." Lilith said, now in a reasonable, _human_ hearing vicinity. "We might find her mother there."

Everyone already agreed once they saw Lilith help the poor child, they just needed verbal confirmation to not make it seem suspicous. Lilith took the lead, Alice trailing a few steps behind her. Still, with the numerous people out and about Christmas shopping, Alexis found herself being pushed around and stumbling, even with her hand in Lilith's. Noticing this and without breaking her stride, the ebony woman picked the child up and settled her on her hip with practiced ease. To Alice it seemed entirely too natural for Lilith, which confused her to no end.

"Miss Lilly?" Alexis asked softly. Alice found herself giggling quietly at the nickname. She saw Lilith glanced over at her with a raised brow and Alice just smiled in return.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not being scary."

Alice watched as Lilith narrowed her brow in confusion. "Scary?"

Alexis nodded quickly "The big man that pushed me, tried to take my hand like you. But he was scary, so I cried and ran away really fast."

A dark look covered Lilith's features for a brief moment. She hummed in acknowledgement. "You did the right thing little one."

"Really? But I cried like a baby and mommy says I'm a big girl…"

"I'll let you in on a secret Alexis, sometimes I get scared and cry too."

"You do?" The little girl tilted her head, ponytails falling to one side of her head do yo gravity. Alice found the interaction between the two absolutely adorable and resisted to take a photo of the two. The situation they were in was highly inappropriate for a snap shot.

"Mhm." Lilith said. "But it's okay to be scared and it's okay to cry as long as you have a friend or someone who loves you very much with you."

The strong aroma of deep fried foods was strong as the group entered the food court. Alice noted Esme ran off somewhere. She stiffened for a brief moment as a vision overcame her, then smiled. Rosalie noticed this and looked at Alice in question, who just shook her head and gave Rose another smile. They stood on the outskirts of the food court searching for a worried mother. Esme soon returned from what they now knew, an ice cream stand. In her hand she held a small vanilla cone and she handed it to Alexis, who beamed with happiness.

"Thank you Miss Esme! I like vanilla!"

Esme laughed "You're welcome dear."

"Alexis?! Alexis?!"

Alice turned her head to the source of the frantic cries of an older woman.

"Mommy!"

Lilith placed Alexis down gently and the group watched as the little girl was united with her mother.

"Mommy look! Miss Lilly and her friends founded and helped me-oh! I got ice cream from Miss Esme, she's really nice! And Miss Lilly-" Alexis was interrupted as her mother peppered multiple kisses across her face and held her tight, making sure not to squish the ice cream in her daughter's hand. Looking up, the woman's eyes held a huge bout of gratitude and relief.

"Oh thank you so much, Lilly? Was it?"

"Lilith, ma'am. I have to say you're daughter handle her situation quite well." Lilith crossed her arms calmly and gave Alexis mother a grin.

"I'm so sorry, I had so much going on and I look away for one second-"

"It's no problem ma'am, it's how children are. You might want to be more careful, a lot of crazy things happen around Christmas time."

The woman nodded in gratefully once more and somehow with an armful of bags in each hand she was still able to pick up a much more happy Alexis. Seeing that she was leaving, she waved to the group with her ice cream cone still in hand.

"Bye Miss Lilly!"

Laughing fondly Lilith waved back and turned around to face her group of friends. "Well, that's enough adventure out of me for one day." She said cheerfully.

"You handle that situation extremely well Lilith." Esme stated, a proud smile on her perfect features.

"Thank you Esme, I've always had a soft spot for children. Couldn't leave an innocent soul scared and alone could I?"

"You seem to get along with kids." Rosalie put in her two cents. Lilith simply nodded and before she could respond a surprisingly loud growl was heard from Bella's stomach. The only human in the group blushed as Lilith laughed.

"Well it's a good thing we're at the food court, huh Bells?"

"Oh shut up."

Once Bella ate, and Lilith had a chocolate milkshake in hand, the group went back to their shopping. At one point Alice had shooed Lilith away for a good hour so she could get her present without peeking. When they were _finally_ finished, Lilith realize that they were at the mall for a full nine hours. She was practically carrying Bella out the place. Night had replaced day and Lilith herself had become quite tired from being up and about all day. She could already tell tonight's rest would not be an easy one. In fact, she would probably throw up again tonight. At least she knew her body was expunging the damn poison in her body. Now that she thought about it, she probably shouldn't've had that milkshake.

On the way back, Esme, with her motherly instincts, notice Lilith's discomfort and asked if she was all right. Lilith simply waved a hand in dismissal and smiled reassuringly to Esme from the back seat. When the girls did get back home, they were in for a sight. At the front door, blocking the entrance was a large circumference of a pine tree. Jasper was holding the bottom half of the tree with ease. On the other side the family could hear Edward and Emmett arguing with each other on how to get the tree in.

"No Emmett, my left!"

"Which one is your left? Left is left, dammit!"

Alice giggled at the predicament and bounced over to Jasper giving him a kiss as he blankly stated: "I've been standing here for two hours."

Lilith gave the southerner full blown belly laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Why didn't you three use the glass doors in the back?"

The shuffling of the tree stopped and Bella and Lilith assumed Edward said something vulgar in a vampiric tone, because Esme gasped scandalously.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, Esme."

After another thirty minutes of trying to move the tree without breaking it, the front door was able to be accessed again. Leaving Jasper and Emmett with the tree, Edward offered Bella a ride home. Bella agreed and gave Lilith a hug and a look that said ' _We need to talk_ ' before leaving. Lilith sighed to herself before walking back inside the house. She rolled her shoulders, unused muscles spasmed and twitched as she did the action. The two boys had finally gotten the tree inside and stood it upright. Rosalie and Carlisle had retrieved the tree decorations while Esme at a fast pace, cleaned the multiple pine residue from the front door.

Lilith announced she was going to go change and made her way upstairs. Once in the confines of the room she shared with Alice and Jasper, she silently called for Anubis. The hellhound appeared out of the shadows of the large closet that was in the room and the beast stared expectantly at Lilith.

"Hey boy," Lilith cooed quietly. "I need you to get some things for me, can you do that?" She placed a hand on his head and projected her intentions to Anubis. She didn't want to risk one of the vampires overhearing her. Anubis seemed to understand as he wagged his tail and licked Lilith's palm. Lilith chuckled. "Good boy."

She watched as the dog trotted off into the darkness and disappeared. When he came back with the objects it would be a perfect opportunity to test some her her powers. She could try to summon objects before attempting to summon herself once more. Lilith knew she wasn't even close to attempt that maneuver. When she was changed into some comfortable pajama bottoms and a tank top, she felt the presence of Anubis appear again.

Anubis panted as he held the ingots of rare metals in his mouth. Lilith grinned and thanked Anubis before taking it from him. She tested the weight of the materials in her hands, she could feel the spiritual energy from one of the ingots and nodded in satisfaction. She would mold and shape the metals when she had some alone time. For now, it was time to hide them. Taking a deep breath and concentrating, she attempted to banish the materials. Lilith could feel the ethereal energy course through her, slow and sluggish, conflicting with her ailment. She pushed harder, letting the energy course through her arms and into her hands, almost...there! Exhaling a sharp breath she felt the weight of the metals disappear from her hands. Lilith grinned, that was proof she was getting better at least. Or so she thought.

She could taste the bile and the metallic-copper like taste of the poison surge in in her throat. Lilith scrambled to the bathroom, bumping into every object possible. As she leaned over the toilet and became sick, Lilith could suddenly feel two pairs of cold hands touching her. One pair was large and caressing her back and neck, as well as gently holding her torso up so her head wouldn't fall in the toilet. The other pair of hands were diminutive and swiftly pulled her fro back and tied it with a hair band.

Lilith coughed violently groaned, it felt like her body was on fire. She sighed as she felt the cold pair of hands sooth her. She hated this, feeling weak, she couldn't do anything. She was tired all the time and just wanted to sleep.

"Come on, darlin', you can't fall asleep in the bathroom."

Lilith hadn't even realized she closed her eyes until she hear Jasper's voice. She grunted as he helped her stand up. By the sink, Alice handed her a toothbrush and Lilith thanked her with a quiet voice. Leaning against the counter she quickly brushed her teeth to rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. She voiced her protest when she was finished and Jasper picked her up and carried her to bed.

Lilith's head hit the pillow and she immediately found herself drifting off. As darkness engulfed her she could feel pairs of lips kiss her forehead and cheek, lulling her into a sense of safety.

* * *

" _Tell me Tamiel, why are we still fighting this war? What is Lucifer's motive?"_ _Lilith found herself asking this question more and more each day. Lucifer was still as prideful as ever, so sure that he would uproot God and take his rightful place upon the Holy Throne. It had been about a century in human years since she fell from grace, and the fighting was still going on, but it seemed to be at a standstill._

" _Lilith, you shouldn't question such things out loud." The short man hissed. "Are you finished yet?" he then inquired, trying to change the subject, speaking ill of Lucifer's intentions could be considered treason, Tamiel didn't want that on his conscious. Lilith stopped the beat of her hammer and looked at Tamiel with a raised brow._

" _I know you think it as well Tamiel, I can see your apprehension." Lilith picked up the sword she was working on and eyed its edge. "And be patient, I need to sharpen it a bit more before you can deliver this."_

 _Of course Lilith couldn't retain her powerful position in Hell as she did in Heaven. So her temporary occupation as a blacksmith would have to do. She was one before she became an Archangel, it was only fitting. There was silence as Lilith gathered a whetstone and sharpened the blade. Tamiel broke it soon enough._

" _Lilith, I consider you a friend. I know adjusting to this life can be difficult but, the rules are different here, you have to be careful."_

 _Lilith sighed and stepped back from her workstation to stretch. Her black and withered wings flared as her arms reached above her head. "I know Tamiel." She eventually said. "I'm just tired of the fighting." Lilith sighed. She picked up the finished sword and placed it in it's sheath. "Here," Lilith tossed the weapon to Tamiel, who fumbled as he tried to catch it. "Give Mastema my regards."_

 _It was unbeknownst to either of the two that Lilith's small comment on Lucifer's intention in the forge would reach the King's ears. For the rest of her eternal life, Lilith would always look back and think what if? She could've kept silence and kept to her work instead of letting a loyal demon overhear her complaints to Tamiel. She could've lied when she was face to face with Lucifer himself when she was questioned about her intentions. No, she had to be stubborn and morally correct and sensible._

 _So when Lilith was shirtless and tied to a post in the middle of the arena she expected lashings, as most disbelievers would receive for speaking out of turn. No, Lucifer wanted to make an example out of her, centuries of fighting and not progressing had pushed the King of Hell to a terrible cruelty to his own subjects. Her screams echoed throughout the chamber as she felt the hot metal slice into her back. She screamed and thrashed trying to pull away. She begged for forgiveness and mercy, Satan laughed at her groveling and his growling voice pierced through her cries._

" _Mercy? You lost that right when you betrayed your former Lord."_

 _She tried to pass out, to block the agony out her mind but the pain was too much. She choked as she felt a significant weight on her right side left her. A wet sounding thud sounded behind her and Lilith sobbed, banging her head on the post, wrists rubbed raw from the chains keeping her in place. She tried to pull away once more as she felt her other wing being stretched and pulled._

" _No! N-no, please I beg of you!"_

 _Her black eyes were wild and frantic as she looked at the Fallen committed the grotesque and cruel deed. The jagged knife knife in his hand hovered over the connecting tissue of Lilith's wing and back. Sympathetic brown eyes stared at her he gripped his knife and muttered in enochian._

" _Bolape micaelazodo."_

 _The soothing musical tone of the language did nothing to soothe the suffering she knew she would feel for eternity._

* * *

It was unexpected and concerning. Lilith woke up with a strangled cry and her body stiffened to such an intensity Jasper believed she would become stone. Her black eyes were widely scanning the room and her jaw was clenched so tight he could hear Lilith's teeth grinding together.

"Lilith?" Jasper whispered, his hand reached to rub her back but she flinched away violently, colliding into Alice.

"It burns." Lilith hissed. "It burns...j-just give me a moment."

So they did, it took a total of twenty minutes before Jasper saw Lilith's body sag and jaw unclench. Beneath her tank top she decided to weat for the night, he could see the muscles in her back twitch and spasm. Alice now held Lilith's head against her chest and the fallen angel sighed.

"Sorry, haven't had that bad of an attack in a while. Might be because I exerted myself." Her voice still held a drowsiness to it, Jasper could tell she was about to fall back asleep, her body still exhausted from her earlier efforts of being sick. Jasper hesitated laying behind her after her reaction a few moments before.

"It's alright Jazz." Lilith slurred, her eyes were shutting once more. "I would really like to be held right now by the both of you if that's okay."

Jasper caught his wife's eyes, the topaz orbs seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. With Lilith in the middle, Jasper spooned her from behind, careful of her sensitive back and Alice kept her head to her chest. The two vampires stare at eachother as Lilith fell back asleep. They had undoubtedly fallen in love with the woman laying between them. From her funny quirks and compassion to her calm demeanor. She balanced the both of them of them out, mellowing Alice when she gets a bit too excited and getting Jasper to laugh on his worse days.

"Tomorrow." Jasper murmured and Alice nodded in agreement, sneaking a petite hand to intertwine with his.

"Tomorrow." She whispered.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Methods by Unknown Scholar_

 ** _Every since my visit to the Holy Gates I have searched endlessly for a way to return! There are many methods and rituals some dangerous and some that cease to work at all! I have studied Dante's work as a guide, perhaps he held the secrets of traveling to the holy worlds. There is one method I have yet to try, Astral Projection. It is rare and only the monks in the east have seemed to achieve it's perfection. I believe that this is how I achieved access the first time. Imagine if one mastered this, a mere man can reach the stars an above! Answer life's questions! I must-_** _*The rest of the entry is scribbled out to what seems to be charcoal, frantic drawings and writings cover the other side of the page* **Demons watch me-I cannot sleep-Am I going mad? What have I done? What can-** *The writing is unintelligible* _

* * *

**Replies!**

 _ **EmmaHope070115:**_ **Thank you! I'm glad you're branching out from your usual pairing! I have to admit, there needs to be more love for the other characters on this site, especially with Jasper and Alice. So I hope to contribute more on these types of relationships** **!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm happy that you enjoy Lilith and I keep you on your toes! I'm flattered on the comment about my writing, it really made my day!**


	18. Snowfall Pt 2

**A/N: A bit short, I apologize! I'm in the process of planning the next arc for this story. The Xmas chapter is being written as we speak! However, I'm sure you all will like this chapter for...ahem, certain reasons. Also! Starting from this chapter onward, their will be a nice little mini arc story happening within the Codex, make sure you read 'em! As always my darlings, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"Let me tell what I wished I'd known;_

 _When I was young and filled with glory;_

 _You have no control;_

 _Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story"_

 _-Hamilton "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story"_

 **Chapter 17: Snowfall Pt. 2**

"Okay Lilith, spill."

Lilith and Bella were in the midst of putting together their Christmas presents, Bella was wrapping hers while Lilith, with a knife in hand, was carving strange characters, similar to Japanese kanji, on a piece of metal. Dark brows narrowed, Lilith continued her project while answering Bella.

"What's there to spill Bella? You have to be more specific with me."

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes, to which Lilith replied with a stern glare. Bella winced and proceeded to specify her inquiry.

"Are you going to get your job back? Or your title? Please tell me you're going to beat that Azza prick to the ground."

Lilith's black eyes glanced up to stare at the human. "That won't be for a while Bells." Lilith murmured. "Azza did a number on me with his schemes, and I'm sure he's going to be paranoid and vigilant if I ever return to hell. Best to wait until I heal completely."

"How long will that take?"

"A few months at least. I can barely summon my weapon without wanting to pass out." Lillith scrunched her nose at the thought. Rubbing a thumb over the base of the gift she was making she continued. "Anything else you want to ask me? You have that curious glint in your eyes. Might as well spit it out." She laughed.

"Well...Jasper seemed to be in a hurry to drop you off here." Bella said.

The ebony woman blinked and tilted her head. Bella noted how her afro bounced to the side at the action. "Yeah well, they're all going on a hunting trip today right? He didn't want to be late I guess." Lilith shrugged. "Besides I'll see him and Alice tonight, I think Alice planned a party or something. She was bouncing off the walls all morning." She scratches her cheek.

"Mhmm…" Bella had a knowing grin plastered on her face and raised a brow in question. Lilith in turn stared blankly at her friend.

"Isabella Swan, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it, or so help me by the tip of my blade I'll cut off your hair." Lilith actually pointing her knife at the girl and Bella laughed, rolling around on her be.

"Jesus Lilith, you can't be that oblivious can you?"

"What do you mean?"

It was Bella's turn to stare at Lilith incredulously. "Aw come on Lilith…"

"What?"

They were interrupted by a knock on Bella's bedroom door. Quickly and efficiently Lilith slid her weapon into Bella's desk drawer along with the pieces of metal she was working on. Giving Bella a nod for the all clear, the brunette called out to come in.

"Hey girls." Charlie popped his head into Bella's room, he was just returning early from work, police uniform was still his current attire.

"Hey dad." Bella waved.

"Ah, Mr. Swan, just the man I want to see. Please tell me you have clippers."

Charlie himself looked utterly confused at the request, scratching his head as he asked. "What are you going to use them for?"

Lilith raises a brow and replied. "With all due respect Mr. Swan I really don't want to look anymore like Shaka Khan."

"Who?" Bella wrinkled her nose in confusion and thought, much like she did when she was little and Lilith laughed. Charlie also chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, Lilith I go to the barber to get this masterpiece trimmed." He stroke his mustache proudly and Bella faked gagged at the action. "Why don't you go? It's not to far, I'm sure Bella can take you."

Lilith shifted in her seat "Yeah, no. I've cut my own hair for a while Mr. Swan," Lilith sighed "I guess I can hold off for another month. At least this mass of hair keeps my head warm in the cold."

Charlie grinned "That's the spirit, now I got off early for the day and figured we could order some pizza for lunch. That okay with you two?"

"That sounds great dad." Bella smiled and gave him a thumbs up, ironically the two appendages were covered in scotch tape. Evidence of her current project of wrapping gifts. "Now shoo, I have to wrap your present. No peeking!"

The Swan patriarch held up his hands as a sign of peace. "All right, all right. Calm down Bells, I'm leaving. As always make yourself at home Lilith." With that, Charlie turned to walk out the room, closing the door behind him. Lilith huffed and waited a few moments, to make sure they were in the clear before taking out her precious efforts of carving and shaping metal.

Bella, ever curious asked what she was working on. She had been delicately working the metal from with a knife ever since she was dropped off this morning.

"It's a gift for Alice and Jasper."

As Bella looked closer she noted how Lilith's dark hands flitted with her knife. She was carving _chains_ out of the metal. Within her hands the metal seemed to melt from an unknown heat source and reshape itself to Lilith's will it was fascinating and seemed to be well thought out and dedicated for a present between friends.

"Just a regular old gift huh?" Bella said with a raised brow.

" _Bella_."

* * *

"Em, you've been really quiet for most of the ride back. And the smile on your face tells me you're scheming…"

"Relax Lils, it's nothing, just had a really good hunt today."

Emmett had turned up at Bella's house later in the day to pick her up and take her back to their house. As they drove down the long road to their destination, Lilith watched as the light flurries graced the atmosphere of the earth. It was peaceful and serene, unlike the hard snow storm that settled upon them a couple days before. Lilith turned back to stare at the side of Emmett's head. His dimples showing on his not so subtle grin. Seeing as he wasn't going to crack, Lilith huffed and playfully scowled when Emmett's chuckle pierced the relative silence in the car.

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride, it was a content silence. When they reached the Cullen household Lilith could see Alice and Jasper standing outside talking to each other. Alice, holding Jasper's hand, was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, talking animatedly to a nodding and smiling Jasper. As Lilith stepped out of the car she felt her heart skip a beat as the two turned to greet her. Their eyes held their usual happiness and joy when seeing Lilith, but today something was different. There was something more to the looks they was giving her, an underlying sense of fondness and apprehension?

Lilith shook her head and walked up to the duo with a smile plastered on her face. As she got closer she noticed how the two were dressed to what looked to be a hiking trip. Light jackets and jeans, with boots in Jasper's case and trainers in Alice's. When Lilith was finally in front of them she tilted her head, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I thought you guys went hunting earlier?" They have had to, both of their eyes were a striking bright gold, mesmerizing Lilith. She didn't know how vampire's feeding worked so it didn't hurt to ask.

Jasper chuckled, the deep baritone vibrating within his chest. "We did darlin', the three of us are going on a little trip."

"We're going hiking!" Alice chirped. Lilith had to laugh at the excited attitude Alice possessed.

"Is this why you were so amped up this morning Alice? You were planning a hike?"

Alice nodded, her spiky locks releasing some of the snow that had fallen on her head from standing outside. "I had to make sure nothing would go wrong today. I can barely see you at the best of times, so it's difficult to gauge your reactions." Jasper hummed to what seemed to be in amusement at his wife's ire.

"Well, come on then, you're already dressed for the weather thanks to my guidance. And we have to get you back for dinner or Esme will kill us." Alice continued. Lilith actually squeaked when she felt Jasper pick her up and place her on his back like a spider monkey. Soon, laughter filled the air as the trio raced off into the woods.

Lilith watched the trees race beside her, covered in white from the fallen snow and an eerie glow of amber light adorned the atmosphere from the setting sun hiding behind the clouds. Lilith buried her face into the crook of Jasper's neck as the cold became slightly unbearable at the speed they were going. Lilith found that she didn't mind, Jasper was emitting content and happiness from the situation and as she felt Jasper picking up speed, she had to laugh instinctively knowing that he was most likely racing Alice to their destination.

It was a few more minutes before Jasper's impossibly fast run slowed down to a walk. Lilith finally lifted her head and almost gasped at the sight before her. She has seen many things throughout her years of existence, the pyramids being built, natural wonders forming. She's been to every city known to man ancient and modern. But at times the world can still surprise her.

Such as the scene she was seeing now. The mountain face laid bare before her, a frozen waterfall dropping down into a large stream below. The field surrounding it was pure white from the freshly fallen snow. There was a large and bare hawthorn tree in the middle of the field, exposed to the dead of winter. Lilith knew once spring came around, the sight would be even more breathtaking if possible. She felt Jasper place her down and both him and Alice grasp her hands.

"It's beautiful…" Lilith said breathlessly. She squeezed her two friends hands, the coolness of the skin never bothering her compared to her body heat.

Jasper hummed. "Alice and I found this place a while back, twenty years ago or so. It's our own special sanctuary."

Lilith, as she has been for the majority of her friendship between Alice and Jasper, felt as if she was intruding. She made the motion to pull her hands out from theirs, but found that their hold on her hands tighten. "Guys…" She began. "Why bring me here? This is your place…" She murmured.

She heard Alice take an unnecessary breath and with another squeeze of her hand Alice faced her. Uncertainty swam in Alice's eyes as she worried her lip. Lilith looked between her and Jasper raising a brow.

"Lilith," Alice began "Ever since we've met you, you've been our closest and best friend." The pixie vampire gave Lilith a fond grin that made Lilith's heart ache. "You're kind, caring, and funny."

"Strong, brave and intimidating." Jasper continued. "You're special to all of us, but for me and Alice...it's different."

Lilith's heart stalled, there was no possible way...they weren't doing what they think she was, were they? In the small circle they created, the mists of their breaths intermingled. Lilith found herself lost as both pairs of golden eyes stared at her. She felt Jasper's thumb rub the top of her scarred hand as he continued.

"When we first met, we've felt a pull towards you, a bond. It was similar to mine and Alice's bonds as mates. At first we were confused, me especially, but we soon came to realize what it meant."

"Lilith," Alice picked up "We came here to tell you, that you're our mate."

They both watched Lilith's face as she registered this confession. Jasper keeping his talent open to sense Lilith's emotions. There was a relative silence in the field, the only noise being the small bouts of wind created from the falling snow and the light sounds of unfrozen water trickling down the mountain behind them.

It mildly disturbed them how blank of an expression Lilith showed. She looked between the two of them black eyes analyzing, trying to comprehend the situation in front of her. Finally she spoke, her voice low with a slight waver to it, betraying her emotion.

"Mate? To the both of you?"

Alice and Jasper both nodded. To their surprise Lilith pulled her hands from their own and began to release a bitter laugh. Running a hand through her hair she paced back and forth for a moment. "This has to be a joke." She stated.

"Oh Lilith, no, _no._ " Alice grabbed her arm gently, stealing her walk. "Why would we joke about this?"

Lilith knew they were telling the truth, she _knew_ and yet it seemed unbelievable. "You two have been together for decades," She shakes her head "I have no right to be intruding on your relationship."

"You're not intruding." Jasper said. His hand now placed on Lilith's shoulder. "Lilith, we care for you dearly. It goes to say that you feel the same." He gives her a knowing look and Lilith found herself looking away in shame.

"I don't deserve you two, you don't deserve me." She closes her eyes, feeling the familiar burn of tears in her eyes.

Jasper and Alice voiced their protest but Lilith raised her hand and barked "No! You don't understand!" She breaks away again from their touch a newfound emotion of sorrow and anger rushes through her as she speaks. "I do not deny the feelings I have developed for you both, those are true, I must admit. But there are things you must know about me. Things that may make you see me differently."

Jasper inhaled a sharp breath as he felt the array of Lilith's emotions. He and Alice could only stand in the snow and watched as Lilith confessed.

"Before all this, before I became Satan, before I fell and was an Angel of God I had a family." Lilith crossed her arms over her stomach, an attempt to make herself look smaller and find comfort. "I had a wife and husband, my bonded, similar to vampiric mates." She watched Alice's and Jasper's faces carefully. She saw booth of their faces show shock at this revelation, nevertheless she continued.

"I also had a child, her name was Alexandra. During my time up above there was war. A tedious and dreadful time in the ethereal planes. Many Angels and their loved ones lost their eternal lives, including myself." Lilith breathed out slowly. "People ask if God is merciful, I do not think so. A merciful God wouldn't have let the war continue for so long, a merciful God wouldn't let thousands die or leave my hands stained with my child's blood." she spat.

Lilith's hands clenched on her biceps and her teeth were clenched, as if she was recalling the memory. "Right then and there, with death surrounding me, I pledged my allegiance to Lucifer. I was filled with pain and hatred. I wanted nothing more than to get back at the ones who took my family away. I've done horrible things, I've tortured and killed the innocent with my deception. I betrayed my friends and made them suffer, as I destroyed their home that was once my own."

Lilith abruptly gave them a dark laugh. "I'm practically a demon for goodness sake, a being that comes from nightmares. How can the two of you love a piece of shit like me?" She spreads her arms to present herself. A weary smile plastered on her face and tired eyes that stared at the trees behind rather than at them.

Jasper looked at Lilith, the emotions he felt from her was a copious amount of guilt and sadness. That would not stand. Walking up to her, he pushed her arms down and pulled her into a tight embrace. He cradled her head gently as she shook her head in protest and tried to pull away.

"It's not your fault." He said. He knew there was more to the story and the intense feelings he was receiving from Lilith, but he wouldn't press and somehow he knew that she needed to hear these words uttered to her. He felt Alice's arms brush against his stomach as she took Lilith into her arms from behind.

"It's not your fault." Alice repeated into Lilith's shoulder blade.

They didn't know how long they stood like that, but the last bit of sun was almost hidden behind the horizon, giving into the twilight of the evening. Lilith slowly pulled away from Jasper's chest and placed her hands on top of Alice's which were still around her waist.

"So I'm guessing you two still haven't changed your mind?" she whispered. Lilith could feel Alice shake into her back from her light laughter.

"It's not like we can sweetheart. You're stuck with us forever." Alice replied and Jasper smiled in agreement.

Lilith hummed. "Alright then...if this is going to work, can we take it slow?" she felt Alice pull back and in a split second she was back in front of her standing next to Jasper.

"Of course." The southern vampire said. "Whatever you say, goes darlin'."

The familiar smirk that Alice and Jasper came to know and love returned to Lilith's face. "Whatever I say, hm?" she bites her lip, staring at the both of them with a hint of nervousness. "May I kiss you two?"

Jasper and Alice looked at each other. Jasper raised a brow at Alice and chuckled.

"Ladies first."

Alice laughed and bounced up to give Jasper a kiss on his cheek. Getting closer to Alice, Lilith's breath hitched as the front of their bodies rubbed against each other. Instinctively, Lilith wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and Alice's own hands, cupped her face. Lilith had to grin, as Alice's head only reached her chest. Making the task easier for the both of them, Lilith leaned down lips ghosting across Alice's face before meeting her target. It was a slow and chaste kiss, but it held the emotion that needed to be shared between the two women. Alice's lips were soft and delicate, Lilith felt the small vampire's hands leave her face and grasp the back of her neck. Alice sighed into the kiss before breaking it off, giving the slightly flustered Lilith a huge grin.

Alice grasped Lilith by her arms to spin her around and push her towards Jasper. Lilith laughed softly as Jasper caught her and now the height roles were reversed, much to Lilith's amusement. She would have to ask Alice, how she dealt with her short height. Lilith's hands were splayed against Jasper's broad chest and Lilith only had a breath to compose herself from her last kiss before Jasper's lips met her own. Kissing Jasper was different, in a way it complemented Alice's own. While her's was soft and sensual, his was fierce and passionate. Lilith felt her hands grip onto his blonde locks and Jasper grunted, pulling back and ceasing their romantic action.

"We'll take it one step at a time, hm?" Alice inquired as she tilted her head, eyes alight with joy and adoration. Grasping each of their hands, Lilith nodded, the heaviness in her heart now a little lighter.

"Yeah, one step at a time."

* * *

 **Codex Enty: _The Blacksmith_**

 ** _The journal, penned by an unknown writer, appears to be quite old, with many of it's pages damaged by water or dust._**

 **I met the blacksmith today. They say she is the best in the Kingdom of Heaven, and with my blade needed maintenance from a recent spar, I decided to go and see if those rumors hold true. I would never have thought that this would be the day I would meet my bonded. I've always thought being bonded was a simple story, to think that true love exist when we are already in a plane that contains true love and life as the embodiment of this world itself? What a fool I was. I'm getting of track...she was beautiful. As I stepped into the heat of the forge I could see her work. The glow of the fire created a beautiful aura around her dark skin. Her face was contorted in concentration as she eyed the blade she was working with in her hands. Gosh I sound like a love sick bumbling fool don't I? Get a grip Daniel!**

 **When our eyes met, I knew that she understood as I did. I tried speaking with her, but she simply talked about the business of the blade. The dark eyes and smirk on her face, told me she was teasing. I will admit that I fell the victim to her game. She wants to play hard to get? Two can play at that game.**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **Mousey**_ ** _Kimmy & CrystalVixen93_: Thank you! I appreciate you two always leaving a review! Makes my day!**


	19. Dynamics

**A/N: Here it is! The obligatory Christmas Chapter! It was bound to happen sooner or later. Enjoy the calm before the storm...As Always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"Please sleep softly,_

 _leave me no room for doubt"_

 _-Lianne La Havas "No Room for Doubt"_

Lilith found that being together with Alice and Jasper was no different than when they were friends. The only difference was becoming more intimate and physical, such as kisses on the lips and endearing looks that they no longer had to hide. The way Jasper would wrap his arms around her waist from behind or how Alice would reach up and cup her face lovingly before giving a kiss. It was a bit surreal now that she thought about it. When they returned home from that fateful night two weeks ago, hand in hand, the rest of the family gushed in excitement, much to Lilith's embarrassment.

Not that she didn't mind, in fact she was still reeling at the fact that she was Alice's and Jasper's mate. Centuries of being alone, grieving, letting herself become comfortable in solitude...it was a nice change. She was sure that Daniel and Tonie would want her to be happy, so she took that in stride. So this is how she found herself, facing off Jasper in a game of chess on Christmas Eve, with the sounds of Edward playing merry tunes on his piano filled the house.

She stared intently at the board eyeing her availble moves. Jasper was a phenomenal player, they had been at this game for at least three hours and neither had budged. At the two hour mark, Alice had come to watch them and the two of them gave her a glare as if to say 'Don't spoil it.'. The little pixie simply giggled and tapped her index finger to her lips for the sign of silence.

Lilith glared at Jasper's chess army and huffed, crossing her arms. "No matter if I move my rook this turn or my bishop the next, we would be yelling checkmate at each other for the next five rounds until it was a draw."

Jasper raised a brow and scrutinized the board once more. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and laughed.

"You are a formidable player Lilith, with indomitable focus."

Lilith snickers at Jasper's statement, amusement alight in her eyes. "Yes, well," she grins, showing off pointed canines. "It comes with age my dear." Black eyes look at Alice, who was now sitting in Jasper's lap. "And I supposed you knew this outcome all along, hm?"

Alice bit her lip with a grin, giggling. "Guilty as charged."

Jasper watched the two begin to tease each other back and forth. It was becoming a regular occurrence between the two and Jasper always found amusement during them. As he watched Alice and Lilith, he couldn't help but to feel his chest fill with love, the past two weeks have been wonderful now that all three of their feelings had been revealed.

Jasper found that loving Lilith and showing his affections to her was different, in a good way. It was a bit jarring, how patient she was when one of them fumbled or was unsure how to express their feelings to two people at the same time. It was at those times Jasper briefly remembered that Lilith had been in this type of relationship before. She hasn't spoken of it, or them, her family, since their confession. As he and Alice agreed, she would tell them more when she was ready.

The way Lilith effortlessly maneuvered between the two of them, from soft touches to kisses was natural to her. Jasper could feel the contentment and love she held for the two of them, and even though she hasn't said those magical three words to them yet, Jasper found that he didn't care, as long as Lilith was happy.

Alice would find out that Lilith was a very physical person. From huge embraces to small chaste touches, she found that Lilith would always seek physical contact when near the two of them. They didn't mind, they would never mind. It was endearing and Alice sought solace in it, feeling the warmth of Lilith's fingers rub her hand, neck, scalp for whatever comforting gesture Lilith did. Even when Lilith was asleep, her body still recovering from the crippling effects of her capture, she sought the comfort of their embrace.

A leg intertwined with Alice's, or her head buried in Jasper's chest, some part of Lilith had to be touching them. Even when she woke and curled into herself from the pain of her nightmares, one of them was always there to make sure she could feel their presence and lull her back to sleep.

With physical reassurance, mental reassurance came with it too. Jasper was always on alert with Lilith's emotions and how they fluctuate. Lilith would be wary and hesitant at times with the two of them. Still somehow unsure that they were positive that they wanted to be with her. That would always be rectified with a kiss or reassuring words from the both of them. There were times when Lilith could not rest again after a night terror and it would scare Alice how silent Lilith would become during most of the day. Jasper would always remind her to give Lilith time and space, they were still new at this but they always made sure that they were by her side no matter the situation.

But there were always the little things both Alice and Jasper took note of as well. The way Lilith's eyes would brighten from her laughter. The small smiles that held fondness and love as she watched the two of them show centuries of love and commitment between each other. Jasper found Lilith's quick wit attractive, especially during their game of chess. Alice enjoyed their teasing, seeing how fast the two of them could get each other riled up.

The triad's relationship was new and different, with each passing day they learned more about each other and they basked in that change.

"Alice, genies are spirits, not Robin Williams."

"Wait they're real!?"

Jasper was brought back to the present by both of his mate's banter. Lilith had crossed her arms, staring at Alice in amusement, whose nose was scrunched and brow furrowed in thought.

"Hun, basically every supernatural being is 'real' in some shape or form. Genies, mummies, zombies. All benevolent, in the genie case, or malevolent spirits, souls, what have you."

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples muttering to herself. "Just when you think you know everything."

Lilith laughed and stood up from the small game table the three were surrounding. She gave the two of them a smile as she stated. "I'm going to go help Esme cook dinner, Bella should be over in about an hour or so."

With that Lilith bounded out of sight, she was surprised to hear Edward's tone of the music he was playing shift. Seeing Esme in the kitchen she soon figured out why.

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

 _Just like the ones I use to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten_

 _And children listen_

 _To hear the sleigh bells in the snow."_

Carlisle was singing, his voice light and melodic. Esme was in his arms, a loving grin that reached her eyes. The couple was swaying back and forth, making their own impromptu dance. Lilith found herself smiling as she watched the patriarch of the Cullen clan serenade his mate.

When Esme joined in to sing with him, the tune became more beautiful if possible. Esme's voice was smooth and warm like honey, her feminine tone complimenting Carlisle's own.

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days, may your days, may your days_

 _Be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmas' be white"_

The tune trailed off as Carlisle spun his wife in his arms and Lilith could hear Edward snort as the melody changed to a more upbeat tune. Carlisle, Esme, and Lilith turned their gaze to the living room where Emmett cleared his throat.

Lilith covered her mouth as she held in a bout of laughter. The large vampire had changed into an ugly Christmas sweater, the image being the silhouette of a deer head with a pentagram behind it, the words reading 'Jingle Bells! Go to Hell!'.Without out a doubt Lilith automatically knew he bought it to tease her. What was even more amusing was a top hat that looked to be from the 1920s adorning Emmett's curly locks and a cane in his hand.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and began to sing.

" _It's beginning to look alot like Christmas,_

 _Everywhere you go_

 _Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_

 _With candy canes and silver lanes a glow!"_

Emmett's deep bass of a voice seemed to fit perfectly with Johnny Mathis' carol. Along with his playful jigs and skips as he swung his cane, it made for an amusing sight. His wife appeared next to him, Rosalie stared with her arms crossed along with a rare smile showing on her face. Emmett winked at the blonde, still singing as he took of his top hat and bowed slightly to her. Rosalie laughed, and snatched the hat away from him, throwing it on the couch. Emmett grinned and just as Carlisle and Esme did moment's before they danced together, Rosalie joining in on the next verse.

" _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Everywhere you go_

 _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_

 _The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow."_

Rosalie's singing voice was a bit deeper than what Lilith was expecting but it suited her. The pair went through another verse twirling around the room before the tune changed once again. Slower, but still within the Christmas spirit. Lilith had to hand it to Edward, he was very talented and seemed to shift between pieces flawlessly.

A smooth baritone came from down stairs, singing the familiar tune of Nat King Cole's 'The Christmas Song'.

" _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,"_

Another voice, drastically different joined in. The tinkling tenor, balancing the baritone.

" _Jack Frost nipping at your nose,"_

Lilith stared at Alice and Jasper, mouth slightly agape, as they walked down the stairs together. The two voices meshing together perfectly, Esme was grinning, hands clasped together as she watched the spectacle of her children singing.

Lilith had to smile as well. The positive energy surrounding the family was too much to bear. Not giving her time to second guess herself, she joined Alice and Jasper for the next verse.

" _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

 _Help to make the season bright_

 _Tiny little tots with their eyes all aglow_

 _Will find it hard to sleep tonight."_

She heard them falter a moment when she joined in, caught of guard from her vibrato-rich voice. Quickly getting back in sync, Jasper held out a hand to Lilith, an offer to dance. Lilith smiled in return and took the offered hand. With combined melodies, dancing, and laughter all around, Bella would enter the household quite confused seeing a family a vampires and a fallen angel singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"Emmett you will do no such thing!" Alice hissed in the doorway of what was now known as triad's bedroom. Lilith was confused at first when Alice told her that she had a room as well. Jasper then informed her that Alice's room was more like her closet than a place she relaxes in. It was also to keep up appearances of course.

Right now however, it was early morning, around seven o'clock and all night Emmett had been giddy with excitement the way any young child would be Christmas morning. At the moment, he was arguing with Alice if he could wake up Lilith now, who was curled up against Jasper, sleeping peacefully.

"Let her sleep Em! She just recently stopped being sick every night, she needs the rest. Another two hours won't kill you."

"Alice…." Emmett whined.

"Hush!" Alice hissed again, arms crossed. "You're going to wake her."

"Too late." A sleepy mumble interrupted the arguing. Lilith hummed in content as her body slowly regained movement and activity as she woke.

Emmett ginned sheepishly at a glaring Alice before speeding past her and picking up Lilith, who protested with a yelp.

"Nuh-uh! No going back to sleep! It's Christmas that means presents!" Emmett carried the woman over his shoulder and turned his head back to Jasper who was in mid-action of taking back his mate from Emmett. "Put some pants on bro, we'll be downstairs."

"Emmett!" Lilith laughed. She lifted her head and smiled fondly at Alice and Jasper. "Might as well go with the flow," she then gently hits Emmett on the back. "And _you_ you're ninety-one years old Emmett, not four. Honestly I would think you would have some self control on Christmas."

"Nope!" Emmett popped the 'p' as he carried Lilith downstairs. The ebony woman was placed on the familiar white couch in the living room and before she could blink, a large blanket was around her shoulders and Emmett was handing her a cup of tea. Lilith grinned and laughed softly.

"Thank you Em, did you make this?"

The burly vampire nodded, gold eyes bright with excitement. "Yeah, uh, Esme helped mostly, I just poured the water in."

Lilith snorted into her cup and black eyes watched as Emmett crouched down in front of the large tree, now littered with presents and began sorting them by name. She took note how he didn't use his vampiric speed. Emmett was gentle and methodical in his work, carefully inspecting each gift for a name and placing them in their respective piles. Lilith's gifts piled up in front of her, with Jasper's and Alice's own mounds next to her's. Emmett placed Esme and Carlisle's pile near the loveseat, pausing a moment to look at the present that was from her.

Emmett turned his head to raise a brow. "How did these get here?" He waved the present in his hand and gestured to the now noticeable pile of gifts that were from Lilith. Lilith in turn tilted her head with a smile.

"Magic." Lilith whispered conspicuously. Really, Lilith summoned the gifts from god knows where, but each of them were sentimental or handcrafted by her. Sure, it made her sleep for thirteen hours out of the day from the spent energy used afterwards, but it would be worth it.

Emmett huffed in disbelief and shook his head, turning back to sorting before his head snapped back up, Lilith followed his gaze to the kitchen.

"Ma! Presents first! Breakfast later!"

Esme paused mid motion of taking out food from the refrigerator. The motherly woman turned to face the two bodies that occupied the living room.

"I'm fine Esme." Lilith raised her mug in mock salute. "The tea should hold me off until we're done, please come and control your son."

"Hey!"

"She's right Esme." Jasper appeared into the room and Lilith almost busted a gut at the attire he was wearing. An ugly Christmas sweater with the words 'Whoa, whoa, whoa!', complementing the words was a knitted Santa riding a bucking reindeer.

Sensing his mate's amusement, Jasper sighed. "You can thank Alice for this." As he moved to his spot on the couch, a tinkling laugh made its way down the stairs. Alice, seemed to dance as she too, made her way to the couch, kissing Lilith's cheek in the process.

"You have to admit Lilith, doesn't he look cute?" Alice snickered.

Lilith hummed, sipping her tea before responding. Looking at Alice a mischievous grin was plastered on her face. "He _does_ look rather dashing, doesn't he?"

Alice giggled and to Lilith's right there was another amusing sigh from the major. "Honestly…" he murmured.

Soon, the rest of the family gathered in the living room. Spirits still live and merry from last nights events. With everyone settled and comfortable in their respective gift piles, Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Carlisle, Esme, as always, you first!"

Carlisle chuckled, and shook his head lovingly. Most of the gifts he received from his children were an array of books he could add to his ever growing collection. It seemed that this christmas was no different. Numerous amounts of medical texts and classic novels graced his lap. Carlisle was grateful for each of them, noting how some seemed to be original copies or in Alice's case, books that haven't even graced shelves yet. When he reached Lilith's present, he wasn't surprised that by the weight and feel of the gift that it was also a literary item.

Tearing through the wrapping, Carlisle looked curiously at the multiple leather bound tomes that fell in his lap. He felt the material, it was old and worn, but seemingly in perfect condition. Opening the book his eyes widened as the hebrew language could be seen written across the pages. He would have to brush up on hebrew when he got the chance…

"Lilith?" Carlisle inquired as he looked up, he wasn't sure what these books contained, but he was excited to find out, as shown in his twinkling eyes.

The dark skinned woman smiled, head nodding towards the old books in his lap. "You said you wanted to learn more about the time period I was born in, right? Those books you're holding are old scholarly texts written by my father." Lilith shrugged as Carlisle stared at her with wide eyes. "Of course his teachings may be out of date," she laughed. "But I hope you find them interesting."

Carlisle grinned, looking like a child in a candy store. "Thank you Lilith."

Next up was Esme, who, in all honesty, Lilith wanted to protect the woman from any sorts of evil based on the reactions she portrayed with the gifts she was given. From Emmett and Rosalie a plot of land in the mountains of Alaska she could begin working her next project on. It was an amusing sight to see Esme lift her gigantic son up off the floor. From Edward, new architecture materials for Esme to sketch and design for her hearts content. Ruffled hair and peppering kisses is what Edward received, much to his embarrassment. With Alice and Jasper, they surprised her with blueprints and materials for a greenhouse, which Esme loved. Lilith and Alice giggled seeing Jasper's sheepish look as he received the same treatment as Edward did.

Finally from Carlisle, the man bought her a house somewhere in Germany. Lilith had to blink at that and she looked towards Jasper in question. The southern man chuckled and lifted her hand that was intertwined with his and kissed her knuckles.

"That's not most expensive present he's given her, trust me." he said.

"The most expensive was the island he bought her." Alice quipped from beside her, her own dainty hands rubbing circles on Lilith's thigh.

Lilith choked mid-sip on her beverage. "An island?"

Edward, from his position on the floor near the tree hummed in confirmation. "It's quite nice too."

"Emmett and I stop by there from time to time to make sure the furniture doesn't just sit there and rot." Rosalie stated, she was sitting in between Emmett's legs, eyeing Carlisle and Esme, who were passionately lip locked during their conversation. The blonde turned her head to Edward with a raised brow.

Edward rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Snapping the couple out of their embrace. Lilith knew if Esme was able to blush, she would be doing so at this moment. She moved to Lilith's gift, it was small and compact. Opening it, Esme was surprised to find a bag of seeds, ones she couldn't identify.

"Those are ethereal seeds. They grow flowers filled with colors so bright that the human eye hasn't even seen them in this realm." Lilith explained. "When Jasper told me about your gift from him and Alice, I decided you needed some plants to go in that green house right?"

Esme beamed at Lilith, speeding over to squeeze her in a motherly embrace. Lilith laughed softly and thanked Alice for her foresight as she took her mug of tea away from her just as Esme gathered the woman into her arms.

With the entirety of the Cullen clan thoroughly mothered, it was time for the children to open their gifts. From Esme, all of them received homemade sweaters, Lilith could tell she put time and effort into the task, as the material was soft and warm, she could feel the love put into every stitch. Lilith balked and choked on a laugh when Emmett quickly took off his current shirt to put on Esme's creation.

When Emmett and Rosalie opened their respective presents from Lilith, both of them were intrigued. Emmett's gift was an intricate wood carving knife, the hilt seeming to be made of ivory and on the blade were celtic markings calling back to Emmett's human heritage. For Rosalie it was jewelry, the most notable piece being a metallic bracelet with the same markings as Emmett's knife. When asked where Lilith received these, she responded short and sweet.

"I made them."

Seven pairs of golden eyes stared at her incredulously.

"You what?" Alice narrowed her eyes beside her, spiky hair bouncing to one side as she tilted her head.

Lilith hummed, she turned her hand upwards, palms exposed, showing the rough marks an callouses that graced the skin. "I made them by hand, blacksmithing and metal work is a habit and skill I enjoy during my spare time." She watched as Alice took her hand, cool thumbs running over her palm. "I simply conjure the materials and fire in my hand and shape them. More time consuming without the proper tools, but it makes a more personal craft."

Rosalie had a genuine smile graced her lips. "You didn't need to do this, you've already done so much for everyone without even realizing." She fiddled with the bracelet mesmerized by the detail put into the gift. Rosalie knew Emmett enjoyed his own much more than he let on, a quirk that remained from his human life was his enjoyment of wood carving.

Lilith gently slipped her hand from Alice's own and waved it passively. "It's nothing, really!" she protested when she saw the look Rosalie was giving her. "You'll find all the gifts I've given so far are handmade or personal, that's my choice. I couldn't have asked for better friends or family." Her smile faltered a little bit as she elaborated. "I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done. So this is my way of showing it."

Lilith felt Jasper's arm work around her waist as he pulled her in close of comfort. Really, she owed all of them, Jasper and Alice especially, for taking care of her. So putting her energy and soul into her gifts was the best she could do for now.

Emmett thanked Lilith profusely for his gift after Rose and then they moved on to Edward. His gifts were mainly music oriented and Lilith's present was no different. Edward gaped as his eyes widen at the manuscript in his hands.

"This is-"

"The original compositions of Johannes Brahms? Yes it is. His diary is also in there as well, if you wish to read it."

"How?" Edward inquired, flipping through the documents with great care.

"He was a an acquaintance of mine, way back when."

Edward chuckled, running a hand through his copper-bronze locks. "I should've known." Edward teased.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll just withhold the other hundreds of original compositions I keep for safe keeping." Lilith scoffed playfully.

It was finally Alice's and Jasper's turn and Lilith found herself a bit nervous when they would reach her gift. It was a rather intimate one, but she hoped that the two of them would love it nevertheless. A new pair of boots for Jasper from Emmett and quite humorously a three way chess board from Edward, Lilith was sure that was going to be put to use rather soon from the challenging look in Jasper's eyes. For Alice it was numerous amounts of designer clothes and shoes, and from Jasper tickets to next year's fashion week. Jasper had obviously surprised her with this gift, because next thing Lilith knew, Alice was sitting sideways in her lap and rewarding Jasper with numerous amounts of kisses.

Jasper chuckled into Alice's mouth and tapped her thigh, letting her know that they should continue with their remaining present. Alice remained on Lilith's lap, much to her embarrassment, as she and Jasper opened their gifts from her.

Jasper could feel the waves of nervousness coming from Lilith, obviously it was from the act of opening her gift. But Jasper found himself speechless as he stared at the neckless in his hands. The metal seemed to hum with an unknown but familiar energy. The chain was detailed and it looked like the individual links flowed together instead of being separate. The flat metallic square that dangles from the chain was obsidian in color. Jasper rubbed his thumbs across the piece feeling the carvings of the strange characters that seemed to call to him.

" _En Geraa od En Ror,_ " The musical words fell from Lilith's lips in a whisper. "My Moon," Black eyes stared at Jasper. "And My Sun." her gaze shifted to Alice. "I made these at first, as a sign for our friendship. After everything you two have done for me, how you've been by my side, the english language could not describe the gratitude I have."

Jasper clenched the necklace in his fist as his free hand came to connect with Lilith's squeezing it in reassurance.

"There's a little piece of me in there." Lilith reaches around with her free hand to poke Alice's piece of jewelry. "No matter how far I go or where I am, I'll be with you. Cheesy I know." She chuckles.

Alice shakes her head this time and turns her body so she has an easier time facing Lilith. The fallen angel could see the unsheddable tears in Alice's eyes as she leaned down to give Lilith a chaste kiss. "No." Alice stated as she broke away. "It's perfect."

"Really?"

It was Jasper's turn, with his free hand he cupped Lilith's face and gave her a kiss of his own, pouring his love and appreciating into the action. When the broke apart, Jasper kissed her forehead and pulled back. "Really." he confirmed.

Lilith smiled, her fears quelled and heart swelling in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emmett also grinning like a buffoon, but when she caught his gaze he began making kissy faces and batting his eyes. Lilith felt her brow twitch, she'd get him back for that sooner than later.

For now Lilith basked in the Christmas spirit and began opening her own presents. She laughed at the books Rosalie and Emmett pitched in to get her. All of them books on Satanism and other hellish topics Lilith would enjoy reading from a human's perspective. She practically drooled over the amount of exotic teas Esme and Carlisle had bought for her and she was surprised at Edward's gift.

"A fiddle?" Lilith's hands roamed over the instrument in awe. Her eyes then narrowed. "Is Bella pregnant?"

Jasper and Carlisle coughed into their hands muffling their own amusement from Emmett's boisterous laugh and Edward's sputtering.

"No! Why would you think-? You said you played!" Edward tripped over his words and backtracked for a few more seconds before he saw Lilith's mischievous grin. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Of course! This is a lovely gift Edward thank you." Lilith would definitely have to play some tunes soon.

Alice and Jasper were up next and Lilith would have sworn she had a heart attack when jasper held up a small box. They were quick to reassure her that it wasn't a proposal ("Not yet anyway." Jasper had spoke and a warm feeling settle in Lilith's chest at those words). As to be expected there was a ring in the box. Lilith examined it closely, the top of the ring consisted of the trinity circles, her thumb brushed over the engravings taking in the detail. On the inside, curvature numbers graced the smooth metal. Reading it Lilith made out the date where the three of them finally confessed their feelings for each other.

Lilith placed the ring on her right ring finger and beamed, immediately becoming the middle of a vampire sandwich afterwards.

Spirits were high in the Cullen household as gifts were finished being quickly helped Emmett cleaned up the pieces of paper scattered along the living room. Esme went to go place her presents in her room before the sounds of pots and pans being used graced occupants ears. It was only a matter of time before Esme returned to cooking.

Lilith enjoyed waiting for Bella to come over by watching cheesy Christmas movies with the others. Emmet was putting his knife to good use. Whittling away at a small block of wood with the dexterity no one thought he had.

When Bella did finally arrive, Lilith grinned. It wasn't just Christmas to her, no, it was also the anniversary of Lilith's life changing for the better of having a friend. Bella spotted her on the couch and made her way over with her own smile plastered on her face.

"Merry Christmas Lilith."

"Merry Christmas Bells, get the presents you wished for?"

A throaty chuckle passed the human's lips as she shook her head. "Nah," Bella shrugged "Besides, I've already had one wish come true in my life so far and that's good enough for me, right?" She held out her hand pinky extended.

Lilith's grin became even wider if possible as an ebony finger intertwined with a pale one as it did all those years ago. "Right."

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _The Warrior_

 ** _The journal is old, but well kept. Seemingly it is in perfect condition._**

 **By steel and fire is my occupation in this heavenly realm, what would my father think? A scholar's daughter getting her hands dirty at the forge? Would I argue that the blades I create are noble and just? Metals that contain unfathomable power and attune to one's own soul? Hm, probably not. Either way the occupation and profession is enjoyable, I see many other angelic beings come and go to place their orders and either I or my workhand make sure it is done to the best of our abilities. But today was different, today was the day I met my bonded.**

 **He obviously knew it too, for as soon as he stepped inside my shop he was not enthralled by the weapons that hung from the walls as a warrior would be, no, he was enraptured by me and I by him. Of course I tried not to let it show, he had business to attend to. His name was Daniel and as I write this his name rolls off my tongue like an exotic fruit. He was handsome I must admit. A strong jaw and sharp eyes, the sheet adoration on his face as he stared at me for what seemed to be the first time he laid eyes on a woman in his life. Hah! Daniel... _*The word trails off a bit, the 'l' seeming to tail foe miles before picking back up in a new paragraph*_**

 **Enough daydreaming Lilith! You will see him again, after all he needs to come back for his blade.**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 ** _HeartlessVampireGirl:_** **Haha! Yes! I know a lot of folks have probably been waiting for that faithful moment as well! I apologize I kept you up so late! I hope it was worth it!**

 ** _MouseyKimmy:_** **As always I thank you for your reviews you always leave me!**


	20. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Hello! I know its been long and I'm sorry for that! Procrastination, school...a hurricane. basically all the works being thrown at me at once. Fear not! I'm getting back on track and plan to bring more content to my lovely readers. Another apology is that this chapter is shorter than I intended it to be. Blame the constant writing, erasing, and rewriting. This chapter has gone over so many revisions its utterly ridiculous. Enough of my rambling as always. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter 19: Practice Makes Perfect**

 _"Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools,_

 _that don't of the brains enough to be honest."_

 _-Benjamin Franklin_

"Darlin' are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

Jasper watched as Lilith stood in backyard, the woman was tapping her foot impatiently and arms crossed. Black eyes sparkled in apprehension and excitement.

"Alice is going to kill you." Bella piped up.

Jasper turned his head to see Bella, munching idly on some chips Esme had recently bought from her latest shopping trip. The human's facial features were blank and unreadable as if she knows what's about to happen in the next few moment.

"I'll be fine, it's just a test to see how far I can travel. In and out." Lilith quipped back. She took out a leather wallet and as Jasper looked closely he could make out the numerous amounts of paper currency from different nations.

"Jasper."

Amber eyes met black. "You have the stopwatch love?"

Jasper huffed and nodded, holding up the object by it's neck strap. Lilith clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great! So once I disappear start the clock, since I'm still not fully up to snuff I might take more than a minute-don't give me that look Bella-okay so maybe five minutes tops-Jasper not you too, look I'll be fine! And back in time before Alice comes back...hopefully."

Lilith didn't give time for either Bella or Jasper to reply because in the next second she was gone. Jasper made sure to immediately press the start button on the stopwatch and made sure to count the seconds in his head as well, something to distract his worry. Counting in his head didn't work because before he knew it he was sighing and sitting down next to Bella. The smell of processed potatoes and salt assaulted his senses but he could care less.

"How are you not worried?" He found himself asking.

Bella's eyes darted to look at the blonde vampire, she was in the midst of chewing another handful of chips, so Jasper patiently waited as Bella made sure she didn't speak with her mouth full.

"Who says that I'm not?" Bella finally said. "It's a given considering what she is. What she _does_." she picks the crumbs from her jacket. It was the beginning of March, the blooms of spring were coming forth but being up north the cold was still brutal and could sneak its way into a warm day. "She has to go back Jazz. It's been a curse and a blessing that she's been able to stay with us to recover for so long."

"But why?" Jasper snarled. "Why is it so important for her to put herself back in danger like this?" he and Alice had discussed this issue during the late nights where Lilith was out cold. Hushed whispers and soft growls erupted between them and they would only cease when Lilith would stir or wake. Jasper sees Bella shrug a pained look on her face.

"Guilt? A sense of duty? Who knows, when I met Lilith I didn't really know, or rather, understand what she truly did. Until I became older I slowly but surely began to see the weight on her shoulders."

Jasper found himself nodding to this. He himself of all people should know this. He's also seen the signs of other stressful catalysts within his mate. Battle fatigue, being one of them. He's seen his fair share of it, both human and vampire alike. When human, it was more noticeable. The screams that woke his comrades up at night. The endless bout of awareness, jumping at the smallest noise that sounded like cannon fire.

With vampires it was different but all the same, amplified if he was honest with himself. Especially with the newborns. More irritable but subdued due to his influence. He could feal their frustration, fear, anger-Jasper shook his head, making sure to not dwell on the past. Nonetheless he understood the concept of Lilith going back, to try and reclaim her seat on the hellish throne, but he just didn't want to let her go, afraid that she would be hurt once more or not returning at all.

He palmed the stopwatch in his hand, making sure not to crush it in his tense grip. Looking down at the object he read the time. Two minutes had passed. Surely Lilith would be back in the next minute or so. They had plenty of time before Alice would suspect-

"Why are you two out here sitting on the lawn?"

Jasper released a sigh of relief as he turned his head to look at his brother. Edward was in a dark green sweater and jeans. Bella grinned up at him as he made his way over. Jasper made eye contact with the mind reader, giving him permission to look so he could catch up to speed.

"Ah." Edward stated, smirking. "Alice is going to kill you."

"That's what I said."

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing for what seemed to be the upteenth time today. "What Alice doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Edward hummed. "I don't know about that Jasper. I'm pretty sure she saw you deciding to help out your lovely mate in this trial and she's speeding down the interstate as we speak."

Jasper muttered a string of curses and the stopwatch was crushed in his hands. "She's going to kill us." Jasper groaned.

"Who's going to kill who?"

Emmett had now joined this gathered posse, smiling widely. "Are we wrestling today? Ed, I still gotta get you back for that match in '82."

"No one is wrestling." Jasper snapped, no real ire to his voice.

"Aw." Emmett whined. His joyful attitude returned however when he saw Bella stifling a giggle at the brother's banter. "Edward cheats in wrestling Bella-bear, if it weren't for his mind reading I'd pummel him to the ground five times over."

Edward narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the burly vampire. "Gift or not, your body language gives away all your moves. Brain over brawn Emmett."

A growl from Emmett. reverberated throughout the backyard as if issuing a challenge. It was soon cut off by an odd scene.

Lilith appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She was shivering and soaking wet. From what the vampires could smell she decided to go swimming in an ocean. The salt water clinging to her was potent and if that didn't give it away, seaweed clung to her hair and clothes.

Jasper stared in disbelief. "How-" he started.

"M-my destination was a bit o-off," Lilith's teeth chattered and Jasper quickly stood up to take off his own jacket and put it around Lilith's shoulders. She smiled in thanks as she continued. "Hmmmm, I u-uh, landed somewhere off the coast of Spain." She pulls the jacket closer to herself. "Luckily a fishing boat was near by and I was able to get on and gather e-enough energy to get back." Lilith grins is wide, accomplishment written on her face. Jasper couldn't find the will to be mad at her wayward adventures. She was getting close to being healthy and back to normal, a great but frightening thing.

Jasper smelled Alice before she saw her blur into view. In Front of him and Lilith, his wife stood, arms crossed and a raised brow making her elfin features seem more mischievous than curious.

"Alice!" Lilith exclaimed. "My wonderful mate of mine, my sun, my love, my-"

"You practiced teleporting again didn't you?" Alice interrupted. There was no true malice or irritation radiating from her. In truth she was amused to see Jasper and Lilith flustered before her. Lilith chuckled nervously.

"Yes...but I didn't get hurt like last time! Don't worry."

Alice huffed, running a hand through her spiky hair, making it more wild than it already is. A month ago when Lilith tried this she returned _on fire_. It was terrifying and the fallen angel almost started a forest blaze with her trying to put out the flames on herself. Later on when she was clean of soot and the smell of sulfur, Lilith had hesitantly admitted she might of _accidently_ summoned her self into Halema'uma'u, a rather active volcanic crater in Hawaii.

"At least you're not on fire." Alice stated.

Emmett guffawed and Jasper snorted beside Lilith, who elbowed him in the ribs with a challenging glare. "Regardless," Lilith began. "I had better control of where I ended up, even if I was a few miles off. Two more weeks should do it for me." She rubbed her eyes, clearing the salt water that was dripping from her hair.

"Are you sure you'll be ready to go back?" Alice said worriedly. The group made their way back to the house, Emmett had put Edward in a headlock and proceeded to mess up his hair. Bella was snickering beside them, enjoying watching her boyfriend get teased by his brother.

Lilith hummed as she replied. "I am no fool Alice," she began. "I am not going to charge right in and challenge Azza right off the bat. He has too many followers and Hell under his thumb. I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way."

Once they were in the house, Lilith led them upstairs to their room so she could shower and change.

"Old fashion way?" Jasper inquired. His mouth contorted into a frown and his brow was narrowed, showing slight confusion.

"Mhm." Lilith said as she handed Jasper's jacket back and choose a dry pair of clothes. "Guerilla tactics, resistance. Right now I'm alone in this fight and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"We could help!" Alice quipped.

"No!"

The harsh tone that came from Lilith startled both Alice and Jasper. The clothes Lilith had were clenched tightly in her hands and her teeth were bared in a snarl. Lilith shook her head multiple times as she gathered herself.

"No…. it's too dangerous and I can't risk that. I can't risk losing you two or Bella, or this family." A watery sigh past her lips. "Not again." She whispered.

Before either of the two vampires could reach out to her in comfort, Lilith quickly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. As they heard the water running behind the closed door, Jasper sat himself down on the edge of the bed. His hands were on his knees and tired eyes stared at his wife.

Alice seemed to hold herself, arms wrapped around her waist as she looked at the bathroom door with a frown marring her features.

If they listened closely they could hear the muffled sobs that Lilith tried to hide through the walls. Her pain tangible to each of them.

"She is afraid." Jasper finally spoke. "She is afraid and trying to hide so much pain." He gripped his blonde locks with scarred hands. "Why won't she talk to us Alice? She chooses to bottle up all these negative emotions and not to let herself grieve."

Jasper felt the bed dip beside him and Alice's petite arms wrap around him. "I don't know Jazz." She sighs. "If I could see her decisions I might've been able to help, but she blinds me which has been both an exciting and terrifying experience."

"She can't do this alone." he said. Jasper would not let one of his mates suffer any longer than need be.

"She won't." Determination graced Alice's voice. "We'll convince her, somehow."

From then on they decided to leave Lilith be to collect her own thoughts. When they came downstairs, Bella took note on the downtrodden look on Alice's face and immediately gave a look to Jasper, silently asking permission to enter their room to confront their mate. Once the 'OK' was given, the human made her way up the stairs.

As Jasper sat down on one of the living room couches, he didn't fail to notice the look Rosalie was giving him. Her eyes bore into him, as if scrutinizing or analyzing his every move and expression. It took a few minutes before the southern man became tired of the endless gaze and lifted his head to stare back at his 'twin'.

"What?" He snapped.

Rosalie simply arched a brow and crossed her legs. "You can't force her." she said,

Jasper blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Pardon?"

Rosalie huffed a breath as if she was annoyed about what she was about to explain to Jasper. 'You can't force her to talk about what happened in her past until she's ready."

Obviously an incredulous look gave away Jasper's reaction because the blonde beauty in front of her rolled her eyes. "You may not think it." Rosalie began. "But by reassuring her that you'll "Always be ready to listen" pushes Lilith further away from telling you what happened to her."

Jasper had opened his mouth then closed it immediately. Was that really the case? Every time it looked like Lilith would go into more detail about her past life he and Alice were always at attention ready to listen. With just one look into their eyes Lilith would backpedal and simply change subjects. Later on they would always mention that if she needed an ear they were there and Lilith would just smile and nod and say: "I know."

Jasper rubbed his forehead with his head, thinking on the matter. Rosalie sensed his distress and in a rare gesture placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Alice is getting the same talk over there with Em." Rosalie gestured her head towards the kitchen where Emmett and Alice were speaking quickly and quietly as if not to disturb he and Rosalie's own conversation. Emmett's large hands were placed on Alice's shoulders. If it were anyone else looking at them, one might be afraid that the large man was crushing the tiny woman in front of him. However the look on both Alice and Emmett's face is what said it all. Emmett's was of understanding and maturity. While Alice's was contemplating and pained. Jasper turned back to look at Rosalie, her gaze now softened and less harsh than it was a few moments ago.

"Emmett knows what you two are going through."

Jasper felt himself stiffen as realization swept through him, of course, how could he be so blind. Rosalie and Emmett of all people should know how trauma works. How long one partner can take to open up to the other. He felt Rosalie squeeze his knee in reassurance before standing up.

"Let her come to you." Rosalie said and Jasper watched as she walked towards her mate who was giving Alice a bear hug. Seeing her come his way Emmett grinned fondly and set Alice down, who was giving Rose a small smile. Jasper watched as the mated pair held hands and made their way outside. He would follow Rosalie's advice and hope for the best. He hoped that Lilith would come to them soon, for the weight that was placed on Lilith's shoulders was too much to bear alone.

* * *

"Come visit Jake with me in La Push."

Bella was sitting on the floor of the triad's room, not wanting to invade their personal space. Lilith was putting on a hoodie, fresh, clean, and dry from her shower.

"And why-" Lilith's voice was muffled as she put on the article of clothing. "Would I do that?"

"Because you love me?"

"Try again."

Bella rolled her eyes and gave Lilith a different reason. "Because you need to get out of this house. Breath some fresh air."

Black eyes stared blankly at the human on the floor. "Bella...I was just in the middle of the ocean not two hours ago. That's some pretty fresh air."

" _No._ " Bella said firmly. "That was for work, a purpose, a goal. You need to let loose and have some fun."

"And your version of having fun is hanging out with a group of horny teenagers. You know Jake has a massive crush on you right?"

Bella buries her head into her hands and sighs irritably, Lilith was being impossible. "I know...but that's not the point!" Bella quickly stood up and strode over to Lilith, poking her in the chest. "You need a break from the vampires, don't deny it! Hell sometimes I need a break from Edward once in awhile."

They both found themselves chuckling at the joke. After a few thoughtful moments and succumbing to the puppy eyes Bella possessed, Lilith gave in.

"Fine." She sighed. "But if any of those mutts push my buttons I'm burning them to a crisp." To prove her point Lilith snapped her fingers and a flame the size you would see on a lighter appeared on her thumb.

"Yeah yeah." Bella waved her hand. "If one decides annoy the 'Great and Powerful Lilith', be prepared for her to burn you alive or devourer your soul."

"I know what sarcasm sounds like young lady." Hopefully the agreement she made with Bella wasn't a mistake.

* * *

' _This was a mistake why did I agree to this?'_

The air was thick with tension in Jake's house. Lilith stared at Jake and Jake stared at Lilith, while Bella was obviously picking the next movie they could watch from the dvd stack next to the T.V. It had been like this Bella dragged Lilith to the rez for some R&R, apparently she didn't tell Jake about her tag along so then began the awkward conversations and whispered prayers Jake mumbled when Lilith wasn't looking.

Now it was just tense silence, the two figures ever unmoving, Lilith found that she had quite enough and decided to ice break the awkwardness.

"So….you're a giant wolf." she drawled.

The Quileute boy narrowed his eyes at Lilith.

"And you're a demon." Jacob drawled.

"In the flesh." she responded.

"Do you possess people?"

Lilith found herself snorting and shook her head. "Only to those who annoy me. Do you howl at the moon?"

Jacob growled and crosses his arms, huffing. "No, we can voluntarily change at any time. Our shift doesn't depend on the moon."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"Do. You. Howl. At. The. Moon?"

"N-no of course not!"

"You stuttered, that's a common sign that someone is lying."

"I am not-"

"Hey!"

Lilith and Jacob brought ceased their banter and brought their attention to Bella. The only human in the room was standing arms crossed, an amused look on her face as if she enjoyed the bickering her two friends were doing.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along and becoming friends."

" **We're not friends.** " They both said at the same time. Bella rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm Bon Jovi."she retorted.

While Lilith snickered Jacob raised a brow in confusion. Bella laughed at their reaction and proceeded to start the movie, some Disney animated film with mermaids, if Lilith recalled. She would always think that Bella was too old to be watching this type of stuff but she would always respond that you can't beat the classics.

It was halfway through the movie that Jacob sat up abruptly, the boy was snoring pretty decently before he was startled by the ringing of his cell phone.

"What?" Jacob droned, his voice still drowsy from his short nap. "What?!' Bella and Lilith stared at Jacob as he quickly stood up and started pacing. "Now?" he asked. As he paused his pace he stared directly at Bella. "Yeah, yeah I got it-Sam! I got it." he hung up his cell phone. Now visibly frustrated Jacob ran a hand through his cropped hair.

"Jake?" Bella called her friends name worriedly.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose his expression seeming pained as if he didn't want to explain the conversation that happened over the phone.

"Look Bella, just...just don't freak out."

"When you tell me not to freak out Jake, I completely ignore that statement and freak out. Do you know who I'm best friends with?" Bella stated.

"It's true." Lilith quipped.

Jacob threw up his hands in the air. "Fine! So for the past few months the pack and I have been picking up the scents of leeches. No, not _your_ leeches, they know not to break the treaty."

"Wait, wait." Lilith held up an ebony hand in the universal gesture for 'stop'. "Isn't it normal for other type of vampires to fly by washington. They're called nomads."

Jacob crossed his arms, to anyone else the large male would've been intimidating. He shook his head. "That's what we thought at first, but everyone has a specific scent. Bella for example smells like chocolate and the forest. You," he points to Lilith. "Smell like ash and sulfur." He wrinkles his nose. "Your smell is almost as bad as the leeches."

"Gee thanks."

"Anyway," Jacob continued. "We didn't think it was much until we started to notice that the scent of the leeches came close to your house Bells."

Bella grimaced and scrunched her nose.

"Wait, are you saying I'm being stalked? By who?"

Jacob shrugged. "We don't know the scent is different every time, like they're scouting for something. What's weird is that their also near Lilith's house too."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at this. "Hm, so what was the call about?"

"Sam and the pack caught one of the bloodsuckers. He was about to feed on some wayward hiker."

"Do you know what he looks like? His name at least? You know from your pack mentality thing?" Lilith gestures wildly around her head.

Jacob looks incredulously at the woman for a short moment, before huffing and nodding his head. Closing his eyes, the wolf shifter was silent for a moment, processing his thoughts. One minute turned to five minutes, five minutes to ten. Lilith was close to getting up from the couch and slapping to boy awake. Her plan however, fell short when Jacob opened his eyes and gave the answer they were waiting for.

"His name was Laurent."

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _The Scholar_

 ** _The handwriting in this entry is similar to 'The Blacksmith'. One could say that it is by the same person._  
**

 **They call her Antoinette the Wise. They call her stunning and gorgeous, but her wisdom transcends her beauty alone. When I saw her in the Archives sorting the tomes and scrolls of ancient knowledge I couldn't help but take my eyes off her. I spoke to her while she aided me, searching for a scroll on battle formations. She was witty and cunning, the challenge that was evident in her eyes when I questioned her on theories was humorous and thoughtful... To think! Two life changing meetings that happened to me in a matter of moments. First the blacksmith and now the scholar! Do you know what that means? We are an eternal trinity! It is surreal to finally find the ones you will spend the rest of your eternal life with, but I am grateful and I hope that sooner than later, we will all be together.**


	21. Give it Time

**A/N: Long time no see! Adult life seems to life to grab me by the neck and choke me out...nevertheless behold a chapter! Because of my leave of absence I decided to give ya'll a little citrus before we dive into the action in a couple chapters. I also want to give a big thank you to all of you who have Favorited and followed this story, every notification I get pushes me to get this story done so I can work on other works that all of you can hope to love! As always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 **Chapter Warning:** Suggestive content

 _"We'll be together, a_ _t last we'll share the dream_

 _Nothin's gonna stop us now_

 _Come let's begin right away, why not today?"_

 _-Rachelle Ferrell "Waiting"_

 **Chapter 20: Give it Time**

"What do you propose we do?"

"I say we take Bella away from here, maybe spend a few days in Ithaca."

"And how will we explain that to Charlie?"

"We're sitting ducks, staying here! For all we know Victoria could be on her way here with reinforcements as we speak!"

"I haven't seen her decide to come for us yet, for what we know she doesn't realize that Laurent has been killed yet-"

"Good! That gives us a head start!"

 _Breath in, breath out._

As the living room filled with arguing vampires seemed to increase in volume, Bella and Lilith sat on the couch. The former, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists, the human was deep in thought, only bothering to look up once in awhile as if to say something, but backed down at the last minute, back to thinking. Lilith on the other hand was rubbing her temples, trying to fight the oncoming headache that was forming. As soon as Jacob relayed the information to them, Lilith immediately took Bella by the hand and dragged her to her truck telling her to take them to the Cullens ASAP. Needless to say Alice saw ahead of time what they decided to tell them and by the time they walked through the front door the arguing seemed to only just begin. Talks of leaving Forks immediately to bringing the fight to Victoria, even asking the wolves for aide in the endeavor. Nevertheless Lilith had a dreadful feeling in her gut that Victoria wasn't only recruiting newborns.

" _Was there anything else that we need to know about this Laurent, Jake?"_

 _Bella was on the phone with Edward, attempting to calm him down before they left the reservation, the human was hastily putting on her seatbelt while sternly telling her vampire boyfriend not to steal her away to some unknown island. Lilith was looking at Jacob out the truck's window. The young boy had a more troubled look on his features, russet-skin shone as a sheen of sweat was visible on his face. Dark eyes glanced at Bella quickly before bouncing back to Lilith's. Jacob gestured his hand for Lilith to lean in so he can speak quietly._

" _I didn't want to mention this will Bella listening in, as it's up your alley on what the others saw. The leech...he was harder to take down than what we've ran into before. There was just something about him that seemed….off, it was like he was on drugs or something." Pulling back, Jacob shrugged. "That's all I can give you for now, but I'll keep an eye out. Be safe out there."_

Exhaling sharply through her nose, Lilith's mind kept falling back to that last minute conversation. The information Jacob gave her could mean anything, demon related of vampire related. She couldn't be sure. In reality she rarely had anyone to call for assistance, especially with this situation. The most probable cause was Azza was sending informants to work with Victoria, somehow. Looking up Lilith had to hold back another sigh as everyone was _still_ arguing with each other. In a way, because she and Bella weren't involved in the shouting conversations going on it gave her more time to think.

She wasn't up to full strength just yet, but she could damn well hold her own if a rogue demon came pouncing into a house full of protective vampires. Tapping a finger on her thigh, the fallen angel began to ponder, forming a plan. She could attempt to summon an ally, an imp, maybe an Orc for brute strength. No, Orcs wouldn't work, to obvious for the human eye. Imp would have to do. Her finger began tracing familiar patterns and runes on her leg. Lilith's glance turned to stare a Bella. The girl was teetering with worry. Anubis had appeared and laid by her feet sometime during all this, trying to comfort his master, with head bumps to the legs and licks to the palm.

Lilith blinked, sending Anubis to find allies was also an option. Unlike when Bella tried with her, Anubis would be able to find others easily, they wouldn't be locked up in a angelic rune prison like she was. Her former guards of the Nine Circles might be, but she couldn't be sure if they escaped or not.

Up, right, slant down left, up. Lilith's finger kept tracing patterns, now seemingly in a faster rate as if she decided what she's going to do. Clenching her fist, her knee now bounced up and down in a constant pace, this seemed to bring Bella out of her stupor as she stared at Lilith in question. Lilith gave her friend a sheepish grin, sharp canines protruding from her mouth. Bella narrowed her eyes as if she knew was Lilith was thinking and mouthed. "No, absolutely not."

In turn Lilith crossed her arms, silently communicating as she nodded her head to the still arguing vampires as if to say, 'Do you have a better idea?'

The two women kept staring at eachother for another minute. Bella's brow narrowing deeper each passing moment and Lilith's own brow arching higher. The yelling vampires also seemed to get louder and Bella finally having enough, gave in and snapped. Snarling she turned her head away from Lilith and barked at the Cullens.

"Oh, would you all shut up!"

Anubis woofed as his master yelled back, tail wagging idly as silence _finally_ seemed to fill the room. Seven pairs of golden eyes were now staring at the two females sitting on the couch.

"Bella," Edward began. "You're not safe here, we need to get you-"

The human held up her hand for Edward to stop speaking. "To be frank Edward, ever since I was five years old and made a soul binding deal with the devil I've never been safe." She began to count off her fingers of her numerous demonic endeavors. "I've been seduced and almost fucked to death by a succubus, numerous times." Emmett and Edward seemed to choke at this statement and from what Lilith could see Jasper and Rosalie's eyebrows rose to their hairline. "I've been stalked my too many malicious demons to count, a couple of them possessing me and almost causing me to commit manslaughter and suicide, not to mention going to Hell that one time with Lilith and almost being stepped on by her big ass goat hoof when she was in Satanic form."

At this Lilith sighed. "That was one time and you still hold it against me."

Bella points at Lilith this time in ire. "You were three stories tall!"

"What did you expect?! It's the Ninth Circle! My literal home and the place where traitors go, like Judas? The guy who betrayed Jesus? Down there it was my job to chew on them like bubblegum. I have to be huge to chew on humans for years on end!" Lilith snapped.

Bella waved her hand huffing at her friend before focusing her attention back to the family. "Have we even thought through with this 'pack up and go' plan? It could be just what Victoria wants, us separated."

At this the Cullens seemed to mull over the human's statement. Edward growled and ran a pale hand through his hair. "What do we do then?"

"We fight." Lilith finally spoke up and all eyes were attuned to her form now. Shrugging the ebony skinned woman continued. "It's the most sensible option if you think about it. Especially if we have the wolves on our side there's a chance we can hold the oppressors off."

"So you're saying we start a war?"

Lilith looked at Rosalie as the blonde asked the question. Once again Lilith shrugged.

"A battle more like it, I've been through plenty of wars to last all of your lifetimes combined. Really, all we need is a sense of order and leadership, a plan to take offense and a plan to counter and if all goes well this thing will be over before we know it."

The patriarch of the Cullen clan became pensive at this, stroking his chin in thought. "You may be onto something Lilith, as Alice stated she has not seen Victoria make a definitive move as of yet, so time is on our side." He nodded. "Very well, I shall schedule a meeting with Sam in a few days to see what we can come up with. Hopefully he'll be accommodating to this cause."

Rosalie scoffed and Edward rolled his eyes. Both of them speaking for the rest of the family that the upcoming meeting would not go well. Lilith sighed softly, at least the arguing had finally stopped. And she could hear herself think. Her hand reached up to rub the back of her neck feeling tension beneath the skin. She's definitely going to have to call for some allies for the inevitable fight, especially if demons were in the mix of this make-shift army Victoria was apparently making.

Deep in thought Lilith didn't even notice Bella was saying goodbye to her until the last minute. As always she told her human friend to be safe and she would see her tomorrow. The next few moments were a blur, with Lilith standing up to make her way to the bedroom which was now deemed hers, Jasper's and Alice's. Her mind still wandered as she sat on the foot of the bed, staring out the large window that accompanied the room. It was dusk, the sun setting low beneath the pines to disappear and let night overcome the earth.

Lilith jumped a bit, startled, when she felt a large pair of cold hands begin to gently rub her neck and back, kneading the stress knots that had formed on her body. Recognizing the hands she groaned in pleasure as Jasper continued his ministrations, bringing the fallen angel relief.

"You startled me…" Lilith trailed off, as she let Jasper do his work. She shivered as she felt him chuckle, seemingly hot breath ghosting across her neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, hands now occupied with not only massaging but tracing the contours of her body. "You were tense downstairs. I could feel it, I'm sorry we caused you distress, its just, whats going on now is…"

"Overwhelming?" Lilith supplied. Her breath hitched as the major's fingers pressed into soft flesh now focused on getting her not only to relax but to feel. Lilith grunted once more as she felt another weight settle into her lap, and dainty hands massaging her temples. 'Alice?" Lilith inquired.

The familiar tinkle of laughter filled the room as Alice responded. "Who else?"

Lilith chuckled as she opened her eyes, meeting Alice's. The diminutive vampire's hands continued massaging her temples but as time went on they traced lower and down around her head, Alice's fingers lightly scratching the base of Lilith's scalp.

The woman hummed again in pleasure. "You two will be the end of me." She breathed hoarsely. She felt Jasper's hands palm at the rise of her hips, fingers riding up the sweatshirt she was wearing. She felt the two of them laugh between her, none of them stopping their affectionate touches, she felt Alice tug her head towards her in order for them to lock lips. Alice sighed in bliss at the intimate action and Lilith hummed as one free arm held Alice around her waist and the other hand went behind to squeeze Jasper's knee, encouraging him to continue.

Breaking away from Alice, Lilith turned her head back to do the same action to Jasper. Kissing Jasper, Alice touching her, Lilith found herself losing her common sense as hands became more frantic and breaths becoming harsher. She moaned into Jasper's mouth as she felt Alice's own lips sucking at the juncture of her neck. Jasper pulled away from the kiss and growled into her ear, stilling her hips as she bucked back against him.

Lilith couldn't focus on which pairs of hands belong to whose. All she knew was the more skin to skin contact she had the better. Sensing her irritability and want, behind her Jasper pulled back and swiftly removed Lilith's top attire, leaving her clad in her bra and jeans. Lilith found herself shivering now somewhat exposed to them. Instinctively she moved to cover herself, an attempt to conceal the numerous scars that adorned her dark skin. In front of her she saw Alice shake her head and grab both of her hands. Keeping eye contact, the seer kissed the palms of Lilith's hands. Whispering into the skin so she could hear.

"You're beautiful."

Lilith released a shuddering breath at those words and closed her eyes, nodding. Rough, but careful large digits caressed the long vertical scars on her back, making unused muscles twitch and spasm in pleasure. Jasper was methodical with his touch, tracing each and every scar he could reach on her back. Alice began to do the same to her front, it was gentle but firm, letting Lilith know that this was real and whole.

A hitched gasp escaped the fallen angel as Jasper's wandering hand cupped a mound beneath her bra. A strangled groan fell from her lips as the hand began kneading, fingers itching close to the hardened bud beneath the fabric. Another groan was released as Alice kissed her once more, and with subtle movements Lilith began to notice the woman beginning to grind on her jean-clad thigh. Taking note of this, Lilith brought both hands to Alice's waist, encouraging her undulating hips.

Alice broke away from the kiss to lean forward on Lilith and moan into her neck. Looking up, she looked behind Lilith to stare at her husband with hooded eyes, breathing becoming deeper and more frantic. Jasper's own eyes that were a bright amber mere moments ago, were now a dark umber, a lust riddled gaze that bore into Alice as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

Between them, Lilith breath in deeply, the pulsing ached that throbbed at her core was increasing with each passing second. Behind her, she began to feel Jasper's own hips buck against her back. Lilith released a short grunt as the action caused Alice to shift her position on top of her, now her own knee pressing against the apex of her thighs.

The three of them were lost in their own world, grinding against each other in bliss, breaths mingling together and voices moaning in harmonious content and pleasure. For Lilith it was slightly overwhelming, not being touched like this for centuries but by her own hand, she yearned for them to continue, but she knew now was not the time. Not when her mind was riddled with doubt. She gripped Alice's hips tightly, signaling her to stop her movements and with Jasper's gift as soon as he felt uncertainty coming of his mate in waves he ceased his touch as well.

"Lilith?"

The ebony woman shook her head and sighed, leaning against Alice's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't, not yet."

As soon as the words left her lips she was quickly wrapped in a blanket and settled into a more comfortable position between Alice and Jasper on the bed. She shook her head again, now leaning over to rest against Jasper.

"Sorry." she repeated herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darlin'" Jasper stated firmly. Alice nodded beside Lilith, leaning down to lay her head on her lap.

"Did we hurt you?" the pixe inquired, worry lacing her voice.

"No! No, not at all quite the opposite actually. It's just…" Lilith trailed off, deciding to keep silent while she gathered her thoughts. She closed her eyes and vented a soft breath of air. "I haven't been intimate like this for a long time, ironic I know, you would think of what I am, who I was, I would be jumping all over this opportunity." She chuckles bitterly. "Hm, but I digress, I've never been this intimate with anyone since Daniel and Tonie passed."

Silence graced the room after this statement. Both vampires unsure what to do next or how to respond to Lilith. However they didn't need to wait long as Lilith continued speaking.

"You remind me Daniel, beleive it or not Alice."

Jasper could feel Lilith smile as she said this and he watched as her hands began to play with Alice's hair, fingers gently massaging her scalp. Alice in turn hummed in content and question, turning her head slightly so she could look up at Lilith.

Lilith nodded. "When not dealing with work he was always the one to bring life to the party, excitable and eccentric, such as yourself." she teased and then laughed when Alice scoffed scandalously. "But he had a big heart, and always found the time to help anyone in need and he always tried to see the good in people."

Lilith's eyes shifted to glance at Jasper. "And you are so similar to Antoniette it's uncanny."

At this Jasper raised a brow waiting for her to continue.

"She was quiet but contemplative, she always had to keep Dan and I in line when we would get out of hand." She smiled, thinking back on the memories.

"Then there was Alexandra, in a way I look back to the day I met Bella and she reminded me so much of her. Perhaps that was the reason I stayed longer than I intended, the reason I promised to be that little girl's best friend. I thought of it as a way to somehow redeem myself, for all those days I wallowed in shame and guilt that I would rather have my soul tainted in pits of hell than be glorified in the kingdom of Heaven,"

She felt both of her mates draw closer to her, letting her know that they were here with her now in the present.

"But now I realize, if I never went down the path I chose, I would've never have met Bella nor this family and for that I am grateful." She breaths in and out. "I love you."

The sentiment was directed at both of them of course, and Alice's and Jasper's unbeating hearts swelled with love at the admission. Testing the waters Alice sat up to take Lilith's hand and squeeze it in reassurance.

"Can you tell us more?" She asked.

Lilith tilts her head in question.

"About you, before you became an angel, what heaven was like, can you tell us more?"

Lilith looked between the two, Jasper's eyes also bore the numerous questions he wanted to ask. Laughing softly she nodded.

"Very well, I was born in Jerusalem, five hundred years before Christ was born…"

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Children in the Kingdom of Heaven by Antoniette_

 **It is not uncommon for children to grace the lands of the heavenly realm, but it is rare for one to be born. Out of acts of true love and connection between a bonded pair (or triad see _Bonded: The Scared Connection)_ are able to have children. These children born from the pair are considered the most important individuals in heaven. They learn and grow just as their mortal counterparts do albeit more slowly due to their heavenly influence. It is common that most children born from triads have a more powerful connection and abilities, determining how strong the bond is. They take their features from all three of their parents, from hair and eyes to the wings themselves. It would be wise to take note that in the past millennia there has been an increase of triad born children, some scholars may see it as a sign others see it as a gift. In truth only the Lord can see the reason of this boom in children being born, and thus it may stay that way for years to come.**

* * *

 _ **Replies!**_

 ** _EclipseRosen_ : ****Ah thank you! Yes I agree we are lacking in the AlicexOCxJasper department. I hope this story fixes that and inspires others to get the ball rolling! Thank you for Reviewing!**


	22. Plan A or is it B?

**A/N: Here it is! The next Chapter of Pinky Promise. Since the last Chapter I have gained 300 followers. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Really, I would have not have expected for PP to get as far as it did, but I am thankful for everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Each alert makes me make sure that I don't stop writing and finish this story for you all. Enough rambling! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always! Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him."_  
 **― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit**

 **Chapter 21: Plan A..or is it B?**

Jasper sighed as he watched his wife run around the house, pausing at intervals to brace herself with an oncoming vision. The end result would leave the petite woman shouting out in frustration and moving on to a different task, seemingly trying to make sure the new future would be in the family's favor. Jasper looked down to his side as he heard a stifled yawn grace his senses.

Lilith had come downstairs, awakened from her slumber from the commotion that Alice was creating on the first floor.. A scarred hand graced his arm as she hummed. Jasper noted in mild amusement how his mate was looking incredulously at Alice. Looking up, black eyes met gold.

" _En Geraa_ ,is Alice alright?"

The euphonious tone held drowsiness to it as Lilith rubbed her eyes. Jasper grunted as he leaned down to place a kiss on her temple.

"Nothing to worry about darlin'." he replied. "Shes caught up in the moment trying to see how the meeting with Sam will go today, but it seems her gift isn't cooperating with her today."

"Oh."

Lilith's eyes followed the person of said topic, once again Alice froze, eyes glazing over with an oncoming vision. This one was longer than usual, and with each passing second, Alice's brow seemed to divot further in frustration. When she snapped out of it, the woman released a frustrated growl, sat herself in the floor and rubbed her temples. Jasper quickly knelt in front of her, taking her small hands within his own and rubbing the tops of them with her thumbs.

"What did you see love?" He asked.

Alice shook her head vehemently, eyes closed and teeth clenched. "Nothing!" she wailed. "And that's the problem!" She quickly stood back up pacing again. "I don't know if it's the wolves interfering with my gift or just the outcome of the plan if it goes awry!"

Her face was contorted in confusion, the frown marring her face did not deserved to be placed on the cheerful vampire. To Jasper and Lilith, it was out of place on their mate.

"Alice," Lilith began, she stepped up to Alice this time, placing her hand on her shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright. Focus here on this moment, than what is to come, you're going to run yourself ragged."

Alice's eyes softened as she stared at Lilith, love and concern emulated from her being and as much as Alice wanted to forgo her advice, she found herself releasing a soft sigh and nodding.

Jasper chuckled as Lilith beamed and gave a kiss on Alice's nose. Alice herself smiled back and giggled, taking Lilith's hand in her own and squeezing it.

"Good!" Lilith exclaimed. "Now do we know when the meeting will take place?"

"It should be some time this afternoon, although that can vary, considering the circumstances." Alice replied. She shook her head and sighed once more as she stood up, still holding onto Lilith's hand. "I suppose we should just assume the worst then."

"That's the spirit!" Lilith quipped.

Jasper laughed softly at the exchange and shook her head. "You should get changed Lilith. I'm sure you don't want to be run ragged by Alice in your pajamas today."

Lilith waved her hand in dismissal, grumbling playfully and giving him a mock salute. "Yes sir." With a cheeky grin, the woman snapped her fingers and gone were her makeshift pj's that consisted of a pair of Alice's sweatpants and a t-shirt from Jasper. Now Lilith wore a nice pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater, she winked at a giggling Alice and a sighing Jasper.

Jasper's exasperation wasn't without fondness, he shook his head and gave a quick peck on Lilith's lips. "You're in a good mood." He murmured.

The two vampires in the room watched as Lilith nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Regardless of what Alice is worrying her pretty little head over, I feel good about today."

"Oh?" Jasper arched his eyebrow and Lilith hummed in confirmation.

"Oh yes, I feel it it my bones."

Bella entered the room at this point, and overhearing the triad's conversation she snorted. Walking up to stand beside her demonic friend she placed an arm around her shoulders. "You should listen to her you know. Being as old as dirt, she knows things."

Lilith scoffed and nudged Bella playfully against her shoulder. The two made eye contact and Jasper and Alice felt left out of the silent conversation they seemed to be having. It was odd, for the past couple days he watched as his mate seemed to argue with Bella. Of course Edward couldn't read their minds to decipher what they were thinking, Jasper had to rely on his empathy. The indignation spikes from Bella every time brown eyes met black was telling. From Lilith it seemed to be determination and a slight hint of fear, regardless, the emotions came and went in the literal blink of an eye.

Of course Jasper didn't really want to pry. Lilith and Bella have known each other for years, surely a simple spat between friends was nothing to worry about. He watched as Bella quite literally dragged Lilith to the kitchen, making sure she would eat Esme's country breakfast creation. Beside him, Alice stiffened once more at an oncoming vision, it only lasted a few moments, but in the end the woman scowled and shook her head. Jasper felt Alice's hand intertwine with his own as the seer attempted to calm herself.

"I guess I have no choice but to listen to you two." Alice sighed then began to chew her lip. "I hate not knowing things." She grumbled.

Jasper laughed softly and leaned down to give his wife a loving and comforting kiss. It seemed to make Alice relax even more and Jasper made sure to pump a little calm into the kiss, making sure Alice wouldn't go into a frantic frenzy the second he took off. Pulling back, Jasper grinned as Alice gave him her own smile. Soon, she too was dragging the major into the kitchen, an attempt to distract their mind for what is to come.

* * *

Bella glared at Lilith to what seemed to be the tenth time in the past couple hours. Lilith pretended that she wasn't paying attention. In Bella's opinion she had a reason to burn holes into the back of her friend's head. They had been arguing at the topic at hand for a couple days now. It was foolish, utterly ridiculous and could very well get them all killed. Lilith had told her to calm down when she explained her plan to her, but it was just so daring and risky!

She huffed a harsh breath through her nostrils. Not to mention that this plan called for her blood. _That_ was the kicker for Bella. Lilith was going to attempt to summon a demon, hopefully an ally to help them with this Victoria problem. There was a major flaw and issue with this plan. First off, Lilith wasn't in charge of hell anymore, meaning she couldn't use the powers that be to summon anyone that she liked. The fallen angel had told Bella that in order for this summoning to work, it would have to be through the old fashion way. Luckily they could skip the human sacrifice because it was a demon summoning a demon. Secondly, the old fashion way meant they needed human blood, via the only human in the Olympic coven.

Bella was adamant that she was against this impromptu plan, for all they know Lilith could summon someone working for Azza and it would be game over. She also advocated the summoning itself. They couldn't do it by themselves in a secured area without vampires simply for the issue Bella brought up earlier. Lilith could end up slipping up and summoning a minotaur. If that happened Lilith would not be able to protect Bella on her own or let a raging half-man half-bull rampage, rape, and pillage the small town of Forks.

The human found herself rubbing her temples as she sat at the island in the kitchen. Everyone was supposed to leave for the border in a few minutes. To others it may seem like a meeting to see if the wolves would join the fight, but to Bella it was a literal count down. Sometimes she wished she made a pinkie promise with a fairy and not Satan herself. Bella jumped as she felt a warm hand land on her shoulder. Looking up and seeing Lilith, Bella took her time to study her friend's face.

Lilith put up a seemingly perfect façade, the ebony woman's face devoid of any ticks or signs that she was nervous for the upcoming event. Her lips twitched as she gave Bella a reassuring smile, but her eyes told a different story. Bella could find herself getting lost into Lilith eyes, she wasn't sure if was the fact that they seemed to be an abyss, the depths of how dark they were was captivating and odd. She also mused that eyes being a window to the soul was literal to Lilith. Her eyes, her very physical being was her soul, Bella never dwelled to much on that aspect, the thought of it was still overwhelming for her. Regardless, Bella could tell that Lilith was scared, just as she was. Arguments be damned, what Bella was really scared of for all this was losing Lilith. She couldn't bear the thought of that notion.

Without a second thought Bella stood up and embraced Lilith, squeezing her tightly. She felt Lilith stiffen at the action, caught off guard, but then she felt Lilith's own strong arms squeeze her back in return and her head leaning into her shoulder.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled into Lilith's collar. Her friend's chest rumbled as Lilith chuckled softly.

"I know."

"This plan is stupid." Her fingers gripped into the sweater Lilith was wearing.

"I know."

"If you fuck this up, I'll kill you in the next life."

Lilith's laugh was louder this time and Bella pulled back from their hug to look at Lilith. Lilith stared back with a sheepish grin.

"I don't doubt it."

Bella crossed her arms and nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation if anything. It was good timing, because a minute later Edward and Jasper had come to tell them it was time to leave. Bella made sure positive affirmations were going through her mind as the family sped through the forest. At first Edward was a bit reluctant to be letting Bella join them for this meeting. He was just as jumpy as Alice was for an upcoming disaster with the wolves. A stern glare from Lilith and a tongue-lashing from herself put Edward's mind at ease, even if a little bruised.

When they finally made to the large clearing that was the border, Bella had stopped thinking of the best case scenarios and thought of the worse. Lilith summoning a volatile demon or completely fucking up the process and have five frenzy vampires itching to take a bite out of Bella's neck. She could feel Jasper's attempts to calm her down with a confused look on his face. Obviously she and Lilith didn't bother to tell the others of their plan, they most likely would not have agreed.

To keep her mind from thinking any more morbid outcomes, Bella focused on the others, she wasn't sure where exactly the border split off between Quileute and Cullen territory but she assumed it was close. Carlisle was front and center, arms placed behind his back and head held high with confidence. Fitting for a Coven leader, Esme was to his left and Edward to his right. The rest of the family stood behind Carlisle. Lilith was standing in between Jasper and Alice, Lilith and Alice respectively holding hands whilst Jasper's arm was placed around Lilith's waist.

It wasn't long until she heard Rosalie sniffed in disgust and gag, a sign that the smell of shifters were near by. Her assumptions were correct, the pack of wolves stepped out of the trees, the only two non-shifted being Sam himself and Jacob.

"Sam." Carlisle nodded to the Alpha.

Sam's eyes were glued onto Lilith before moving to glance at the patriarch, "Leech." He responded. "Give me one reason we shouldn't kill you for bringing more of your kind onto these lands." he sneered.

Bella had to hand it to Carlisle, his patience and downright fluidity of handling the question while not biting back to insult Sam was amazing.

"We did not mean for this." Carlisle began. "We killed the man who wanted to harm Bella almost a year prior. It was within our right as vampires to diffuse the threat that came to one of our covenmates."

Bella felt her heart swell in gratitude and familiarity for being part of the family. She was also now interested to ask Carlisle customs and courtesies within the vampire world, they seemed interesting.

"Victoria should have accepted this fact, however she is fueled by the rage of her mate being killed and fueled on revenge." Carlisle continued. "That's what we're here for. Not only to protect Bella, but to protect anymore innocent people being killed."

Sam growled and pointed at Lilith. "And what about her? The demon has brought a curse to this land and it has benefited the leeches that wish to do your human harm."

Carlisle seemed confused at this and it took Bella a moment to realize that Lilith never told the others about the other threat looming against them. All eyes turned to the woman in question and to Bella Lilith's face seemed grim.

"As much as it is hard to believe for you, that is not my doing." Lilith stated.

"Lies," Sam hissed. "The blood-suckers have become stronger and at times we fight both leech and demon at the same time."

"Lilith?" Carlisle questioned.

Bella took this opportunity to walk over to Lilith, making sure to give her moral support. The human watched as Lilith's jaw twitch, her eyes closed as she breathed out slowly and began to explain.

"It is under my assumption that the new king of hell, Azza, is building a mortal army alongside Victoria." Out of the corner of her eye Bella could see multiple jaws drop at this admission, regardless Lilith continued. "The only way that Victoria figured out that malevolent spirits are real is through one of the people she most likely turned. I assume that one of her newborns was a satanist and probably did a ritual and was surprised to see that it actually worked." Lilith shrugged. "Being a supernatural being gives bonuses to summoning or rituals. Anyways," the fallen angel began to rub her forehead.

"The other vampires you've ran into and fought have most likely bonded or split their souls with a demon. So now, not only do we need to fight against newborns, we need to fight against _enhanced_ newborns AND demons."

The clearing was silent except for the low growls from the wolves directed at Lilith. To everyone this alliance now seemed impossible. Newborns were strong enough to fight against but this? Judging by everyone's faces, Bella could tell the next step would just be to pack up and run. Lilith caught eyes with Bella, it was time to pull the trump card.

"However," Lilith's voice broke through the silence of the clearing. "I do believe who you forget you're talking to." Lilith placed a hand on her chest, looking between the two factions of vampire and wolves. "I have ruled hell longer than Azza has been, I know every nook and cranny and every subject who put their trust in me. I have been in wars that have lasted thousands of years, this measly squabble will be child's play. If Victoria wants a war, she'll get one."

Everyone looked confused at the sudden dedication and grit that emitted from Lilith. Bella stood closer to Lilith, preparing for the next few moments in tense, yet fearful excitement. Quickly, before anyone could realize it, a ceremonial looking knife appeared out of thin air in Lilith's hand. Jasper and Alice yelled in surprise and jumped back as the snow surrounding Lillith's feet quickly melted and the grass below smoldered as if a wildfire had come through the forest. Bella stayed where she was, the buffer between the now freaked out Cullens and barking and teeth-gnashing wolves. She watched as Lilith seemingly danced around her, wherever Lillith's feet landed, smoldering grass was left in its place. It was quick and deliberate what came next. Lilith stood in front of Bella and the woman quickly called out.

"Hold your breath!" It was obviously for the Cullens, before they even had time to react, Lilith grasped one of Bella's hands firmly, palm facing up and with the knife Lilith held slashed horizontally, breaking delicate skin.

Bella hissed in pain. She was thankful that the Cullens took Lilith's advice, because all seemed still as crimson liquid seeped from her hand and onto to the ground below. Slowly and methodically Lilith closed Bella's bleeding hand, making it into a fist and guided her hand onto the markings she made on the ground. Bella crudely thought of it as a morbid connect the dots, but instead of the end result being a completed picture, it would be some type of spawn from the bowels of hell. She was also surprised that none of the supernatural creatures on either side of the border have killed each other yet. Considering that Lilith had just used her as a 'human sacrifice', all was going well...so far. The last drop of blood completed the summoning circle and as the demonic runes began to glow, Lilith took Bella into her arms and quickly jumped back to safety.

With a sense of urgency Lilith opened Bella's clenched and still bleeding fist. Taking a look Bella was surprised that the cut didn't seem that deep, but she didn't have time to dwell on that aspect because once she felt Lilith's tongue slid against her palm she yelled out in disgust.

"Aw! Geeze! Lilith, you said you didn't have to lick me!"

The serious atmosphere seem to dissolve at that as Bella watched in mild disgust and awe as heat filled her hand, and as Lilith wiped away the dried blood and saliva with snow Bella gasped as the shallow cut slashed on her hand mere moments ago had disappeared. Lilith snorted as she made sure no blood was left on Bella as she responded.

"I said I _might_ not have to lick you, keyword, _might_."

Lilith's brow was furrowed and as if assured that her work and cleaning was impeccable she straightened herself and nodded. Looking up Lilith grinned and Bella took note that all of her teeth were sharpened. "Don't regret it though." Lilith continued. "You do taste good."

Bella scoffed and punched Lilith in the arm. However the light hearted moment was gone in an instant as Sam barked out.

"What did you do?"

His posture was tense and the veins in his neck bulged in exertion. Bella soon realized that he was trying to stop himself from shifting, she couldn't blame him. Looking back at the Cullens, she noted how chests were stilled and bright gold eyes had turned a few shades darker. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, they were lucky to take Lilith's warning seriously, but judging by the look on their faces they were not happy by the surprise.

"Hopefully I'm giving us an ally and not some demiurge that wants to eat your souls." Lilith says blandly and Bella had to hold back a laugh as the color seemed to drain out of Sam's face. Jacob looked shocked, he being the only one not saying anything yet at this meeting. In fact, Jacob was more focused on the pulsing and glowing circle on the ground in front of them. Lilith took care to make sure that the summoning circle wasn't crossing over to Quileute lands, who knows what Sam might have done if a demon popped up in front of him and his wolves.

Lilith pointed at the circle. "That, is a summoning circle. It's a bit motified though." she explained. "Usually if a regular old human were to do this, they would need an actual human sacrifice."

Jake looked like he wanted to faint.

"Luckily I, a demon myself, is doing the summoning so all I needed was a little bit of blood." She nodded to the Cullens, bowing her head slightly. "I apologize for keeping you all in the dark about this but I know if I told you this plan any sooner you all would probably stop me."

Carlisle inclined his head in understanding, the action telling Lilith she ought to continue. Nodding, Lilith did.

"Think of this circle like a beacon or a lighthouse. The pulsing is releasing a signal, a call and I hope that whoever receives this call is friendly. And if we get one ally, we'll be set."

Bella was impressed as her friends explained her methods. She could tell the wolves were unnerved from her unexpected shift and gain of demonic features. However, Lilith held herself and gave her reasonings in a calm and reassuring manner, making sure not to pour the water before it was boiled. She felt the presence of Edward slowly creep up next to here. Bella looked and smiled at her boyfriend. Soothing his worry with a kiss. "I'm alright." she murmured. She held up the hand that was cut, it was devoid of any evidence. "See? No blood, no harm, no foul."

His eyes flickered over Bella's form, just to be sure. When he was satisfied a large sigh of relief released from his lips and he pulled Bella into a reassuring embrace. Their moment was soon interrupted when a column of large flame erupted from the summoning circle and everyone tensed. This was it, Bella thought to herself, she knew that God probably wasn't going to listen to a plea about summoning a demon, but she could damn well try.

The flames were bright and hot and Bella watched as Lilith made sure that neither vampire or wolf came close to them. As the fire died down, Bella watches as the flames licked away at the runes and markings Lilith and her had created earlier and in its place a giant black spot, contrasting to the snow that surrounded them. Just as the fire erupted it was gone as quick as it came. Bella held her breathe preparing for the inevitable.

The figure that was summoned was small and familiar to Bella. She squinted her eyes and as the steam and smoke cleared and Bella was able to see better, a wide grin grew on her face.

"Icarus!"

"Mistress Bella?"

"Oh thank God." Lilith breathed.

Bella snorted at Lilith's slip and made sure to get a good look at the old Imp. He still looked the same as the last time Bella saw him. Although it seemed he gained a few more wrinkles to his ever aging face. The Imp blinked and raised a brow, looking at his surroundings before honing in on Lilith. The demon's scratchy voiced held relief as he quickly ran over to Lilith and called her name.

"Icarus, it's good to see yo-" Lilith wheezed as the Imp elbowed her in the stomach and as she bent over and wheezed to catch her breath, Icarus grabbed her by the ear.

Alice and Jasper were mere seconds away to jump in and protect their mate, but their worries ceased as they heard Bella's boisterous laughter and realized that Lilith was being scolded like a child.

"What were you thinking?" Icarus growled. "You could've summoned something far more volatile, you're lucky I was doing rounds and I caught a hold of your signature."

"Ah! Icarus, old friend, I yield! I had no other choice." Lilith hissed as she tried to pull away from the demons grip.

"You need to think!" Icarus roared, and it surprised everyone else that a raging voice could come from something so small. Seeing Lilith sag in his grip and head hung low, Icarus relented and released his hold.

Lilith sighed and rubbed her ear, remembering that others were with them she grumbled to herself and pointed to Icarus before waving her hand to everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Icarus, he's an imp, and a very old friend."

Bella was sure Jake had probably caught a million flies for how long his mouth has been hanging open for.

"He's going to be our key to win this battle." Lilith said.

Icarus narrowed his eyes as he assessed this situation, vampires and shifters working together was an interested situation indeed, what had his former queen and favorite human gotten into? "Lilith?" Icarus question.

Bella watched as Lilith inclined her head and responded. "What is it that you said to me a year prior old friend? To put back on the armor and act, was it not? I do not wish for the book of revelations to begin earlier than intended, and if I was in charge it would not come to fruition." She shrugged. "So, I'm now taking your advice that I foolishly ignored. If Azza wants a war, we'll give him a war."

Icarus gave Lilith a feral grin, his lone tusk seemingly making the action more menacing. "Well then, we can't go to war without strategy, and it seems you have gained some interesting allies." Tilting his head to look between the two factions, he nodded to himself. "There's no time to waste then, shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Imps_

 _ **Some see imps as the lowest creatures residing in the depths of hell. That is untrue, imps are formidable and deceptive. Using their small size and ability to infiltrate, during wartime even Lucifer himself used these creatures to spy and gain intel. Imps are also known for their vitality, living for thousands of years the older an Imp is the stronger they become. Unfortunately because of that nature they are well known to be the most summoned for rituals and killed to harvest their thick hide for armor or their tusks and blood to be infused into blades.**_

* * *

 **Review** **Replies!**

 _ **freayamichealson:**_ **Haha! I'm flattered that you wish for an update than chocolate its self thank you!**

 _ **FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff:**_ **For your review for chapter 18, good eye! Yes the end is heavily inspired by TLOU, that game breaks my heart and I recommend it to anyone who wants a powerful story that it brings. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story, hope you stick with it!**

 _ **SlytherinPrefect2014:**_ **A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin both in my review replies? It's more likely than you think. Haha thank you for the inspiring words! :D**


	23. Similarities

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys are still with me! Writer's block has me bad, BUT, I am determined to get through it! Not only that but school has been a pain and sucking up any precious time I have to do the hobby I love which is writing. Seeing the amount of follows and favorites on this story and others keeps me motivated to keep the ball rolling! I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting, and I cannot promise when the next chapter will be out so just bear with me! I also apologize that this chapter is so short! I needed to get out of the rut, so hopefully I can start picking things back up after this! As always guys, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"Share our Similarities,_

 _Celebrate out Differences."_

 _-M. Scott Peck_

 **Chapter 22: Similarities**

Alice found it quite frightening on how similar Jasper and Lilith could be in this moment. The woman of topic stood over a makeshift war table, a simply put together object of strategy created in the living room, where everyone was residing at the moment. The way Lilith commanded the room with a simple look, her voice a bit gruff from speaking so long, and her eyes, pitch black as ever, were intense and filled with swirling emotions that Alice could not comprehend.

It was the way Jasper had looked and radiated his presence when Alice finally met him.

Glancing by her side, she could see the awe in Jasper's face as Lilith discussed plans to retrieve more followers to help them fight off the enemy. Her unbeating heart clenched as her eyes flickered back over to Lilith. This type of talk was familiar to her, from the arms crossed against her chest and dark fingers clenched around her biceps, Lilith was uncomfortable to be in such a position.

"Now wait just a minute." Sam growled as he interrupted Lilith from his own position in the living room, the rest of the wolves were outside, only he and Jacob decided to step foot into the Cullen's abode. "How are we supposed to trust these 'allies'? Aren't all demons the same?"

Alice watched as Lilith responded to Sam with a blank look. "No, all demons are not the same." she huffs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yes, a good portion of the demonic population are working with Azza, but that is only because they have to, he is their king. _However_ ," She emphasizes the word, seeing Sam about to delve into another rant. "There are also many demons who don't want another war that lasts centuries to begin again. It's troublesome and pointless."

"Then why try and start one?" Sam snapped.

Alice heard Jasper growl in warning at Sam, but Lilith raised a hand, not wanting to start a fight in the middle of the living room, let alone on Esme's nice carpet.

"Because," Lilith continued. "Power is tempting, it always is. Even I have to confess when I held the title of Satan, I reveled in the sheer control I had over others. With a simple flick of my wrist or snap of my fingers I could start World War Three. That is the same power Azza possesses."Alice could feel her eyes widen at that statement and she watched as everyone else shifted nervously at the revelation.

" The _reason_ he chooses not to commit to instant cataclysmic actions is because of two things." Lilith raises her index finger, "The first being, that to him, this is a game. By beating me in traditional combat, the man is on his high horse and has the chess pieces in his hand, this upcoming war is a game to him, really." The second finger comes up with the first. "Secondly, with each and every action there is an opposite and equal one to combat it."

Lilith returns to crossing her arms and nods her head up towards the ceiling. "If Azza wanted to cause a massive outbreak of an incurable virus to the world, God would retaliate by instantly making fifty percent of the world's population immune. If Azza wanted to send multiple demons to reign over the Earth, God would send an equal amount of Angels to combat them." she closes her eyes and Alice can make out the pained expression contorting her features as she continues. "It's why Lucifer, was somewhat successful in the first war, he was aiming to take over Heaven, suppress the Lord's divine sense of being so chaos can run amok on Earth without interference." she rubs her forehead.

"We for sure cannot do a full frontal assault to stop this, it's stupidity and suicide." Once again Lilith gave a pointed look to Sam, who breathed through his nose harshly and snapped a response.

"Like we should listen to you in the fir-." He was cut off by a rather demonic snarl.

Alice _almost_ forgot about the resident imp standing in on this meeting. The irate creature jumped up on the table, to be at least at equal height with some of the others in the room, and to look the alpha of the Quileute pack in the eye.

"Respect, boy." Icarus stated as he pointed a clawed finger in his direction. "It is within your best intentions to earn it. You are speaking to a woman who has lived a thousand lifetimes and knows war like the back of her hand."

Sam actually paled at the snarl he was receiving. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and had the right mind to look away from the intense stare Icarus was giving him. It was quite hilarious for Alice to see the big bad wolf be silenced by a creature that was only three feet tall.

"Calm, Icarus. Please do not start a fight in Carlisle and Esme's home. It's unbecoming." Lilith stated.

That was another thing Alice took note of. Lilith's speech and mannerisms were different when addressing Icarus. She was poised and she spoke like royalty, it was a bit jarring.

"So here's the plan." Lilith clapped her hands and continued. "Icarus here is our anchor, and this house and the land surrounding it will be our base of operations. What I mean by that is, Icarus will go out and search for more allies, first on the list being my guards who guarded the circles of hell." Lilith used her hands to express herself, waving them around and counting off her fingers. "Once we gain enough allies we can begin to formulate a more solid plan, time is on our side, no doubt Victoria is building her own army as we speak. In the meantime, within the next couple days you all are going to take lessons from me or Icarus here."

At this, the majority of the room looked at Lilith in confusion, Carlisle was the one to speak what was on everyone's mind. "Lessons on what exactly. Lilith?"

Icarus took over this time, huffing softly as he crossed his arms and looked over the room with black, beady eyes.

"Demons, runes, glyphs, how to not insult a fallen angel and cause combatives to the death because you _accidentally_ called for a challenge." The imp gave a pointed look at the two shifters in the room, who shifted in their seat uncomfortably.

Lilith hummed and nodded with Icarus in agreement. "He's correct. Customs and courtesies is going to be what's most important. As Icarus said, one wrong word and it's off with your head."

The way Lilith said that so nonchalant like had Alice a tad bit worried. Regardless, that seemed to wrap the meeting right up and Sam and Jacob took their leave, agreeing to have the pack meet twice a week for updates and lessons. As the rest of the family dispersed, only Alice, Jasper, Lilith, and Icarus remained. Now, it was Alice's and Jasper's turn to shift under the imp's gaze. The stare was calculating and sharp.

Lilith, who was too busy looking at some type of report that looked to be written in Latin, took no attention to the tense silence in the air, nor the fact that one of her former subjects was burrowing holes into Alice and Jasper.

Icarus grunted, and jumped down from the table, walking up to the couple, he frowned as he looked up at them, lone tusk protruding more prominently from the action. "So you're the two mortal beings that have captured my Queen's heart."

Hearing the familiar gruff voice of Icarus speak, snapped Lilith out of her musings, and seeing Icarus scrutinize her two loving vampires made her sigh. "Icarus…" she started.

The imp merely raised his hand behind him, signifying Lilith to silence herself. Alice was shocked to find some amusement in Lilith's eyes, and when black caught the gaze of gold, her mate mouthed 'Sorry' to the both of them.

Jasper decided to speak on behalf of the two of them. Clearing his throat, he bowed his head slightly and responded. "Ah, yes sir, but I must correct you, it was Lilith who captured our hearts."

The small demon scoffed. "Bah! Cut the bullshit with trying to impress me. I will let you two know this once, and one time only. You do harm towards Lilith and I will feed your eyes and entrails to Cerberus, do I make myself clear?"

Alice felt Jasper stiffen behind her, now it was if he was a soldier at attention a brusque and curt, "Yes, sir." was uttered from his lips and behind Icarus, Alice could see Lilith, clutching her sides, attempting to contain her laughter.

Icarus looked between them once more and grunted once, before turning on his heel and walking back over to Lilith. They exchanged a few words Alice could not make out, and with a respectful bow from the demon, Icarus disappeared in a flash of flame. Now it was down to three, Lilith finally released her laughter at the incredulous looks on her mates' faces.

"I apologize for the shovel talk you received my loves. Icarus means well, truly, the old man will warm up to you eventually."

Alice was positive she and Jasper were pouting at that fact, Lilith simply rolled her eyes and walked up to the two, silencing any protest that was to come with a kiss. As warm lips met Alice's own, she thought being scolded by an cranky old demon had its perks.

* * *

The first appearance of one of Lilith's allies was a surprise to everyone. It during a sparring session with the wolves. Jasper was going over the basics of how to handle newborns and their strength, and by going with the increasing frustrating look on his face, it wasn't going well. Lilith was on the sidelines, crouching on the balls of her feet, watching Jasper in appreciation of his teachings and laughing once in a while when he would pummel one of the wolves to the ground.

There was a sudden shift in the air and Lilith sensed someone was coming, she just didn't know who. However, when Icarus soon appeared and barked 'Prepare yourself!' to Lilith, the fallen angel quickly jumped to her feet and crossed her arms in a block. She noted how everyone paused their previous actions and yelled in surprise when a much larger flash of flame appeared, and a body slammed into her own. Lilith grunted and stumbled at the impact, but she quickly gathered her bearings and fell into a rhythm, the spontaneous fight she just entered became a dance. As Lilith focused on her opponent, black eyes met gray and Lilith chuckled.

"Mastema."

The two broke apart from their blows and blocks, Lilith now highly aware of the intense atmosphere surrounding them. She would have to commend Icarus for holding both the vampires and wolves back, who knows what kind of chaos would've have happened if they had jumped in. Lilith scrutinized one of her former guards with a calculating eye. The man was poised, skin as dark as her own, the only sign of hair on his head being a shorn down black mohawk. He was also dressed as if he was ready to go into battle in a moment's notice, his traditional armor, a golden chestplate and pauldron secured by leather straps adorned his form. Lilith had to hold back a smirk seeing her old handywork. Up upon Mastema's back were the classic pair of withered black wings every fallen angel adorned, and resting upon his hips were two sheathed khopesh, traditional egyptian swords.

Mastema bowed at the waist, smiling softly. "My Queen."

Lilith laughed and shook her head, laying a calloused hand on gleaming armor. "Up with you, I am no queen here, nor at this present moment in time. I take it Icarus has ran you up to speed?"

Mastema rose and nodded in the direction of the imp. "Hm, something about taking back your throne, correct?"

Lilith felt herself roll her eyes and snorted. "Blunt as ever Mast, now come on, introduce yourself and do it fast, I do believe if you don't do it soon, that short little vampire you see behind me, and the one in cowboy boots are going to give you a piece of their mind if you don't explain yourself quickly." she watched as Mastema's eyes stare at the two in question, it was calculating and mischievous.

"Ah, you've bonded again I see? Good!" Mastema claps Lilith's shoulder and shakes her firmly as he nods, "Now you can produce an heir so this uprising with Azza won't happen again."

Lilith sputtered, eyes wide as she attempted to steer this conversation into another topic. "Mast, no, we haven't even-!"

"Tell me, will it be you or the small one to carry the offspring? If I recall our time in the heavenly plane, Tonie cursed you a thousand smites if she had to carry another child of yours and Daniel's, it _is_ technically your turn."

"Mastema!"

The man laughs as Lilith shoves him full force causing him to stumble a bit. Lilith is covering her face, of all the times to bring _that_ up? Now she can't even look at Jasper or Alice at the moment. Beside her, Lilith can feel the emotion of amusement roll of Mastema, luckily enough, the man took her earlier advice and introduced himself to the waiting group.

Lilith looked up from her hands, avoiding making eye contact with any of the Cullens and decided to play it safe to stare at Bella as Mastema spoke.

"So this is the army you've formed, hm?" the fallen angel murmured as he rubbed his chin, before nodding to each individual. "Well met, all of you. I am Mastema, one who persecutes evil and former guard of the Fifth Circle."

Lilith smiles as Mastema speaks, his presence here brought her some hope. If one of her guards did not fall into the clutches of Azza maybe there were more. She thought of Tamiel and Onoskelis, they helped her escape, if those two were caught the least she can do is help them out as well. Regardless, Icarus would give her updates on the matter. Idly, Lilith noted how Mastema made himself comfortable in the physical world, in fact, it seemed some of the wolves seemed enthralled by the man, a few of them even walking up and gushing about his wings and armor.

The interruptions in lessons by the new coming obviously indicated the day was over. Lilith was knocked out of her musings when Bella decided to poke her cheek. Blinking, Lilith stared at her human friend and raised a brow at her amused grin.

"What?" Lilith asked.

Bella snickered and wiggled her own eyebrows. "So, am I going to be an aunt to the antichrist in the near future?"

Lilith seemed to choke on her own spit at the question and glared at the brunette as she composed herself. "Do you ever think before you speak!?" she hissed embarrassingly, as Bella leaned on her, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, lighten up Lilith, it's funny!"

"No, it's highly embarrassing, not to mention mortifying to some parties when one does not know how triad's pregnancy works, especially with how that ass worded it." Lilith's thumb points at Mastema, who now by the looks of it, is about to give one of the wolves, Seth, a test flight on his back.

Bella nudges Lilith's side with her elbow, and grabs her wrist, dragging her back over to the family of vampires. "You worry to much, Lil." The two of them now stand in front of their respective lovers and Bella grins cheekily.

At the look Bella is giving her, Lilith sighs and finally looks at Alice and Jasper. "Please forgive Mastema and his tendency to speak whatever is on his mind. He can't control it."

Alice simply giggled, and cupped Lilith's face to place a chaste kiss on her nose. Lilith blinked rapidly at this action and furrowed her brow in question.

"We don't mind sweetheart, he is rather forward isn't he?" Alice replied. Next to her, Jasper hummed in agreement, stepping closer to Lilith to wrap and arm around her waist.

"I think he'll be a great asset, I'm surprised the wolves took to him so quickly." Jasper stated.

Lilith leaned into Jasper's touch, molding herself to his side. Looking over to the pack she found herself snorting and agreeing with her mate. Now it seemed that Mastema was their own personal thrill ride, picking up different members and flying them around the field in top speed. Lilith filed it to the back of her mind, that could be a good battle strategy for later.

"So Lilith! When are you going to make Carlisle and Esme grandparents?!"

"Emmett!"

Jasper thought sparring for the day might have been over, but it didn't hurt to get a few extra minutes in, as Lilith held Emmett in a chokehold, he had to admit his mate had excellent form.

* * *

It was the next spontaneous announcement of one of Lilith's allies that had Bella rolling on her bedroom floor in laughter while Lilith glared at her. The human was wheezing, tears streaming down her face as amusement was evident and prominent in the topic she and Lilith were speaking of.

"Oh for the love of-Bella! It honestly isn't that funny!" Lilith threw her hands up with a huff, her pursed lips and uncomfortable shifting in her posture letting Bella know that she was still embarrassed on what transpired.

"Of course it's not funny, it's downright hilarious!" Bella wiped the tears from her eyes as she recapped the events Lilith told her on her fingers. "Judging by what you told me, you and Jasper were having, _escapades_ ," Bella quoted the word with her fingers, snickering, "And right in the middle of it, Icarus appears before you, one of your loyal succubi in tow, and said succubi decides to make herself comfortable right at the very moment Alice walks in?"

It takes all of Lilith's will power, not to just disappear out of thin air, maybe she was better off in a cell at the bowels of hell after all. "Thank you, for that lovely play by play Bella. Remind me, to tell Icarus to inform me that he found allies _before_ he summons them." An ebony hand rubs her forehead. "Also remind me to never get on Alice's bad side. That woman is terrifying when she's pissed." Lilith's black eyes then give a pointed look to her best friend. "And we never speak of this again."

Bella snickers once more. "I can't believe she made you and Jasper sleep on the couch."

"Never. Speak. Of. It."

As Bella's laughter started up again, Lilith sighed. These next few weeks were going to be terribly long.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Mastema_

 _ **An**_ _ **angel**_ _**who persecutes evil in**_ _ **Jewish mythology**_ _ **. He carried out punishments for**_ _ **God**_ _ **, as well as tempting humans and testing their faith. In the**_ _ **Zadokite Fragments**_ _**and the**_ _ **Dead Sea Scrolls**_ _ **, he is the angel of disaster, the father of all evil, and a flatterer of God. He first appears in the literature of the**_ _ **Second Temple Period**_ _**as a**_ _ **personification**_ _**of the**_ _ **Hebrew**_ _**word mastemah (**_ _ **משטמה**_ _ **), meaning "hatred", "hostility", "enmity", or "persecution".**_


	24. Musings

**A/N: Whew! Long time no see guys! Sorry about the long wait! Life gets in the way but good things come to those who wait. I'm glad to still see people reviewing and favoriting this story! Each time I get an email alert I get more of a push and drive to finish this project! I love all you guys who've been with me since the beginning and those who've just joined! With out further distractions here is the next chapter to Pinky Promise, as always leave a review and enjoy!**

 **Story:** Pinky Promise

 **Rated:** M

 **Parings:** BellaxEdward, AlicexOCxJasper (Polyamorous), RosaliexEmmett, CarlislexEsme

 **Summary:** Bella should have asked how to pronounce Santa when she was younger, who would've thought she made a pinkie promise with the devil herself?

 _"Your thoughts are transparent."_  
 _― Wayne Gerard Trotman, Veterans of the Psychic Wars_

 **Chapter 23: Musings**

Mastema doesn't remember that last time he's heard Lilith's joyous laugh, or seen her beaming smile. As the man watched his friend interact with the Cullens, he could feel her aura, it did not hold the heavyweight of guilt and sorrow as it once did. Now it was lighter, more relaxed and somewhat content. Mastema was glad to see his queen opening to heart to love once more. It was good for her.

He sighs as he remembers a darker time, one where Lilith's heart was filled with vengeance. He remembers the anger she carried and the blood she craved to be shed from the one who took her family away so violently. Mastema rises from his seated position, he needed some fresh air. Expertly, he slides out of the vampire household and sets out to find a place of solace. The fallen angel breathed in deep, the the cool air tickled the back of his throat and the last few rays of warmth of the setting sun prickled at his skin.

It was times like these Mastema missed walking the Earth. It's beauty and worth was awe-inspiring at times. How nature shifted and changed, it adapted even if destruction was in its wake, somehow it would find its way to persevere. There was an inspiring mood to the thought, and as Mastema found his way through the tall trees of the forest and into a clearing with a rather large boulder, he couldn't help but smile.

He sat there for a while, meditating on the situation that brought him here. A foolish man craving for power, endlessly seeking an unbalance between good and evil and causing all the more trouble for it. Lilith was smart to start gathering allies, but how long would it take before this resistance they were building to attract attention? Trivial concepts swarmed Mastema's mind, taking serenity away and replacing it with worry.

Soon, the snapping of twigs alerted him to the other presence walking towards him and breaking him out of his stupor. It was Lilith, with curiosity alighting her eyes and a wry smile placed upon her face.

Out of thousands of years of habit, Mastema makes his way to a slight bow as Lilith approaches, returning the woman's wry smile with one of his own.

"I'm glad to see that you've found happiness once again my queen." Mastema states.

Lilith laughs softly, and shakes her head in what seems to be exasperation. She lets her hand rest on Mastema's shoulder as she replies. "Please Mast, you know I hate that title amongst friends," she proceeds to take a seat on the boulder that lies beside them. She pulls her knees up to her chin, making herself seem small and drawn into herself. Mastema frowned at this action. He goes to take a seat beside her, and acting in a familial gesture, raises a dark, withered wing to place around her shoulders.

They sit there in silence for a while, the brisk northern air and the cloud-covered skies seeming to mellow out Lilith's good mood. She breaks the static and breaths out, the cool mist appearing from her lips at the contrasting temperatures.

"What if this is all for nothing Mast?" the woman squeezes her eyes shut, hands gripping at the material of the sweatpants that adorn her body. "What if I'm being a fool, and hoping for the best outcome? For all we know this can be a complete disaster and I lose the ones I love, all over again?" Lilith's voice shakes and her eyes become distant, she was beginning to relive and old memory, and not a good one. Mastema releases a soft growl, this would not do with his queen. He would not let his friend ponder at the would-be's.

"Lilith, look at me. _Look_ _at me_." Mastema snaps and sharp grey eyes meet black. "You and I have lived a thousand lifetimes, half of them in the Kingdom of Heaven and the other in the fiery Depths of Hell. Far and few in between can claim that and not be insane. We have fought a war that spanned generations, and we have lost our loved ones to a terrible fate." Mastema places his hand over his heart. "Unlike me, you did something! Instead of letting the whispers of doubt and selfishness consume your mind, you sought for justice and rectification!"

Lilith looked away, eyes wet with unshed tears, Mastema wasn't sure if it was from gratitude or shame. He grabs Lilith's shoulder, shifting his body so he could face her. "You are stronger than you know, and I'll be damned if I let this earth fall into Azza's hand. We're in this together Lilith, don't forget that."

The former queen sighs and takes Mastema's hand and squeezes it tight. There were no other words shared between them the rest of that afternoon, but seeing the grateful look in Lilith's eyes was all the thanks that Mastema needed.

* * *

Bella honestly thought it was an absolute drag that she still had to go to school with all the supernatural business going on. She believed that she would've been more useful with Lilith rather than almost falling asleep in her math class. Although, it was an opportune time to relax, no matter how contradictory that thought was. Her boyfriend's house was getting a bit crazy with all the random demons spawning around the property. It also did give her a chance to interact with her human friends.

She was glad Angela was doing better months after the whole terror demon incident. Her smile and laugh once again graced the lunch table, and Bella could breathe easy at that. Jessica was the same, rambling on and on about different gossip topics in the school, trying to weed out information on Bella's non existent sex life with Edward, the usual. Lauren though, she seemed more hostile lately. It was a bit weird. Bella always knew that Lauren had a slight disdain towards her since she had gotten together with Edward, but really she didn't pay any mind. Now, Lauren would give her scathing looks and snide remarks that are pretty hurtful.

Regardless, she hasn't let her emotions show, until today that is.

"Bella."

The brunette groans softly into her locker, before shutting it and turning to face Lauren. The blonde already had a sneer plastering her face and Bella braced herself for whatever rude comment was going to come out of her mouth in the next five minutes.

"I see your boyfriend and his weird sister isn't here today."

Bella idly, glances at the sunlight peeking through the school windows, of all the days for it to be sunny in Forks….

She simply nods stiffly, holding her gathered books close to herself out of comfort and protection. "Yeah….you should know by now that the Cullens take their family trips whenever its sunny, you're the one who told me that last year, remember?"

"Hm."

Bella watched as Lauren looked at her manicured nails uninterestedly. Honestly, Bella thought Rosalie could pull of the uncaring look ten times better, but who was she to comment? In fact, that thought was halted once Lauren began running her mouth.

"And they didn't think to take their little slut with them?"

Bella felt her jaw drop. The shock of the comment having her stand still in the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Oh please, everyone here knows what you're doing. No one has gotten close to the Cullens until you. The only obvious explanation is you spreading to legs for everyone in that family."

Bella didn't know what came over her, she ignored the constant buzzing of her phone in her back pocket, she also ignore the throbbing pain that suddenly appeared on her right hand. All Bella could focus on was the roaring in her ears and seeing red.

She didn't come to until cool air hit her in the face. Someone had led her outside. Bella squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden sunlight and hissed.

"Bella? Bella! You okay?" That was Angela's voice.

The brunette grunted, hissing when she extended and flexed her fingers. Opening her eyes she glanced down at her right hand that was the instigator to the slug she gave to Lauren. Her knuckles were red and swollen, and Bella could already tell she was going to be sporting a mean bruise in the next few days, great. Angela told her that she was able to pull her away from Lauren before any teachers came. She said they were lucky it was the end of the school day, so barely anyone was in the hall, most students had left already.

"Thanks." Bella sighed. "I just...I don't know what came over me. Sorry Angela."

Angela shook her head and gave Bella a kind smile. "Don't worry about it Bella, I'm sure whatever Lauren said to you, she deserved it. I think she'll think twice about it after this. The black eye you gave her is not going to be easy to cover with makeup."

Bella released a breathy laugh and then suggested they get out of here before more trouble erupts for the day. She slid into her truck, melding comfortable into the old seats. Her mind was muddled in confusion, just what was all that about? Lauren made snide remarks here and there, but just being outright hostile? Unlikely. Bella huffed, starting her truck up and became determined to start her drive to the Cullens. She needed to vent, preferably to someone who'd not condone her immediately for resorting to violence.

* * *

Emmett guffawed and mindful of his strength, clapped Bella on her back in a congratulatory manor for her achievement. "You punched her right in that rotten mouth of hers huh? Nice!"

Bella hissed as Alice dabbed some disinfectant across reddened skin. The diminutive vampire 'tsked' whilst applying first aid. She seemed to attempt at being stern, but the amusement in her voice gave away her true feelings. "Hmph, you need to be more careful, you could've ruined the manicure I just gave you the other day."

Bella snickered as she caught wind of Emmett rolling his eyes at Alice's comment and continued to interrogate the human. "So what made you finally snap 'lil sis? Lauren step on your toe or somethin'?"

Alice was now finished bandaging up Bella's hand. Bella in turn flexed her hand testing its movement and mobility while she responded.

"It's really nothing-" she started.

"Bull." Alice quipped.

Bella groaned and ran her uninjured hand through her hair. "Lauren was just being more of a bitch than she already is. She just said some things that really ticked me off." The brunette furrowed her brow, thinking back on the encounter. "It _was_ quite out of the blue though. I mean Lauren hasn't always been the best girl to hang out with, but she'd at least give you the decency of letting you know why you've become a name on her shit list."

Emmett scratched his cheek and shrugs. "Teenage humans are weird."

" _I'm_ a teenage human Em." Bella quirks a brow.

"Yeah, you're also best friends with Satan, while dealing with the stressors of AP history."

This time the human huffs and crosses her arms. "It's not my fault everyone I know is a walking compendium. Those history textbooks are practically fiction as you and I both know."

"Weirdo~" Emmett sing-songs fondly.

Bella pushes Emmett, who playfully pretends that Bella actually has the strength to move him at all and stumbles.

"Seriously tho," Emmett begins. "If she gives you any more trouble, big bro Em will handle it."

Alice gives a pointed look to the McCarty man, she quickly speeds around Bella and pokes him in the chest. "Absolutely not, did you forget about the Disaster of 1978?"

Bella blinks. "I'm sorry, the what?" Her inquiry however, goes unanswered as Emmett's loud groan overshadows her question.

"Ali-cat, it was just a harmless prank."

"It wasn't harmless if we had to immediately pack up and leave town, do you know how upset Esme was? She didn't even finish decorating the house!"

As the two siblings begin to harmlessly argue back and forth, Bella takes it as her queue to leave. She makes sure to shoot a sappy romantic text to Edward before she starts driving, and sets her mind on other things, such as what she's going to make for dinner tonight.

When Bella pulled up in her driveway, she was surprised to see Jake of all people sitting on the stairs of her front porch, looking like he hadn't slept in days. As Bella steps out of her truck she grins and sits next to him, bumping shoulders together. "Hey stranger." she says. "What's the deal with all those bags under your eyes?"

Jake's form is hunched, hair tousled and head rested in his hand. He turns to look at his friend, the expression on his face consumed with the tell-tale signs of questions that he's afraid to ask. "H-how did you cope...with the fact that everything you've been taught about your faith, what's good and whats evil is false or rather somewhat true in one form or another?"

Ah, he was having an existential crisis, much like the others had when Lilith revealed her true nature. Bella had to dwell on Jake's question for a while. As they sat in silence rolling thunder could be heard from miles away and the smell of rain permeated the atmosphere.

"You know, I really can't say." Bella shrugs and looks up to the sky. "I mean, I practically grew up with Lilith, she can be considered a good source for all of life's questions...but," Bella pauses and furrows her brow. "She never pushed anything on me. My faith is still my own, whether it be me being catholic, buddhist, a satanist." She gets a chuckle out of Jake on the last option. "What brought this on?"

Jake sighs and rubs the back of his head, "I dunno, it's just overwhelming ya know? First I figure out my ancestors turned into wolves by some sort of fucked up puberty and now I learn that a higher power actually exists?"

Bella hums in agreement. "It _is_ jarring," she stands up and offers a hand to Jake. "But I've been where you are and so have the Cullens." Jake growls at the mention of the vampires as he's pulled up and in response Bella flicks him on the nose with her free hand.

"Hey!"

The human laughs softly and squeezes Jake's hand that's still grasped with hers. "Come on, let's get you out of this theological crisis with some food. I'll tell you all about how Edward freaked when I bribed Icarus to scare him shitless."

Jake cracked a smile as he was led into Bella's house, the sound of rain beginning to pattern onto the ground. "You know I can never say no to food these days."

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Bella's Theological History Presentation ft. Lilith_

 _ **Lilith (**_ _ **לִילִית**_ _ **) is a figure in Jewish mythology, developed earliest in the Babylonian Talmud (3rd to 5th century AD). Lilith is often envisioned as a dangerous demon of the night, who is sexually wanton, and who steals babies in the darkness.**_ " _This_ _is what you're presenting to your history class? I'm flattered."_ _**Lilith may be linked in part to a historically earlier class of female demons (lilītu) in ancient Mesopotamian religion, found in cuneiform texts of Sumer, the Akkadian Empire, Assyria, and Babylonia.**_

 _ **In Jewish folklore, Alphabet of Sirach (c. 700–1000 CE) onwards, Lilith appears as Adam's**_ " _Ew, no."_ _ **first wife, who was created at the same time (Rosh Hashanah) and from the same clay as Adam—compare Genesis 1:27. (This contrasts with Eve, who was created from one of Adam's ribs: Genesis 2:22.) The legend developed extensively during the Middle Ages**_ " _Of course it was, back then mortals believed anything back then, still do."_ _ **, in the tradition of Aggadah, the Zohar, and Jewish mysticism. For example, in the 13th-century writings of Isaac ben Jacob ha-Cohen, Lilith left Adam after she refused to become subservient to him and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she had coupled with the archangel Samael.**_ " _The stench of misogyny is burning my nose."_

" _Lilith would you let me finish my presentation to you?"_

" _No, because only ¼ of what you're reading is true and I hate it. I told you to let me do this report for you."_

" _Lilith, the last time I let you help with my history projects I got a D for sourcing "insane conspiracy theories."_

" _Not my fault they can't handle the fucking truth."_

" _My freshman teacher joined a cult because of you!"_

" _At least he expanded his horizons!"_


End file.
